


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by SkylarEQuinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 126,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarEQuinn/pseuds/SkylarEQuinn
Summary: Collection of Human AU one-shots all centered around the 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" Challenge. They do not take place in the same universe!





	1. Hong Kong x Iceland

Leon Wang looked out the window of his boyfriend's car at the volcanos that surrounded them for miles. He was quite impressed. It was his first time ever going to Iceland after meeting Emil online five years previous when they were twelve. He was almost embarrassed to admit that they had met on a RuneScape server. But now as he looked out the window, he still couldn't believe he was really there, getting ready to spend the summer in Iceland with his boyfriend of two years.

"So what do you think so far?" Emil Steilsson asked him in English, flipping his snowy white bangs out of his violet eyes as he drove. The sun had set long before he had even gone to the airport to pick up his Cantonese boyfriend. "Do you think you'll like it here this summer? Or would you rather return to Hong Kong?"

"Well what would you think?" Leon asked, also in English. A mischievous grin that he knew Emil couldn't see played on his lips. His tanned hand reached over and grabbed Emil's free one that wasn't on the steering wheel. "I'm just so glad that I'm finally here. Why would I ever want to return to a place where you're not?"

Emil laughed out loud. "I don't know. That's a good question, Leon." He smiled and stroked the back of Leon's hand with his thumb. "I just hope the volcanoes don't freak you out."

"What do I have to fear when I have someone like you with me, right?" Leon asked, smirking. "I have my big, tough, level 40 mage to keep me safe?"

"Oh, shut up," his boyfriend softly grumbled, blushing. "We work better as a team, oh great level 47 warrior."

Now was Leon's turn to blush. "You actually remembered my exact level, you fucking nerd," he said, laughing nervously. He squeezed Emil's hand slightly as he saw Emil yawn. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not exactly," Emil admitted. "I was just too excited to see you today. I mean, how often do you see the love of your life in person in a country like this? Not many people ever come here to visit, you know." He sighed. "So I guess I was just too excited to sleep. I drank some of my brother's coffee, but it's not doing anything for me."

"I may live in Hong Kong, but I do know how to drive on the right side of the road as well," Leon stated. "If you need a break, just let me know."

"I wouldn't make you drive Luke's piece of shit car," Emil huffed, laughing. "But thanks for the offer anyway." He pointed at the GPS. "This thing fucks up a lot and sometimes it's just a mess. You're better off just being a passenger. Besides, we still have about an hour or so left on the road."

Leon smiled warmly at him. "You might feel different later on, you know," he said. "My offer will still be up later if you need it."

Emil blew it off, exhaling and flapping his lips. "I'm fine, Leon. It's nothing I haven't done before." He blinked a few times to focus on the road better. "Here, talk to me a bit more. Keep me awake, Leon."

"Ha! I knew you were dozing at the wheel!" Leon defiantly stated.

"Yeah, you're smart. Shut up," Emil grumbled. "Let's just talk about something to keep me awake. Make it something exciting and fun and even sexy if you want to, just my opinion is all."

Leon laughed. "Sexy, you say? You mean like that one time you got overheated while we were webcamming a year ago and had to go ask your brother what to do?"

Though Leon couldn't see it, Emil's face was a deep crimson at just the mention of that story. "Don't remind me," he groaned. "It was so embarrassing when I had to tell him I was having a wank to a guy on my computer. At least he thought it was porn. He would've killed me if he knew we were webcamming when that happened."

"So you told him you were looking at porn?" Leon asked, holding back roars of laughter. "You never told me that part of the story! That's gold, Emil! Pure gold!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Emil asked him, cracking a small smile. "And what about you? Remember that one time when your mother walked in on you actually having a wank to a picture I sent you of me."

"Yeah, she deleted it off my phone, too," Leon grumbled. "I'll need a new one." He squeezed Emil's hand. "But now that I'm with you in person, pictures won't be necessary for awhile. Not when I can look at the actual thing."

Emil felt his face and body grow hot. "Okay, too awake now. Partially aroused," he admitted. "Change of subject, Leon. Can't drive when aroused."

Leon laughed loudly. "Sorry, Em," he said. "Does your brother still live in your house with you and your mom?"

"Nope," Emil proudly stated. "That bitch got fucking married last month. His name is now Lukas Køhler. He's totally the wife. We all know it, even my mom. She's already accepted when I came out to her last year about you that she won't get grandchildren unless they're adopted. Luke and I just like dick way too much."

"If he doesn't live with you, then how do you have his car?" Leon asked. He was slightly confused.

"He lives next door," Emil laughed. "Mathias, his husband, constantly complains about the almost visible umbilical cord that attaches him to our mom. I'm pretty sure Lukas will always live next door to her. But not me. Maybe I'll move to Hong Kong one day."

Leon made a face. "I don't want to live in Hong Kong forever. I want to get out there and see the world," he admitted. "I want to see the sights that every country has to offer before I'm too old to get around with my own two feet." He smiled widely. "You feel me?"

"Yeah, I get that," Emil stated. "And we should do that. I'm down for it. This summer, I'll take you to see all the greatest parts of Iceland. There are so many beautiful spots in this country. I'll even take you to Reykjavik! That's the capital!"

"I'd like that," Leon said, smiling. "That would make me very happy." A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he mentally decided this would be the best summer ever.

"I've been there a few times," Emil said, smiling. "I really like it a lot. It just sucks that we only have about three hours of daylight here. But I think you'll get used to that. We have plenty of fish oil to go around. And we have the artificial sunlight lamps that we have to sit in front of."

"Hence why you're so fucking pale," Leon said with a laugh.

"But you love it," Emil quickly said.

"You've got me there," Leon said, as he gave Emil's hand yet another light squeeze. "How did you get so amazing?" He sighed as he admired Emil in the dim light from the car radio and dashboard. It was easy to see the Icelandic boy due to his pale skin and white hair. "You're so beautiful," he said. "I really mean it. Your hair and your skin. I can't wait to see those violet eyes in proper lighting."

Emil blushed. He didn't get compliments like those too often. "You're too good to me," he softly said. Truth was, he didn't really know what to say. Since he wasn't used to compliments, he didn't exactly know how to respond to them. "Thank you, Leon. I appreciate it. Your words are very kind and very much appreciated."

Leon leaned over and softly kissed Emil's cheek. "Anytime, my wonderful Icelandic dork," he said, laughing. He laced his fingers through Emil's. "I love you," he softly said.

"I love you too, Leon," he responded, smiling. He yawned once more. "Fuck, I'm yawning again. Quick, I need to be woken up again. Talk about more things, Leon. I need more things to talk about."

"Like what?" Leon asked. "Give me a topic."

"How about we talk about us?" Emil suggested. "Surely there's more we can talk about regarding us."

"There's always things about us we can talk about," Leon agreed. "Like how we met on RuneScape because we're fucking nerds." He laughed so hard he snorted, causing Emil to laugh and him to blush. "God, I haven't snorted in over a year. Look what you've done to me."

"But it's cute when you snort like that," Emil said, smiling. "It just means you're having a good time is all."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Emil began to blink his eyes, his eyelids growing heavier. He hoped to God that Leon wasn't noticing that at all. If so, he'd never forgive him for driving him around in that condition. "But you're right. We were mega fucking nerds."

"Just the worst," Leon laughed. He smiled over at Leon, noticing the blinking. "Hey, are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," he answered, yawning once more.

"Yeah, don't lie to me," Leon stated. "Could you do me a couple favors?" He stroked Emil's hand with his thumb as he looked over at him with his dark brown eyes and pushed his dark brown bangs out of the way. "It's a simple favor really, and it's only because I care about you."

"What is it?" Emil asked.

Leon smiled at Emil. "Alright, but you'll have to agree before I say anything."

Knowing he had no other choice, Emil nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Alright then, here's the plan," Leon stated with a smirk. "And remember, it's only because I care." He saw Emil nod. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."


	2. America x England

Alfred F. Jones sat on a chair in a coffee house, waiting for his husband of two years, Arthur Kirkland, to join him. It was their anniversary that day and they were both extremely busy with work, yet Alfred insisted that they met up on their lunch breaks to make it special. He didn't want to wait until evening, knowing that Arthur would be stressed out from work and cranky anyway. He thought lunch together would be more suitable.

As soon as he saw Arthur enter the restaurant, he raked his blond hair back with his fingers and adjusted his glasses, making sure they weren't crooked. He knew how much Arthur hated seeing Alfred looking disheveled unless it were under "special", unspeakable circumstances.

"Good afternoon, love," Arthur said, kissing Alfred's cheek before sitting down. His British accent made itself known very clearly. "Now why would you call me out here on my lunch break when you know how busy I am?"

"Well it's our anniversary," Alfred began, blushing. He looked at the white-gold band on his left hand and smiled, remembering when Arthur slipped it onto his finger two years before. "Just the thought of that makes me happy. I mean, it was exactly two years ago around this hour even."

Arthur's lips pulled into a small smile. "You're right," he softly said. He reached across the table with his right hand and ran his thumb over Alfred's ring. "I'm so glad to have a man who remembers it as well as I do." He brought his other hand up and grabbed Alfred's right hand with it, his own wedding band glistening in the sunlight streaming in through the window behind Alfred. "It was the best day of my life."

"Mine too," Alfred said, smiling widely. "The day I married my best friend in the entire universe." He gave Arthur's hands a light squeeze as he winked. "Easily the best day of my life."

"That is, until the day we adopt our first child," Arthur said, smiling as he daydreamed. He wanted a little girl with long, red hair and rosy cheeks, with big, blue eyes like Alfred's.

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I can't wait until our paperwork gets approved," he said, smiling. He wanted a little boy with brunet hair and large, emerald green eyes like Arthur's. Alfred's eyes went to Arthur's messy, blond hair. He loved it. It looked good on Arthur and reminded Alfred of the punk college student he once was before he delved into the world of business. It reminded Alfred of the Arthur he fell in love with in the first place.

"Darling, you're gazing again," Arthur said. "Come back to earth, dear."

Alfred shook his head. "Sorry about that," he said. "I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?" Arthur asked, cocking his head to the side with curiosity. He smiled at Alfred, which usually got Alfred to spill anything that was on his mind.

"I was thinking back to our college days," Alfred admitted. "Back when you were that mysterious abroad student from England in that punk band with all of those piercings, and I was the quarterback of the football team." He blushed. "I know I sound stupid. But damn you looked so good back then, not that you don't now, but I kinda miss all of those earrings you had."

Arthur let out a gentle laugh. "You do?" he asked, amused. He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I could put them back in sometime," he teased. "You know, if you think it looks so good."

Alfred smiled. "Only if you would like to." He blushed a little. "But I wouldn't object either way."

"So you want me to," the British man confirmed with a smirk. He leaned back on his side of the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then maybe I might later on tonight," he softly said, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Maybe even get out my guitar and sing."

"What song?" Alfred asked, smiling. He was challenging Arthur to see if he could remember the first song he ever serenaded him with or even name the band and album it was from. Personally, Alfred had to look it up all those years ago, but he never forgot after that. How could he ever forget after falling in love?

"In My Life," Arthur answered, "by The Beatles. It's from their album Rubber Soul." He smiled from across the table. "Any other trivia on us, Alfred? Hit me with it. I could go all day."

Alfred smiled. "You always remember everything," he said. "That's why I ordered for us before you got here. I ordered your tea just the way you like it and your favorite steak."

Arthur blushed. "Right again," he said, smiling. "Thank you for ordering ahead, love. It saves me time and gives me time to relax with you here." He relaxed a little more in his seat. "You are seriously the best. How could I ever repay you?"

"I could think of a thing or two that you could do later tonight," Alfred hinted with a wink.

His husband's cheeks turned bright red as he stammered, "B-But I-I was already p-planning on that."

Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "You were?" he asked, smiling widely. "Then I'm all set." His smile could barely fit on his face. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Arthur blushed and shook his head, leaning across the table. He loved the feeling of Alfred's lips coming into contact with his. His hands reached out to grab Alfred's. As much as he'd rather have Alfred's hands in his hair, he had to settle for having them squeeze his own as they kissed at their small table in this restaurant.

"I love you," Arthur softly told him, smiling as they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Alfred told him, winking.

Oh, how Arthur loved that wink of his! It was so devastatingly irresistible to his features that he almost couldn't take it! "Alfred, you never cease to amaze me," he breathed. "You are just so amazing."

"I think it's actually the other way," Alfred said with an indifferent shrug. "But thanks, anyway." He smiled at Arthur. "You're so much smarter than I am. I mean, you're the one who is more successful, you know."

Arthur blushed and looked down at their hands. "I wouldn't say that," he softly said, knowing he had no argument. It was true, though. He had the higher-paying job while Alfred was a high-school gym teacher. His eyes found their way back up to Alfred's. "But you have the job that makes you feel like you did well at the end of the work day."

"You know, I do feel that way after work," Alfred said, thinking on it. "It makes me feel great to get kids into fitness. I just feel bad for the overweight kids, so I don't push them too hard and I definitely don't let them get picked on by anyone else. Also, a lot of the girls in my class haven't picked up on how gay I truly am."

Arthur had been taking a sip of water when he said that last part and didn't expect it to shoot out of his nose like it had. He couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped his mouth as he held his burning nose. "Alfred!" he exclaimed as he laughed. "That's terrible!"

"Nothing terrible about the greatest thing we have in common, babe," Alfred softly said, smiling. "Because if neither of us were gay, I have a feeling we wouldn't be as happy as we currently are."

Arthur put a napkin to his nose. "Very true," he softly said, letting the rest of the water drain into the napkin. "I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. You're the best thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. And I couldn't imagine my life without you, to be honest."

"I'd have to say the same for you," Alfred said, gazing at him across the table. He was so in love with that British idiot that he almost couldn't handle it. Just waking up next to him every morning sent his heart soaring. Never in his life had he ever been so in love.

The waitress brought them their food and they ate it pleasantly, not rushing, as they talked about work and what else they wanted to do for the week of their anniversary. Their meal consisted of occasional dirty things said to each other, hand holding, a lot of blushing, and a few "I love you"s. Both of them saw it as a wonderful lunch date once it was finished. It was a success in Alfred's eyes.

"Arthur, how much longer do you have?" Alfred asked as they walked out of the restaurant, shielding their eyes from the bright sun.

"Well I have about a half hour," Arthur answered, looking at his watch. "Why do you ask, love?"

"I want to take you somewhere," Alfred said. "It's right within walking distance, and I know you'll love what I have to show you."

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Very well then, but only for a moment, okay?"

Alfred smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand, leading him down the street. He led him straight to the park where Arthur had serenaded him for the first time, taking him to the bench where they sat as Arthur played his acoustic guitar, singing In My Life, stealing Alfred's heart forever.

"Trivia time," Alfred softly said. "Where are we?"

Arthur looked all around him as his eyes filled with tears. "You remembered so well," he softly said, looking to Alfred. "This is the exact bench, isn't it? The exact bench where I sang In My Life to you."

"Correct," Alfred said, pulling his backpack off of his shoulders. "And I have one more thing for you as well."

"Alfred, you don't have to," Arthur said, turning red. "You've done enough for me already today."

Alfred pulled a small, wrapped CD out of his backpack. "Open it," he softly said. "I looked everywhere for this."

Arthur slowly unwrapped the CD to find nothing other than the Rubber Soul album by The Beatles. Having no words to say, he wrapped his arms around Alfred, kissing him deeply. "How?" he asked breathlessly when they pulled away. "Why?"

Alfred smiled at him. "Why?" he asked, laughing. "It reminded me of you."


	3. France x Canada

Matthew Williams ran to the small ice cream parlour that he knew he was supposed to meet his friend Francis Bonnefoy at. He was already ten minutes late, but it technically wasn't his fault that the buses were running behind schedule. Hopefully Francis would understand. He was usually a pretty understanding person. Like that time back in high school when he paid for one of Matthew's lunches after Matthew had promised to pay him back, though he had waited by the school door the next morning for Matthew, just to make sure Matthew remembered to pay him back that day, which Matthew made sure to do.

Breathless, Matthew sat in the seat across from Francis at the ice cream parlour. "I am so sorry," he panted. "I did not plan to run this late. The buses are way off schedule today. You can blame them. I don't know what the hell is going on with them, but I'm here now."

Francis blinked his sparkling, blue eyes at Matthew in surprise, pushing a stubborn lock of light blond hair out of his face. "Well hello to you too, mon ami," he greeted with a wink.

"Right," Matthew sighed. "Hello, Francis. I'm sorry for not saying hello when I first got here. I was just so stressed about getting here on time." He fixed his dirty-blond hair and adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses. "I've just had one of the worst days."

"Let's get some ice cream and you just tell me all about it," Francis said. "Oh, and this is one where they just keep track of how many bowls you get and you pay when you leave." He winked. "Bon appetite, mon ami!" He stood and began to walk toward the wall where all of the different ice cream machines were kept.

Matthew stood in awe for a moment when he reached the wall. He went for his favorite: vanilla, with maple syrup drizzled over the top of it. As he sat back down at the table, he noticed that Francis had gone with mint chocolate chip. He would definitely have to have a small bowl of that before leaving.

"Tell me about your day, Mathieu," Francis said, taking a small bite of his ice cream. He looked quizzically at Matthew. His face was ever so patient as he waited for Matthew to swallow the current bite of ice cream in his mouth.

"It started off with that Cuban guy downstairs mistaking me for Alfred again," Matthew groaned. "Seriously, why is my brother such a douche anyway?" He sighed. "It's like he enjoys the fact that we look exactly the same so he can pawn his sins off on me or something. I'm tired of being his scapegoat. I'm tired of putting up with his same, old crap. I want new crap, dammit!"

"You're getting so worked up over this," Francis observed, dazzling, blue eyes wide. "But go on." He nodded to Francis. "Pissed off neighbor thought you were your brother. What else happened today?"

"Then at school I completely bombed my test because I studied for psychology instead of physiology!" Matthew frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have taken both classes at once," he miserably muttered.

Francis frowned in sympathy. "Yeah, easy to make that mistake," he agreed. "But I'm sure you're not the only person to ever make that mistake in life. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Matthew sighed. "When I got home I had to do laundry, and my washer broke halfway through my first load. Water and bubbles everywhere."

"You've just had a terrible day, mon ami," Francis sighed. "I'm very sorry about that. Please tell me it doesn't get worse from there."

"It does," Matthew groaned, rolling his eyes. "But before I tell you, can I just snag a few bites of this?" he asked, pointing to the delicious, slightly-melted ice cream before him.

Francis smiled. "But of course." He also took a few bites of his own ice cream as he watched Matthew eat about half of his own bowl. "Slow down there. Brain freezes are the worst," he reminded, smiling.

Matthew dismissed Francis's concerns with a wave of his hand. "Whatever," he said after swallowing the ice cream. "I'm fine." He sighed. "Now where was I in telling you about my disgustingly devastating day?"

Francis laughed, light and airy. "Disgustingly devastating, you say?" he asked, an amused look in his eye. "Oh, do tell me more, Mathieu."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Matthew asked, rolling his eyes.

"Quite," Francis answered before taking another bite of ice cream.

"One of Alfred's stupid dogs got into his chocolate bars because he left them on the table again," Matthew sighed. "I had to drive the damned creature to the vet. Stupid thing has to stay there overnight tonight because it was poisoned. I don't even care enough to know which dog it was. Alfred took it out on me when I got home and then took the car and went to stay at his girlfriend's house, so then I had to take the bus here and now here we are."

"Why do you let your brother treat you like that?" Francis asked. He thought about it. "No, not just your brother. Why do you let everyone treat you like you're the dirt beneath their feet, mon ami? Isn't that unfair to you?"

"It's just the way things have always been," Matthew gloomily answered. "So why change it now?" He sighed. "I've accepted it years ago that that's just the way life was supposed to be for me. It's been a little easier to deal with since I reached that acceptance."

"But you should have never had to reach the acceptance of something as ridiculous as that," Francis stated. "Your brother treats you like merde. Your neighbors treat you like merde. Everyone treats you like merde. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Not since I accepted it," Matthew stated. He sighed. "Look, this topic is starting to depress me, can we change it?"

"No, we cannot change it!" Francis snapped. "I am trying to prove a point to you! Never accept anything people say is belittling about you because it's not true, Mathieu! It's bullshit, and it's not true at all!"

"Can you lower your voice, please?" Matthew quietly asked, looking around at the people who were beginning to stare at them. "We're in public, Francis…"

"Want me to ask the public?" Francis challenged.

That was where Matthew found his courage to stop the Frenchman. "Do it and I'll never do anything out in public with you again," he quietly warned.

Francis sat back in his chair. "You drive one hard bargain, Mathieu," he said. "Unlike all the other people in your life, I actually value your companionship, so I want to keep you around. I won't let you go anywhere. Besides, who else would I randomly get ice cream with on a Friday afternoon? Everyone is always too busy for me."

"Too busy for you?" Matthew asked. "You're a pretty popular guy, Francis. I don't believe that for one minute." He took a bite of his ice cream and sucked on the spoon for a moment.

"Oui, but it's true, mon ami," Francis replied. "Not even my beloved Gilbert or Antonio have time for me anymore. Ever since the two of them got girlfriends, they never want to do anything with me. It's all about Elizaveta and Charlotte." Francis sulked. "Well see if I care. I'll always have my beloved friend Mathieu from high school, whom I have always been able to count on."

Matthew smiled to himself. He really liked the sound of that. It made him sound important, and there was no better feeling to him than feeling important. "You know, I like the sound of that."

"As you very well should," Francis told him. "I treasure all of my friends. Yet you, Mathieu, are one that I treasure most. You are the gem whom I've known since middle school. You're the one who knows every little thing about me and never told a soul. After all, you're the only one who knows my true preference."

Matthew blushed. That was true. He would never forget the day that Francis told him he was gay. It was back when they were in high school. Matthew had simply told him that he didn't care what he was as long as they could still be best friends, and Francis had never been more thankful for a friend like Matthew. But the part of the story that Francis never knew was that when he had told Matthew that he was gay, Matthew no longer felt alone.

Matthew had always told Francis that he was just confused and never understood exactly what his preference really was. But whenever Francis had shown true appreciation for Matthew, it always sparked up something inside of him and set his heart pumping miles a minute. He loved it! And over time he had come to understand that it was actually Francis that he truly loved.

"Francis, I feel like I need to tell you something," Matthew said. "I almost didn't come today…"

Francis's face fell. "Why not?"

"I was just having a terrible day," he softly said. "But then I remembered that you were going to be here. You, of all people. I knew that you were going to be the one person who could make me feel better, who could make me smile at times when I really don't feel like it. I just, I don't know, I really wanted to see you today because I need to tell you something."

"Then tell me," Francis told him. "I'm all ears. What is it that you have to say? I'm always here to listen to whatever you may have to say to me?"

"I've known it since high school, but I've never said anything because, well, I don't know why," Matthew said. He looked up at Francis and took a deep breath. "I've always loved you."

Francis's eyes were wide, but still that dazzling blue that Matthew had always loved. And even now, they still sparkled in wonder. "Mathieu…" His mouth twisted into a smile. "Come, Mathieu. Let's go see a movie or something. Ice cream just seems so dull now that I have heard such wonderful news." He stood and offered Matthew a hand. And once Matthew placed his hand in his, he brought Matthew's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. "Let's leave this place."

Matthew pulled out his wallet and found only a five-dollar bill in it. "Are you kidding me?" he grumbled to himself. "I'm afraid I only have enough for ice cream. Perhaps we can go another day?"

"And waste such a beautiful evening out when you need you need it most, mon cher?" Francis asked. He shook his head, pulling out his own wallet. "No no, it's my treat."


	4. Germany x Italy

Feliciano Vargas stretched out on the hill he was sitting on with his boyfriend, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He had been dating Ludwig for three months, and he could say that, without a doubt, those were the three best months of his life. His head rested on Ludwig's lap as he gazed up at his pale, tall boyfriend. He wanted to run his fingers through that beautiful, golden hair.

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano with his big, blue eyes and smiled. "Something bothering you, Feliciano?" he asked, thick, German accent making its presence known. He looked down into those brown eyes that had captivated him for months now and ran his fingers through Feliciano's red hair.

"Nothing at all," the Italian cheerfully answered, smiling. He reached up, stroking Ludwig's cheek. "Just happy that I can enjoy this beautiful day with you. I just really want to touch your hair."

"Perhaps another time, Feliciano," Ludwig said, chuckling. "I gelled my hair this morning, and I'd rather it stayed this way."

"Must you always gel your hair?" Feliciano complained. "Isn't there a time that I can come and touch it before you gel it?"

"Nein," Ludwig answered. "I always gel it first thing in the morning."

"Then maybe I'll just stay at your house some night," Feliciano teased, winking at him. He laughed as Ludwig's face turned three different shades of red. "Ludwig, I'm only joking! But you should see how red your face is!" He squirmed and giggled more as Ludwig poked at his sides. "Ludwig, stop it!"

Ludwig smiled wider. "Not until you tell me who is more fun," he said to Feliciano. "Now I'm only giving you one chance at this. Who is more fun, me or mein bruder Gilbert?"

Feliciano loved this side of Ludwig and wanted it to continue. "Gilbert," he chose, laughing as Gilbert tickled him more.

"Nein!" Ludwig insisted, carrying on in his playful mode. "Lies! I am so much more fun than him!" He continued tickling Feliciano until his Italian boyfriend could barely breathe from laughing so hard. "Okay, I guess I can accept your lies as an answer," he decided.

Feliciano caught his breath and sat on his knees. "I was just kidding," he answered breathlessly. "You've always been my favorite." He cupped the sides of Ludwig's face in his hands as he kissed each of his cheeks before placing a quick kiss on his lips as well.

"No," Ludwig softly said before placing a hand on the back of Feliciano's neck and firmly, yet gently, guiding his lips back to his for a soft, longer kiss. "There, that's better. Wouldn't you say so, Feli?"

Now it was Feliciano's turn to blush. His face was the same shade of red as the sauce on the spaghetti they had eaten together for lunch. He was so flustered, yet so infatuated with Ludwig. All he wanted to do was kiss him again! And then again after that.

Ludwig smiled at Feliciano. "What is it?" he asked.

Feliciano launched himself at Ludwig, tackling him into the soft grass of the field that surrounded them. He mashed his lips against Ludwig's, smiling when he noticed Ludwig kissing back. His lips kneaded against Ludwig's as he waited for Ludwig to start licking at his.

The two laid there in the grass, kissing, for a few minutes. At that time, nothing mattered to them but each other. Nothing else needed to make sense to them but the fact that they were so in love. What else would need to matter other than that?

Ludwig was the one to break off the kiss. "You have completely changed my world, Feliciano," he softly said. "For years, I had tried to suppress the part of myself that was interested in men. I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I was scared of what others would think of me. I don't know. But I'm glad that I met you. You changed that part of me, and I am eternally grateful to you for it." He kissed Feliciano's cheek. "I would still be scared without you. You made me face my fear of what others think, Feliciano."

Feliciano blushed. "You think you haven't helped me with anything. I mean, you have Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie, Ludwig. I've always been terrified of dogs until you came along. And your dogs are so huge! I got over my fear quickly, that's for sure. But ever since I was a child, I was always afraid of dogs after getting bit by one." He smiled at Ludwig. "Now I'm not scared anymore."

Ludwig smiled. "That makes me happy." He snuggled Feliciano close to him. "You are important to me, Feliciano, and so are my dogs. I'm glad that I don't have to choose between you or them. Because let's face it, I'd choose my dogs."

Feliciano laughed. "As you very well should!" He smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling into Ludwig's chest. "I've never felt like someone understood me the way you understand me, Ludwig. You're the perfect person for me. You never get really mad at me like everyone else does. I mean, yes, you tend to get frustrated with me sometimes, but that's to be expected. I'm a frustrating person. But you don't yell at me like my brother does."

"Why would I yell at you like him?" Ludwig asked. "Lovino always acts like he has a ten-foot pole shoved up his ass anyway."

Feliciano giggled. "Who knows? Maybe he does."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I would not doubt it for one moment."

Feliciano smiled up at him. "This is why I like you so much. You always make me smile. God, you're amazing." He looked in awe at Ludwig. "Ludwig, you're good with hair, right? Could you style mine?"

"Why would you want me to style your hair?" Ludwig asked, confused. He sat up. "I mean, I guess I could."

Feliciano sat straight up. "Hooray!" he giggled. "I want it parted a little to the side, I think! Or maybe slicked back like yours. Or maybe-"

"I can't slick it back," Ludwig said.

"You can't?" Feliciano asked, blinking at him.

"I don't have any gel," Ludwig said with a chuckle.

"Right," Feliciano said, feeling stupid. "That's a reasonable excuse. I was thinking it would be something along the lines of just not wanting to do it."

"That's a Lovino Vargas excuse," Ludwig said, "not a Ludwig Beilschmidt excuse."

Feliciano started giggling again. "You've got that right!" He smiled widely. "Ludwig, we graduate high school next month." He blew his bangs out of his eyes as he sighed. "Then we'll have the summer together, and that's it before college. I still don't know what I want to do. Maybe something with painting. I really like to paint."

"And you're good at it, too," his boyfriend reminded. "I'm going for engineering."

"Yeah, because you're actually smart, unlike me," Feliciano sighed. "Do you think I'll even make it through college? I mean, seriously, Ludwig. I'll probably just flunk out anyway. I'm stupid. Everyone thinks so, too."

"You want to know what I think?" Ludwig asked. He smiled as Feliciano nodded to him. "I think you're a hidden genius, and even you don't know it. That's my honest opinion. And if you need tutoring, I'm only a call away. Sure, we'll be at different colleges, but we're still going to be together. You can call me if you ever need me, and things will get easier, I promise."

"You reassure me so well," the small Italian said, hugging him and crawling into his lap. "Now please play with my hair and calm me down."

Ludwig began to run his fingers through the silky, auburn hair. "Of course I can. I'll even style it for you, Feli."

Feliciano hummed happily, feeling Ludwig's fingers combing through his hair. "You make me so happy. I could even sing about this."

"Oh, you could?" Ludwig asked. "I know you love to sing. Does your college have a choir? Maybe you could sing in that. You have a wonderful voice, Feliciano. You should show it off."

"You think so?" Feliciano asked, closing his eyes. He smiled widely, humming a little more. Whenever Ludwig played with his hair, there was nothing more he could do but hum happily and hold small talk. That was it. It made him that relaxed and happy that he could barely focus on much else.

"Of course. Show them what you're made of," Ludwig said, moving Feliciano's hair around. "I honestly think you could show up anyone who's even been taking vocal lessons all their life. What you have is real talent." He sat back, putting his weight on his hands. "I'm finished."

Feliciano smiled, turning to him. "Thank you, Ludwig!" he happily said before tackling him and kissing him once more. "You're the best! I'm so lucky that you're mine! All mine!"

"I could say the same for you," Ludwig said.

When they were finished kissing, they both sat up, and Feliciano's hair had fallen back to the way it originally was, causing Ludwig to laugh.

"What is it, Ludwig?" he asked, confused.

"Your hair is back to how it was before I touched it," Ludwig said, chuckling.

Feliciano's eyes widened in horror. "Ludwig! No! That's terrible! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I ruined your your hard work! I'm so terrible!"

Ludwig found Feliciano utterly adorable and struggled to talk through his laughter. "Feliciano, stop it," he laughed. "Come here. Let me fix it."


	5. Latvia x Liechtenstein

Raivis Galante stood next to his friend Lilli Zwingli at the end of the school day. They were both sophomores at the same high school and a three day weekend was coming up. Raivis had been crushing on Lilli since middle school, but he had always been too nervous to ever tell her. But today was his day. Today, he was going to talk to her and tell her how he truly felt.

"Uh, hey, Lilli," he said, looking over at her. "How are you today? Nice weather we're having, huh?" He began to shake. That was what he hated about himself. Whenever he got nervous, he always shook, and it annoyed him and made him very self-conscious.

"I'm doing well, Raivis," Lilli answered in that soft, sweet voice of hers. "Thank you for asking." She smiled at him. "Oh, goodness. You're shaking again. Are you cold at all? I guess it is kind of chilly in this hallway, isn't it?" Her hands reached up to pull her green jacket a little tighter around her shoulders as she, too, shivered a little. "Maybe we could talk somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, that's okay, Lilli," Raivis answered, dreading being around people. "Here is fine." He struggled to think of something to talk about. "What do you think of the three-day weekend coming up?"

Lilli smiled. "I am very excited. My brother doesn't work on Monday, so we get to spend that day together. Vash is always busy, so I am very happy." She giggled a little. "What about you, Raivis? Are you excited?"

Raivis laughed nervously. "I guess that I am," he answered. "I'm spending time at home. Perhaps I'll read or something. I should probably catch up on those books we need to read for English."

Lilli looked at her Latvian friend and blushed. "Perhaps we could get together on Saturday and read together at the library or something?" she suggested. "I have to read more as well, and Vash will be angry if I don't do something productive with my weekend. Also, it sounds like fun, don't you think?"

"I think it sounds just fine," Raivis answered, trying not to sound too eager as he smiled. "How about we meet there around two in the afternoon? Does that time work for you?"

"That sounds perfect," Lilli said, smiling and nodding. She was quiet for a moment. "Raivis, may I ask you a question? I mean, you don't have to agree, but you can if you want to…"

"What kind of question is it?" Raivis asked. He only saw her get this flustered over a question when it was something she was uncomfortable with asking.

"Well, I heard from someone a couple grades above us that you like me," she softly said, looking down at her shoes. She was quiet as Raivis's heart began to race. Her big, green eyes looked up at him as he began to tremble more. "Is that true, Raivis?"

He struggled to find words to say. Finally he settled on one. "Yes," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Lilli blushed. Her cheeks were a light pink that slowly turned into a deep red. "That makes me happy," she finally said, smiling. "I was hoping that you did."

Raivis could barely believe his ears. "Y-You were?" he asked in disbelief. His heart was now racing with joy as his trembling turned from tremors of anxiety to tremors of joy. "You mean it?"

She nodded. "Of course I mean it. Do you think I would lie to you? Why else do you think I would ask you to study all the time with me? Why else do you think I want to read with you tomorrow? Raivis, I've always secretly wanted you to like me back. Why wouldn't I? You're a very nice boy, and you have good manners. Even my big brother approves of you, and he hates everyone."

"I never knew that," Raivis said, feeling as if he were lost in a daze. "That's amazing to hear. I'm glad you feel the same, Lilli."

Lilli blushed and giggled. "I'm so happy, Raivis." She reached out and held his hand. "You're amazing, but then again, I think you already know that." She laced her fingers between his, smiling as he blushed. "You're so sweet and I love that curly brown hair of yours."

Raivis smiled. "It's obnoxious is what it is."

She reached out and ruffled it. "Well, I think it's cute."

"Then I'll keep it," he decided.

Lilli grinned. "Just for me?"

"Just for you," he confirmed. He smiled widely. "So are you doing anything special after school?"

"I just have to get home and make dinner," she answered. "Vash has to go to work in a couple hours, so we're making dinner together to spend time with each other. He thinks that counts as sibling bonding. Ever since our mother died, he's been like that. He's trying to act like a father toward me, but all I really want is my big brother back." She sighed. "But I don't know how to tell him without sounding ungrateful for what I have, you know?"

"I understand," Raivis said. "That's how my cousin is. Toris thinks that he has to be like my father ever since he became my legal guardian. Let me guess, was it Eduard who told you that I liked you?"

Lilli giggled. "Maybe."

"I thought so," Raivis said, pondering it. "Sounds like him."

"Don't tell him I told you," Lilli quickly said. "He'll come after me with that adorable Finn from his class and I won't know what to do. That Finnish kid may be cute, but he's scary sometimes. Have you seen that look in his eyes when he gets mad?"

"I can't say that I have, but I'll believe you," Raivis lied, knowing that look all too well. Tino was his cousin Eduard's Finnish best friend. He got that look from him a lot, yet he never quite understood what it was he did to deserve it half the time.

Lilli nodded, face serious. "Anyway, what are you going to do?" she asked, facial expression returning to all smiles.

Raivis thought for a moment. "I'll probably just go to my room and read. I really would rather not put up with Toris and Eduard today. Tino will probably be at the house today, along with Feliks, and I really don't want any part in that."

"You could come to my house if you'd like," Lilli offered. "I'm sure my big brother wouldn't mind. Like I said, he likes you."

"I think I'll pass," Raivis said, remembering how nervous Lilli's house really made him, especially thinking about Vash's shotgun collection in the den.

"If you're sure," Lilli softly said, shrugging. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Anyway, I know I've already expressed this enough, but I'm glad that you like me. You are a good person, Raivis."

"Thank you, Lilli," he said. "You are an amazing girl, who is beautiful inside and out."

Lilli blushed. "Your compliments are so kind, Raivis. I'm honored to be liked by someone like you."

Raivis blushed as well. "That's something I've never heard from anyone before," he admitted, "but I'll go with it."

"As you should," she told him, smiling. She checked her cell phone for the time. "I really must go," she sighed. "Vash will be wondering why I'm not home yet. He's always worrying about me as it is. Will you walk with me to the school door? I know we live in separate directions, but walking to the door together would be nice, right?"

"Of course," Raivis answered with a happy smile. "I would gladly walk you to the door, Lilli." He offered her his arm. "I'll even walk you like a proper gentleman."

Lilli giggled and slipped her arm around his. "I like this. You are such a wonderful gentleman." She smiled as they walked down the hallway together toward the front door of the school. "Oh no," she sighed, frowning in dismay as they reached the door.

"What is it?" Raivis asked, worried.

"It's raining," Lilli sighed. "No one told me it was supposed to rain when I left for school this morning, so I didn't bring my umbrella. Now I have no idea what to do. I'll get sick if I walk home in this."

Raivis pulled out his umbrella. "Here," he said. "I have an umbrella you could use."

Lilli blinked at him. "But how will you get home?" she asked. "You live just as far, but in the other direction."

He shrugged. "I'll think of something," he answered. "It'll be fine."

She looked very troubled. "I don't know…"

As Raivis thought more, he came up with a better plan. All he had to do was just do it and not even give Lilli time to question it. The only thing was that he had to be quick to pull it off.

He quickly opened his umbrella and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He then reached out and grabbed her hand as the stepped out into the rain under his umbrella.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, surprised.

Raivis looked down at her and smiled, causing her to calm down. "I'll walk you home."


	6. Denmark x Norway

Mathias Køhler opened his eyes groggily when his morning alarm went off. He slammed his hand down on the button to turn it off before bringing his hands to his eyes to rub them, yawning. His arms then circled around the resting form of his boyfriend of three years, Lukas Bondevik, who appeared to still be asleep. He smiled to himself and snuggled up to him.

"You're supposed to be getting up," snapped Lukas's voice, sleepy but stern as always. He didn't even have to roll over to face Mathias to know that there was a look of tired devastation on his face from being denied morning cuddles. "Fine," he said. "You have five minutes of cuddles and then it's straight to the shower with you."

"Will you be joining me?" Mathias teasingly asked his Norwegian boyfriend, smirking as he snuggled back up to him happily. He wrapped an arm around Lukas's waist, pulling him closer.

Lukas left out a dissatisfied grunt. He didn't like being moved when the part of the bed he was just lying on was so warm already. "No," he yawned. "I'll shower after you. You know how I like my own shower time." His eyes remained closed as his arm rested atop Mathias's, his fingers wedging themselves between his boyfriend's. Mathias's arms were suddenly a lot warmer than the part of the bed he was lying on. Lukas liked that. "Perhaps another time when I don't have to go into work early, Mat."

Mathias sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He kissed right behind Lukas's ear, too lazy to reach his cheek. "Have I told you that I loved you yet this morning?"

"Yeah, at about midnight," Lukas answered with another yawn.

"No, I mean after the sun rose," Mathias answered. "Have I done that yet?"

Lukas opened one eye and turned a little so he could turn his head to look at Mathias. "Then no," he answered. "But let me guess, you're about to?"

"Of course," Mathias answered. "I love you so much, Lukas." He kissed at the side of Lukas's neck. "You're fantastic and wonderful."

The Norwegian smiled a little bit. "I love you, too," he mumbled, yawning. "Now just get in the shower. It's going to get cold when you leave the bed, and I'll want a shower soon to warm me up."

"Well the offer is still up for a shower with me," Mathias offered as he mentally began to prepare himself to get up. "But if you don't want to, I'd understand."

"I mean, I guess we could to save water," Lukas decided, rubbing at his eyes. He yawned once more and pushed Mathias's arms off of him, sitting up. "But that's the only reason. No sex. I mean it, Mathias. It's just a shower, and that's it."

"You wound me," Mathias mocked, putting a hand over his heart. He winked at Lukas as he sat up as well. "But it's a deal." He quickly kissed Lukas's cheek.

Lukas blushed slightly. "Don't do that," he muttered. He turned his head and kissed Mathias's lips instead. "Come on, let's go." His hand reached for Mathias's and he walked with him to the bathroom.

.

Lukas stood in the kitchen and made breakfast while Mathias styled his hair. It was their usual morning routine and Lukas didn't mind since Mathias usually burned the toast anyway. He hummed a little to himself as he flipped the pancakes in on the skillet. His mouth twitched into a small smile as he heard Mathias singing loudly in the bathroom. It always entertained him to hear Mathias sing.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!

Make it last forever, friendship never eeeeeends!" Mathias sang out in the bathroom.

Lukas snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. All he could imagine was Mathias singing into his comb or brush. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he finished making breakfast. He was so happy that lovable idiot was all his.

Mathias walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Lukas's waist from behind. He leaned in and kissed Lukas's cheek. "These pancakes smell amazing," he said, smiling and resting his chin on Lukas's shoulder.

"Thanks," Lukas said. "I try." He brought a hand up and rested it on Mathias's cheek. "Would you like some, Mathias? They're banana flavored, your favorite."

Mathias grinned. "That sounds amazing," he said, smiling. "I would love to have one."

"Then go sit down and I'll bring you one," Lukas said. "Allow me to serve you this morning. I'll just leave you in charge of setting out the almond milk."

"As you wish," Mathias said, going to the fridge and opening it. He got out the carton of almond milk and poured two glasses. "You know, it just really sucks that milk makes you feel sick. Milk is so good, Lukas."

"Milk is disgusting," Lukas bitterly stated, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he flipped two pancakes onto each plate. "It just makes me really sick."

"Then it's a good thing we have this artificial stuff," Mathias said, placing the glasses on the table. "I mean, at least it tastes good, so that's a plus."

Lukas huffed a little as he set the plates on the table. "Will you ever stop making fun of me for being lactose intolerant?" he sighed, sitting down with Mathias. "It's not like it's something I can help."

Mathias sighed. "I know you can't help it, but it's one more quirk about you to help me love you more."

The Norwegian blushed. "True," he softly said. He took a bit of his pancakes. "Let's just eat, Mathias. We have to get to work soon."

Mathias shoved a couple bites of pancakes into his mouth before noticing that Lukas was barely eating. "Lukas, what's wrong?" he asked. "You seem a little down or mopey today? Did something happen?"

Lukas sighed. "It doesn't matter, Mathias. Just eat."

"Well it matters to me," Mathias stated, dropping his fork. "What happened? I want to make sure that you're okay." After a few moments of silence he sighed and grabbed Lukas's hands across the table. "Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, Lukas. I want to help."

"If I tell you, will you just stop?" the Norwegian asked with another sigh.

Mathias smiled. "Of course." He leaned toward Lukas. "Now what's bothering you."

Lukas looked down at their hands, frowning. "It's just that we've been together for three years and you've never once even mentioned marriage…" His lips were drawn into a tight line as he remained silent for a few moments. "Do you not see us together for the rest of our lives? I don't want to imagine my life without you…"

"You think I don't want to be with you forever?" Mathias asked. "Why would you ever think that?" He sighed. "Hold on a minute." The table shook a little as he got up and went to the bedroom. He came back with his hands behind his back. "Lukas, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I can't bear seeing you like this. It kills me."

The Norwegian leaned toward his Danish boyfriend with interest. "What do you mean, Mathias? What are you up to? What's behind your back?"

Mathias's face was bright red as he pulled a small, black box out from behind his back. "I was planning to ask you this about a month from now, but I'm tired of you being all gloomy like this" He got on one knee and presented the box to Lukas. "Lukas Bondevik, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Lukas blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute, are you proposing to me?" His heart was pounding, he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. "Mathias! Are you proposing to me?!" He slowly reached out and took the small, black box.

As he opened the box, he kept his eyes closed. When he finally opened it, he saw a white gold band with diamonds encrusted in it along with one pearl gemstone, his birthstone. He had no idea that Mathias could be so romantic.

"Mathias, is this…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence, too awestruck to even complete a thought.

"Lukas, I love you," Mathias said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say yes."

Lukas took the ring out and slipped it on his left ring finger, smiling. "Yes," he softly said. "I will spend the rest of my life with you, Mathias Køhler. There is nothing I want more than that." He couldn't take his eyes off of the band that Mathias got him. "You are everything to me."

"If you weren't everything to me, I wouldn't have asked you to be my other half," Mathias said, smiling. "I have a matching ring for me, but with an emerald gemstone. Your birthstone."

Lukas's smile grew wider. "You really are the best," he softly said. "I have never been more in love with you than I am right now. You are the best person to ever exist."

"I think that's you," Mathias said.

Lukas checked the clock. "Oh, shit! I have to get to work!" He sighed and then looked at his ring.

Mathias reached into the bottom of the black box and pulled out his ring and placed it on his finger as well. "Well then I have one more thing to say to you."

"And what's what?" Lukas asked, his small smile never faltering.

The Danish man kissed Lukas softly, pulling him closely. He pressed his forehead to his lover's as he chuckled lightly. "Have a good day at work."


	7. Greece x Japan

Kiku Honda sat at his desk in his study. There was so much paperwork he needed to do and so little time. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. How was he supposed to get all of it done on time? His mind swam with all of the things he had to do that day. He was so stressed out and just wanted some kind of sign to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Some kind of sign for Heracles Karpusi, his Greek boyfriend. Heracles always made things better, it seemed.

The phone on his desk started ringing. Kiku stopped what he was doing and blushed faintly. Think of the devil, and he calls. His hand eagerly reached for the receiver, though he didn't want to pick it up on the first ring. He didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered, trying to keep from sounding too excited. He didn't want Heracles to give him crap for it.

"Kiku!" he heard his Italian friend Feliciano Vargas's excited voice say from the other side. "Oh, I am so happy to hear your voice! I have been trying to get ahold of Ludwig all morning! Do you know how I can get ahold of him?"

The Japanese man let out a sigh. "No, I do not, Feliciano," he softly said. "I wish I could help you, but I do not know how."

"But I need to talk to him!" Feliciano whined on the other end. "It's very secret and very important! If he calls you, could you tell him to call me please?"

"Hai, I can do that for you," Kiku said. "I am very busy. Could we possibly talk later?"

"Si, of course!" Feliciano cheerfully said. "Bye, Kiku!"

"Goodbye, Feliciano," he said before hanging up the phone. Kiku sighed, hoping it wasn't going to be one of those days.

Kiku got straight back to work, his pen scrawling on the paper at a rapid pace. He wanted to get all of that done fast so he could spend some time with Heracles before nightfall. But in order to do that, he had to get all of that damned paperwork done.

His phone rang once again and he clenched his jaw. It had better not be Feliciano again. If it was, he knew he would be upset. He might even reach the point of yelling if it came down to it. Yet he really hoped it wouldn't reach that again. It had happened a few times before. Each time, Kiku felt awful for yelling, but Ludwig told him he would get used to it and it wouldn't feel bad anymore. Kiku highly doubted that.

He reached for the phone and waited two more rings before answering. "Hello?" he asked.

"Yes? Is this Kiku Honda?" a familiar-sounding voice asked.

"This is," Kiku hesitantly said. "Who is calling?"

"This is Tim Schmit," the man answered.

Kiku almost audibly sighed. It was his Dutch friend. "Tim, I apologize, but I do not have time to talk at the moment. I have a lot of paperwork. Perhaps you could call tomorrow? I will be free to talk then."

"Of course," Tim said. "Good luck with your paperwork. I will talk to you tomorrow." There was a click as he hung up.

Kiku stared at the phone for a brief moment before hanging up. How rude, he thought. He didn't like when people hung up with no warning at all. It made him feel like no one really wanted to talk to him in the first place.

He sighed and returned to his paperwork once more. It was a long, tedious job that he wanted nothing more than to get done and over with. He hated paperwork, detesting writing all the time with almost no breaks. His hand cramps always made him have to stop every now and then, just causing him to get more and more upset.

The phone began to ring once more, causing Kiku to want to tear his hair out. Sure, it was a half hour after the previous calls, but still. He just wanted to get the work done. He thought about not even answering it, but after four rings he gave in.

"Hello?" he answered, voice a little tense than before.

"Kiku, have you talked to Alfred today?" Arthur Kirkland's voice asked him.

This time, Kiku did audibly sigh. "Arthur, isn't he your boyfriend to keep track of? I already have enough on my plate today. I don't have time to track down Alfred as well."

"Right," Arthur slowly said. "Well if you happen to talk to him today, please tell him to call me."

"I will," Kiku said tiredly. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I must get back to my work."

"Yes, very well then," Arthur quietly said. "I am sorry to have bothered you. Please forgive me. Good day." He then hung up.

Kiku just about had it with people hanging up on him. Why was no one letting him say goodbye as well? He then hung up his phone and returned to his paperwork.

Before he even set his pen to the paper, the phone rang again. Kiku yelled out loud in frustration and picked it up with a very blunt, "Hello!"

"Kiku!" Feliciano excitedly said. "I talked to Ludwig! He was just out walking his dogs! I told him what I had to say and he said he would think about it! Isn't that great?"

Kiku sighed once more. "Feliciano, you realize that I have no idea what you are talking about, right? It was important and secret, remember?"

"Right," Feliciano said. He was quite the airhead, like usual. "Sorry about that, Kiku. I'm sort of embarrassed now."

"Feliciano, I am still working on my paperwork. Could we talk later?" Kiku asked. "It is very important that I finish before five." He waited impatiently for Feliciano's response.

"Yeah, that's fine. By the way, I-"

Kiku hung up. He had no time to listen to Feliciano babbling. The paperwork needed to be done if he wanted to spend some time with Heracles. It had to be done. He needed that time with Heracles. He needed a vacation from all the madness with someone who could make the world slow down for a bit.

Before he even set the phone down, it began to ring again. He threw it at the couch, frustrated. He wanted to just disconnect that phone, but he needed it for business purposes. After about a minute of silence, it began to ring again. Kiku stomped over to the phone and answered it, not even bothering to greet the person on the other end that time.

"Kiku?" he heard Alfred ask. "Dude? You there? Hello?"

Kiku groaned. "Alfred, what do you want?" he sighed. "I am busy, and people have been calling me all day. I need to get my work done. I have things to do."

"I was just calling to check in on you. You just seem so stressed all the time," Alfred answered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Alfred. Now please, let me finish my work. I am very behind and I fear I won't be able to finish at this pace," he worriedly said. "I would really like to spend my evening the way I planned."

"Yeah, sure thing, dude," Alfred said, laughing.

"Oh, and one more thing, Alfred," Kiku said. "Call Arthur."

"Do what?" the American asked.

"Call Arthur," Kiku said sharply before hanging up. Though he wouldn't admit it, rudely hanging up like that gave him a weird sort of thrill. He liked it a lot. But he couldn't allow himself to practice such rude rituals.

The phone rang once more and he set it next to him, ignoring the madness of the ringing. It would stop eventually. It had to. He sighed as it started back up again as soon as it had stopped.

"For the love of…" Kiku sighed, picking it up. "Hello?" he miserably asked.

"Is something wrong, Kiku?" he heard Heracles's quiet voice ask on the other end. "I've been trying to call for awhile and the phone was always busy. And the last time, it just kept ringing."

"I apologize," Kiku said, relief rushing through him like water through a broken dam. Just what he needed, a phone call from Heracles to calm him down after a rough day. "It has been hectic. I think I might disconnect my phone line for the rest of the afternoon once I get off the line with you."

"That bad?" Heracles asked. "Well I won't keep you too long. I assume you are busy, so I will keep it quick. I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for tonight, Kiku."

"Of course," Kiku said, nodding even though Heracles couldn't see it. He blushed when he realized what he did. "I am looking forward to it."

"So am I," Heracles said. He chuckled a little. "I know you're having a bad day and all, but there's something I want to tell you that might cheer you up."

"What is it?" Kiku asked, smiling to himself.

"I dreamed about you last night."


	8. Prussia x Canada

Matthew Williams sat quietly in a meeting for the company he worked for. He couldn't stand all of the yelling and bickering that went on in them, but if he wanted to keep his job, he had to grin and bear it. If he could, he would just get up and walk out once things got loud. It wasn't like anyone would notice anyway, but then again attendance was mandatory and he knew he could get fired if anyone found out he did that. He had no choice but to stay put.

"Williams, what is your opinion on the deal we have offered up on the table?" his boss, Roderich Edelstein asked him.

Having not been listening, Matthew felt panicked. "Well I, uh…" He couldn't remember what the last thing they had been talking about was since the past half hour of the meeting had been non-stop arguing. "Well, uh…"

Roderich sighed. "Williams, do you even know what we're discussing?" He rolled his eyes. "You new hirees are so unprofessional."

There were groans throughout the group of people as they all began to argue over whether new hirees were unprofessional or not.

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to the unfriendly-looking girl next to him. "Excuse me, Miss Arlovskaya, could you tell me where we were? I seem to have lost my place amidst all of the arguing today." He blushed bashfully.

The girl, Natalia Arlovskaya, rolled her large, blue eyes at him. "Matthew, you really are unprofessional, aren't you?" She pointed at the handout. "We're here, if you must know."

The young Canadian smiled to her. "Thanks," he gratefully said, moving his bangs from his face. "You saved my reputation here." He adjusted his glasses and began to read the information given on the topic he was to give his opinion on in case he were still asked to.

There was a loud crash as another person entered the room, slamming the door into the wall. "Greetings, everyone! I have finally arrived! The awesome me is here, so you may now continue your meeting!"

Roderich rolled his eyes as he glared at the white-haired man who had just entered. "Gilbert, you don't have to announce every time you enter a room," he snarled at him. "Just find a seat, and sit."

Matthew had heard rumors about Gilbert and Roderich, knowing that the two of them had dated and it had ended badly between them. Roderich had cheated on Gilbert with his secretary, Elizaveta, only to find that Gilbert was also cheating with Elizaveta. It was a huge mess, but Matthew still found Gilbert nothing less than gorgeously fantastic. Just the thought of Gilbert snapped Matthew's focus at attention. The moment he heard Gilbert's voice, his head snapped up from the handout as his eyes desperately searched for him.

"Look, you don't have to be a douche about it," Gilbert scoffed at him, flicking his white bangs out of his red eyes. He blinked a few times, hating how his albinism caused vision problems. "Maybe I'll just stand up the whole meeting, just to spite you."

Roderich stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "You would do that, you god-awful Prussian!"

"Way to bring ethnicity into this, you prick!" Gilbert taunted from where he stood. "Please, bring more things I can't help about myself into it. Like how about the fact that my pupils are red. Tell me that it makes me look possessed or something. Let me get the big wigs in here, Roddy!"

Roderich was glaring daggers at Gilbert. "Take a seat," he said through clenched teeth. "Now."

"I don't think I want to," Gilbert said. "I think I'll just come stand by Matt over here and look over his shoulder." He came up behind Matthew and looked over his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you, Matt?"

Matthew's heart was racing. How did Gilbert know his name? He couldn't believe it! Gilbert actually knew his first name! Someone as important to the company as Gilbert Beilschmidt knew his name!

"I, uh, don't mind at all," Matthew said, trying not to turn red.

"Gilbert, I know you hold a position at the same rank as mine," Roderich began, "but don't you dare seduce my underlings like that." He turned to Matthew. "Williams, ignore him. You don't want someone like him." He looked to Gilbert. "I doubt you're even his type."

The Prussian man scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that, Roddy." He smirked at his ex-lover. "I saw the way his head snapped up when he heard my voice. I doubt he does that when he hears your voice."

That was when Matthew's face turned a bright shade of red. So Gilbert had noticed that! How embarrassing! His heart rate increased even more as it seemed to slam against his ribcage. He felt so humiliated knowing that Gilbert noticed him notice every time he walked into a room.

"How dare you humiliate one of my underlings!" Roderich shouted at him. "That's not fair to Williams!"

"How dare you call him 'Williams'!" Gilbert shot back. "He has a name, you know! I don't care how fucking professional you think you are, there are limits! His name is Matthew Williams, not just Williams."

"And how do you know so much about someone who works for me?" Roderich testily asked, raising as cautious eyebrow.

Gilbert chuckled to himself. "Isn't it obvious, Roddy? He's the hardest worker you have. I plan to take him from you and treat him better than you ever did." He smiled down at Matthew. "What do you say? I could even give you a raise."

Matthew's eyes widened. A raise, and a chance to work under Gilbert Beilschmidt? He was so excited that he could barely stand it! His face was near a crimson by that point. Roderich could barely stand him, yet here he was, fighting Gilbert for him. Matthew just didn't understand. Was it just because he didn't want Gilbert to have him, or because he actually valued Matthew as an employee of his?

"Don't bribe my underlings!" Roderich shouted at him.

"Look, I understand that there is some awkward sexual tension toward me," Gilbert said, grinning sarcastically at him. "But you have to get over it. It's all over now between us."

Roderich clenched his jaw tighter, if it were even possible. "I'm not going to say it again. Have a goddamn seat or leave, Gilbert."

Gilbert leaned an elbow on Matthew's shoulder. "And you put up with this guy all the time?" he asked him. "That must really suck. I remember always having to put up with that prissy bastard all the time. He was just terrible and-"

"Gilbert, I swear to God, if you do not stop," Roderich warned.

"Roddy, darling, if you would kindly not interrupt me," Gilbert said, putting up a hand. "I'm having a conversation with Matt right now." He turned back to Matthew. "How can you stand him? After dating him for two years, I couldn't take it anymore."

Matthew bit his lip. He didn't want to say anything to get him into trouble or fired. The truth was, he couldn't stand Roderich either, and would love to work for Gilbert if he really could. It would make him so happy to be in the presence of a god like him every day.

"Williams, you really wouldn't want to work for someone like Gilbert," Roderich said. "He's lazy, and you'll be doing all of his work."

That was when Matthew piped up. "Like I don't do that for you already while you're out screwing Elizaveta," he quietly stated.

The entire room, including Gilbert, went silent. No one dared to say anything, considering that Roderich was always talking about how professional he was. He always talked about how he got his paperwork done on time, never mentioning that it was really Matthew who did it.

"Oh really?" Gilbert asked, looking over at Roderich. "Tell me, Roderich, how much paperwork you do every day? I would really like to know how much my new recruit does for you."

Roderich was red in the face. "Williams, that's it! You're fired!"

"How about a job, Matt?" Gilbert easily asked. "You can start today. It's one floor up from where you currently work. You see, I have the higher floor because I'm better."

Matthew's eyes widened as he looked from Roderich's furious face to Gilbert's happy-go-lucky grin. He felt relaxed when he was looking at Gilbert, yet he felt confused and angry when looking at Roderich. He didn't know what to do other than one thing. "I'll take it," he told Gilbert with a nod.

Gilbert smiled widely. "Great! I knew you would come to your senses, Mathew! You're so much smarter than anyone else in this room thinks you are!"

"Matthew, don't do this," Roderich warned. "You will regret it."

"The only thing I regret is working for you," Matthew said. He blushed, looking up at Gilbert. He quickly stood and looked at Gilbert with a shy smile. All of the strong feelings he had been feeling for Gilbert for years came flooding over him. "Here," he softly said, adjusting his glasses, "you still need to attend the meeting, and I need to move my stuff up a floor. Take my seat."


	9. Sweden x Finland

Tino Väinämöinen sighed as he walked his house with his two yelling sons, Peter and Erland Oxenstierna. Both boys had been arguing all day, tiring their poor father out and irritating him to no end. All he really wanted was a nice alcoholic beverage and some kind of sweet thing to eat. That would make him feel better.

"How was your day with the boys?" his husband, Berwald Oxenstierna, asked, pecking him on the cheek as he walked into the kitchen. Berwald's blue-green eyes examined Tino from behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He saw that Tino didn't look too well. "Was it a rough day?"

"The next time the boys have a school trip, you're taking them," Tino confirmed with a nod. "Just please get me a nice drink." He sat at the table and rubbed his temples in a clockwise motion. "Peter and Erland fought the whole time. I mean, I know I said I always wanted a happy family, but all the boys do is fight."

Berwald shrugged and opened a beer, sliding it to Tino. "That's just what little boys do, Tino. They're just trying to figure out who they are and who runs what. That's all it is." He kissed Tino's cheek. "Don't think too far into it. I'm sure you were that way once as well."

"Never," Tino grumbled. "I was the only boy, thank Odin." He took a long drink of the beer. "Berwald, I tried to get them to stop."

"Next time, maybe you should just let them fight it out," Berwald suggested, sitting down with Tino with his own beer. "Who cares what the other parents think? They already think we're shit because we're a gay couple with two boys. Let our boys fight it out. If things get too bad, then you can end it, but I don't think they would. Just let Peter and Erland be boys."

"I guess you're right," Tino sighed. He took a sip of beer and raised a finger. "You know, you're right. That's what I'll do next time. I don't care what Henry's mom thinks. I'll let my boys fight it out because Heather is not their parent. I am!"

Berwald smiled. There was the Tino that he had fallen in love with all those years ago. There was that spunky, little Finn of his! God, how he loved when Tino got that way again after all that time. It made him so happy.

"And another thing!" Tino defiantly stated. "That bitch Becky that keeps bullying Peter gets it from her mom. That woman was wearing hoop earrings and I wanted nothing more than to fight the bitch so I could rip them through her earlobes and watch her cry."

"Maybe you should go to bed," Berwald suggested. "You're turning into a bitch again, Tino."

Tino blushed and took another sip of his beer. "I'm sorry," he softly said. "I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did," Berwald laughed. "But that's okay. You're sorry, and that's what matters."

"Yeah," Tino softly said into his beer. "Right." He took a few more sips of his beer. "It sucks that you work every night." He frowned. "It's like we never have any time together like we used to have. One of us is always gone. Why can't we ever have alone time anymore?"

"What would you want to do in our alone time?" Berwald asked Tino, eyeing him suspicoiusly.

"I don't know," Tino suspiciously said, sliding two fingers up and down the neck of his beer bottle in a way that looked slightly erotic.

"I see," Berwald said, getting the hint. "How about we have some alone time after putting the boys to bed then?" he asked. "I mean, since they fought all day we have a reason to put them to bed early, don't you think?"

"Most definitely," Tino agreed. He nodded eagerly yet kept a serious look on his face as Berwald tried not to laugh. "I say they should go to bed now. It's about nine. But you're the one to put them to bed. They wouldn't listen to me today, so why would they listen to me now?"

Berwald sighed and got up. "I'll return soon, then," he said, sliding the rest of his beer over to Tino. "Here, the rest is yours."

Tino smiled and eagerly accepted.

.

Berwald joined Tino on the living room couch about a half hour later. "They are both sound asleep," he said. He leaned over and kissed Tino's cheek. "I don't have to be to work for another hour and a half. What would you like to do?"

Tino blushed. "What would you like, Mr. Oxenstierna?"

Berwald kissed Tino softly and then a little rougher, causing his husband to moan slightly against his lips. "I love you," he softly said against his lips between kisses. "You're everything I could ever ask for and then some."

"I could say the same for you," Tino said, his kisses tasting of beer and something sweet that Berwald could only identify as peppermint. Typical of Tino to try to cover up the taste of beer with peppermint candies.

Berwald broke off the kiss, smiling. "Did you eat a bunch of mints, Tino?" he asked, laughing. "Because you know I love peppermint?"

Tino blushed furiously. "Maybe…"

Berwald laughed. "You kill me, Tino."

The Finn laughed nervously. "Well I know what peppermint does to you. I remember from our honeymoon, you know? So I wanted to make it do that again."

It was now Berwald's turn to blush. "Oh, wow. You really do remember the details," he softly said, face a bright shade of red. "I didn't expect that."

"Then you certainly won't be expecting this," Tino said, tackling him onto the couch and kissing him fiercely. He wanted nothing more than to have alone time with Berwald like they used to. It was all he wanted in the world, alone time with Berwald like they used to have before they had their boys.

Berwald was taken by surprise but took control after a few moments, just like Tino wanted him to. He was soon on top, kissing across Tino's jaw and down his neck, causing Tino to moan and giggle, which was what he always wanted. Those were his favorite sounds in the world. Berwald was in love with all those little noises that Tino made.

"Berwald, you never told me about your day," Tino softly said. "How did your day go?"

"Eh, I spent it baking for Erland and Peter's school bake sale," he said. "You know how excellent of a chef I am."

"Swedish Chef," Tino giggled, ignoring the look the Berwald gave him.

"Anyway," Berwald said, ignoring Tino, "I made a lot of cakes and brownies and cookies and delivered them to the school. I even made a few cloudberry cakes."

Tino's eyes lit up. "Those are my favorites!"

Berwald smugly smiled. "I know," he said. "I had to but them into individual slices as well."

Tino's mouth began to water. "You did? Did you bring any home?"

He shook his head. "They all had to go to the boys' school. You know this. But we can go early and buy you a few pieces. I know how much you love my cloudberry cake."

Tino perked up immediately and began kissing Berwald again. "I would love that!" He giggled and kissed him happily. "I would like nothing more than to eat your cloudberry cake and to help the boys' school all at once!"

Berwald smiled. "I thought so. That's why I did that." He smirked. "Now, Tino, what do you say we get a little more intimate than this?"

The Finnish man smiled. "Of course."

.

As both men lay, panting, on the floor, they both hadn't felt that in love in years. Not since they had adopted their boys as babies. They had their hands clasped as they struggled to catch their breaths. Their eyes were glazed over with what was left of the after effects of their lust.

"That was amazing," Tino breathed as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. "You are amazing, Berwald. I love you so much."

Berwald smiled. "You're going to love me even more soon," he said. He sat up and adjusted his pants a bit before standing and zipping and buttoning them. "I'll be right back."

Tino blinked in surprise. Were there more surprises in store for him that night? He honestly thought just the sex between them was enough of a surprise, considering that never happened anymore.

Berwald entered the living room with his hands behind his back. "Remember when we were talking about the school bake sale and the cloudberry cake that I made?" he asked Tino.

Tino smiled. "Yeah, I do. You're going to make me hungry for it again."

"Well remember how I said I took all of it to the bake sale?" he asked. Tino nodded. "I lied," he admitted. "I saved a piece for you."


	10. Germany x Italy 2

Feliciano Vargas sat back on his boyfriend's couch. He had been dating Ludwig Beilschmidt for about four months and had only felt that in love one other time, which was back in middle school. His heart had been stolen by Ludwig's cousin Otto Beilschmidt, but Ludwig had never known about that. Unfortunately, Otto had died in a car accident just after the beginning of their seventh grade year, causing Feliciano to never want to fall in love again, until Ludwig showed up in his life.

Ludwig gave Feliciano a concerned look. "Is something wrong, Feliciano?" he asked, frowning. Whenever Feliciano acted like that it worried him. His boyfriend wasn't his usual bright, bubbly self. That always made him wonder if something was wrong. He knew that Feliciano was usually very open with his feelings, so he waited for him to talk and tell him what was wrong.

Feliciano sighed. "It's nothing, Ludwig," he said after a moment.

That caught Ludwig off guard and made him start to worry. Since when were Feliciano's thoughts and feelings suddenly "nothing"? It was just awkward to him. Feliciano always wanted to share his thoughts and feelings on everything, yet here he was, saying that nothing was wrong. There was just something odd about that to Ludwig.

"Feliciano," Ludwig softly said. "Are you sure that everything is okay?"

The young Italian boy's eyes began to water and he squeezed them shut. Today was the tenth anniversary of the day that Otto passed away. Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how many years went by, it still hurt just as badly as the day it had happened. It would never stop hurting, he knew that much.

Ludwig sighed. "Whatever is bothering you, I know I can handle it. Just please talk to me, Feliciano. I just want to help you out." He frowned. "Let me in. Let me share your pain, if it's something I can share in. Today is a hard day for me, too."

"How hard?" Feliciano asked. He didn't dare to open his brown eyes, for fear that tears would come flooding out at any moment. He didn't want to worry Ludwig, so he cracked one open to peek at his boyfriend's troubled face.

"When I was growing up, I had a cousin whom I was very close to," Ludwig said. "His name was Otto."

Feliciano felt himself hold his breath. So Ludwig was close to Otto. That seemed to make him feel as if it made matters worse almost. It hurt to know that they were close. That would make it so much harder to tell him what was wrong.

"We looked extremely similar," Ludwig recalled, looking up at the ceiling. "Since we were the same age, it was only to be expected." He sighed. "Though we only saw each other in the summertime, it was still fun. I saw him just weeks before he passed away in the seventh grade."

Feliciano clenched his fists. He didn't want to hear any more of this, but he didn't know how to tell Ludwig that. He didn't want to upset his boyfriend or get him to thinking that he was dating him because he looked like or reminded him of Otto. That would be too much for him. Way too much for his delicate heart to take.

Ludwig looked over at him. "Feliciano, what is bothering you? Please talk to me." He reached over and grabbed his boyfriend's hand with both of his. All he wanted was to take his pain away, or at least ease it a little bit. He didn't want to do anything but help Feliciano feel better.

Feliciano shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. I'm sorry that your cousin was taken from you. That must have been awful. I couldn't even imagine something like that." Yes, he could. He knew just how awful that was, for he knew Otto as well. He knew just how wonderful Otto was.

The German man gently stroked his boyfriend's hands with his thumbs. "Feliciano, I'm begging you, please tell me what's wrong." He kissed Feliciano's cheek. "I need you to talk to me. I need to hear your words of exactly what's wrong."

"It would be too hard for you to hear," Feliciano softly said, shaking his head. "I can't do it. I can't tell you, Ludwig. It hurts bad enough on its own."

"Share your pain, Feli," Ludwig tried to convince him. "Please. I just want to hear. I don't care what it has to deal with, even if it has to deal with your ex-boyfriends or anything. I can handle it, I promise."

"Are you sure about that?" Feliciano asked as his eyes sparkled with tears. "I don't want to upset you, or to make you think anything wrong or anything."

"I could never think anything negative about you, Feliciano," Ludwig said, smiling warmly at him. He squeezed Feliciano's hands. "I'll still love you just the same as I love you now. I promise you that."

Feliciano leaned toward Ludwig and kissed him softly on the lips. "If you make sure to keep that promise, then I will tell you."

"Of course I will," Ludwig said, pulling away after a moment of kissing him. He smiled at him and winked. "I would never betray your trust."

"As long as you promise," Feliciano said. He took a deep breath. "Did you Otto ever tell you about having a boyfriend?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "Yes," he finally said.

"That was me," Feliciano quietly admitted. "I was Otto's boyfriend, Ludwig…Do you still love me the same after knowing that?"

The German smiled. "Of course I do. I will always love you, Feliciano. No matter who you dated. If those things would have mattered to me, then that would make me a shallow boyfriend, wouldn't it?"

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" Feliciano asked, wide-eyed. "You understood me." He snuggled into Ludwig's arms and sighed out happily. "Do you want to hear my part?"

"I will only hear it if it won't trouble you to talk about it," Ludwig said. "Only if you're okay to speak of it."

Feliciano thought for a moment. "Well, it will hurt…" He sighed out. "But maybe it will help me to talk about it."

"If you want to, I am here to listen," Ludwig said. He ran his fingers through his troubled boyfriend's hair. "I want to help you if you want it."

The Italian man nodded and then thought for a moment. Where would he begin? "Otto and I were dating for about a year before he died," Feliciano recalled. "He was so precious to me. We were so perfect together, just like how we are. Of course, I would never compare the two relationships because both are completely different."

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "That is very kind of you, Feliciano."

"Anyway, I was in love with Otto, as in love as I could ever believe to be at that age," Feliciano said. "I know people don't believe that kids can fall in love, but I am almost certain that I was in love. Just how I am in love now."

Ludwig smiled wider and kissed Feliciano softly, which his Italian lover gladly returned. "I love you too, Feliciano."

Feliciano sighed happily. "When he died, I was devastated. But probably not as devastated as you." He frowned. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. I shouldn't be over here acting like I'm the only one hurting today. You are hurting just as badly as I am, if not more. I am so insensitive. Just what the hell do you even love about me anyway?"

"There are plenty of things to love about you," Ludwig said, smiling. He kissed Feliciano's cheek. "And it's okay. We both knew him. We can both hurt together today." His arms snuggled him closer. "You're not insensitive at all."

"Ludwig, though Otto was the first man I ever loved, you were the one I lost my virginity to," Feliciano told him. "I love you, and I think you're amazing."

"You did, hmm?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you're pretty amazing as well." He grinned. "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano loved it when Ludwig spoke in German to him. He snuggled closer to the German and smiled. "God, you're so sexy." He kissed Ludwig deeply for a moment before sighing out. "Ludwig, why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Are you referring to Otto?" Ludwig asked. "Because he really was a good guy."

"He was," Feliciano said with a solemn nod. "There is so much I wanted to tell him. So much I wish I could've told him. So much I should have told him."

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Feliciano's voice wavered as he said, "Why is the world so cruel? It's not fair. It hurts so bad to even think of Otto, you know? It's just awful."

"There is so much I just want to say," Ludwig said, "but there is just one thing I want to tell you. More than any other thing I need to say."

"What's that?" Feliciano asked as his tears began to flow.

Ludwig wiped Feliciano's tears away with his thumbs and kissed his eyelids before snuggling him once more. "I'm sorry for your loss."


	11. Austria x Hungary

Elizaveta Edelstein rubbed her pregnant belly as she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, waiting for her husband, Roderich, to come home from work. She was eager to ask how his day was, considering that she was in a great mood. Her check-up had gone well, and she had found out that she was having a boy! Everything was going perfectly, and she couldn't wait to tell her excruciatingly busy husband when he walked in the door.

She perked up a little when she heard his car pull up in the driveway. Her hands dropped her crochet work neatly into her little basket next to the rocking chair before she firmly grasped the armrests of her rocker and eased herself to her feet. With each passing week that got harder and harder to do. There were days when she felt as if she were pregnant with twins!

Roderich opened the door and was surprised to see Elizaveta waiting there for him, her green eyes shining with joy. "From the look on your face, I am supposing you had a great day, darling?" he asked her before leaning in and kissing her lips softly.

"Only the greatest!" she eagerly assured, helping him out of his coat and hanging it on the stand. She then hugged him, nuzzling her face into his chest and smiling widely. "I found out what we're having!"

Her husband smiled as he stroked her tawny hair. "I am glad to hear that, Eliza," he fondly said. "I would be glad to hear in just a moment." On the inside, he was itching to know, but he struggled to keep his composure for her sake, not wanting to encourage eagerness when he knew that if she got too worked up her blood pressure could rise, and that wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Of course," Elizaveta agreed, nodding. She knew just how excited he was. She had heard his rapid heartbeat as soon as she had told him the news. Her senses told her that he was staying calm for her sake, so she understood. But deep down, she knew he wanted to be just as excited as her but was almost painfully refraining. "I will wait for you in the living room."

Roderich nodded to her. "Of course, dear." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I will be in there in a few minutes."

Elizaveta went back to her crochet. She kept an eye on the door, not wanting Roderich to see the colors of what she was crocheting. It would give away the gender of the baby. They had decided that if it were a girl, the baby's first blanket would be a Hungarian flag, her mother's native country. And if it were a boy, it would be an Austrian flag, his father's native country. She was now in the process of making an Austrian flag blanket for their little boy.

She heard his footsteps walking toward the doorway and tucked the blanket into the basket once more. Her posture straightened up as she waited for him to enter the room. She smiled widely when she saw him enter. "Are you ready?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit across from her on the couch.

Roderich sat and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I am as ready as I'll ever be," he said, struggling to keep from sounding anxious. He was just so secretly eager to know, and he was almost certain that Elizaveta had picked up on it. He could only hope that she wouldn't torture him with it.

Elizaveta smiled at him and placed her hands on her pregnant belly. "We're going to be having a little boy!" she happily announced. "A little Roderich! And I hope he plays the piano just as beautifully as you do, my love!"

Roderich got up and knelt before Elizaveta, taking her hands in his. "We're having a boy?" he asked in disbelief. "You're giving me a son?"

She nodded. "That's right," she said, smiling widely. Tears filled her eyes as he kissed her pregnant belly through her shirt. "We're having a little boy, Roderich. A beautiful and healthy little boy."

Roderich looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met," he softly said. "You're bearing my child with no complaints at all."

"It's because I love you," she said, smiling. "And there is nothing at all to complain about. I can feel him moving inside of me sometimes. He's the most wonderful thing to happen to me, other than his father. I'm so glad that I have both of you." Her tears began to spill. "I love you so much, Roderich. And I love our baby, too, even if I haven't met him yet, he's very much alive inside of me."

Roderich smiled. "As he has been since the night he was conceived. He's been alive in you for months, Eliza."

Elizaveta smiled and wiped her tears away, grumbling, "Stupid hormones."

He smiled and stood to kiss her forehead. "But they're wonderful. You just see more beauty in things, and there's nothing wrong with that, Elizaveta. Don't ever feel bad for having hormones. I understand why you have them, and I love the reason why you have them, darling." He kissed her cheek. "And I love you."

Elizaveta blushed. "I love you too," she said, smiling to herself and placing a hand on her stomach. She felt him kick and quickly grabbed Roderich's hand so he could feel it as well.

"What was that?" Roderich asked as the tiny foot collided with his hand.

"That was him," she said, smiling up at his awed expression. "He just kicked your foot." She giggled a little. "That was our little boy being very lively."

"If he keeps kicking like that, I fear he'll turn out like you, a fighter," Roderich laughed.

Elizaveta laughed as well. "Oh my, just imagine that," she said through her laughter. "Our little boy, a fighter. But only if he fights for noble causes." She raised a finger matter-of-factly. "If he fights just for the hell of it like Gilbert does, we're going to have some problems."

Roderich smiled. "I would have my own problems with that as well." He thought about it. "I would love it if he took interest in some sort of art, though."

"That would be nice," Elizaveta agreed with a nod, feeling as if her smile couldn't get any wider. "I can't wait to meet him. It'll be wonderful to finally hold him and see him."

"That it will," Roderich agreed with a nod. "You will make an amazing mother, no doubt about that."

Elizaveta blushed. "Thank you, darling. I personally think you would make an astonishing father."

"You do?" Roderich teased. "Well thank you, love."

Elizaveta grinned at him. "No problem at all."

He leaned in and kissed her again. His lips pressed against hers eagerly as he seemed to fall in love with her all over again with every kiss he ever shared with her. Every kiss always reminded him just why he was in love with her. Every time he kissed her, he just always fell back in love.

Elizaveta smiled into the kiss as well. "I think you're amazing," she softly told him when they broke apart. "You're the most amazing man in the world, and I could not ask for a better father for my children than you."

Roderich blushed. "Other than finding out the baby's gender, how was your day, darling? Anything else exciting?"

Elizaveta thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of," she finally said. "How about yours? Surely something must have happened."

He smiled. "Well I remembered that today was the day you were finding out the gender, so I told my coworkers, and word got to my boss."

"Oh?" Elizaveta asked, green eyes widening in surprise. "And what did he do?"

"He actually went and bought a cake for all of us," Roderich laughed. "He said that it wasn't often when one of his employees got such wonderful news or such happy things happening to them." He smiled. "And the cake was amazing."

"What kind was it?" she curiously asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"It was chocolate with vanilla icing," he said.

Elizaveta's mouth began to wander. That was her favorite cake, and he knew that. Why would he tease her like that and then not bring her home any?

"I only got a bite of mine before I had to leave my office for something," Roderich said. "And then when I came back, the cleaning lady had come in and taken it."

"That sounds dreadful," Elizaveta sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Roderich smiled. "But my boss did have one leftover piece. So when I told him what had happened, he gave it to me."

"That's great to hear, dear," Elizaveta said, smiling.

"So I brought it home," he said. "That was why it took a couple minutes for me to come in here. Because I left it in the car, and I wanted to surprise you with it."

Elizaveta's eyes lit up. "You're really giving me the piece?"

"Of course not," Roderich laughed.

Elizaveta frowned. "Then…"

"I wouldn't give you the whole thing because of blood sugar levels and the baby," he said, smiling. "You can have half."


	12. Russia x China

Yao Wang didn't realize there was going to be a blizzard out when he decided to stay the night at his boyfriend's house. But the only place where he got good reception was outside. And he knew he would have to call his younger brother Leon to make sure he knew he wouldn't be home until the roads cleared up in the next couple of days.

Ivan Braginsky looked out his living room window. "Has the snow even let up a little?" he asked Yao. He sighed when his boyfriend shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want to use my phone to call Leon?"

"He won't answer or even check the message if it's from a number he's not familiar with," Yao sighed with a frown. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I'll make sure he saves your number into his phone when I get home this next time," he promised. He looked out the window worriedly. "He was expecting me home an hour ago, but I'm not sure I'm brave enough to go out there and call him."

"Yeah, I get your point," Ivan said, watching the snowflakes rush by outside. "I wouldn't want to go out there either. Blizzards are pretty wicked, Yao." He grabbed the Chinese man and pulled him into his lap, snuggling him close. "It's a good thing I have you right here with me to snuggle and keep warm."

Yao blushed but let himself be snuggled by the big, Russian man. The truth was, he liked the feeling of it. He had always had to take care of his younger siblings when growing up, and now that it was just Leon at home it felt good to be taken care of every once in awhile like this. "I like this, you know," Yao said, smiling as he let his eyes flutter shut. "You treat me so well, Ivan, better than I have been treated in a long time."

"Shouldn't all men you date treat you this way?" Ivan asked. "You should be treated with love and respect, Yao. You care for me, so I should care for you all the same. You are not my babysitter, nor am I yours."

Yao reached up and cupped one of Ivan's cheeks with his hand and kissed the other, feeling drunkenly in love. "See? You understand. What's so hard to understand about that?" he asked. "Why did it take so long for me to find someone as amazing as you?"

"Because you were looking in all of the warm places," Ivan teased. He smiled down at Yao. "But I'm glad we found each other as well, Yao."

Yao leaned back into Ivan's chest and sighed out happily. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Ivan laughed heartily. "Oh, how could I forget? It was at my sister's high school graduation party."

.

Three Years Previous

"Hurry up," Yao grumbled to his younger brother Leon. "We have more graduation parties than just this one to go to."

"Yeah, but unlike those ones, this is the only one that actually matters to me," Leon said, rolling his eyes. "I honestly don't give a shit if we make it to the others."

"Language!" Yao scolded, tugging at the back of Leon's hair.

"Ow!" Leon cringed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, my hair isn't as long as yours, don't pull it like that. It hurts, Yao." He sighed. "I know you haven't met Natalia, but she's being raised by her older brother as well, like how you've raised me, Mei, Kiku, and Yong Soo."

"You have all been hell for me," Yao grumbled. "Especially Yong Soo."

Leon laughed. "Now that we can actually agree on. Anyway, Natalia and I had art class together this year, even though I'm only a freshman. She's really good. But we hit it off and she invited me to her graduation party because she thinks I'm the only freshman worth knowing! Isn't that awesome?"

"How does Emil feel about not being invited?" Yao asked, wanting to know Leon's boyfriend's feelings.

"He's a little butthurt, but he'll get over it," Leon said with a shrug. "Besides, I heard Natalia's brother is single." He winked at Yao. "Maybe you two might hit it off."

"Is that what this is about?" Yao demanded, turning red in the face.

"Maybe," Leon said, laughing. "I described you to Natalia, and she said you and her brother would be perfect. He's even gay like you, Yao!"

Yao clamped a hand over Leon's mouth as they came upon the party. "Not so loud, Leon!" he hissed. "Damn!"

Leon laughed, pulling Yao's hand away. "That shit never gets old." He then ran off to find Natalia before Yao could scold him again.

Yao found himself awkwardly standing at a graduation party for a girl he didn't know full of people he didn't know. He couldn't figure out what to do. Where had Leon gone off to? Not that he was going to awkwardly follow his brother around, but he was going to hopefully meet someone through him at least and then possibly have a conversation with the person before being completely ditched. But it looked like that didn't happen.

"So you're Yao, huh?" a voice asked.

Yao turned around and saw an extremely attractive, extremely large man. He had large, violet eyes and silvery-blond hair. "Yeah, that's me," he nervously answered in a small voice. Never in his life, had he ever felt so small, but he couldn't help but feel looked down upon.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling warmly. "I'm Ivan Braginsky, Natalia's older brother. I've heard a lot about you and Leon from my sister and have been wanting to meet the both of you. Where would Leon happen to be?"

"You've got me there," Yao sighed, looking around. "He ran off somewhere the moment we got here. He's like a kid in a candy store sometimes."

"Aren't all younger siblings when they're trying to hook you up with someone?" Ivan asked with a smirk. "I know all about their plan as well."

Yao blushed a shade of crimson that would put a freshly bloomed rose to shame. "You mean you know as well? I guess younger siblings are pretty bad at keeping secrets like that," he admitted. "I know Leon always has been."

"Natalia has been a little off and on about things of that sort," Ivan admitted, thinking back. "But you have yet to introduce yourself."

"Right," Yao said, blushing once more. "I am Yao Wang. Pleased to meet you."

.

Present Day

"God, it's so weird to think that was three years ago," Yao said, laughing. "Three of the greatest years of my life were spent with you, though."

"I hope there are more to come," Ivan said, smiling.

Yao smiled and kissed his cheek again. "There will always be more to come. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Ivan. I have never been so in love in my entire life."

"Well me neither," Ivan said, smiling. "And I bet Emil and Leon are thinking the same thing with each other right now in your living room as well. They're been together even longer than us, now that I think about it."

"Damn, you're right," Yao said, blinking in shock at the realization. "I didn't realize that until just now." Then he realized he still hadn't called Leon. "Shit, I still need to call Leon! I bet he's worried out of his mind!"

"Or maybe you're the worried one," Ivan said.

"Oh, shut up," Yao grumbled. "He's knows how punctual I am." Yao stood up and looked around for his jacket. "It's got to be around here somewhere." He then remembered that it had gotten dirty and was in the wash still. "This is no good. I guess I'll just have to brave it without a coat or jacket."

"Now just hold it right there," the Russian man stated. "I'm not going to allow that. You'll get sick and your brother will never forgive me."

Yao sighed. "But he'll never forgive me if I don't call!" he insisted.

Ivan walked over to the fireplace and grabbed his own jacket. It was warm and dry. It almost made Ivan want to snuggled into it and just sit happily by the fire, but no, he had to offer it to Yao to make sure he was warm and safe out in the cold.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" Yao asked. "Where are you going at a time like this?"

"Well you need to go outside to make the call, right?" Ivan asked.

Yao nodded, slightly confused. "Yes," he softly said.

Ivan placed his warm jacket on Yao's shoulders, the jacket ending at Yao's knees. "It's a little big, but Leon needs to hear from you. Take my jacket, it's cold outside."


	13. America x England 2

Arthur Kirkland sat alone on the couch. It was growing late into the night. Alfred should have been home by then. He wondered what was taking so long and where his boyfriend was. Alfred was usually through the door an hour before at the latest.

Arthur sighed and leaned against a cushion next to him. Something must have happened on the way home. He was sure of it. Nothing ever stayed perfect for him. He had come to accept that with all of his past relationships. It was a depressing fact that he thought would change with Alfred, but it seemed that it wouldn't.

His mind wandered back to the day the two of them had met. Everything had seemed so perfect up until tonight. What had gone wrong in a span of four years?

.

Four Years Earlier, London, England

Arthur Kirkland finished playing the final song in his band's show. He struck the final chord on his bass guitar and looked out into the crowd, trying to find the most attractive man that he could, and there he was. His emerald-green eyes rested on a man staring at him in awe and he was immediately hooked on him.

The man was wearing a red slouch beanie and thick-rimmed glasses. He had on a black zip-up hoodie and a gray t-shirt with red lettering on it that spelled out, "Made In Brooklyn". Obviously, this man was an American, an American with a mysterious air about him.

"Arthur?" the lead singer asked once they were backstage. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you even paying attention to a word we're saying?"

"I think he found someone in the crowd," the drummer laughed. "He finally found a fan of ours to shag!" He clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder and shoved a handful of condoms into Arthur's back pocket. "Have fun, mate!"

Arthur turned bright red. "Nick!" he scolded. "Why would you do that?"

"Male or female, you'll need them tonight," the drummer laughed with a wink. "Arthur, you're getting laid. Everyone loves themselves a musician."

"If you say so," Arthur sighed. Without his friend noticing, he passed the condoms off to the lead singer and headed out to where their fans were waiting. He quickly scanned the crowd for that American and found him leaning easily against the wall and playing on his phone. Arthur slowly walked over to him. "What did you think of the show?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

The American looked up and smiled at him. "You guys are awesome!" he enthused, smiling widely. "I'm a big fan! Been following you guys on Twitter and Facebook for about a year now! My brother is studying here in London and I came to visit him. When I found out you guys were playing near his flat, I decided to stop by the show! Needless to say, I was definitely not disappointed!" His smile widened. "My name's Alfred, by the way."

"Thanks, Alfred! Glad to hear it!" Arthur said. "How long are you here in London?"

"I leave tomorrow actually," Alfred said, frowning. "Just thought I'd go out with a bang, you know? My flight leaves around noon. My brother is on a school trip, so it's not like I have anything to do with him tonight."

What luck! Arthur thought to himself. He smiled to himself. "How about I entertain you for the night?"

Alfred smiled. "That sounds great to me. Thanks, Arthur!"

"So you know my name?" Arthur asked. "Usually people don't give a damn about the bassists."

"You've always been my favorite," Alfred said, smiling. "You've always had the best eyes, in my opinion. You're also the one who looks best in tight clothing."

Arthur blushed, taken off guard. Since when was Alfred the one making all the moves?! And why was he the one blushing like a schoolgirl?! This wasn't fair, but he couldn't stand how desirable that boy was up close! Alfred was so sexy to him that he almost wished he would have kept the condoms in his pocket.

"Would you look at that," Alfred teased. "You're blushing." He grinned. "What I wouldn't do to you if given the chance…"

Now it was Arthur's chance to turn the tables. "Why don't you tell me what you'd do to me then?" he suggested, leaning toward that devastatingly handsome American. He led the American to a dark corner where they could be alone. "Tell me in great detail, Alfred."

Alfred gulped, surprised. "You really want to know?" he asked, eyes widening.

"I want to know everything you want to do," Arthur said, smiling. "And then I just might let you do it."

The American was so shocked that he couldn't say a word. All he could do was stammer for a moment before Arthur's lips met his. He then found his confidence as he pulled Arthur in by his hips, smashing them into his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Arthur asked, pulling away for a moment. "There are many other places we could do this. For example, I do have my own flat."

Alfred blushed. "You'd bring a stranger into your flat? You don't know me. I could be a murderer."

"Then the good Lord will let me die a happy man," Arthur laughed.

"Holy shit, you're smooth," Alfred sighed, grinning. He smirked. "Lead the way."

.

Present Day, Evening

Arthur smiled at the memory of their meeting. He thought of how he had kept in touch with Alfred on Facebook for about a month before quitting the band and moving to America. Though many people, including even Alfred at first, thought he was stupid for it, Arthur never regretted that decision. Everything was worth Alfred.

But was Arthur worth everything to Alfred. As the time ticked by and it got later and later, he began to wonder if he really was worth anything to Alfred. When the hours got later, he couldn't help but wonder when Alfred would come home or what he would say.

His mind then wandered to a conversation they had earlier that day. They had argued a little, but he wondered if Alfred was still angry with him about it. If Alfred was that angry, did that mean he was just going to stay somewhere else that night. If he was staying somewhere else, wouldn't he at least call and say he was?

Arthur sighed and frowned. All he wanted was for Alfred to come home. He wanted to see him and tell him he was sorry. He wanted to hug him and hold him and kiss him all over. There was nothing he wanted more than to just be with Alfred.

.

Earlier That Day

Arthur felt like he was losing his mind. Nothing was going right at work, and he was almost certain that nothing was going to go right at home either. All he wanted was for Alfred to call and make everything slow down and make sense.

The moment his phone rang, he checked it. Alfred's picture popped up on the Caller ID, making him smile widely. "Hello, darling," he answered.

"Hey, how's it going, Arthur? I had some spare time, so I thought I'd give you a call," Alfred's voice said to him. He gave a small chuckle. "Are you doing well?"

"I just wish my day could be slightly better is all," Arthur sighed. "Everything just sucks right now."

"Why is that?" Alfred asked him.

"I don't know. That's all my life seems to be." Arthur groaned. He couldn't quite figure it out. "It all just sucks…"

"Good to know," Alfred huffed before there was a click and the line went dead.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked before glancing at his phone. He noticed that Alfred wasn't there anymore and then frowned. His heart began to race. He knew he was in trouble with Alfred, and he just couldn't stand it.

No matter how many time he called Alfred back, he wouldn't answer. He was so scared that he couldn't focus on his work and went home early to wait for Alfred.

.

Current Time

Arthur began to feel nervous as ten o'clock came around. Alfred was always home by six at the latest. He was dissolved into a sniffling mess on the couch, waiting for Alfred to walk into the door, though he doubted it would happen.

Suddenly the door opened and Alfred walked in, holding a bass guitar and a book of sheet music. He also had Arthur's favorite rum in a large bottle and a huge smile on his face. He looked confused when he saw Arthur's tears.

"Arthur, are you okay?" he asked, confused. "Why are you crying?" He sat on the couch and handed everything over to Arthur. "I know it's not much, but I gathered all the things to remind you of the good, old days of when we met. A bass guitar from when we met, some sheet music for you to play, and your favorite rum that we used to drink together."

"Alfred, I was so worried!" Arthur cried out, crawling into his boyfriend's lap. "I didn't think you were going to come!"

"Some of this stuff took longer to get than I thought," Alfred sighed. "I wanted to get a bass just like the one you used to play."

Arthur smiled, wiping his tears away. "I love you," he said, kissing Alfred's cheek. "You're the best."

Alfred smiled. "Sorry I'm late."


	14. Canada x Ukraine

Matthew Williams sat in the chair next to Irunya Chernenko at their high school prom. He played with his hair awkwardly. Here he was, next to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met, and he couldn't even find a way to talk to her. There was nothing he could think of that they would even have in common. What was there for them to even have in common?

Irunya blushed and looked over at him. "Your name is Matthew, right?" she softly asked, yet her voice wasn't heard over the booming roar over the music. She sighed and looked away, embarrassed for even thinking she had a chance at talking to him at all.

He didn't notice her talking at all, being too preoccupied with watching all of the couples around them dancing. Matthew sighed,wishing he could find a way to ask her to dance without being too direct or forward. There was nothing he wanted more than to dance with a girl as beautiful as Irunya.

Irunya stole another glance over at Matthew. "Hey!" she said a little louder than she had spoken before. "You name is Matthew, correct?"

Matthew blinked in surprise. Was she really talking to him? He nodded. "Yeah, that's me," he said just loudly enough to be heard. He hated how shy he was and internally cursed himself for it. That was why he was so quiet.

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Matthew. My name is Irunya."

"Yeah, I know that," Matthew said, voice rising a little louder. He moved a little closer so he didn't have to speak so loudly. "You're a grade ahead of me. This is your last year, isn't it?"

Irunya looked down. "It is. And I still barely know anyone." She sighed. "I've been here for four years, and so terribly shy."

"I understand what it's like to be shy, Irunya," Matthew sympathized with a nod. "It's okay."

She looked up at him. "You're shy, too? I never would have guessed. You're on the football team aren't you?"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, but I'm not the star. That's my half-brother. He's the quarterback. I'm just a benchwarmer, mostly. I barely get any playtime." He laughed bitterly. "People used to always mistake me for my brother. It was awful. Alfred always has people recognizing him, but no one ever mistakes him for me. It's always the other way around."

"That must be awful," Irunya sympathized. "I'm sorry to hear that, Matthew." She sighed. "It must be hard being mistaken for your brother all the time. I would hate that if I were you. Your brother gets all the glory, and I'm sure you have accomplishments of your own that go overlooked. That's not fair to you."

"How do you know all of these things?" Matthew asked, blinking in surprise. "I've never told anyone about how I feel about those kinds of things. I never knew that someone could ever relate to me without going through things like that."

"Just because I never went through those things doesn't mean I can't sympathize with you," she said, smiling at him. "Tell me more about you. I want to hear about you, Matthew. It sounds better than anything else that could go on right now. Please, I'd love to hear about you. Not your brother, Matthew. You."

Matthew blushed. "You're so sweet," he said, smiling. "Well, I'm actually from Canada. I moved here about a two years ago. It was hard to move, but it was worth it, I guess. New experiences and all. I used to play hockey up there, and I was great at it. Honestly, I was the greatest player on my team."

"Hockey, you say?" Irunya asked. "That sport is so exciting! I love it! There is so much energy and excitement!"

Matthew was surprised by the sudden change in character. "You like hockey?" he asked, smiling. "I'm happy to hear that. Would you happen to like anything else? What do you like?"

Irunya smiled to herself. "I like a lot of things. I like to crochet and knit." She blushed and looked down at her silver dress. It was very tight at the top, but blowed out at the bottom in shimmering ruffles. She had worn it, hoping for someone to ask her to dance. All she wanted was for someone to dance with for at least one song. "I also like to dance. I used to dance all the time in my room."

"You did?" Matthew asked. He blushed, remembering the fact that his mother made him take ballroom dancing lessons when he was younger. He still remembered every step as well. "I used to take ballroom dancing lessons," he admitted. "I was top of my class."

Irunya giggled. "Oh, you were?" she teased with a wink. "You didn't mention that to me." She grinned at Matthew. "I bet all the girls wanted you for a partner."

"Not exactly," he admitted. "They all wanted Alfred because he's more handsome. I had braces back then. No one wanted a brace-face for a dance partner."

"Oh, I bet you were one of those awkward cuties," Irunya laughed. "You're too cute, Matthew. Don't you have a date tonight? Where is she?"

"Don't you see her right next to me?" Matthew asked, gesturing to the empty seat. "It's my imaginary girlfriend, Shannon. We've been together for about three years. I'm thinking about proposing at my graduation next year, but don't tell her."

Irunya winked to him, giggling. "Your secret is safe with me."

Matthew laughed. "Sorry that you're jealous of Shannon."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Totally jealous." Her lips pulled into a smile. "But what kind of girl is she? Is Shannon the jealous type?"

"Depends on what type of thing is going on," Matthew said, smiling. "Why would you ask?"

Irunya smiled and then leaned in, pressing her lips to his. She placed her hand behind his ear, pulling him closer and holding him in place. Her lips pressed into his and kissed him eagerly and happily. "How jealous is Shannon now?" she asked, smiling as she pulled away.

Matthew looked to the empty chair next to him. "She dumped me," he said. "What are you going to do about that? You just cost me three of the best years of my life." He smirked at Irunya. "How will you ever pay me back for making me lose my girlfriend, Irunya?"

Her teasing smile was almost too much for Matthew. "I'm sure I can think of something," she giggled, moving closer to him. She draped a leg over Matthew's and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It just depends on what sort of thing you would allow," she said, draping her other leg over his leg as well.

Matthew placed a hand on her thigh and looked her in the eye. "You trying to offer me something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow back. "What do you think I'm offering?" she asked, giggling. Irunya leaned toward him. "I am also interested in men. Men who play hockey. Men who play football. Men who aren't afraid to be rough and tough."

The young Canadian gulped. He knew it now. He knew she was definitely hinting at him. His pulse sped up as his blood rushed through his veins. Never in his life had a girl been this interested in him. Sure, some girl had thought he was cute before, but that was the furthest it had ever gone. No girl had ever kissed him like that or had dangled her legs through his like that. It was so arousing and sensual that he didn't know what to do.

"Is that so?" he managed to ask after a moment. Matthew was so nervous that his voice was starting to shake. He was almost certain that his face was as red as the maple leaf on the Canadian flag. It was so painfully embarrassing that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"It is," she said, leaning closer to him. She blinked her blue eyes at him and grinned. "I've always thought you were adorable. I just didn't know how to talk to you. Shyness sucks."

"You're serious?" Matthew asked. "I never knew! You're so beautiful that I never talked to you. I always figured you had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Irunya asked. She burst out laughing. "No way, Matthew! I could never have a boyfriend if I never talk to guys I think are attractive! Tonight is the first time I ever got the courage to talk to a guy I like!"

"You what?" Matthew asked, surprised. "You like me?!" He almost couldn't breathe, completely in shock that a girl as beautiful as Irunya would like someone as plain and simple and boring as him. It was unbelievable! "How?!"

"How could I not?" Irunya asked. "You're adorable and sweet and funny! I think you're so cute!" She smiled and kissed his cheek and sighed out happily, looking out at all of the couples dancing. The song switched to a slow song.

The DJ's voice came out over the speakers. "This is the last dance of the evening! Last call for anyone who wants to slow dance with their partners!"

Irunya's heart began to race. She looked longingly at Matthew, hoping he'd get the hint. All she wanted was for him to ask her to dance. That would make her night perfect.

"Hey, Irunya," he began nervously. How could he do this?

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at him.

"You know how I told you I took ballroom dancing lessons?" He blushed when she nodded. "Well you kinda cost me Shannon," he teased. "So you sort of owe me." He smiled over at her shocked expression as he removed her legs from his own and stood. He offered her his hand. "Can I have this dance?"


	15. Spain x Romano

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo greeted his boyfriend Lovino Vargas at the door. Lovino had been at soccer practice all day, practicing for auditions to play for the Olympics. Though Antonio was certain Lovino didn't need it, he didn't say anything, knowing that his love would just get frustrated if he did.

Lovino kicked off his shoes and scowled at Antonio the moment he got in the door, managing to only wince a little. He limped into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, throwing his duffel bag onto the floor.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked, stepping into the living room. "What happened? You're limping."

"Great observation, bastardo," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms as he scowled to himself. "I got injured at practice today, if you must know. I won't be able to make it to auditions next week."

Antonio's large, green eyes widened in understanding. "Lo siento, mi amor," he sympathized.

Lovino turned the scowl to him. "I don't want your sympathy," he snarled at him. He then frowned and looked at his swollen ankle. "Honestly, I just want my ankle wrapped, if you would kindly help me with that…"

The Spaniard smiled widely, knowing that Lovino barely ever asked for help. "I'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom and be right out." He thought about how pitiful Lovino must feel as he got the kit. How horrible must he feel to not be able to play soccer like he wanted to? How embarrassed must he be to sprain his ankle in practice?

"Lovino," he began, walking back into the living room, "I've got the…" His voice trailed off as he saw how depressed Lovino looked as he stared blankly out the window. It hurt him to see the young Italian so down when he had left the house just hours ago, so pumped and eager to play soccer. Antonio knew he had to do something to cheer him up.

"What is it?" Lovino asked, looking over at Antonio. He saw the first aid kit in his hands. "Oh. You brought the wrap. Let's just put it on my ankle and get it over with." Letting out a long, heavy sigh, he lifted his leg onto the couch and cringed in pain.

Antonio then saw just how swollen and bruised Lovino's ankle was. It made him wonder what had happened at practice, but he wouldn't dare ask for fear of how Lovino would react. He knelt next to the couch, right next to Lovino's ankle, and made sure to wrap it well, trying to be as gentle as possible. Unfortunately, he couldn't wrap it well without Lovino shouting out at least a few swear words.

Once that was done, Antonio offered to get Lovino some ice for his wounds, but Lovino refused and requested to be left alone, which Antonio gladly did.

Antonio got into his car and went to the store to buy some ingredients to make Lovino's favorite meal, enchiladas. That would make him cheer up at least a little, or at least he hoped it would. He never really could tell when it came to Lovino. But that was one thing that made dating him so interesting, he never knew what to expect.

At the store, Antonio looked at every tomato to find only the best for Lovino. He had to make sure his enchiladas were perfect. Everything had to be the best for his love, especially after the day Lovino had. Antonio rushed to buy everything after finding the best tomatoes. He wanted to get home in time to make everything with time to spend with Lovino.

.

"Where the hell did you go?" Lovino asked Antonio when he got home. He was still scowling out the window. "I asked for a little bit of space, but you didn't have to leave the house, you know..."

"I had a bit of shopping to do," Antonio said, kicking off his shoes. "It wasn't you." He took the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the counter before walking into the living room. "How do you feel, Lovi?"

"I'm fine," Lovino sighed. He looked toward Antonio as he knelt next to him. "What is it?"

"I just missed you while I was gone is all," Antonio said, grinning at him.

"You are so sappy," Lovino sighed. "Come here." He grabbed Antonio by the collar and pulled him up and kissed him sweetly. "I had to get that over with. It's my thank you for helping with my ankle."

"What else do I get if I help you with anything?" Antonio asked, batting his eyelashes.

Lovino's gaze hardened into a glare. "Don't push it, bastardo." He sighed and ran his fingers through Antonio's dark curls. "What did you go get?"

"Nothing," Antonio said. "So are you hungry for anything in particular?"

"I don't know," Lovino sighed. "We don't really have anything, do we? Just surprise me." He looked back out the window, signaling that he was hungry and wanted Antonio to start cooking.

Antonio accepted the signal and went to the kitchen to begin cooking. He got the tortilla shells and began to cut the chicken to put inside of the shells. He then got out the seasoning and seasoned the chicken to his and Lovino's liking. His hands diced the tomatoes with expert skill as he whistled along to the radio that played softly by the window.

Lovino listened to Antonio softly whistle to the radio and smiled to himself. He liked hearing when Antonio was happy, even when he himself wasn't. It made himself feel good to know that Antonio was in a good mood, because if Antonio was in a bad mood, there was no good aura in the house at all and constant snuggles or yelling. There was no in-between.

Antonio put the dish of enchiladas into the oven and turned on the timer. He then went into the living room to sit with Lovino again. His green eyes watched Lovino as his love stared out the window. His favorite time to look at his Lovino was when Lovino wasn't paying attention to him.

"What are you staring at me for?" Lovino demanded, turning his head to look at Antonio. "It's rude, you know." He sighed. "Come sit by me, if you must."

Antonio smiled and jumped up to go and sit next to Lovino. He kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you, Lovino," he softly said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lovino sighed. "You too." He leaned toward Antonio and kissed him passionately. "Why did I have to sprain my ankle?" he miserably asked. "Why? Of all times to injure myself, why did it have to happen now?"

"You know, even I can't answer that one," Antonio sighed. "I wish I knew so I could tell you, though." He frowned. "But I can't." He kissed Lovino's cheek comfortingly. "I'm so sorry that it happened, Lovino."

Lovino frowned. "I didn't ask you to feel sorry for me," he sighed. "I just wish there was an answer." He groaned loudly and leaned back on the couch. "Antonio, what are you making for dinner? I'm starving."

"That's a secret, Lovi," he answered, grinning at him. "You'll just have to find out soon."

Lovino crossed his arms and glared out the window, pouting. "You just keep your stupid secrets then, bastardo."

Antonio grinned to himself. "I will then."

"Good. I hope you do." Lovino glared over at Antonio. "You keep your stupid secrets and fucking surprise me."

"I will!" Antonio said, laughing. He kissed Lovino's cheek and went back into the kitchen, humming to himself. He loved when Lovino was in a playful mood like that. It made him regain hope in the night turning out better than what he thought it was going to be.

There was a slight ding! as the timer went off. Antonio got the enchiladas out of the oven and set them on the stove to cool. He then smiled as he got plates out and let the enchiladas cool for a few minutes.

"Lovi!" Antonio sang, carrying the plates of enchiladas into the living room. He handed Lovino his plate and a fork and knife. "I hope you like it."

Lovino's brown eyes widened. "Why did you make these?" he asked in shock.

"You were having a bad day," Antonio said. "I was hoping that maybe I could make your day even just slightly better. You know, even if I could just make you smile or feel even the slightest of joy, it would be a success on my day."

"So you did this for me?" Lovino asked, obviously touched.

Antonio smiled at him. "I just wanted to brighten your day," he said. "So in order to do that…" He kissed Lovino's cheek. "I made your favorite."


	16. Hong Kong x Iceland 2

Leon Wang couldn't sleep for the life of him. He had always had trouble either getting to sleep or staying asleep ever since he moved to America from Hong Kong. His mother said it had something to do with time zone changes at first, but even after two years of living there, he still struggled with it, even after taking sleeping medications. If it was insomnia, then Leon must've figured it was like insomnia's older brother on steroids.

He rolled over onto his stomach and began to play with his phone. A fond smile crossed his face when he saw the background. It was a picture of him and his boyfriend Emil who had moved to America from Iceland a year before. It made him happy knowing that both of them had moved from their original homes to a country that was foreign. Even Emil had trouble sleeping sometimes, but not nearly as much trouble as he did.

Leon considered calling Emil, but he didn't want to be a nuisance. He figured Emil would be fast asleep anyway. It was past midnight and they had school the next morning. He knew that Emil always got to bed by midnight, even on his insomniac nights.

All that Leon had at that moment were his thoughts and memories. Sometimes in the middle of the night, those were the scariest things to be left alone with. He couldn't bear the thought of being alone in his own head for too long, so he scrolled through the pictures of him and Emil on his phone.

Emil had eyes so deep of a blue that they had an almost violet tint to them that Leon absolutely loved. His hair was so fair that it was almost a silvery color, another thing that Leon loved. Come to think of it, Leon loved everything about Emil down to that adorable Icelandic accent of his and his scrawny build. It made Leon feel like Emil needed to depend on him for things and made him feel wanted and needed.

Leon smiled as he thought of Emil. He was dying to call him, but he had to refrain from calling him, knowing that his boyfriend needed his rest if anything. Emil was an honor roll student and one of the smartest in their class due to late nights studying. Leon knew how important rest was to stay balanced with grades.

He sighed, rolling onto his side. What was there to do so late at night when he was alone? There was nothing to do that wouldn't draw attention to the fact that he was awake. If he did anything that required light and his mother got up to use the restroom, he was dead where he lay. She was very strict on the whole "lights our" policy in the house.

He huffed as he rolled onto his back a few minutes later. This was killing him mentally. How much longer was he going to have to lay awake in bed? It was dreadful and it was torture! He was not liking this in the slightest! His mind began to wander and think about weird things, like how many soda cans he could fit into his closet before they would start flooding out. Or how many stuffed animals he could sneak into his older brother's room before he started noticing. Weird things of that sort began to fill his mind and he just wanted that to end.

As he stared at the ceiling, he began to think about the day he and Emil had their first kiss. That was a day he would never forget, and a day he loved reminding Emil of, considering that it was embarrassing for him. Emil was so terrible with picking up on hints. He was the kind of person that if you dropped him a hint, he would pick it up, dust it off, and hand it back without knowing it was for him. But damn, how Leon loved him.

.

A Year and a Half Previous

Emil sat with Leon in his room as they played video games. The two hadn't even been started dating yet as this was their first time hanging out alone without their friends Natalia and Lilli, who were dating each other.`It was Natalia and Lilli's six month anniversary and Lilli had something big planned since her older brother was out of town for the weekend and still believed that Natalia was just Lilli's best friend.

Leon kept glancing over at Emil, blushing every now and then at how cute that Icelandic dork was, sticking his tongue out to concentrate on beating him at video games. It was so cute that he almost lost the battle that he was having against him because he was so distracted! What was wrong with him? No one ever distracted him the way Emil did!

"Hey, Emil, you're cheating," Leon said, glancing over at him. "Put your tongue back in your mouth."

"How is having my tongue out cheating?" Emil asked, confused. He raised an eyebrow at Leon and paused the game, turning his head to face him. "That's how I concentrate. You can ask my mum. She's been trying to get me to break that habit for years."

"It's too fucking cute, and you need to cut that shit out," Leon stated. "You're distracting me and it's not fair to gameplay."

"Sorry?" Emil said, clearly confused as to what Leon meant. "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Leon."

Leon moved closer. "What I'm saying is that you're cute, Emil."

"Uh…" Emil backed away a little. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked. There are dogs cuter than me, you know."

The Cantonese boy blinked in surprise for a moment or two. It took him a few extra moments to recover from that. Did that guy really just say what he thought he said? Did he really just say that a dog was cuter than him? That was adorable! He thought dogs were cuter than him! How cute was that?!

"You are obviously having great difficulty with comprehending what I'm saying," Leon softly said, moving closer to Emil. "Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"If that would be easier to get the point you're trying to make across," Emil said with a gulp, though he never once broke eye contact with Leon.

"I like you, ya fuckin' nerd!" Leon said loudly. "Do you get it now?"

Emil blinked in surprise. "You do?"

Leon slapped a hand to his forehead. "Are you that dense? Yes! Here, let me explain it a little more simply." He grabbed Emil by his collar and kissed him softly, yet firmly, on the lips. "Does that get my point across for you?"

"Perfectly," Emil stated, dazed. He recovered from the daze within moments. "I've kinda had a thing for you too, Leon."

"Then why didn't you say that before I kissed you, dummy?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Emil bashfully said, looking away and blushing. "Because you were just so loud and open with you you felt and here I have been keeping my feelings a secret for so long that I didn't know how to say them."

"Just say them," Leon encouraged.

"I like you too, you fucking loser!" Emil yelled.

Leon smirked and kissed him again. "Was that so hard?" he asked when they pulled away.

Emil was breathing a little heavily, but not too heavily. "No, I guess not," he stated. "It actually felt good to say." He grinned at Leon. "I never knew it would feel so good to just come out and say things bluntly like that."

"You'd be surprised, moron," Leon said, grinning.

Emil smiled before bursting into full-on laughter. "You're right, Leon," he said. "I feel lighter than air now. Thanks!"

Leon smiled, finding Emil's laughter to be the most beautiful and adorable thing he had ever heard. "Not a problem, Emil." Never had he been so attracted to such a nerd. He felt as if he were being driven mad by the sound of his laughter, but a good sort of mad. It was a perfect sort of feeling.

Emil turned to grin at him. "I've liked you since the day I met you, Leon. You've always been so kind to me, but I never knew if you were interested in men or not. How did you know that I was?"

"Let's face it, no guy as adorable as you is interested completely in women," Leon said with a smirk.

"That's fair," Emil quietly said, looking at his feet.

"Which means you're all mine," Leon said, smiling. "So I want you to stay mine."

Emil looked up at him. "You mean…?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

.

Leon smiled at the memory of that day. He loved reminding Emil of that day and he loved even reminding himself of it. He rolled back onto his stomach and sighed. Now he really wanted to talk to that Icelandic dork. He wanted to talk to Emil so badly that it almost hurt.

He got out his phone and dialed Emil's number. For a moment, he sat there in silence, contemplating whether or not, he should press send, but his heart made the decision before his mind could and Emil picked up within the first few rings.

"Leon?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay? It's past two in the morning? Is everything all right?"

"Sorry, I'm just wide awake and lying in bed. You know how my sleep goes," Leon apologized. "I'm sorry for calling you so late."

There was a soft laugh from Emil on the other end. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."


	17. Sealand x Wy

Peter Oxenstierna waited impatiently by the window for his friend Paula Wilson to show up. He had been expecting her for ten minutes now and couldn't wait for her to arrive.

"Peter, you'll scare the poor girl if you stay like that," his father, Tino Väinämöinen, said. He smiled and ruffled his son's blond hair. "Why don't you just sit in a chair and read instead of press yourself against the window? Besides, you might upset your father if you press yourself against the window and get it dirty. You know how he is about that."

The boy sighed and backed away from the window. "I'm only backing away because I don't want up upset Papa," he said, crossing his arms in a grumpy manner. He pouted crossly and looked up at Tino. "You and Papa always get your way."

"Maybe when you have your own house and kids then you can have your way," Tino stated. "But until then, you abide by our rules." He patted Peter's head. "Sorry about that, kiddo." He smiled at his son. "Oh, and Paula's father called about five minutes ago. He said Riley was walking her over."

"Why? She's my age," Peter protested. "She doesn't need her step-brother walking her over!"

Tino shrugged. "You know how protective Jett is of his little girl, Peter." He grabbed the laundry basket from the couch and sighed. "I'm sure she and Riley are just as peeved about it as you are, dear."

Peter scoffed. "Yeah, right. Riley will look for any reason to come over and bully me and Erland."

"Bully?" Tino asked, blinking his eyes in shock. "Riley Anderson bullies you and your brother, Peter? This is the first time I heard of this! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," Peter huffed. "Forget I said anything." He sighed and turned his gaze back out the window, seeing his handprints on it and hoping that Tino couldn't. His mind began to think of ways he could blame Erland for it.

"Peter, I spy two small handprints on my clean window that look about your size," Tino stated, looking up from Erland's shirt that he was folding. "Get the window cleaner and fix it. Now."

"Mum, Paula will be here any moment," Peter protested.

"Then it looks like you had better hop to it," Tino said, giving Peter a sharp look. "Now clean my window back to its spotless glory. You don't want your father seeing it when he gets home from Erland's baseball game, do you?"

"No, Mama," Peter sighed, going into the hall closet to get the cleaning supplies. He grumbled to himself as he cleaned his handprints from the windows. "Happy?" he crossly asked once he put the cleaning supplies away.

"Lose the attitude, Peter Oxenstierna," Tino warned as there was a knock on the door. "You don't want me answering that door, do you?"

"No, Mama," Peter sighed yet again before going to answer it. He walked over to the front door and answered it to find his friend Paula and her older step-brother Riley bickering on the front porch. "Afternoon, Paula!" he cheerfully greeted.

"G'day, Peter!" she greeted back. She turned her brown eyes to Riley. "You can go now. I've made it safely."

Riley stepped on the back on her shoe so it would fall off. "Have fun on your stupid playdate, brat." He walked off the porch and down the sidewalk.

Peter huffed at Riley and flipped him the middle finger before ushering Paula inside. "My mum's home right now, but my dad's at Erland's stupid baseball game. He's awful at the sport."

"You think so?" Paula asked.

"Can't even hit the ball," Peter said, nodding in assurance. "I've been to a game or two and just decided to stop going."

"That bad, huh?" Paula sighed. She saw Tino on the couch, folding laundry. "G'day, Mr. Väinämöinen!" she cheerfully greeted. "How the laundry going?"

"It's going well, Paula," Tino answered. "I'm just about finished with it." He smiled at the young girl. He thought she was the most adorable of his sons' friends with her cute, little brunette side ponytail and her lively brown eyes. "When I'm finished I'll see about making some cookies or something."

"Mom, we're not in elementary school anymore," Peter complained. "We're in middle school now."

"I'd love to help you if you'd like me to!" Paula cheerfully offered, grinning from ear to ear. "I help my step-dad in the kitchen all the time! He and I love baking cakes and cookies and the like together!"

Peter was so shocked by that. He didn't realize that Paula was into baking until that moment. He knew that Tino liked to bake, but he didn't realize that girls like Paula liked to bake. He always figured that was the motherly figure's job to back. But then he realized that Paula was a girl and it seemed to make sense. He never really thought of gender roles before. He was so used to Paula adventuring with him and Erland that it didn't seem that she'd be into baking or anything like that.

"That would be great, but I wouldn't want to get in the way," Tino said. "You're here to hang out with my son, not me. Thanks anyway, dear."

"No, I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind," Paula insisted. "Would you, Peter?"

Not wanting to upset his guest, Peter shook his head. "Not at all," he assured. Honestly, he couldn't care less about baking some stupid cookies with his mum, but if that was what Paula wanted to do, then that's what they would do that afternoon.

"Really?" Tino asked, surprised. He knew that was definitely not what Peter wanted to spend his afternoon doing, but he was happy that Peter was eager to please his guest, something he wished he and his husband could get their other son to do. "That's very kind of you, Peter. I suppose that after I get this laundry put away, we could get started then. Maybe our first batch could even be done by the time Berwald and Erland return from the game."

"Wouldn't that be fun to surprise them with cookies?" Paula excitedly asked him. "Kyle and I do that for Daddy all the time when we know he's had a hard day at work!"

"That's so sweet of you to do that!" Tino said, smiling. "You are such a thoughtful young lady. My boys could learn a thing or two from you!" He laughed when Paula blushed. "What is it? I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"Y-You didn't," Paula said, looking away from Peter and Tino. She realized she was wearing her shoes in the house. "Oh! How stupid of me! I forgot to take my shoes off when I got inside! I should go take care of that! Be right back!" Paula took off running toward the front door.

"I can see why you like her so," Tino softly told Peter. "She is a very sweet girl."

"W-What?" Peter asked, dumbfounded. "It's not like that. You have the wrong idea, Mama!"

"Do I?" Tino asked. "Because I see the way you and Erland squabble whenever she is mentioned. I see the way she looks at you as well. And you should have seen the way she lit up with joy when you agreed to bake cookies this afternoon, Peter. It made her entire day."

"It did?" Peter excitedly asked. He then realized how he was acting over a girl that he may have possibly found pretty. "Not like I care or anything."

"Not at all," Tino teasingly agreed, winking at his son. "Because that would just be absurd, wouldn't it, Peter. For you to have a crush on a girl like Paula?"

"I don't have a crush on Paula, Mama!" Peter groaned. "You just don't understand. It's complicated. I can't have a crush on her or Riley will beat me up."

"Is that how Riley bullies you then?" Tino asked, smiling. "If that's the case, then let him bully you. He can't do anything to you, so long as you don't hurt his sister. And I don't think you'd hurt Paula, do you?"

"I would never want to hurt her at all," Peter said as if that were the worst thing he had ever heard.

"Exactly," Tino said. "So why are you so afraid of Riley?"

"I guess I'm not then."

Tino smiled at his son. "That's what I thought, Peter." He picked up his laundry basket and began to walk toward the staircase. "I'd better take these clothes up the stairs. You stay down here with Paula and try not to make too big of a mess while I'm putting these away, okay?" He then turned and went to put the clothes away.

Paula stood in the doorway that led to the entrance hall. "Is that true, Peter?" she softly asked from there. "You think I'm pretty?"

Peter's face was instantly a deep shade of crimson. "Maybe," he said. "Who wants to know?"

"Me, you idiot," she said, all flattery suddenly gone.

"Well, yeah," he said, pulling on his ear nervously. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

She smiled at him and walked over. "I never knew that you thought that. Or else I would've done this a long time ago." Before Peter could ask what it was, she leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly before blushing herself. "Say something," she said after almost a complete minute of absolute silence.

"I like you," Peter stated.

"I figured," Paula giggled. "Let's go get things set up in the kitchen." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yeah?" he asked, tripping over a loose tile on the floor.

Paula laughed, turning to face him. "Watch your step."


	18. Luxembourg x Taiwan

Max Schmit sat at his girlfriend's bedside, hoping she would kick this illness soon. He hoped that she would feel better within the next couple days. She was strong enough. He knew that she was. His hopes were that she would just get better soon.

Mei Xiao rolled over to face him. Her face was flushed from fever. She reached a clammy hand out from under her covers to touch his face and move some of his blond hair away from his eyes. "Thank you for coming to see me," she softly said before going into another one of her infamous coughing fits.

He leaned forward with a glass of water. "Mei, please don't talk too much," he softly said. "It makes you cough, and that's awful. Your coughing fits worry me, and you know how I get when I worry about you."

She smiled up at him. "You're so caring," she sighed before closing her brown eyes and leaning her head back on her pillow. Her hand reached out for his.

Max took her hand and held it in both of his, smiling. He pressed a kiss to her sweat-soaked forehead. Sweat is good, he thought. That means her fever is breaking. He smiled to himself and hummed to her.

"Max, I hate being sick," she softly said. "It's the worst thing in the world. I don't like it at all." She curled into a ball under her blanket and sighed. "Isn't there any way to just make me better?"

Her boyfriend sighed. "I wish I knew a way." He thought for a moment. "If I know of some kind of medicine to help you, I'd give it to you." Was there a medication that could cure the flu in one go? He was very doubtful of that.

Mei smiled at him. "Just having you here with me makes it bearable, but I apologize if I happen to make you sick as well."

"Don't worry about it," Max said, smiling. "How about I go and make you an elixir of sorts?"

"Is there such a thing?" Mei asked, opening her eyes. She looked at him in awe, eyes holding hope that she'll get better.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Max asked her.

Mei smiled. "I'd like that," she softly said. "Please make me an elixir, if you could."

Max stood up and walked to the doorway of the room. "I will return soon with your elixir. In the meantime, please rest. Your body needs it." He walked to the kitchen and though of how he would make something that would taste sweet, yet magical and how to make it look magical.

He opened her refrigerator and found some lemon and lime juice. Perfect. That could add the twinge of magic to the flavor. Now what he needed was the flavor. He found some water flavoring packets in her cupboard of many different flavors and chose some citrus and a couple lemonade mixes. She was going to love the elixir he would make her!

As he made the elixir, carefully mixing all of the favors into the water, his mind thought back to their first date and how nervous he was. He wanted everything to be perfect, but it turned out not as perfectly as he wanted it to.

.

Three Years Before

Max's older sister Charlotte fussed over him for twenty minutes after he was dressed and ready for his first date with Mei, saying things like, "I can't believe my baby brother is growing up!" or "My little Maxie on his first date!" His older brother Tim just stood back and watched instead of helped.

Max finally broke free two minutes before he was supposed to be to Mei's house. He had to run to his car and drive as fast as he could without getting pulled over. That was an adventure in itself as he tried not to hit anyone.

Mei was waiting outside when Max pulled up. She looked as beautiful as ever, causing Max to get distracted and nearly his her father's car. He panicked, but he got that under control and opened her door for her like a proper gentleman before closing it and getting in on his side to take her out to dinner. He wanted that night to be perfect, even if it did start off a bit rocky.

Mei smiled. "I like your car, Max," she softly said.

Max turned down the radio. "Thanks. It's actually my older brother Tim's. He's letting me borrow it for the night because he says there's nothing better to do than sit at home tonight. I know he's actually letting me borrow it because it's my first date with a girl that I really like."

She blushed. "You're so sweet, Max." Her hands were folded neatly in her lap when Max glanced over. He secretly hoped that by the end of the night he would be able to hold one of them on the drive home.

"So are you hungry?" Max asked, glancing over at her. He, personally, was starving, eager to eat dinner with her that night.

"I am very hungry," she admitted with a nod, smiling at him. "Take me somewhere good and delicious. I have been waiting all day to eat with you."

Max blushed when he realized that she had done the same thing as him. He was honestly quite pleased that she was as excited as he was about it. "Then we'll go eat together wherever you'd like. What kind of food are you hungry for?"

"Surprise me," Mei said, grinning. "I like surprises, but only the good ones."

Her smile was contagious, causing Max to start grinning like an idiot as he started to head toward an Italian restaurant he liked called Pasta a la Carte. It served only the best Italian cuisine in town and was a family owned restaurant.

Mei giggled when they pulled up to it. "I love this restaurant! It's my favorite! How did you know?"

"Really?" Max asked. "This is my favorite, too!" He smiled as he took off his seatbelt and got out of the car. He went to her side and opened the door, helping her out of the car like he had been taught.

"Thank you," Mei said, blushing. "You're such a gentleman."

Max blushed and closed the door, but he was so distracted that he accidentally closed it on his sleeve and didn't notice until he tore it when pulling his arm away. "Shit," he muttered.

"What happened?" Mei asked, turning to him. She noticed the tear in his sleeve. "Oh! I have a sewing kit! Let me patch that up for you!" She smiled and opened her purse, pulling out her small sewing kit and threading her needle right there under the light in the parking lot.

"You don't have to," Max softly said, looking away. He was so embarrassed. How could he have been so stupid as to tear his shirt right there in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"No, no, it's fine," Mei insisted as she proceeded to sew up the tear in his shirt. She smiled when she was finished. "That took no time at all." She put her sewing kit back in her pocket, smiling. "Ready to go in?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

Max smiled. "Yeah," he said, blushing. "I am."

He led her inside and they finished off the night with him only spilling his drink on him once and getting only a tiny bit of pasta sauce on his shirt. All in all, it was a pretty good night for him.

.

Present Day

Max smiled at the memory as he saw the water turn a misty coral-ish color. He liked it, but he thought it needed a little more color to it to look more like an elixir. He searched the cupboards for food coloring until he found it and got out the red before squeezing a couple drops of it into the drink. He smiled as he stirred it with the spoon, watching the color turn more of a ruby than coral.

He thought it needed something else, but he just couldn't think of what it was. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't name it. He looked at the ruby concoction and smiled. Mei would love it, even if it was missing that something.

Thinking there was nothing more he could do with it, he took it back to the bedroom for her and saw the Mei was half asleep. "Mei, I brought your elixir. Are you ready for it?"

Mei looked at him with tired, half-open eyes. "Yes, of course," she answered with a yawn. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "Because you look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "So what will this elixir do for me?"

"It will make you feel better," Max said, smiling. "It may not be instant, but it will have you feeling better in a few days. Maybe even less. It depends on how sick you really are. It's a special family secret of ours that was passed down through generations." He smirked a little. "It's a Schmit family secret."

Mei smiled at him. "I don't know about that. Are you sure?"

Max kissed her forehead. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."


	19. Lithuania x Belarus

Toris Laurinaitis sat back at the table he was sitting at with his friend Natalia Arlovskaya. He had asked her out to dinner because he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She personally thought that it was a prank staged by the other boys in their home economics class at school and decided to go along with it.

"So what are your hobbies?" Toris nervously asked her, trying to come up with conversation. It was his first date and he was so nervous.

She considered his nervousness fear. Most boys were afraid of her. "My hobbies include witchcraft, demon sacrifices, and bathing in the blood of virgins," she flatly stated, trying to freak him out.

"Well, to each their own," Toris said, smiling. "What about friends? What do you do with your friends?"

"I don't have any friends anymore," Natalia sighed. "I sacrificed them all."

Toris's eyes were wide. "Oh, I see."

Natalia stared across the table at him. "You don't actually believe any of what I just told you, do you?" she asked. "Like, seriously? Do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? You'd always tell the truth, wouldn't you?" Toris asked. He smiled hopefully at her as he looked hopeful.

"No," she stated flatly. "I've been lying this whole time. I don't have any hobbies and I don't have any friends because I hate people and think they're annoying." She sighed. "Can I just leave now? This date is stupid and I'm bored."

"But we haven't even gotten to order drinks yet," Toris said. "Please at least eat something before you walk out on me." His heart was pounding as he begged her to stay there with him. He couldn't let her leave so easily. They had just gotten there and he had been looking forward to his date with her all week! "Or maybe you could even throw you drink in my face or something!"

Natalia smirked but remained seated. "You must really sound desperate. How much are you being paid for this?" She leaned across the table. "Must be about twenty is my guess."

"Paid?" Toris asked, blinking his big, blue eyes at her. "What are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't play stupid with me, Laurinaitis," she snarled across the table. "I know your friends put you up to this. Take the freak out on a date. Make her feel good and wanted. It happens all the time. You weren't the first to do this, you know. And you sure as hell won't be the last!"

"I asked you on this date because I wanted to," Toris softly said. "No one is paying me to do anything. I did this of my own volition. So just tell the waitress what you want to drink."

"Hey Natalia," the waitress said in a bored tone when she saw her. "The usual?"

"Yeah," Natalia said. "It stings if it gets in their eyes."

"And for you?" the waitress asked, glaring at Toris.

"I'll take a water, please," Toris timidly said. He turned to Natalia when the waitress walked away. "How does she know you? And what's 'the usual'?"

"Every boy who 'asks me out' brings me here, and 'the usual' is freshly squeezed lemonade," Natalia answered, inspecting her nails. "Still want me to throw my drink in your face if I get mad?" She looked up at Toris and smirked.

"Too bad you won't have a reason to throw your drink in my face," he said, smiling.

"Again with that," Natalia sighed. "You keep insisting you're not like the other boys, but I know that you are." She rolled her blue eyes. "It's called 'guilty by association', Toris. Learn it."

Toris rolled his eyes. "Natalia, learn that not everyone is like their friends."

"I wouldn't know if I'm like my friends or not, considering that I don't have any," she stated crossly.

"That's fair," Toris sighed, tracing a circle on the table with his fingertip. He didn't know how to explain that he just thought she was beautiful. He was too embarrassed to just come out and say it, plus she'd probably kill him if he did that.

"Your friends are always picking on me in class, and do you ever stand up for me?" Natalia asked, glaring at him.

Toris stayed silent. She did have a point there. He never had the courage to say a word. "That will change," he told her. "I promise it will."

"How will I know that?" Natalia asked. "How will I know that any of that will change? People give others that bullshit line all the time. My dad gave it to my mom before our lives went to shit because of him. Nothing changed, Toris. Things don't change, okay?"

"How can I prove to you that I mean it?" Toris asked her.

"You can't," she said, voice suddenly sounding more hurt than angry. "You can't prove that you can change things because you just can't change anything. It's a fact of life. Life can't change. It's in a never-ending course."

"Well I'll change it somehow," Toris told her. "I'll change yours, and mine. How does that sound?"

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Natalia asked, staring at him as if he were an idiot. "You don't know anything about me."

"I'd love to know everything about you one day," Toris said, smiling.

"Why, so you can use it against me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not interested." She made to get up, but Toris reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What do you want now?"

"Please don't go," Toris practically begged. "You can't go without splashing your drink in my face, right?"

Natalia sat back down and sighed. "I guess not." She crossed her arms and glared across the table at him. "Seriously, why did you invite me out here on a Friday night when you could be doing other things? Why did you do this, Toris?"

"Because I want to get to know you, Natalia. I want to know the real Natalia," he said. "I don't want to know the tough girl who is just negative and hateful and mean. I want to know why he's negative and hateful and mean. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "You sound so stupid right now, Toris." She sighed. "I don't like talking to people because of people like you who always want to get in my business. It's so stupid. Why do you have to know things like that? Why do you want to know everything about me? I can't stand people like you, Toris!"

"Why, because we get you to talk about things you've truly been dying to talk about?" Toris asked. "Things you've always wanted to talk about but never found the right person to say them to?" He stared at Natalia, unblinking. "Because I'm right here, Natalia."

She closed her eyes. "You wish, Toris. You don't know how far you are from the truth. The last time I let someone in, it ended worse than you could ever imagine. I'm not making that mistake again. Now please, just let me leave."

Toris sensed panic in her voice. "Natalia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, standing. "Now let me leave."

He stood in her way. "I just want to have dinner with you, Natalia. Let me do that with no questions asked."

"No! Now get out of my way! I don't understand why you asked me out on this date in the first place!" Natalia yelled at him.

Toris, realizing his had no other choice, decided to man up. It was now or never. He grabbed her by her upper arms and pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes.

Natalia pushed him away. "I don't understand!" she said, shoving him away.

"Then let me explain!" he said, raising his voice. "I have liked you since I moved here two years ago, and I have been trying to find a way to let you know that I like you! When I finally got the nerve to ask you out on a date, you dare to tell me that my intentions are not correct! I'm crazy about you, Natalia Arlovskaya! I want you to be my girlfriend! I don't ever want to see you with anyone else!"

Natalia blinked in surprise, not knowing what to say after that sudden confession. She wasn't expecting something like that. She was expecting the usual harassment she usually got from boys. Her lips quickly found his again and her mouth formed into a rare smile as she sat back down. "You have my attention, Toris Laurinaitis," she said.

Toris sat back down. "Good," he said. "Now, I have one more thing to ask."

"And what's that?" she asked, blushing.

He turned a bright shade of red and went back to his usual shyness. "Can I hold your hand?"


	20. Hungary x Belgium

Elizaveta Héderváry looked closely into her bathroom mirror and sighed. Her tawny hair was not working the way she wanted it, and she was getting frustrated. "Char!" she called out to her Belgian girlfriend. "Could you come here for a moment?" She peered at her reflection with her olive green eyes and frowned. Why couldn't things just go her way that day?

Charlotte Schmit peeked into the bathroom. "What is it, Liz?" she asked, looking over at her Hungarian girlfriend. She flicked her blonde bangs out of her green eyes and smiled at her. "You seemed stressed or upset or a combination of the two. Is something wrong?"

"My hair is just not working!" Elizaveta whined to Charlotte. "I don't know what to do with it, and we have that dinner party to go to in a half hour! Of course I'm stressed and upset!"

Charlotte frowned and pulled Elizaveta into a hug. "Oh, Liz, let me help you with this. It'll be okay, dear. I can fix this." She sighed and began to mess with Elizaveta's hair. "Babe, what did you do to your hair?"

"I have no idea, Char?" she pathetically said, frowning. "What can you do for it?"

The Belgian girl frowned. "I think I can do something for you, though. You'll just have to bear with me." She smiled with her girlfriend nodded. "You will be just fine, Liz. I promise." Her lips pressed softly to Elizaveta's cheek as she smiled. "It'll be just fine, dear."

Elizaveta sighed. "I'll try to stay calm then," she said. She looked in the mirror at Charlotte as her girlfriend ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you think you're going to do with my hair? Is there anything you can do?"

Charlotte stuck some bobby pins in her mouth and spoke around them. "I'm thinking, baby. Give me some time, okay?" She played a little with Elizaveta's hair as she thought about what to do, letting her mind wander back to the day they got together.

.

Five Years Before

Charlotte looked over at her best friend of three years, Elizaveta. She smiled at her, heart pounding as she moved closer. They were playing spin the bottle at a high school party. Elizaveta had spun, and it landed on Charlotte, causing Charlotte's heart to race faster than a car in a drag race.

Elizaveta smiled at Charlotte and put a hand behind her head. "Ready?" she whispered to her. Her smiled widened softly when Charlotte blushed and nodded. "Here it comes."

Charlotte felt a rush as soon as Elizaveta's lips connected with hers. Her entire body felt like it went up in flames on the inside. She felt as if she were going to spontaneously combust. It was incredible! The feel of it was something that no words in any language she knew could describe! She wanted more! She wanted all of it! The kiss from Elizaveta was like some kind of magic that she had never felt in her entire life. It was something that she wanted more of for as long as she could get it. And to appease the crowd of people watching her, she pulled Elizaveta in closer by her shirt and deepened the kiss with her tongue.

Elizaveta was pleasantly shocked as she heard the cheers from the boys and some of the girls around them to keep going. She opened her mouth and kissed Charlotte deeper and smiled into it, tangling her hands into the other girl's beautiful, golden hair. Oh, how she had always longed to do this! How she had been crushing on Charlotte for years!

When the kiss broke off, both girls were left breathless with flushed faces. They were cheerful nonetheless, giggling to themselves and feeling quite giddy. The smiles they both had couldn't be hidden at all through their happiness. They were both happy and considering stepping away from the game to continue where they left off.

Charlotte looked up at Elizaveta through her blonde bangs. She was smiling widely and couldn't contain all of her giggles. Her cheeks were a bright red and her giggles were bubbling from her throat. It was an unstoppable joy. What was wrong with her?

Elizaveta blushed, finding Charlotte's giggles cute. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her. It was just too adorable for her. It was so wonderful to watch that she couldn't stop.

Charlotte stood up. "I think I'm done," she said, laughing. "No one else could top that." She winked at Elizaveta and giggled at the disappointed groans of the boys who were playing. "Sorry, guys, but no one kisses like Elizaveta Héderváry."

Elizaveta turned a deep crimson color and stood as well. "I'm done, too," she stated. "I think all of my energy is gone. I might just go home or something. Besides, I'll be bored without Char."

There were more groans as the two girls walked away from the game. Neither girl said a word to the other as they just left the party together. Having both arrived in the same car, Elizaveta's father's Lexus, they both just got in the car and Elizaveta drove back to her house and parked in the driveway.

Elizaveta turned to her passenger, her cheeks bright red. "So what now?" she softly asked. "Where do we go from here?"

Charlotte was just as red as her best friend. "I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "Where do you want it to go?" She inched her hand toward Elizaveta's, curious as to whether she'd take it or not.

Elizaveta noticed Charlotte's hand movement and placed her hand over hers. "I want it to go further, but is that what you want?"

"Kind of," Charlotte answered. "I don't know. What do you want?"

Elizaveta smiled at Charlotte and kissed her again, sending an arousing thrill through each of them. With one hand swift movement, she wrapped an arm around Charlotte's waist and pulled her closer to her as they kissed. Charlotte was smashed against the console of the car, but she didn't mind. All that was on her mind was Elizaveta and her soft, pink lips, Elizaveta and her beautiful tawny hair and olive green eyes.

When they pulled away for air, Charlotte blurted out, "I don't ever want you to kiss another person like that unless if it's me."

Elizaveta blinked in surprise. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want you all to myself," Charlotte said. "I don't care if you see me as selfish, but I want you to be mine, Elizaveta Héderváry, all mine and mine alone."

"You really mean it?" Elizaveta asked. Her eyes held surprise as her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't slow the racing of her heart as she stammered to find more words to say. She wanted to agree if she could just find the right words. "Yes!" she finally blurted out. "Yes, I'll be yours, Charlotte! All yours!"

Charlotte grinned, her white teeth flashing brilliantly in the light from the street lamp in Elizaveta's driveway. "You mean it?"

"I do," Elizaveta said, smiling back. "You're wonderful, Charlotte! I've always found you beautiful and brilliant and perfect and…" Unable to think of any other words worthy enough to describe her best friend, now girlfriend, Elizaveta mashed her lips into Charlotte's once more.

The Belgian girl giggled. "I'm so glad," she said against Elizaveta's lips. "I've always wanted this, Liz. Always."

.

Present Day

Charlotte plugged in her straightener and waited for it to heat up. "Liz, you have so much hair, I swear," she sighed, grabbing the bunches of hair that she pinned to separate. "What am I going to do with you? It's a good thing that I'm an expert with your hair by now."

Elizaveta grumbled a little under her breath before saying, "You don't have to say it like it's a fact, you know. It makes me sound like I don't know what I'm doing with my own hair most of the time."

"But you usually don't," Charlotte chimed in.

"True, but you don't have to make that a point to throw in my face," Elizaveta stated as Charlotte began to run her straightener through random parts of her hair. She watched in wonder as Charlotte did her hair as if it were an art form. "Have you ever considered being a cosmetologist, darling?"

"I only want to be yours," Charlotte answered. "Your hair is the only hair I want to style. It's the prettiest and other than my own, it's the only hair that I care looks great." She took a few pins out of Elizaveta's hair and let it tumble down her back. Her smile widened. "Your hair is just too beautiful to pass up an opportunity to play with."

Elizaveta smile, blushing. "You always know what to say to make me turn red, you know that?"

Charlotte grinned. "I know." She kissed Elizaveta's cheek as she continued making a masterpiece of her girlfriend's hair. "It's a talent, darling. Get on my level."

Elizaveta scoffed and watched in the mirror as her hair grew in volume, yet still looked classy enough to look like something she would personally do with it. "It feels as if there's something missing," she said, looking closer in the mirror. She glanced up and saw that Charlotte's hair was missing its usual headband. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Charlotte asked, confused.

"A headband," Elizaveta said. "I need a headband, but I don't know where mine is." She frowned.

Charlotte smiled. "Cheer up, dear. It'll be okay." She kissed her cheek. "You can borrow mine."


	21. South Korea x Seychelles

Im Yong Soo sat back with his girlfriend Laura Allah as they watched a movie in his living room. His parents weren't home, so they had the whole house to themselves. He smiled at the young, African girl. He had been confused when he heard her almost French accent at first after she had informed him that she was from Africa. Then she had said she was from Seychelles and it all made sense.

He stretched an arm across the back of the couch to slip around her and she scoffed, smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're seriously doing that?" she giggled, playing with her pigtails. "That is the oldest trick in the book, Yong Soo!" She laughed a little harder. "That is something I could see Leon doing, but not you!" Laura held her sides as she laughed. "You are so funny!" She leaned into him, losing her balance.

Yong Soo smiled. "Well there goes my chances of you ever finding me smooth at all," he softly said, embarrassed. He slid his arm back over to himself, taking it back.

Laura grabbed his arm and draped it around her own shoulders, smiling at him. "I never said I didn't want it, though," she said, smiling. She snuggled into his side and giggled. "Yong Soo, you are so fun to tease, you know that?" Her brown eyes watched the screen as she leaned her head on his chest. "But that's one thing that makes you so wonderful, babe."

Yong Soo smiled. "I didn't think that was going to turn out like a compliment," he admitted. "But I'm glad that it did." He kissed the top of her head. "You're perfect for me, Laura. I really mean it. I'm glad that I have you all to myself."

"I feel the same, Yong Soo," Laura softly said, yawning. Her eyes began to blink closed. She didn't ever feel tired until she was comfy and snuggling with her boyfriend like this. Laura always thought it was something in the cologne that he wore. She swore that it had something in it that made her tired because it smelled that good!

"Don't go falling asleep on me now, Laura," he laughed. "The movie just started getting good. It's the one you wanted to watch, too."

She rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yong Soo," she apologized. "I'm trying to stay awake. I really am." Her mouth opened wide as she yawned. "If I could stay awake, I really would, babe. I don't know what always makes me so tired…"

Yong Soo shrugged. "You're going to miss some good stuff, though," he stated. "You're going to miss a really good movie. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Now you're threatening me with good movies!" she whined at him, though she was interrupted at the end with a yawn. "You know how I get when I'm tired, Yong Soo! This isn't fair!"

He grinned at her. "Maybe you should stay awake then."

She frowned up at him. "You've always been like this."

"Do you really want me to change?" he asked her, his smile not even faltering once.

.

One Year Previous

Yong Soo couldn't believe he had finally gotten the courage to ask Laura out. But he made sure to make it a double date so it wasn't weird. He invited his friend Leon Wang and his boyfriend Emil Steilsson to join them, knowing that they would come because they never have anything else to do.

Leon sighed as he fixed Emil's hair at the ticket booth at the movies. "I swear, what would you do without me?" he grumbled to himself as he moved his boyfriend's silvery locks to where he wanted them. "And I swear to God, if you make some smartass comment, I will leave."

"Then I have no words to respond with," Emil sighed, letting Leon mess with his hair all he wanted.

Yong Soo smiled. That was typical Leon and Emil. Everyone always thought they were just best friends because they only acted like they were, but he knew that they were much more intimate when they were alone. The two just didn't like anyone in their business, which he respected and liked about them and their relationship.

Laura showed up, grinning. "Hey, guys!" she said, stopping in front of Yong Soo to catch her breath. "I hope I'm not late!"

"If you were late, do you think we'd be out here waiting for your sorry ass?" Leon asked, looking away from Emil's hair for a moment. When she only answered in giggles, he turned back to Emil. "I didn't think so."

Laura smiled up at Yong Soo. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"We're going to go see The Perks of Being a Wallflower," he answered. "Emil recommended it. He says he really likes it."

"Seen it four times," Emil said, smiling.

Leon laughed. "I saw it two of those times with him. I'll admit, it was pretty great."

"Well if Leon is complimenting it, that means it must be great," Laura said, smiling. "Let's get out tickets then, Yong Soo. I can't wait to see it!"

Yong Soo smiled at her. "I already bought them," he said, smiling. "We've just been waiting for you."

Leon sighed. "This is as good as it will get, Emil." He smiled at his handiwork. "You look cute, now let's go."

Yong Soo grabbed Laura's hand and followed after Leon and Emil. "Honestly, I don't notice a difference in Emil's hair since he got here," he whispered to Laura. "But don't tell Leon that. I honestly thought he looked fine."

Laura giggled. "That's just Leon for you. Everything has to be on-point for him."

"Yeah," Yong Soo said, smiling. "Not me, though. I like surprises."

She blushed. "Yeah, me too."

He led her into the theater after they had gotten their drinks, popcorn, and snacks. The previews were just starting. He followed Leon and Emil to their usual seats, which were right in the middle, but to the right.

"Here we are, madame," he said to Laura.

She giggled. "Thank you," she said, sitting. She began eating some of her popcorn. "This popcorn bucket is so big, I don't know how I'll ever finish it."

"Laura, you're here with three boys. I'm sure it'll be finished somehow," Yong Soo laughed.

Laura laughed a little harder. "You're right," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking. You, Leon, or Emil could help me finish it. Though I'd rather it was you, if I'm honest."

"Why's that?" Yong Soo asked.

"Because I'm on the date with you, and not them," Laura said, smiling.

Yong Soo blushed. She was so cute that he couldn't control the blood rushing to his cheeks. He stuttered a little as he said, "I'm glad I asked you on this date, Laura. And I'm glad you said yes."

She smiled up at him. "Me too."

.

Present Day

Laura shook her head. "No," she stated. "Don't ever change, Yong Soo. I don't ever want you to change a thing about you, because then you wouldn't be my Im Yong Soo anymore. You would be a complete stranger to me, and I wouldn't like that at all." She sat up and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I like the you that you are right now."

"Then I'll stay the same forever if that's what you want," he said, smiling.

"That is what I want," she said with a nod. "I would think that's what you would want as well."

"It is what I want," Yong Soo told her. "I want it because it brought me you. And I could never be more thankful for that." He kissed her lips softly. "I'm glad that I have you, Laura. You are everything I could ever want."

"You sure you'll never change your mind?" she asked.

"Why would I ever change my mind?" he asked.

"Some girls are better than me."

Yong Soo scoffed. "I don't think so," he said, smiling. He then looked at the television screen. "I can see why you were falling asleep. This movie is boring. Let's put in something else. Something you'd rather watch." He stood and took the DVD out before opening another case she didn't see. It was The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm not saying," he said, sitting back on the couch after putting the movie in. "But I have one comment to make."

"What's that?" she asked.

He kissed her softly. "You might like this."


	22. Switzerland x Ukraine

Irunya Chernenko smiled at her Swiss boyfriend, Vash Zwingli, as he carried some moving boxes up the stairs to their new apartment. "Are you sure you don't want me to help out with anything?" she asked. "I'm not completely helpless, you know." She had only announced her pregnancy two days before. Her doctor had told her she was only a month and a half along, so she could at least help carry the small things.

Vash set the box down in front of her and leaned against the wall, staring at her with a look of burning intensity in his green eyes as his blond bangs hung in them. Sweat glistened on his forehead. "Do you really think I'd let you carry a thing up these stairs while you're already carrying my child?" he asked her. "Think logically, Irunya."

She blushed. "Right," she softly said.

He patted her head, awkwardly smiling as he handed her the apartment key. "If you want to help out, could you unlock the apartment?" he asked her. "That could be something you could do."

Eager to help, she accepted the key with a gleeful smile, inserting it into the lock. "If you're sure this is doing my part," she softly said, not wanting to argue with him. "I just don't know how you'll get everything up the stairs, Vash."

"I'll think of something," he assured her. "I'm sure other people live here besides us, Irunya."

"That's true," she agreed, considering it as she opened the door. "But I don't want to force the neighbors to help us out because of me...It would make me feel bad."

"Oh, come off it, Irunya," Vash grumbled, lugging the box into the apartment. "That's what being neighbors is all about, lending a hand in a time of need." He set the box down in the middle of the empty living room and pecked her cheek. "I'm thinking of our child, and that's what you should be doing as well. I don't want anything to happen to it when I know that I can prevent it, you know?"

"That's true," she agreed with a timid nod. She sighed. "I guess we can ask the neighbors if you're sure, dear."

"I knew you would come to your senses soon enough, Irunya," he said, smiling. Vash grabbed her hand and kissed it. "All you have to do is have cold beverages ready and the door open for us. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can," she giggled as he began to kiss up her arm and neck to her cheek. "Vash, you're making me blush." Irunya smiled as she kissed his lips gently. "These past three years sure have been something, haven't they?" she mused, looking around the apartment. "And here we are, moving into an apartment together and expecting our first child in a matter of months." She placed a hand on her lower stomach and sighed out happily. "It all seems so unreal."

"It's real," Vash confirmed, looking around the apartment. "My bank account confirmed it."

Irunya giggled. "Do all things with you involve money?" she asked, smiling. Her heart pounded when his eyes stared into hers, intense and mysterious. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"A family is expensive," he softly said. "But it's the one thing that I don't mind having to pay for." His mouth cracked into a small smile. "Besides, isn't it everyone's dream to one day have the perfect family? We're just starting slightly early."

"You mean you are," Irunya sighed. "You forget that I'm a bit older than you." Her voice had a teasing tone to it, yet she was also being completely serious. She was about six years older than him, yet somehow he acted like an old man half the time. "But somehow you always act like the more mature one in most situations." She giggled a little. "I still feel as if your mother doesn't like me."

Vash rolled his eyes. "Again with my mother."

"Does she know about the baby yet?" Irunya asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He turned a slight rosy color. "Not yet," he admitted. "I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her."

"Which will be never," she finished for him. "Let's face it. She nearly had a heart attack when we moved in together, Vash. Throwing in a baby will make her cry and disappoint her."

"Then let her be disappointed," he simply said. "It's my life and I'll live it however I please. If I want a child, then I'll have one." Vash looked up at Irunya. "And yes, I want our child. I want this baby with you more than anything."

Irunya blinked in surprise. Was this her same Vash who valued his mother over life itself? Was he suddenly holding her on the same pedestal? "You mean that?"

"You are the mother of my future child, Irunya," he said. "Why wouldn't I mean it?"

She nodded. "You have a point." Her mind then wandered back to when she had told him she was pregnant as a small smile of satisfaction played on her lips.

.

Two Days Previous

Irunya waited patiently on the couch for Vash to get home from work. She nervously played with her platinum blonde hair until she heard the front door open. Her blue eyes looked up toward the front entrance of their apartment, hearing him taking off his boots at the door.

"I'm home!" he called out to her. He entered the living room moments later. "I didn't expect you to be awake," he said, blinking in surprise. "You've been so tired lately that I was almost certain you'd be sleeping or something. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all," she said, shaking her head. Her hands reached out for his, and he gave them to her. She pulled him down onto the couch next to her. "I have something I want to tell you. It may come as a surprise if you haven't been paying attention."

"What is it?" he asked. "Will it mess up our moving plans?" He began to think of what could be going on as he looked at all of the packed boxes surrounding them. They were still packed, so it obviously had nothing to do with their move. "I don't think I can just assume what it is. You're going to have to tell me."

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately," Irunya said. "You've been aware of that." She watched as Vash acknowledged it with a nod. "So I went to the doctor today to see what was wrong with me because I've been unwell for so long."

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, starting to panic internally. As he looked closer at her, she was looking slightly paler than normal. Perhaps he had underestimated her health. He hoped she wasn't too sick! "Are you alright?!"

Irunya laughed at his panic. "I'm perfectly fine," she said, smiling. She gently placed a hand on her lower stomach. "In fact, we both are. My first ultrasound is scheduled for a month from tomorrow." Her eyes met Vash's as she smiled. "I'm pregnant, Vash."

His green eyes widened in surprise. "You're….What?"

She smiled at him. "Isn't it wonderful, dear?" Irunya asked him. "We're going to be parents. In a month, I will know exactly how far along I am, but I'm pretty sure I'm about a month and a half along. I've been keeping track of my missed cycles."

Vash couldn't think of the words to say. He was excited, embarrassed, and most of all, proud. "I can't believe it," he softly said. "I'm going to be a father."

"Yes," Irunya confirmed, smiling. "You are going to be the world's best father, Vash. I can already see it. You will be so wonderful to our child! I just know it!"

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly. "I love you, Irunya Chernenko."

She giggled. "I love you too, Vash."

.

Present Day

Irunya smiled at the memory as she reached for Vash's hand. "I can't wait to have this child, Vash. You will make the perfect father."

"Let's not forget the mother," Vash said, opening the fridge. They had come the day before to put water in it for moving day. He unscrewed the cap on a water bottle and took a drink. "What is a child without their mother?"

"But what about their father?" Irunya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've got me there," Vash said. He set the bottle down on the counter. "Anyway, I should probably go and get the other boxes."

Irunya sighed. "Baby, it's so hot outside, please be careful."

"I've got this," he said, heading toward the door.

Irunya stood at the door to the apartment and waited patiently for him to come up with another box or two, depending on how heavy they were. "Vash, be careful," she scolded when she saw the load he had with him.

"Will you calm down?" he complained, though he was slightly flattered that she was so worried about him. It caused him to smiled to himself. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."


	23. Holy Rome x Chibitalia

Feliciano Vargas sat on the porch swing on his front porch. He thought back to that morning four years before when his boyfriend Otto Beilschmidt had asked him to wait for him to come back from work. A single tear slid down his cheek, but he wouldn't dare to wipe it away. If it was a tear for Otto, then it was a tear that deserved to linger.

"Feli, are you still outside?" his grandfather Roma Vargas asked, opening the screen door on the porch. He regarded his grandson with a frown. "Dinner is going to get cold, you know."

"I'm not hungry," Feliciano softly said. "I don't want to eat right now."

"But you're always hungry, Feliciano," Roma said. "Are you feeling well?" He put a hand to his grandson's forehead. "Your temperature seems fine. Is everything okay?"

Feliciano solemnly shook his head. "No," he finally said. "Grandpa, how do I get something off my mind if I don't want to remember it? I can't stop remembering something that I've been trying so hard to forget."

"What is it, Feli?" Roma asked. He sat next to Feliciano and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

The younger Italian nodded. "I know," he softly said. "It's just so hard. I can't do this anymore, Grandpa. I just miss him so much. He didn't even give me a chance to tell him goodbye…"

Roma nodded in understanding. "We're talking about Otto, aren't we?" He sighed. "Not all of us really do get a chance to say goodbye, Feli. That's a part of life. It begins so quickly, but it ends in the blink of an eye for some of us."

Feliciano blinked up at his grandfather with bleary eyes. "Why did t have to be Otto, though? It's not fair. He didn't do anything to anyone. He never did anything wrong. A guy like Otto didn't deserve to die." His fists clenched in his lap. "I miss him every single day, Grandpa. Tell me something, does grieving ever get any easier?"

The grandfather thought for a moment. "Things are never the same once a person leaves this world and moves on to the next," he began. "But yes, Feliciano, things do get easier after awhile. I can promise you that."

"I'm just tired of hurting so badly," Feliciano sobbed. "It hurts every day. My heart, my body, everything just hurts. It's not fair! Otto shouldn't have had to die, Grandpa! It's just not fair! He should have never had to die!" He choked on his sobs and began coughing.

Roma patted Feliciano's back. "It's hard, Feli. Nobody said things like this were easy." He frowned, wishing there was something he could do to help his poor grandson. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. It makes me feel so helpless, knowing that there's nothing I can do for you right now when you're hurting the most."

Feliciano clung to Roma. "Don't say that, Grandpa," he softly said. "You are so important, and you've done so much for me! You've been my rock through all of it! Don't say you're useless at all when you know you're not!"

Roma smiled to himself. "It's hard to see your children or grandchildren suffering when you know you can't do a damn thing for them, Feliciano. Maybe one day you'll understand. It's just a terrible thing that I hope you never have to experience." He patted Feliciano's head. "You should have never had to experience the death of a loved one at such a young age, Feli."

"Well I did," Feliciano sighed. "And there's no going back in time to change it…" He curled into his grandfather's side like he used to when he was a child. His eyes closed as he tried to force himself to think of happier times, times before he grew up. "Why can't I be a child again, Grandpa? Why did I have to grow up and live like this?"

"Feliciano, you have so many other things that happened to you," Roma reminded. "Think about it, you graduated high school with fantastic grades. You also started college. You got a nice promotion at work that helps pay student loans back. Feli, there is so much more to living than pain and all of the hurt that you feel."

The younger man nodded. "I understand that. I'm just tired of hurting all the time." He frowned. "Grandpa, does the pain ever go away?"

Roma sadly shook his head. "It doesn't, Feliciano," he honestly stated. "But after awhile, it starts to numb. And that's the best that we can honestly hope for." He held his grandson closer to him. "I'm so sorry that you hurt all the time, Feli. If I could take it all away from you and bring it upon myself, I would…"

"You always say that, Grandpa," Feliciano softly said. "But sometimes I think it's best for everyone to feel this sort of pain at some point in their lives. It means that they need to truly live."

"When did you become so wise?" Roma asked with a chuckle. "My little Feliciano is growing up before my eyes." He ruffled Feliciano's hair. "Sometimes I wish you could always stay that innocent little boy that I always knew and loved."

"Sometimes I wish the same," Feliciano sighed in agreement. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of that day. "I just want the memory of that day to go away," he admitted. "I don't want it to plague my mind anymore."

"But if you don't remember it, then you won't remember the last conversation you ever had with Otto. And what kind of a memory would that be for him?" Roma asked, raising an eyebrow at his grandson.

Feliciano sighed. "I see your point." He frowned. "It was just a bad day in general, Grandpa. We had been arguing that day even. And he left angry with me. I know he did. He was frustrated at least." He sighed once more. "I just wish that I could see him one last time. There are so many things I would want to tell him."

"What are some of the things you would say?" Roma asked.

"I would want to tell him that I did wait," Feliciano said. "I waited all night for him to show up. But he never did." His eyes filled with tears, even though they were closed. "I waited and waited and waited, certain that he would show up, even though he never did." He opened his blurry eyes and looked up at his grandfather. "He couldn't show up because he died on the way here, Grandpa. He died on the way to come see me. Does that mean it's my fault?"

"Not at all, Feli," Roma quickly said, holding his grandson close. "Don't ever blame yourself for that. It's not your fault at all. It was just bad timing is all. Never blame yourself for it." He felt tears pricking at his own eyes, tears caused by his grandson's pain. He had no idea that Feliciano felt this way or hurt that much, for he had always thought his grandson was happy. "It's not your fault, Feli."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Feliciano sobbed. "He died coming to see me! He died on his way to see me! How is it not my fault?"

The grandfather sighed. "It just isn't." He stroked Feliciano's auburn hair, frowning. "He would agree with me. Otto knows it's not your fault. I doubt it was his either. We know how people drive when drunk. We know that it was a drunk driver who killed Otto."

Feliciano nodded. "It just hurts so bad, Grandpa. If he hadn't been on his way to see me, he wouldn't have gotten hit!"

"Listen to me, Feliciano. You can't blame yourself for this. No one knew it was going to happen, okay? No one. It's not your fault." Roma wanted to just hug the negativity out of Feliciano and reassure him that everything was going to be okay, but how could he do that when he himself didn't know any of that for sure? "Feliciano, I need you to remind yourself how wonderful of a person you are. I love you. We all love you. Please, forgive yourself and love yourself like we do. Otto would want that. He wouldn't want you moping about like this. I know that much."

Feliciano sighed and nodded. "You're right, Grandpa. He wouldn't," he agreed. "He would want me to be happy. He was always telling me how much he loved my smile more than any other smiles in the entire world."

"See?" Roma asked. "Then smile for him to see up in Heaven. Smile a genuine Feliciano smile for him. It would mean the world to all of us."

"I think you're right, Grandpa," Feliciano softly said. "It's about time I learned to genuinely smile again. It's been too long. I've missed smiling like I used to. I need to smile again. I need to be happy again. Otto really would want that. I know he would."

Roma smiled. "Then smile for him."

"I will," Feliciano said, smiling genuinely, for the first time in a very long time.

.

Four Years Previous

Feliciano followed Otto Beilschmidt to the door. "I know you have to go to work, but we need to finish talking about this. I know it stresses you out, but it's important to me to know what's really going on in your head. I need to know how you truly feel about all of it."

Otto sighed. "Fine, I'll stop by here after work if it will make you feel better. We can talk then." He looked at the clock. "Feliciano, if we keep talking, I'm going to be late."

The Italian boy looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry," he softly said.

"Come here really quick," Otto said. He kissed Feliciano softly when he approached him. "I get off at five tonight. Can you wait for me?"

Feliciano looked up at him and smiled. "I'll wait."


	24. Ladonia x KugelMugel

Erland Oxenstierna breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away from his house, He was finally away from his younger brother Peter. He could finally breathe. His chest heaved a breath of fresh air as he began his walk to his best friend Leopold's house as the wind blew his red hair every which-way. His blue-green eyes focused ahead of him as he walked with purpose, wanting to see his friend.

Leopold answered the door, violet eyes taking in his friend as his long, platinum blond braids swung down past his hips. He had obviously ran to the door, just as excited to see Erland. "Hey," he said, pretending that he wasn't out of breath from running. "Good to see you, Erland!"

Erland smiled at him. "Likewise." He stepped inside and took off his shoes. "Oh! I can smell your mum's baking!"

"Yeah," Leopold said with a grin. "She's been baking all day, ever since I told her you were coming over." He laughed. "It's like she's trying to impress a middle school boy or something." He shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"We can do anything you would like," Erland said. "I'm free all afternoon!"

Leopold smiled. "How did you get out of having to go to Peter's basketball game?" he asked. "I know your parents usually make you two go to each other's sporting events."

"I simply told them I didn't want to go," Erland stated.

"I don't believe that," Leopold laughed. "Tino wouldn't go for that at all." He leaned toward Erland. Being a few inches taller, he had an advantage. "What did you really say?"

"In all honesty, I told them that I made these plans a week in advance, before I knew about Peter's stupid game," Erland answered. "They find promises to friends to be a very important thing in our family," he reminded Leopold. "So that's why I get to be here instead of at my stupid brother's lame basketball game."

Leopold smiled. "So I overrule your brother?"

"Always," Erland laughed.

"Why is that?" the taller of the two asked.

"Sometimes I wish you could replace Peter."

"Why would you wish that?"

Erland grinned at Leopold. "Just because."

Leopold looked confused but led Erland to the kitchen. "Mum, Erland is here."

Elizaveta Edelstein turned around and smiled at Erland. "Hey there, Erland! It's been awhile, hasn't it? How have you been?"

Erland smiled at her. "I've been well, thanks. How are you?"

"I've been absolutely wonderful!" she cheerfully said. Elizaveta patted both boys on the head. "Why don't you two run along and play? I'll have some snacks ready for you soon."

"Sounds good," Leopold said. "Thanks, Mum." He led the way out of the kitchen and onward to the living room. "My dad's not home yet," he said. "He's actually out of town until tomorrow, doing some sort of concert or other. I hope you don't mind that we're just here with my mum."

"Not at all," Erland said, smiling. "She makes the best cookies ever. They're even better than my mum's." He winked at Leopold. "And that's hard to beat."

When Erland winked at him, Leopold felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He didn't know what to think or do. He immediately responded with, "I like your mum's cookies, though."

Erland blinked in surprise. "You do? I thought you didn't because he puts too much sugar in them. I've seen him when he makes them. He puts a metric ton in."

Leopold laughed nervously. "Uh, yeah. Stupid me. I'm sorry. I just got so flustered that I couldn't even, uh…"

Elizaveta entered the room, saving Leopold from his embarrassment. "Who wants cookies?" she gleefully asked, bringing in a plate full of them. "I'm so happy that you enjoy my baked goods, Erland! I'll be sure to send you home with some cookies this evening!"

"Mum, you're embarrassing me," Leopold complained. He pouted at Elizaveta.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, Leo. It's just that I get so excited when you have friends over since it's so rare."

"It's rare because you always do this!" Leopold sighed. "This is why I never invite people over. It's because you and Dad always do things like this and embarrass me."

"But that's our job, Leo," Elizaveta said, smiling. "What kind of parents would we be if we didn't embarrass our children like this?"

Erland rolled his eyes and groaned. "My parents do that to me all the time, but they never do that to Peter. It's so unfair. I can't stand it. I feel your pain, Leo."

Leopold smiled a little after hearing that Erland dealt with the same things that he did. He sighed and looked up at his mother. "Fine, embarrass away. I guess I don't care since Erland goes through the same thing at his house."

Elizaveta laughed. "You two are just so cute, I swear! I guess seventh grade is when little boys decide they don't want their parents to dote on them anymore, huh?"

Erland laughed. "I've always been this way, especially to my dad. He's always tried doting on me, but it's so embarrassing."

"I've heard him complain about it once or twice," Elizaveta said, smiling. "Erland, you should lighten up on him. He only wants to show people how proud he is of you. That's all."

"No way," Erland laughed. "He's too embarrassing about it."

"Why do you care what he says about you?" Leopold asked him.

Erland looked over at Leopold. "Just because."

.

Leopold sat in his room alone with Erland later that evening. It was just the two of them. They had finished eating dinner a little while before that and Erland was going to have to head home soon, though neither of them wanted to leave that room.

Erland was the first to speak. "So…" he began. "I'll probably have to leave soon. The street lights will be turning on any minute now…"

"Yeah," Leopold sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Why?" Erland asked curiously. He figured Leopold's reasoning, but he wanted to hear Leopold say it himself.

Leopold's heart jumped up into his throat. He felt as if all of the breath rushed out of his body. How could he possibly tell Erland the true feelings he had for him? That was impossible! There was no way he would ever tell him how he truly felt! No way he would ever admit that he's had a crush on him since the day they had met!

"No reason," Leopold managed to croak out.

"You sound weird," Erland commented. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leopold said, voice returning to normal. He faked a smile at Erland, but he knew it probably looked fake and robotic, the same way he felt at that moment.

Erland put a hand to Leopold's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Leopold suddenly felt his heart stutter almost. He wanted to faint. He wanted to do so many things that his body wouldn't allow. One of them would be to kiss Erland right then and there, but he knew he would never have the courage to do so. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he wasn't sure what he could do about it.

Erland then grabbed Leopold's wrist and checked his pulse. "Your heart is racing," he said, looking up at Leopold. "Any reason as to why that would be happening?"

It's because of you, you moron! Leopold's mind screamed at him, but instead he just shook his head.

"Interesting," Erland mused.

"What is?" Leopold asked him.

"That you tell me you don't know why your heart is racing or why you're acting like this," Erland answered, smiling. "Curious, indeed."

"What is?" Leopold suspiciously asked.

"Would you mind if I try something?" Erland asked.

"Like what?" Leopold asked him. His question was answered as Erland pressed his lips to his. Leopold's mind wandered as he saw stars and fireworks for the next few seconds. When they pulled apart, he gasped in shock. "What was that for?!"

Erland grinned at him, blushing. "Just because."


	25. Australia x New Zealand

Jett Wilson looked down at his husband, Kyle Anderson-Wilson. "You know I'm a careful driver, right?" he laughed. "I'm the safest driver in all of Australia!"

"Tell that to the tree you backed into last week," Kyle sighed, looking up at Jett. He reached up and tried to flatten the two cowlicks in the front of Jett's hair that never wanted to smooth down, but it was hopeless.

Swatting Kyle's hands away, Jett sighed in impatience. "That's a different story, and that was Riley, not me."

"I don't care who it was," Kyle grumbled, "Paula was in the car and that's not safe. She's little, Jett. Your daughter is still very small!"

"I know just how small Paula is," Jett assured Kyle, patting his head, which caused Kyle to huff out at him. "It'll be just fine, Ky, you'll see." He kissed Kyle's cheek before hopping into the front seat of his jeep.

.

Three Years Previous

Kyle stood before Jett's two children with him, their hands clasped tightly and firmly together. They had been dating for two years, and he had grown to love Paula and Riley very much. They were such wonderful children, and Jett had raised them well since their mother had died six years before.

"Riley, Paula, we have something to tell you," Jett told them, his magnificent smile seeming fifty times brighter to Kyle, or maybe it was because he was so in love. "Kyle and I are engaged to be married."

"You mean Kyle will be like our new mum?" Riley asked, smiling widely. He was always commenting on how Kyle had a motherly aura about him. "That sounds pretty neat."

Kyle laughed. "I guess so," he said, smiling at him. "Are you two okay with this?"

Paula jumped up from her couch cushion and wrapped her arms around Kyle's waist. "I've been waiting for this day! I went with Daddy to get the ring! I helped him pick it out!"

Jett picked up Paula as she squealed with glee. "Paula, that was supposed to be our little secret," he jokingly scolded. "You're not supposed to let him know that I can't even pick out a proper ring on my own."

"Oh, I could've guessed that," Kyle said, smiling. He looked at the ring on his finger. "And let me guess, Riley picked out the restaurant we went to the night you proposed?"

"Damn right I did," Riley commented from the couch without looking up from his phone.

Kyle snickered to himself. "I know you too well, Jett. Your kids mean the world to you, so of course you would want them involved even in our engagement." He smiled at him. "And why not? They're the two most wonderful kids. Just think, Riley might start driving soon, and Paula will be starting middle school next year."

Paula giggled. "It will be so much fun!"

"I really hope so, dear," Kyle said, smiling back at her. "I want only the best for our little Paula." He reached over and tickled her, causing her to squeal with laughter. "You're so smart for your age. It's no wonder all the boys like you."

"Hey now," Jett said, looking over at Kyle. "I've already told Paula that there's no dating until after she's married."

"Oh Daddy," Paula sighed. "I'm only ten. I'm sure there's plenty of time for me to date in the future, right?"

"Yeah, once you're married," Jett said.

Paula scoffed and crossed her arms, perched on her father's arm. She was rather small and petite for her age, still at the perfect size to be picked up easily by Jett, but not as easily by Kyle. Though her favorite thing to do was randomly jump on one of their backs and demand to be carried.

Kyle smiled at Paula. "Perhaps we could reason with him," he said to appease her.

The little girl smiled at Kyle. "Perhaps," he agreed with a nod. Her grin stretched almost from ear to ear.

Jett looked over at Kyle. "There will be no reasoning with me, you hear? Paula won't be dating anyone until after she's married. The rule is set in stone. She especially won't be dating either of those Oxenstierna boys. They're troublemakers."

"And you never were?" Kyle asked, pinching Jett's earlobe as he smiled innocently up at him.

That caused Jett to laugh. "I was the biggest troublemaker of them all!" he proudly stated. "How else do you think I can detect one of my own so easily?" He ran his free hand through his hair, grinning easily at Kyle. "Riley takes after me in that sense, and unfortunately, so does Paula."

"I don't believe that for a moment," Kyle stated, crossing his arms.

Jett laughed raucously. "Just you wait until you see them in action. They'll prove you wrong. It'll happen, Ky."

.

Kyle shook his head at the memory and then looked up at Jett in the jeep. "Please just be careful at least," he softly said.

"What was that?" Jett asked, looking down at him. He hadn't started the engine yet, but he somehow still hadn't heard his love's soft concerns. "I couldn't hear you, Kyle. What did you say again? I'm a little hard of hearing, but you know that."

"Just be careful," Kyle said a little louder. He didn't like raising his voice, always feeling it made him sound angry.

"Aren't I always careful?" Jett asked him with a grin. He leaned down, bringing his face close to Kyle's. "Kiss for luck?"

Kyle blushed, but it still brought a small smile to his face. He brought his lips to meet Jett's. His mind went into a whirlwind of the past seven years that they had been together, all the beautiful moments that they had shared rushing past him. "Did that work?" he teased.

"I don't know," Jett teased back. "Should we try again?"

The New Zealander blushed but eagerly kissed Jett once more. His heart was pumping wildly, but he didn't care. He was too in love to care. All he wanted was to kiss his husband goodbye over and over. He was so in love with the Aussie that he didn't care who knew. If he had the courage, he would shout it to the world.

"You're wonderful," Kyle breathed after they broke off the kiss. It had taken his breath away, as it always seemed to. Though they had been married for a little over a year, he still felt and acted as if they were newlyweds. He had never been more in love.

"Not as wonderful as you," Jett simply told him. "I've always found you quite fascinating." He ran a hand through Kyle's extremely curly hair. "From your curls to your short stature. You're just altogether wonderful, Kyle."

Kyle blushed and looked at his feet for a moment. "Thanks." He looked back up at Jett. "You've always been quite fascinating to me as well. I've always loved your adventurous spirit. I definitely see it in Paula. She's like a miniature you, Jett."

He laughed out loud. "So you see it, too?" He smiled to himself. "She gets the curls from her mother, though. Same with Riley. But his golden hair is just like hers."

Kyle smiled in understanding. "I don't want to replace her," he simply said. "I just want to be in a different place in your heart."

"I'm glad that you understand that," Jett said, snuggling Kyle as best as he could from up where he was. He kissed the top of Kyle's head. "I really need to get going, though."

Kyle sighed. "I know," he finally said. "But can we stay like this for just a few moments longer? Two days without you seems a bit much." He looked up at Jett. "Do you know how horrible that really is? I feel like I'm being unfairly punished." His eyes turned slightly pouty. "One more kiss, Jett?"

"How can I say no when you're giving me those eyes?" Jett laughed, looking down at Kyle. "But one more because I really have to get going."

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around the back of Jett's neck, pulling him down so he could kiss him. He felt like he could see stars and fireworks. There was nothing he loved more than kissing his love. Nothing in the world could beat kissing the man he loved.

"I love you," Jett said, smiling. He started up the jeep and began to pull away.

Not being able to find any other words, Kyle watched as Jett began to just easily pull out of the driveway without even a glance to the traffic around him. Unable to think of any other ways to express his love, he shouted, "Look both ways!"


	26. Hutt River x Monaco

Riley Wilson sat, flustered, next to his girlfriend Amelie Bonnefoy on a park bench after school one day. They had been going out for about two weeks, and they hadn't done anything more than hold hands and hug. It was nagging at him to want to speed up their relationship, yet he knew that she was enjoying the speed that it was going at. She had told him before they started going out that she wanted to take things slowly, but how slow did she want to take it? It was driving Riley nuts how slow the pace really was, and he was starting to wonder if she felt the same.

"Amelie," he slowly began, moving his caramel-colored locks out of his eyes. His hazel eyes locked with her dazzling blue ones and he immediately blushed. He knew right then and there that he couldn't ask her. He just couldn't.

"What is it, Riley?" she asked him, a small smile playing on her lips. Her long, blonde hair hung in its usual loose braid that slung over her left shoulder. She adjusted her glasses, which were slightly crooked before. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"You know what? Never mind," Riley simply said, face now a deep shade of scarlet. How on earth was he ever going to manage asking her questions when he always blushed whenever she looked him in the eyes. It was almost infuriating to him.

Amelie giggled. "You're so silly sometimes, Riley." Her hand found his as she intertwined their fingers. "That's why I like you so much." She leaned against him, her head resting against his shoulder. "You're just that magnificent."

"If you say so," Riley sighed out.

She sat up and stared at him in disbelief. "But of course you are!" she gasped out. "You're wonderful, Riley! You are a fantastic boyfriend! You never pressure me, and you're not always going on and on about moving along further in our relationship! I think you're absolutely magnificent!"

Hearing those words caused Riley to be hit with a stab of guilt. "Yeah, that's me," he half-heartedly said, smiling a little to appease her. Though there was a smile on his face, it was very obvious that it wasn't genuine. He just hoped that it would pass her test of smiles.

"Riley, is something wrong?" she asked, a wave of concern washing over her face. Her mouth contorted into a frown, which didn't exactly suit her lovely features. "Did I do or say something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Riley lied. "I just remembered something that happened this morning. It has to do with Paula, that's all."

"Your little sister?" Amelie asked, surprised. Her blue eyes widened. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Of course," Riley said. "It's just she's having trouble with those Oxenstierna boys.."

"Berwald and Tino's kids?" Amelie asked, cocking her head to the side. "I can see where she would. She's such a beautiful girl. I bet those boys fight over her constantly and try to make her choose between them. Poor Paula…" She sighed. "She needs some big-sisterly advice."

Riley smiled. "You really care about my little sister, don't you?" he asked. He really admired how compassionate Amelie was to his little sister. It proved that she cared about more than just Riley in this relationship, which was more than his last partners cared about.

"Of course!" Amelie stated as if it were unthinkable to wonder otherwise. "She needs the support of an older sister, and I know you wouldn't be able to fill that role. No offense to you, darling, but you aren't exactly good big sister material."

"None taken," Riley laughed. He smiled as he watched her continue on about her worries for his younger sister. It was cute to him, and it made him happy to see that she genuinely cared for the wellbeing of his family. "Amelie, when you're done worrying about Paula, I have a question for you."

"What would be your question?" Amelie asked, looking up at him curiously. She batted her big, blue eyes at him. That was his ultimate weakness, and she knew that. It was unfair.

"Well, I was wondering…" he began. He didn't know exactly how to say it. "I haven't exactly reached the point where I should kiss you on the lips, because I know you're not ready for that." He saw Amelie nod. "But I was wondering if I could kiss your cheek. Would that be okay for me to do?"

Amelie put some thought into it for a moment. "Well, I guess that would be perfectly fine, as long as it's only my cheek," she said with a nod. "And I trust you to keep it that way." She smiled up at him. "So my answer is yes."

Riley smiled. "Okay then." He leaned forward and pecked her cheek. Though it wasn't much, it was still a step forward that he was grateful for. His cheeks were bright red, and when he looked over at Amelie, he noticed that hers were as well. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she said, flustered. "It's just that…." Her voice trailed off. "Just never mind." She laughed a little nervously as her cheeks grew a little darker. Her head quickly turned as she kissed his cheek in return.

"You didn't have to do that," Riley said when he had recovered from his shock. He felt as if they were in elementary school, stealing cheek kisses when the teacher wasn't looking. But they were in high school. Most high schoolers were doing much worse at their age. Hell, kids were doing much worse at Paula's age. Yet here he was with his girlfriend, getting flustered over cheek kisses. But in it's own way, it was just as cute, wasn't it?

"I was tempted, and I gave into it," Amelie stammered to him. "So sue me." She giggled a little to herself, reminding him of a little schoolgirl. Was she that elated from her actions?

Riley smiled. If it made her that happy, then that's what really mattered to him. Even if it took forever until they reached the point where they could finally kiss, it was all worth it to see Amelie this happy and excited over something so small. His smiled widened as it turned from giggles to joyous laughter.

"What's so funny?" Riley asked her, wanting to know what she was thinking about that could make the whole situation so funny.

"Nothing," Amelie said. "I'm just so happy." She grinned up at Riley. "I'm just so happy that I have such a wonderful guy like you in my life, Riley! That's all!" She giggled as she squeezed his hand. "You're so good to me, and I think you're just the best!"

Riley blushed. "You really think so?"

"Would I lie to you?" she asked, smiling wider. "Think about that one. I've never lied to you before, so what makes you think I'd start now?"

"You wouldn't lie to me," Riley stated, smiling. "It was just an expression."

"Well never doubt me," Amelie said, smiling. "Because there can never be doubt between us. When there is doubt, a relationship crumbles. I learned that from watching my big brother Francis over the years."

Riley nodded. "I didn't mean for it to seem like I doubted you," he said. "Because I would never doubt a word you say."

She smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't. I just needed to tell you that."

Riley grinned. "Here, how about I walk you home?" he suggested. "The sun is starting to go down, and I know your brother doesn't like it when you're out after dark, especially with a boy."

"That would be wonderful, Riley," Amelie said, smiling warmly at him. "Thank you."

Riley stood and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Amelie giggled and accepted his hand. "We shall," she softly agreed, giggling a little as she stood and they began to walk back to her house.

.

Riley stopped at her front door. "Well, here we are, Amelie," he said, looking at the architecture that surrounded her front door. "This is where I shall have to bid you adieu."

"You've been practicing," Amelie said, smiling. "I'm impressed!"

"Well of course I'd like to impress you," Riley said, laughing. "It's one of my goals in life. I have to make sure I keep you impressed so that way you'll never want to leave me."

"I would never want to leave you anyway," Amelie softly said, looking up at him. Her expression was dead serious. "I want to be with you for a very, very long time, Riley Wilson, if not forever. You are the perfect man for me. I am certain of it."

"What makes you so certain?" Riley asked.

"You are so patient with me," Amelie said. "You let me move at my own pace, and you always ask before making a move on me. Riley, most boys don't do that." She hugged him. "You're everything I could ever ask for in the entire world. I don't ever want to lose you to anyone else."

"I never want to lose you either," Riley said, hugging her back.

Then, both of them leaned toward the other to kiss their cheeks, but accidentally touched lips instead. Both jumped away from the other.

"Riley!" she gasped out in shock, touching her fingertips to her lips in shock.

"It was an accident!" Riley insisted. Though it was an accident, he was so in love with her that he wished it were on purpose. Either way, he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, accepting full blame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."


	27. England x China

Yao Wang sat on the window seat in his boyfriend's English townhouse, gazing out the window as he watched all of the cars drive by. He breathed in a breath of fresh air from the windows on either side of him. These were the kinds of moments he lived for. Everything just seemed perfect to him, and all was good.

Arthur Kirkland walked up behind him and smiled. "I see you have taken quite the liking to my window seat," he observed. "You've hardly moved from it since you got here."

"I really do like it," Yao admitted, smiling up at him. "It's very nice, and your townhouse is in such a beautiful location that I could just sit here and watch everything pass by."

"Sit there long enough and your life might just pass by as well," Arthur said with a chuckle. He tapped Yao's feet and sat where they were once he had moved them. A smile graced his face as he watched his Chinese boyfriend gaze out the window. "So do you think you'll like it here?"

Yao turned his attention to Arthur and smiled. "Yes," he answered with a nod. "I think I will love it here." He reached out to Arthur, who took his hand. "I have a feeling that I will love it as long as I have you by my side, Arthur."

"Then I will have to make sure not to leave it, won't I?" Arthur said with a small smile. He looked out the window and saw Big Ben in the distance. "I knew you would love it here. There is so much to do here in London. So many sights to see, people to meet…" He sighed out happily. "I love this city."

Yao smiled. "And I want to see it all with you, Arthur." His gaze returned to the scene outside of the window. "You're the only person I want to see it with, if I'm honest. It won't count if it's not with you."

Arthur smiled at that. "That's so kind of you, Yao. I would love to be with you as you see them all for the first time as well." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "There are so many places to go, though. I'll have to make a list for you."

"You and your lists," Yao scoffed before laughing. "It's always the lists with you, isn't it?" He smiled. "But that's just how you are," he admirably sighed. His eyes fluttered shut as he thought back to the day Arthur had asked him to come back to London with him.

.

Three Months Before

Yao was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for Arthur, like he did every day around noon. The two always had lunch together, ever since they had started dating two months before. He never missed a lunch date with Arthur, making sure to be early in case if Arthur decided to be early for once, which he never was.

Arthur showed up a little late, sweating slightly as he tried not to look like he had been running. "Good afternoon, Yao. How are you today?"

Yao smiled at him over his menu. "I'm well today. How are you?"

"Well I found out that I'm going to be returning to England soon," Arthur answered, looking at his feet. He quickly sat down across from his boyfriend.

The smile quickly faded from Yao's face. "Wait, you're going back to England soon?" he softly asked. "I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon…."

"I was hoping not as well," Arthur softly agreed. "But I leave in a little over two months." He sighed and sat back in his seat. He wracked his brain for a way to ask Yao the question that had been plaguing his mind for the past month or so. "Listen, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Yao asked, confused. "Is everything alright? Please tell me you're not in any trouble. That would be unbearable for me to hear."

"No trouble at all, love," Arthur quickly assured. "I've just got a very important question to ask you is all. And it's a sort of life-changing one at that." He could feel himself beginning to sweat from nervousness. "Yao, would you…" His voice trailed off.

Yao could feel his own panic rising inside of him. Was Arthur trying to propose after only a few months of dating?! That was unheard of, and he wouldn't know how to react to something like that. Sure, they were already sleeping together by that point, but marriage already? That was a completely different level.

"What is it, Arthur?" Yao asked, struggling to keep his own voice from shaking or trailing off like Arthur's did.

"How would you like to return to London with me?" Arthur asked. "I mean, it's nothing like Shanghai, and I know it won't be like what you're used to, but…" He didn't know how to explain what he was trying to ask. He decided to settle with, "I would miss you if you weren't with me, Yao."

"Give me two days to think it over, Arthur," Yao decided. "I will tell you what I have decided in two days. Things like this require an amount of time to think about. You understand, right?'

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Two days sounds like a jolly good amount of time to me."

Yao smiled. "I love the way you speak." He sighed out happily. "Talk to me more, Arthur. Just talk. I want to hear you speak."

Arthur chuckled. "Okay then. What would you like me to say?"

"Anything," the Chinese man said, leaning his head on his chin. "I would love to hear that beautiful accent of yours say anything you would like to say at all."

"How about this?" Arthur suggested. "Yao Wang is devastatingly handsome."

"I like that," Yao said, laughing. He smiled widely at Arthur. "Say more things. I like hearing them. Everything you could possibly say has some sort of charm to it, Arthur."

"It's the charm of the British, Yao," Arthur laughed. "You're just now noticing this?"

"Of course not," he said. "I just wanted to hear you brag about it more. You're very proud of where you're from, you know."

"Who wouldn't be?" Arthur asked him. "You're proud of being from China, Yao. Everyone should be proud of where they're from, in my opinion."

"And I think that's what I love most about you," Yao happily sighed out, smiling admiringly at him. "I think that's what I first fell for when it came to you."

.

Two Days Later

When Yao arrived at the restaurant that day, he was surprised to find Arthur already there. Though at the same time he wasn't. Arthur must have been just as anxious about the decision as he was. There was no mistaking it by the obvious tension in the air.

"Arthur, what a pleasant surprise to see you here first for once," Yao greeted, smiling. He sat down across from Arthur. "I've made up my mind," he quickly said, getting it out of the way and preparing to set the cards on the table, so to speak.

"You have?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound like he was anxious, though his face gave away how anxious he really was. "That's good. What is the decision that you have come to?"

Yao sat there for a moment and twiddled his thumbs, boosting Arthur's anxiety. "I thought about it for a very long time and weighed the pros and cons of moving," he began. "I also talked it over with my family. They were very supportive of my decision."

"That means you're staying here, doesn't it?" Arthur asked, smile fading from his face.

"Of course not," Yao simply said. "I'm going with you. I decided it the moment you asked, if I'm honest. But I just needed two days to tell my family and make sure that they knew before I told you."

Arthur's emerald eyes widened in wonder. "You really mean it?" he asked, awestruck. "You're coming with me to London."

Yao nodded excitedly. "Of course I'm coming with you, Arthur. I would never miss a chance like this. Especially if it's with the man I love most in the world."

Arthur smiled. "This is, without a doubt, the best day of my life."

"I hope you have many more," Yao said to him.

.

Present Day

"I love you," Yao softly told him. "There is so much to do here with you. And I want to see all of it. Every last bit of it." He gazed over at Arthur. "You're amazing. I can't believe I'm really here with you."

"I love that you're here with me," Arthur said. He leaned over to Yao and softly kissed his lips. "Please stay with me forever."

"I'll definitely try to," he said. He then reached into his pocket and found his favorite Chinese candy that his grandmother would make at home. "Would you like to have some candy made by my grandmother?"

"Of course," Arthur said. He looked at it as Yao presented it to him. "Is it from China?"

"It's from the land of my heart," Yao said, smiling. "Try some."


	28. France x England

Arthur Kirkland walked into his college chemistry lab with the confidence of a king. He was not going to get another shitty lab partner like he did in high school, because in college, everyone wanted a good grade on their tests and labs. Everyone wanted to pass. Or at least that was what he thought until he met Francis Bonnefoy.

To Arthur, it seemed as if Francis only came to college to fall in love. He didn't care about grades as he swished his golden curls around or dazzled people with his dancing blue eyes. He even tried to mesmerize Arthur with them when Arthur was forced to be lab partners with him on the first day of chemistry.

"Now, this person will be your assigned partner for the rest of the semester," the teacher informed them all, much to Arthur's dismay. "Get used to it. Life isn't always a walk in the park. I assigned you with the person to whom you will all be least compatible with."

Arthur raised his hand and waited until he was called up on to say, "Sir, why the hell would you do this to us? This is madness!"

"I did this to teach you all a lesson," the teacher said. "And because I thought it would be fun. Now, get to it."

Francis kept distracting Arthur the whole semester as he tried at every chance to catch Arthur's emerald eyes with his own blue ones. He tried to entice him at every given opportunity, almost succeeding a few times. There was even a time when the two nearly kissed in a rare moment of vulnerability for Arthur before the British student came to his senses and reminded himsself that they had a project due the next day.

The final day of the semester, Arthur was more than happy to be rid of Francis, hoping to never have to put up with him again. He couldn't stand the way the French male's eyes looked at him as if he knew every little thing about him, or how he always knew how to calm him down and defuse stressful situations. Arthur couldn't stand how Francis made his heart race and wanted to be rid of him so he could focus on his studies again.

Yet when the next semester of college came around and Arthur was rid of Francis, he found it even more difficult to focus, seeing as how Francis was suddenly all he could ever think about. He blamed that blasted teacher. It was all his fault that he was now under the spell of Francis Bonnefoy. It was his fault that Francis was always the last thing he thought about before going to sleep at night.

Little did Arthur know that Francis was having the same problem as him…

When Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he finally called up Francis. "Listen, could we meet somewhere for lunch?" he asked his old lab partner. "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"But of course," Francis quickly agreed. "I also wish to discuss some things with you as well, mon ami."

Arthur felt himself being lured in by Francis's accent and the use of French in everyday conversation. "Right. I'll see you at the Java House around the corner from the campus at noon?"

"Oui, I shall see you then, Arthur," Francis said. "Adieu." He then hung up with a soft click.

Arthur stood there for a few moments before realizing that Francis had already hung up. His heart was racing madly in his chest. Had he really made a lunch date with Francis Bonnefoy?! What had this world come to?!

.

Two Years Later

Arthur sat across the table from his boyfriend of two years, Francis. He still couldn't believe they were actually together, yet he couldn't imagine his life without that blasted Frenchman. They had been the most frustratingly wonderful two years of his life, and he hoped that there were many more in store for them.

"I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come to this particular place tonight," Francis said. He gestured to the eatery around them. It was the same Java House that they had met up in two years before, where they had confessed how much they needed the other to be able to function properly. "It's because this is where our love story began."

"That's sweet," Arthur said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"And it's where I want it to continue," Francis went on before getting down on one knee. He opened a small ring box and presented to Arthur a white-gold band with a few diamonds encrusted into it. "Arthur Kirkland, I can't live without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Arthur inhaled deeply and choked on the air for a moment before quickly accepting the ring. "Yes," he softly said. "Yes!" He knelt down and cupped Francis's face in his hands, kissing it all over before resting a lingering kiss on his lover's lips. "I love you, Francis Bonnefoy."

"And I love you, Arthur Kirkland," Francis told him. "You complete me."

All around them, the entire Java House burst into applause and cheers, but neither man noticed as their worlds seemed to just shrink down to only the two of them as they gazed into each other's eyes, feeling at peace.

.

One Year Later

At their wedding reception, Arthur and Francis mingled with every guest invited, including old teachers. They finally came across their old chemistry teacher who had paired them together three years ago in his class.

"Are you surprised?" Arthur asked him, smiling.

"This is exactly what I was hoping for with you two," the teacher replied with a smile. "A scientific rule is that opposites attract, is it not? You two were one of my many science experiments, and one of the only ones that actually made it. Congratulations. And thank you for inviting me to the wedding. It was marvellous."

"Wait, we were an experiment of yours?" Arthur asked. "But how did you know that we were…?"

"It was pretty obvious with Francis over here, and with you it was kind of a leap of faith," the teacher admitted. "And I'm very proud of my results. You two were by far my favorite experiment."

"Thank you, sir," Francis said. "Please enjoy your night."

"I believe I shall," the teacher said. "Again, thank you for inviting me."

"It is our pleasure," Francis said before sweeping Arthur away. "Did you hear that? We were an experiment all along. He was hoping for this outcome with us for years!"

Arthur began to laugh. "It's funny, though, isn't it? We played right into his hands, didn't we?" He smiled up at Francis. "And I'm glad. I'm glad I got to be part of that experiment, because otherwise I wouldn't be the happiest man in the world today."

Francis smiled. "That's true. Neither would I.'

.

Three Years Later

Arthur held one of their screaming twin sons. "Francis, do you have Mathieu?" he called out to his husband. "He seems to have run off! I have Alfred!" He put a hand over the toddler's mouth and the small child bit him, wailing louder.

Francis walked in, holding a completely calm Mathieu. "What seems to be the problem with Al?" he asked Arthur. "Does he not want to go for a car ride with Papa?"

At that, Alfred stopped screaming and cocked his head to the side. "Car?" he asked, blue eyes widening.

"Oh, now you stop," Arthur grumbled. "Let Daddy put your shoes on now, or you won't be able to go for a car ride with Papa."

"I wanna go!" Alfred wailed, starting to break out into hysterics again.

"Francis, please trade me," Arthur softly said before Francis took Alfred from his lap and placed Mathieu there instead. Arthur bounced their other son, who giggled happily, which made Arthur smile.

It amazed him how complete polar opposites their sons were. Mathieu was always very calm and quiet and always listened, whereas Alfred was always loud and very independent. Though both were extremely bright and creative, Alfred always had the crazy ideas while Mathieu's were more logical.

Francis smiled as he finished fastening Alfred's shoes. "Alright, boys. Who is ready to go on a car ride with Papa?"

Both boys eagerly clapped their hands excitedly and yelled, "Me! Me!"

Francis scooped both of them up. "Then off we go!" He walked to the door, followed by Arthur. "Well, looks like we'll be seeing you later." His lips met Arthur's in a rushed goodbye kiss that still seemed to sweep Arthur off his feet. "I love you," he said on his way out the door.

Arthur smiled as he stood in the doorway and waved them off. "Drive safely."


	29. Seborga x Monaco

Michelangelo Vargas smiled over at his girlfriend Amelie Bonnefoy. "There are so many things to choose from to do today," he said to her. "The day is young and there are endless possibilities! Let's take advantage of all of it!"

"You sure think very optimistically, don't you?" Amelie said, smiling kindly at him. "Though it is supposed to be hot today, I think we could do many things if we do them early enough."

"You think so?" Michelangelo asked, smirking at her. "You see, I am not lazy like my cousins, Feliciano and Lovino. I can walk or wander all day if that is what you wish to do. I can do anything you wish to do, for today is in your hands."

Amelie blushed. She had never held such power in her hands. None of her previous boyfriends had ever let her decide what to do on a date. "No man has ever asked my opinion like this before," she admitted, looking down at her shoes. Her mind wandered back to her first encounter with Michelangelo to when he had asked her out.

.

Six Months Previous

Amelie was walking down the high school hallway, minding her own business, as one usually does, when a boy with beautiful auburn hair strolled past her. She was so distracted that she ran into another boy with dark hair and dropped her books. Blushing furiously, she scrambled to pick them up while the boy she had ran into walked on, muttering under his breath about how she should watch where she was going and how her glasses didn't help her see well enough.

The boy with the auburn hair quickly ran over to her and helped her pick up her books. "Pardon me, but you have the most beautiful golden hair I have ever seen," he complimented, examining her closely. His eyes were a bright green, reminding Amelie of grass at the beginning of spring.

"T-Thank you," Amelie stammered, face as red as a maraschino cherry. She stood to her full height and bowed her head so he couldn't see her blush too well. "Your hair is quite magnificent as well, if I do say so myself," she softly said. "It's a very vibrant color."

"Thanks," he easily said, grinning. "It's natural! I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mike if you'd like! What's your name?"

"Amelie," she quietly said, before looking up at him. "My name is Amelie Bonnefoy," she repeated a little louder and with more confidence.

"Bonnefoy, you say?" Michelangelo asked, smiling wider. "Would you happen to be related to Francis, by any chance?"

"He is my older brother and guardian," Amelie answered, nodding her head. "What of it?"

"Francis is friends with my cousins, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas," Michelangelo said, leaning against the lockers next to her. He began to pick at the peeling paint on one of them. "I knew your hair color looked familiar. You two have the same shade of gold in your hair, no?"

Amelie blushed more. "Yes, we do," she softly said. "That's what happens when you're related to someone. You share genetics with them. I should've guessed that you were related to Feliciano and Lovino." No one else could pull off being so charming so easily if not from that bloodline, she continued in her head.

"And how, may I ask, is that?" Michelangelo asked her, laughter in his eyes.

"You look like them," Amelie answered. "Well, you look more like Feliciano than Lovino, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Of course," he said, laughing. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, almost causing her to drop her books again. His lips grazed the back of his before letting go of it once more. "I'm afraid I must get to class now. It was wonderful talking to you, Miss Bonnefoy. I hope we can speak again soon."

"Of course, Mike," she softly said.

He winked at her and then disappeared off down the hallway.

.

Four Months Later

"Amelie," Michelangelo said as he sat in her living room on night. They were working on a partnered English assignment, and he wasn't really feeling it. There was something else on his mind. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked, looking over at him, though she kept glancing over at her fingers as they typed away on the keyboard of her laptop. She was still trying to get a good grade, whether he cared or not about the assignment.

"When you see me, what do you think?" he asked. "What is the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Mike," she simply answered. "That's the first thing that comes to my mind. I think, 'There's my best friend Mike.' Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Michelangelo sighed and leaned back against the upholstered back of the couch. "I guess," he said. He couldn't stop watching her work. She was like a learning machine while he felt so helpless, helplessly in love with her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk."

"Let's treat it like a discussion," he suggested. "How do you feel about that?"

Amelie shrugged. "I guess we can."

He took a deep breath. "Amelie, I'm going to have to ask you to put down your laptop for this. It's very important to me, whether or not it's important to you."

She looked up and gave him a curious look, but she slowly set the laptop down on the coffee table. "What's this about, Mike? I don't understand what you're trying to do."

"Close your eyes for a moment," he instructed. "Go on, just do it." He smiled when he saw her eyes flutter shut. After taking a deep breath, he leaned in and softly brushed his lips across hers. "Well, what do you think?"

"What was that?" she asked, eyes snapping open. "What did you do? I felt something!" Her hand flew up to her lips as her fingers gently touched them.

"I kissed you," he softly said. "What did you think?"

"You kissed me?" she asked, looking over at him in confusion. "You kissed me without my permission?!" Her cheeks were bright red. "You do realize what this means, right?"

"What?" he asked, almost scared of the look on her face.

"I'm going to have to get my revenge," she told him, voice blank and emotionless, just like the expression that was currently on her face.

Michelangelo shrank back against the couch. "And how will you do that?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Like this," she stated before jumping at him and kissing him back, full on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to sit on his lap as she did so, gasping out slightly when his arms circled around her waist and pulled her closer.

Michelangelo couldn't believe it. He was really kissing the girl of his dreams. His eyes had only been on Amelie since the day he had met her, and now he was kissing her the way a boy kisses his girlfriend. What were they? Would she date him if he asked? There was only one way to find out.

Amelie's cheeks were flushed when they broke apart for air. "Wow," she breathed.

"You're incredible," he stated, dumbfounded. He quickly found his words as he said, "There's something I want to ask you, Amelie."

"What is it?" she asked, eyes widening behind her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. "I know I kinda suck at pretty much everything, but-"

"Yes," she answered before kissing his lips. "Yes. I will."

"You will?" he asked, surprised. Then he smiled widely. "Then it's settled. You're my girlfriend now. And you're perfect for me. I'll try my best to be as perfect for you as I can."

.

Present Day

And perfect for her, he really was. Amelie had never felt a stronger connection with anyone else she had ever dated. She really felt as if Michelangelo were the one. Her heart always felt warm and fuzzy whenever she was around him. It made her wonder if she was in love or not. She wondered if she should tell him.

Michelangelo looked over at her, grinning from ear to ear, a smile plastered to his face. His eyes held a look of adoration that was reserved only for her as he asked, "Well, what do you want to do?"


	30. England x Japan

Kiku Honda snuggled up to his husband Arthur Kirkland as he read aloud from a book they both enjoyed. Personally, they had read that book three times, all the way through, but it was Kiku's favorite, so he didn't mind. He loved listening to the smooth tone in Arthur's voice, the way his accent pronounced the words as he read aloud. It melted him.

Arthur stopped reading for a moment and looked over at Kiku. "Are you getting tired, love?" he asked, caressing the side of Kiku's face. He smiled warmly at his husband. "Your eyelids looks a bit heavy to me is all." He pressed a kiss to Kiku's forehead, smiling. "We can stop if you'd like. The story won't be going anywhere."

"No," Kiku quickly replied, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt. He didn't want to stop listening to that beautiful voice for a single moment. "I would love to hear more. Please, Arthur."

"Kiku, we have read this story countless times," Arthur laughed. "You know how it ends, you know how it begins, and you know everything in between. There are no surprises here and there. This is a story you know by heart. Why do you always choose this story?"

Kiku smiled and snuggled into Arthur's neck. "Why do I choose this story every time, you mean?" he asked, looking up at his husband with his small, dark eyes. "It's because this story is my favorite of them all."

"You didn't even know about this story until I told you about it," Arthur said, smirking at him. "So how could it be your favorite? You have only just heard of it in the past five years."

"That may be true," Kiku began, "but it is still my favorite."

"Why is that?" Arthur asked him.

Kiku smiled up at him. "Well, wouldn't you just like to know?" he asked, his smiled turning mischievous and facetious. He loved playing like this with Arthur. It always made it more fun, especially when Arthur got flustered.

"Yes, I would," Arthur told him. "Won't you please tell me?"

Kiku's mind wandered back to the first time Arthur ever talked to him about that story. It was five years before on a stormy day. The two of them had just started dating, and Kiku had always been terrified of thunderstorms.

.

Five Years Before

Kiku huddled on Arthur's couch under a blanket, trembling out of fear. He was terrified of the thunder crashing outside of the window across the room from him. There was nothing he wanted more than to just lock himself in a small space and just hide for the rest of the storm. It would beat just sitting around and bearing it.

"Kiku, are you afraid of the storm?" Arthur asked, coming to sit by him. He held a large book in his hands.

The Japanese man poked his head out from the safety of the blanket long enough to give a small nod, too scared to speak, quickly retreating back into it before another bolt of lightning could brighten the room.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky as the power suddenly went out. Arthur looked around and cursed under his breath. "Blast it all," he muttered. "I doubt a trip to the fuse box would help this situation, and there is no way I would leave you alone in this condition." He crossed the room and pulled a flashlight out of a drawer. "Luckily, I have this in case of situations such as these."

"Does the power go out like this a lot?" Kiku asked, not used to power outages like these. He poked his head out to talk to Arthur, barely able to make him out in the dim light from the storm.

"Not too often," Arthur answered. He sat back down next to Kiku and put an arm around him, pulling him in close. "Kiku, you're safe here with me. I can guarantee you that much." He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his head.

Kiku let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see the storm going on around him. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't notice it there. If he focused on Arthur, perhaps the store would go by faster and the power would come back on sooner.

"What book do you have with you, Arthur?" Kiku asked him. He yawned a little as he began to feel more relaxed. That is, until a crack of thunder ripped into his ears, causing him to tremble.

Arthur pulled him closer, holding him tighter. "I have with me a copy of Great Expectations by Charles Dickens," he answered. "If you would like, I could read it aloud to you. Perhaps it could help pass time for you or something. I enjoy reading aloud to people anyway."

"Of course," Kiku agreed, nodding. "I would enjoy that, Arthur. Thank you very much."

"Okay, let's see," Arthur said, opening the book. "We'll start from the very beginning." He smiled and kissed the top of Kiku's head before he began reading, his voice clear and smooth as silk as he read over the words, never once stuttering or messing up.

Kiku found Arthur's voice quite comforting as he listened intently to the story. He found himself lost in the world that Charles Dickens had created. His mind followed the characters through the story, and before he knew it they were to chapter five and he had completely forgotten the storm, too invested in the story to care at all about what was going on outside. His eyes were still closed as the story unfolded behind his eyelids like a movie, and he no longer heard the thunder from the storm. He had stopped hearing that long before.

At the end of the fifth chapter, Arthur stopped reading for a moment. "Kiku, open your eyes for a moment," he said.

Kiku blinked his eyes open to find bright light flooding into them. "When did the power come back on?" he asked.

"It came on about two chapters ago," Arthur answered. "You just seemed to be enjoying the story so much that I didn't bother to tell you." He smiled down at Kiku. "I didn't think you'd really like the story that much."

"Of course I like that story," Kiku said. "It's one of your favorites, isn't it?"

"It is," Arthur admitted. "I enjoy it very much because it reminds me of my childhood, when my mother once read it to me. That's why I like to read it out loud to anyone willing to listen."

"You're welcome to read it to me anytime you would like," Kiku told him, smiling.

"Thanks," Arthur said, smiling back. "You're wonderful."

"No, Arthur, you are," Kiku said. He sat on his knees, his face becoming level with Arthur's as he leaned in and kissed his British boyfriend's lips. His mouth twisted into a smile of contentment and happiness as they kissed. "You're the most wonderful man I could ever ask for," he told him when they broke apart. "I really mean it."

Arthur blushed. "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend," he admitted to Kiku. "You're the one who brings the real me out."

"Then I'm glad we're together," Kiku told him.

"So am I," Arthur said before placing his hand on the back of Kiku's head and guiding him in for another kiss.

.

Kiku blushed, remembering how scared he was the first time he had heard the story. He now looked at the worn copy of Great Expectations that was now resting in their laps. His hand grazed over the cover, fingertips touching the gold lettering that spelled out the title and the author's name.

"I love this story because it means a lot to me," Kiku said to him.

"Explain how, and I might read more," Arthur told him, smiling mischievously.

Kiku, dying to hear Arthur read more aloud, began to search for the proper words to say. "You see, do you remember the first time you read it to me?"

"Yes, you were terrified of the thunderstorm that was raging outside," Arthur said with a nod.

The Japanese man's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he coughed. "Right," he said, embarrassed. "Anyway, to calm me down and keep me calm, you read me that story. You kept me calm by keeping me entertained with this magnificent story. I love Great Expectations because you read it to me the day I fell in love with you. It is part of one of the first reasons I fell in love with you. It showed me that you have a heart and that you truly do care about me." His eyes met Arthur's emerald green ones. "I love you, Arthur Kirkland," he softly said. "Will you please read me another chapter?"

Arthur weighed it all out in his head. Was Kiku being for real with everything that he had just said? If everything he said was true and all added up, then that meant that story was one of the reasons they were married, one of the reasons he was one of the happiest men in the world. He smiled and opened the book. "Okay," he said. "One more chapter."


	31. Prussia x Canada 2

Matthew Williams sighed and adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses as his loud, rambunctious boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, ran around the plaza of the shopping mall they were in, trying to figure out which store to go in first. It was always like this, so Matthew had stopped being embarrassed by this point and just pretended not to be with him, though most people already knew he was by then, especially by the cries of, "Matt, look at this store! It has the most awesome stuff!" Matthew would simply just shrug it off and follow along, waiting until Gilbert found a store that he actually wanted to enter.

Gilbert wandered the plaza, searching the stores with his crimson eyes, though he couldn't see as well as most people due to his albinism. He looked at everything in the windows, hoping to see things both he and Matthew would like, that way Matthew would enjoy the store just as much as he did. That was what mattered most to him as he searched for the perfect store.

The Canadian found a bench and sat as he watched his white-haired boyfriend look around madly for a store. A smile crossed his face when he saw Gilbert rush over to a window every now and then. It made him happy to see him so excited over the small things in life. Those were the kinds of things that really mattered in the end.

"Matt, I found one!" Gilbert excitedly shouted, waving him over. He was very excited as he looked into a secondhand store. It seemed to have a lot of things both he and Matthew liked. "Hurry! It's got a bunch of awesome things!"

Matthew stood up and apologized to the people who were staring at the excited Prussian as he passed them. "He just gets very excited," he told them as he walked over to Gilbert. "Well, let's go in then," he said, smiling at Gilbert.

Gilbert dashed inside, looking around excitedly. "Look at all of this awesome stuff!" he kept exclaiming. "Just look, Matt! Let's get this!"

The Canadian just watched him and smiled. Every now and then he would walk over to Gilbert and tell him to lower his voice, reminding him that they were in a small store. Gilbert would blush a little and apologize before running off and looking at the next thing that caught his eye. Matthew would just smile and watch him, loving how excited he would get over everything he saw.

The only thing Matthew hated was the looks they received from the people who didn't understand. He didn't like the way they would mutter under their breath about Gilbert or make snide remarks just loud enough for him to hear. His ears burned every time he heard someone say, "What an idiot," or "Can someone shut that guy up?" But it wasn't like he wasn't used to hearing those things. It was just that they hurt by that point.

Matthew knew that Gilbert heard them as well, but he didn't know how Gilbert felt because Gilbert seemed to ignore them. He had no idea how hurtful comments made Gilbert feel, but he wished that he knew. If the hurtful comments affected Matthew so deeply, they probably affected Gilbert more.

Matthew thought back to when Gilbert told him about his condition when they had met. He remembered the fear in Gilbert's eyes when he thought Matthew was going to get up and leave him after he had told him. But Matthew was always so patient with Gilbert, and he promised not to leave because of something that Gilbert couldn't help. Instead, Matthew stayed with Gilbert and put up with it, finding it fun on some days and aggravating on others, but no matter what he always loved Gilbert because he never wanted to give up on someone so special.

.

Three Years Before

"Matt, can I talk to you about something?" Gilbert had asked Matthew, taking him into the living room of his parents' home. He had brought Matthew to meet his parents after dating him for two months, though he had hidden something from Matthew for awhile and figured he might want to lay all cards out on the table before his parents did.

"You can talk to me about anything," Matthew told him, smiling. He reached a hand out to Gilbert, seeing that what his boyfriend was going to talk to him about was troubling him.

"I'm not like most people," Gilbert began. "But you probably already knew that…"

"I've always seen you as eccentric, if that's what you mean," Matthew slowly said. "Is that what you mean? I mean, I see that you don't act like most people. You're easily excited."

"Well, that's part of what's going on," Gilbert said. He took a deep breath. "Are you familiar with the autism spectrum?"

Matthew slowly nodded, feeling a sinking feeling, deep in his gut. He didn't like where the conversation was heading, but he mentally prepared himself for it. No matter what happened, he knew that he could deal with this. After all, he loved Gilbert. He loved every part of Gilbert, even if this was leading to Gilbert being autistic.

"Well, I'm somewhere on there," Gilbert said. "No one has put an exact name to it. The doctors keep changing my diagnosis every few years." He sighed. "I hope that you never think any less of me. I hope that you'll still see me as your Gilbert that you knew and cared for five minutes ago."

"Of course I do," Matthew said, smiling. "Why would you being on the autism spectrum ever change my feelings on you?"

"Because it changed the feelings of others," Gilbert quietly said.

"Well forget them," Matthew said. "I'm not like them. I'll never be like them." He leaned forward and kissed Gilbert. "I'm not shallow, Gil. I care about the you that I have always known. I don't care if he's autistic or 'normal' or whatever. I don't care. You're still Gilbert Beilschmidt, no matter how you look at it. And that's who I see."

Gilbert smiled. "I knew I was right in choosing you," he said. "I knew I had chosen the perfect man for me when I saw you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

Matthew smiled. "The same could be said about you. I'm not going to give up on you, Gil. You're an amazing person, and I'll learn about your beautiful mind if I have to. I want to know all there is to know about you so I can understand you better. You're a work of art, a complicated piece."

"And you're a beautiful masterpiece," Gilbert softly said. He hugged Matthew as tears filled his eyes. "A perfect work of art created by God himself just for me."

.

Present Day

Matthew was brought out of his memories by Gilbert running up to him with a stuffed polar bear, grinning excitedly.

"Look, Matt!" he said. "It looks like Kumajiro!"

The Canadian smiled. "It really does," he said, accepting it from Gilbert. He had to admit, the polar bear Gilbert brought him looked just like the one he had at home. It was things like this that Matthew thought were sweet. Gilbert had found it and noticed it looked like one of Matthew's favorite things, a stuffed bear his grandmother had gotten him as a child, and brought it over to him. Matthew truly felt blessed in the moment.

Gilbert came back over with a stuffed yellow bird. "Hey, do you mind if I get this?" he asked. "It's pretty awesome!"

"Go for it, Gil," Matthew said, still smiling fondly at the stuffed polar bear in his hands. He knew he was going to end up buying it just because it looked like the one he had at home. He wouldn't be able to help it.

"Awesome!" Gilbert shouted out excitedly. "I shall name him Gilbird!"

Matthew placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Please remember that we're in a small store," he reminded. "Indoor voice, Gil."

"Right," Gilbert slowly said. "Sorry about that, Matt."

"It's fine," Matthew said. He smiled at Gilbert. "I know you didn't mean it."

.

That night as Matthew laid in bed, he looked at the two identical polar bears that now sat on top of his dresser and smiled. He was so glad that Gilbert had found that second one. It made him so happy to have it. He truly did consider Gilbert a blessing in his life. There was nothing he wanted more than to snuggle Gilbert until the sun came up.

Gilbert got in bed next to Matthew and noticed the way Matthew was looking at him. "What's with that look?" he asked Matthew, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I love you," Matthew said, smiling at him. He wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and laid his head on Gilbert's shoulder, snuggling into him like he had wanted to all day since he had found that polar bear. "You are terrific and wonderful and all around the greatest man to ever exist."

"What's all of this about?" Gilbert asked, confused.

"I think you're seriously the best man to ever exist," Matthew told him, smiling. "I've never been more in love before." He kissed Gilbert and smiled. "Love me forever, please. I want guaranteed proof of your love."

"Oh, you do?" Gilbert asked. "You'll always have it. You can trust that." He smiled and kissed Matthew's forehead. "Don't worry about me."


	32. France x Belgium

Charlotte Bonnefoy smiled over at her husband Francis as they shopped together in a small outlet store in their city mall. She knew how much he hated shopping with her in stores like these sometimes, but she also knew that he was willing to put up with it because he loved her that much. Her eyes looked over the clearance rack in the back of the store, while also stealing glances to him to make sure he was staying out of trouble.

The Belgian woman sighed as she had to pull him away from the bras every now and then. "Francis," she scolded every time, "you are not a woman, so stop going over there."

"But mon cher, I am trying to pick some out for you," he would say the first time, with a wink. "You know, for when we do special things." Then he would wink at her, causing her entire face to turn red. "See, now you know what I'm talking about."

Charlotte would then let go of him and return to the clearance rack, trying to rid herself of the embarrassing blush that filled her entire face. Then that stupid, vicious cycle would begin again, each time with a new excuse.

One excuse was that he was helping a rather large woman find some lingerie that would suit her body. Another excuse was that he was looking for something that would look good on him if he ever wanted to explore the drag world. Eventually, Charlotte was too exhausted to ask him for an excuse. She was just frustrated with him, and he could tell.

"Why ask so many questions, my dear?" he asked her, massaging her shoulders. "Just have a good time looking at clothes. I am doing nothing wrong. You can trust me with brassieres, my darling." He kissed her cheek as she began to relax. "Just relax and look at the clothes that will make you happy. I'll even buy you any outfit you choose. Just have fun today, alright?"

"Fine," she softly said, falling under his trusting spell. "But if you do anything to break this trust, you're not getting any tonight, are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, mon cher," he answered, smiling. He kissed her softly and then disappeared among the clothing racks.

Charlotte had a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it. If Francis told her to trust him, then she would. After all, he had never done anything to steer her wrong before, so why would he now? She took a deep breath and returned to the clearance rack.

Her mind began to wander to her first shopping experience with Francis when they had first started dating. It was a rather amusing experience, she had to admit, but oh, was it stressful. She smiled as she remembered it.

.

Six Years Before

Charlotte struggled to keep up with her boyfriend of three months as he dragged her through the mini mall in the small town that they lived in. She held tightly to his hand, fearing losing him in the Black Friday crowd otherwise. Her eyes remained fixed on his golden curls as he easily moved through the crowd all around them.

"Come along, Charlotte," he told her. "This is the best day to go shopping!"

"No it's not!" she called to him "This is the worst! There are too many people, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get stepped on by someone! Can't we just go home?"

"Not a chance, my darling," Francis laughed, glancing back at her with his dancing blue eyes. That one glance calmed Charlotte down as he led her through the crowd to a bench. He sat down and drew her down next to him. "Let's rest here and people watch. This is the best part."

"Francis, can't we just go home? It's three in the morning, and these people are crazy!" Charlotte complained, watching a woman wrestle another woman for a toaster oven. She cringed as one woman punched the other. "It turns people into animals."

"Welcome to the zoo of society," Francis told her, gesturing to the crowd around them. "I never intended to buy anything, really. I brought you here to observe people."

Charlotte's eyes widened as she watched a woman tackle a man over a big-screen TV. "Do you think that man is okay?" she asked Francis.

Francis waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm sure he's fine," he carelessly answered. He sighed. "Sales like these turn people who were once refined and well-mannered into animals. One time, I watched a woman push over another woman's stroller. Luckily, I caught the baby before it hit the ground." He smiled over at Charlotte. "I was that baby's hero, and a child predator to the mother. Security was called on me, and I was escorted from the store for saving a small child."

Charlotte giggled. "Not all heroes wear capes, Francis. I guess some wear handcuffs."

He grinned at her. "I guess so." His gaze went back to the crowd around them. "I just hope no one gets hurt too badly this time around, but then again it's not exactly my choice."

"True, but all we can do is watch everyone make complete asses of themselves," Charlotte sighed, watching the crowds of people with an amused expression. "It's insane how many people show up to this and fight over cheaper items." Her green eyes widened as she watched the man who was tackled punch the woman who tackled him. "Oh, that's going to leave a mark."

Francis sighed. "She's tough. She'll deal."

Charlotte looked over at Francis. "Is this the real reason why you brought me over here, just to people watch?"

He sighed. "You can help me watch for children getting trampled," he told her. "I hate to see children hurt on Black Friday because their parents are careless."

"I can understand that," she said. "I would hate to see children hurt as well." She frowned as she looked out into the crowd. "You have a good heart, Francis Bonnefoy."

"You may say that now," he said. "And I hope you continue to say it as our relationship develops." Francis reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling. "Now, my dear, let us watch and observe, searching for small children. Who cares what happens to those greedy adults? They'll get what they deserve, whether it's a broke jaw or arm."

"You really don't like careless parents, do you?" Charlotte asked with a coy smile. She moved closer to him on the bench, looping her arms through his arm that was closest to him. She snuggled his arm close to her. "I guess that's why I fell for you, because you have a wonderful heart for the things that truly matter in this world." Charlotte smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're truly the best, Francis."

He kissed the top of her head. "And you have a beautiful soul, Lottie," he reminded her. "A true heart comes from a beautiful soul." Francis leaned his head on top of hers. "Make sure you stay that way, because that is what first attracted me to you, your inner beauty."

Charlotte giggled. "You sure have a way with words, my dear."

"And you have a way with making me fall harder for you every day, mon cher," he told her, smiling. He sighed out happily, forgetting the raging crowds around them. Right then and there, nothing mattered to him but her.

She smiled, content with life, and closed her eyes, blocking out the crowds around them. At that moment, nothing mattered but Francis.

.

Present Day

Charlotte came out of her daze and looked around the store, not seeing Francis anywhere. She began to look around frantically, but then she reminded herself that she was to trust him and relaxed. She was certain that he would show up eventually, so she didn't bother looking for him anymore and turned back to the clearance rack. Her green eyes scanned the rack for something that looked nice, but it had already been picked clean of anything that looked remotely decent, so she turned to the rack of cheaper clothes.

She sighed as she searched through the clothing rack, waiting for something, anything, to catch her eye. Her heart pumped faster when she found the perfect dress to make Francis blush, and it was even in her size! Charlotte grinned with delight and took it off of the rack, making her way to the dressing room.

As she got to the dressing room, she noticed that they were all full, so she sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for one to open up. But as she waited, she noticed that everyone seemed to be taking longer than normal. She sighed quietly and tapped her foot impatiently.

Charlotte rolled her green eyes as she heard something bump against the wall she was leaning against. Someone must be putting on tights or leggings. "Roll them up first and then stick your leg through," she advised to the person in the dressing room. "That way, they'll just roll up your leg and you won't bump anything."

"Thank you," a voice responded.

"No problem," she sighed, hoping the person would be done in there soon. She was done with waiting. It was going on too long. She checked her phone for the time. Charlotte was starting to become angry. She had been waiting for five minutes! She knocked on the door nearest her. "Are you almost finished in there?" she asked. She knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. She wanted to try on her dress.

The door opened and Francis walked out, dressed in a bright red sundress that actually fit him nicely. He sashayed over to her and smirked. "How do I look?" he asked. "Does it look okay?"

Charlotte was stunned and at a loss for words for a moment. She blushed like mad and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, she had finally found her voice just long enough to giggle and say, "It looks good on you."


	33. England x Seychelles

Arthur Kirkland glanced over at his long-time crush, Laura Allah, and smiled. She was sound asleep in the seat next to him on the show choir bus. They were on their way home from an invitational, which they had won first place at. Everyone was exhausted, but Arthur was absolutely ecstatic, having stolen the seat next to Laura on the way home. Of course, her best friend since kindergarten, Mei Xiao, silently slept next to her, leaning on her shoulder, but Arthur didn't mind. He was technically sitting next to Laura, and that was all that mattered to him.

Alfred Jones hopped over the back of his seat in front of Arthur and landed next to him in the spot by the window. "Hey, Arthur, great job on your solo tonight!" he said, blue eyes bright and cheerful. "You did great!"

"Thanks, Al," Arthur said, glancing back over at Laura. Alfred had better not have woken her up, or else! But as far as Arthur could see, Laura was still asleep, so he breathed a silent sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the rambunctious, sugar-highed blond that was practically bouncing in the seat next to him. "You didn't do too badly on your solo either."

Alfred grinned at him. "Thanks, Arthur!" he said, beaming. "I thought I was going to be sick at first because I was so nervous, but I'm glad that I managed to do it!"

Arthur glanced back over at Laura. To him, she seemed so peaceful while she slept. He smiled and looked back over at Alfred. "I'm glad, too. It was your solo that brought our points up, you know." He patted his friend on the back. "Good job, Al!"

Alfred grinned at him. "I'm glad that I can be of assistance," he said, grinning. "But I'll tell you who got us most of our points," he said. His finger pointed across the row to Laura. "She did it. Laura's beautiful voice in our ballad duet with you got most of the points, and I know you know that as well."

Arthur smiled fondly as he looked at Laura. "I'm aware," he said. "Her voice is incredible." He sighed, wishing there was a way to tell her that himself when she was awake. "I am always impressed whenever I hear her beautiful soprano notes."

"No wonder you are so good with music," Alfred laughed. "You focus more on her voice than her looks. Arthur, she's so hot, and you're over here focusing on her singing voice."

Arthur joined in his laughter a little. He was perfectly aware of how beautiful Laura was. There was no need to tell him twice how lovely that girl was when he could see it so plainly with his own two eyes. He breathed a longing sigh without realizing it as he glanced over at Laura.

The other boy immediately detected it. "Wait a second, Arthur, you like Laura, don't you?" he asked, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Arthur's eyes widened in horror. "No way," he quickly lied. "Not at all. I like someone else."

"That's too bad," Alfred said, expression falling ever so slightly. "My sources say that Laura's had a crush on your for quite awhile. It's a shame that you don't like her back, Arthur. You two would be good for each other."

"Really now?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound as interested as he was. "What sources are these?"

"Herself," Alfred simply answered. "Girls just like to talk a lot about boys. Everyone knows this. She tends to talk about you a lot. Laura really likes you, Arthur. I say that if you ever found it in your heart to like her back, you should go for it."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I could think about it," he said, trying to seem indifferent. Though he hoped that Alfred couldn't see how rapidly his heart was pounding in his chest. That would be too embarrassing. He wouldn't be able to bear having Alfred see something like that. "If you absolutely certain that she likes me, that is."

Alfred nodded. "Oh, I'm certain that she does," he said. "She's actually been thinking about telling you for awhile now, but she just doesn't know how to bring it up."

"I wasn't aware of any of this," Arthur stated. "This is all interesting to me. I've never known a girl to have a crush on me before."

"Especially one as hot as Laura Allah," Alfred chimed in.

Arthur sighed in annoyance. "Yes, Alfred. I get it." He clenched his jaw in a way that Alfred wouldn't notice and glanced over at Laura again. She looked so beautiful as she slept, almost like a fallen angel. He forced himself to look away again. "Perhaps I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Or you could talk to her now," Alfred said, smirking.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Laura, wake up!" Alfred loudly called over to her.

Laura and Mei woke with a start, both gasping in surprise and then glaring over at Alfred and Arthur. "What's the big idea?!" Laura demanded of Alfred. "You're such a jerk, Al!" She then noticed Arthur sitting right across the aisle from her and blushed.

Noticing the blush in the last few minutes of light they had from the sun, Alfred leaned over to Arthur and whispered, "Told you so."

Arthur gulped and turned to Laura. "I'm sorry about him, ladies," he apologized to Laura and Mei. "Alfred just wanted more people to talk to than just me." He looked over at Alfred. "Isn't that right?"

Alfred nodded. "Perfectly correct there, Arthur," he answered, laughing. "Ya got me." He winked discreetly at Arthur and grinned. "Sorry for scaring you lovely ladies."

Arthur secretly wished that he had the kind of confidence Alfred had around girls, but usually Arthur couldn't even speak around a girl. He always got tongue-tied and would usually end up saying stupid things or getting his words mixed up. He never really knew what to say and would end up making a fool of himself. That was why he never really said anything to girls. He would always end up embarrassing himself.

"Alfred, stop it," Mei said, blushing. "You know it makes me nervous when boys talk to me like that." She looked down into her lap.

Laura giggled. "You're so bad, Alfred." She blushed, noticing Arthur sitting next to her. She folded her hands in her lap and focused on them. "You sang well tonight, Arthur," she said in a small voice, barely heard over the roar of the bus and the other students.

"Thank you," Arthur said, blushing as well.

Alfred immediately caught on. "Why didn't you tell me that you like her too?" he hissed into Arthur's ear. "That changes the whole scheme of things!" He had a devilish grin on his face. "Just consider me your personal cupid, Arty."

"Please don't," Arthur sighed. "I can do it myself."

The other boy didn't listen and pushed past Arthur, pushing him against the window as he began chatting it up with the girls in the seat across the aisle. Arthur didn't even mind listening as he rolled his eyes. Even if he hadn't mentioned liking Laura, he knew that Alfred was going to try doing something like this. He always did.

Soon, Alfred pushed past Arthur for his spot by the window again, pushing Arthur back toward the aisle, almost pushing him right off of the seat. Arthur caught himself and glared over at Alfred, but the other boy didn't seem to notice as he focused his gaze outside of the window.

Arthur opened a package of Skittles he had bought at the invitational and sighed. He couldn't believe the nerve of Alfred.

"Did you get those at the invitational?" he heard Laura ask. Arthur turned to look at her. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked at him. "My favorites are the red and the green. I was going to get some, but I didn't have any time before we left."

Arthur smiled. "Would you like some?" He was astonished slightly. His favorite flavors were the purple, orange, and yellow. What a coincidence!

Laura's face lit up. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I wouldn't want to impose. I mean, they are yours and all." She blushed slightly. "You don't have to share if you don't really want to."

"It's not a problem, really," Arthur insisted, smiling.

"If you're sure," she said. Her heart was racing in her chest. She had never had a conversation this long with him due to anxiety and nerves.

"Of course I'm sure." Arthur filtered out a few reds and greens and placed them in the palm of her hand. "Here you are. I don't care much for strawberry or green apple flavored sweets, so you can have them."

"You don't?" Laura asked, popping a red Skittle into her mouth and sucking on it. She smiled as she savored the taste of it. Skittles were her favorite candy.

"I don't," he confirmed with a grin. "I'm not really sure why either. I just never really have." He chuckled to himself. "I guess I'm a bit strange."

"No, you're completely normal," she said, smiling. "I've never really had a taste for orange-flavored candy."

Arthur smiled and began discreetly sorting out the red and green candies from the others. "Alright, Laura, I'm going to ask you to do something for me," he said.

"What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."


	34. America x Belarus

Alfred F. Jones smiled at his girlfriend Natalia Arlovskaya. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. His heart always beat wildly when he was around her. His hand reached for hers, but she pulled away. He knew that she was like that sometimes, but he wanted to wait for her.

Natalia looked over at Alfred. She was still slightly unsure of him, but she knew that he only meant well. Her heart always felt funny and fuzzy when she was with him, but she felt like she couldn't trust it. There was no way she could really be that happy at all times. Did happiness really last that long? Could it really last forever?

"Alfred," Natalia softly asked. "Why do you like someone like me?" She had always been wondering that, ever since the day he had asked her to be his girl. What was so special about someone like her? She was moody and angry and didn't really know what to do with her own emotions, sometimes taking them out on him. Why did he like her?

"Well that's kind of a stupid question, don't you think?" Alfred asked with a laugh. He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I like you?"

"I'm not like other girls," Natalia softly said.

"I know that," he replied. "That's one of the reasons." He smiled at her, blushing. "You're wonderful, Natalia. If you were like other girls, I probably wouldn't like you as much as I do right now, to be honest."

Natalia felt her face growing hot. "Alfred, I just don't understand you," she softly said. "It just doesn't make sense. I'm just not completely sure that I get how your mind works, and it confuses me."

Alfred grinned at her. "If you understood me all the time, then nothing would be very fun, would it?" He chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Natalia, you don't have to understand me at all times, you know. That would ruin the surprise. Come on, now. Do you really want to understand me?"

She considered it for a moment. "Sometimes it a yes, but others, it's a no," Natalia finally answered. "Right now, it's a yes. I honestly want to know why you like me." She looked at him with her big, blue eyes. "What in the world caused you to like me."

"You know, I think you're a beautiful girl," Alfred began. "I think that you're very confident in what you do. Your determination makes me very happy and inspires me to do great things for myself and the people I love." He sighed happily and smiled at her. "I think you are just the most amazing girl in the world."

"Amazing, you say?" Natalia asked. She raised an eyebrow to her boyfriend. "You love my confidence and determination. Are those the only two things that make me amazing? For beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Alfred." Her eyes gazed down at her feet. "You are the only man who has ever found me beautiful."

"Nonsense," Alfred simply said. "Other guys have just been intimidated by you is all." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're fantastic, Natalia, and other men are just idiots if they haven't discovered that about you."

Natalia couldn't take him looking into her eyes like that. She desperately turned her head and looked away. Intimacy like that was too much for her at that point. "T-Thank you for the compliment, Alfred," she softly said. "But I still don't see your point."

"Would you like me to show you?" he softly asked.

"Sh-Show me?" she stammered, growing more and more flustered by the minute. What was he going on about? How was he going to show her anything? "I don't understand."

Alfred smiled and then pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he kissed her, hoping to God that she wouldn't kill him when it was all said and done. He just couldn't help himself. She was too perfect to him not to.

When they pulled apart, Natalia stared at him for a moment before her face went bright red. Her hand immediately slapped across Alfred's face as she looked away from him. "I can't believe you just did that," she softly said, face red with embarrassment. "Alfred, why would you do that?"

"I did that to show you that I'm serious about you, Nat," he said. "One day, I'll show you just how serious I truly am. I'll show the world just how serious I am."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Natalia answered, crossing her arms over her flat chest in a huffed anger. "Until I say so, you keep those lips of your to yourself, Mr. Jones."

"I understand," Alfred laughed. "And I just might do that."

"You better," she huffed at him.

"We'll see," he chuckled.

.

Three Years Later

Alfred Jones walked along the street with his girlfriend and came to an abrupt stop under a specific lamp post. He grabbed Natalia's hand and stopped her with him, causing her to almost trip and also nearly dislocate her arm. She glared over at him but stopped when she noticed his smile.

"What is it?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember what happened here three years ago?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side.

Natalia thought about it for a moment. She wracked her brain, trying to remember. Then it all came back to her. "Our first kiss was right here, wasn't it?" she asked him.

"That's right," Alfred answered, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "This corner right here holds a lot of firsts for us. It was where we spoke our first words to each other, first hug, first kiss, first acapella dance…"

"First acapella dance?" Natalia asked.

Alfred wrapped his arm around her waist and began dancing around in circles with her, singing loudly and off-key to "Once Upon a Dream" from Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

"Stop it," she laughed, trying to break free from him. "What is wrong with you?"

He smiled. "Maybe I'm crazy," he suggested to her. "Crazy in love."

She smiled at him. "You're such a sap, Alfred."

Alfred stopped their wild dance and looked into her eyes. "Natalia Arlovskaya, I love you," he softly told her. "I want you to be the light of my life, forever."

"What are you saying?" she slowly asked, imaginary gears inside of her head slowly clicking together. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

He got down on one knee and pulled a candy Ring Pop out of his pocket. Alfred carefully unwrapped it and presented it to her. "Natalia Arlovskaya, will you marry me? I know it's just a Ring Pop right now, but I swear I'll get you something better with my next paycheck. You deserve so much better than sugar Heaven."

Natalia didn't know what to say. She looked down at the red candy that was shaped like a gigantic diamond on a candy ring. Her heart began pulsating in a way that it hadn't since she and Alfred had been a brand new couple. "Alfred," she gasped out. "I-I don't know what to say!"

"Then say yes," Alfred said, smiling at her. "Come on, Nat. It's only for the rest of your life."

Natalia felt tears fill her eyes as she slowly nodded, grinning and giggling like a young schoolgirl. "Yes, Alfred," she finally said. "Yes, I will marry you."

Alfred slipped the candy ring on her finger and stood to his full height, kissing her with everything he had. He was so in love with her that time and space ceased to exist and all there was in the entire universe was just him and her.

She felt lightheaded as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck for dear life out of fear of fainting. Her heart was racing, but in a good way. Natalia had never been more in love than she was at that moment, right then and there. It was a euphoria like nothing she had ever experienced, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life married to that man.

When they broke apart, Alfred grinned at her. "You have made me the happiest man alive," he told her. "You have no fucking idea!"

Natalia smiled at him. "I have a little bit of one," she said, sitting down on the cub and catching her breath. "Because you, in return, have made me the happiest woman alive."

Alfred smiled at her. "So you're not mad that it's a Ring Pop?"

She smiled at him and took a lick from it. "I wouldn't expect any less from you," she laughed.

Alfred laughed. "I just wanted it to be unique."

"But what about you?" Natalia asked. "Girls won't know you belong with me. You don't have a ring or anything. How will anyone know that you're all mine."

He grinned and brought another small package out of his pocket. "That's okay, I bought two."


	35. France x Nyo America

Francis Bonnefoy couldn't understand just what was so maddening about that woman, but she was just so aggravating sometimes. Even so, he loved her with an undying passion. His girlfriend, Amelia Jones, was his world. There was no mistaking that.

Even on days when he felt like giving up on her and just forgetting all of the history and chemistry that they shared, he still heard that tiny voice in the back of his head say, "But you love this woman." And damn right he did. He loved her with every bone in his body, and he just wished he had a way of making that clear to her every moment of every day.

"Francis!" Amelia yelled from their living room. "What do you mean you didn't pay the internet bill on time?"

"I completely forgot the other day while we were out," Francis calmly told her. He put on his shoes as he spoke. "I'll go and pay it now." He didn't understand why she was so angry and moody these past few weeks, but she was starting to get out of hand, and he didn't like it one bit.

It started out with her crying over random things, like one time it was her crying over her dropping a bowl of olives and them rolling onto the floor. She had cried for nearly an hour, even after Francis had cleaned them up. Then just that past week, she had slipped and fallen on the ice outside of their apartment building, not even stopping her crying until about an hour later when Francis had not stopped cuddling her for nearly forty-five minutes. He was about down to his last straw.

Francis had decided that when he got back from paying the internet bill, he was going to have to have a long talk with her about what the actual hell was going on. Everything was just getting ridiculous to him. It wasn't like he was going to break things off with her, but he was just getting tired of having to walk on eggshells around her. Even if he never did anything wrong to her, it was still always his fault in some way, shape, or form, and he was sick of it!

When he got back, Francis sat back on the couch next to Amelia and sighed. "Darling, what are you doing?" he asked, noticing that she was sitting back and grabbing her toes.

"The TV told me that this is good for me," Amelia answered.

"Amelia, if the TV told you to jump off of a bridge, you'd probably think it was a good idea," Francis sighed. He plucked her fingers off of her toes. "Mon cher, we need to talk."

Her aqua eyes widened with a hurt expression. "Those are four extremely hateful words, Francis," she softly said. "What are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?" She stared up at him as her eyes teared up. "Francis Bonnefoy, you can't break up with me! You just can't!"

"What are you thinking?" Francis asked her. "I wouldn't dream of breaking up with you. What's with the sudden panic, Amelia? Is everything okay?"

She blushed and looked away. "Francis, there's a lot going on right now with my body," she softly told him. "A lot that I didn't truly understand until I saw a doctor last week."

His blue eyes widened in panic. "Are you okay? Amelia, please tell me what's wrong. Perhaps I can help."

Amelia angrily crossed her arms. "Oh, believe me, you've done enough," she grumbled to him. "Trust me on that one."

"What are you talking about?" Francis asked. "I don't understand. Please help me to understand what you mean."

She glared at him as her words came out ice cold. "I'm pregnant, you idiot."

He sat back, completely stunned. "You're what?" he asked, head spinning with thoughts and jumbled words. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I'm going to be a father?" His mind was stuck on an endless loop of her small announcement as every strange behavior of hers lately suddenly began to make sense inside of his head. "So that's why you have been acting so strangely."

"I've been acting strangely?" Amelia asked him. "I have?"

"Amelia, you cried over spilling a bowl of Olives a couple weeks ago," Francis told her. "Darling, how far along are you?"

She blushed. "I'm about two months along." Her aqua eyes looked up at Francis. "I didn't want to tell you because I was so embarrassed."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about," Francis quickly told her. "Pregnancy is wonderful news!" He grabbed her hands and kissed them happily. "Amelia, you are a goddess! You are carrying a child inside of you! You are amazing! Not even I could ever do something like that!"

Amelia smiled. "You really think so?"

Francis smiled. "I know so." He then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Amelia Eleanor Jones, I love you more than I've ever loved anything on this earth. I will take care of you and our unborn child for as long as I shall live."

She grinned. "I would love that, baby." Her lips found his once more as she kissed him happily. "I would love that."

He smiled as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into his lap. He kissed her with all he had. His heart was pumping and racing. He had never been more in love with this woman than at that moment, knowing that his child was inside of her, and that she was doing well.

"So what now?" Amelia asked once their kiss had ended. "What should we do to prepare for the baby?"

"Everything," Francis said, smiling. "And nothing at the moment. Just let me cuddle you and congratulate you so far on a job well done."

.

Four Months Later

Amelia smiled at Francis as they looked around the baby nursery that they had set up together. "It looks perfect," she said, leaning against her boyfriend. "Just like the one in the magazine." She sighed happily. "Everything is falling into place." She placed a hand on her pregnant belly, smile growing wider as she felt her baby kick. "Just think, he'll be here before you know it!"

Francis grinned widely. "I know! I can't wait!" His smile could barely fit on his face. "I'm so excited to meet my son!"

"You and me both, Francis," Amelia assured, rubbing her stomach. She smiled and kissed Francis's jaw. "It's almost as if our little boy can't get here fast enough. I can't wait for our little Elliot to get here either."

Francis sighed out happily. "Elliot is such a wonderful name for our son. Elliot Bonnefoy."

"I agree," Amelia said, humming out with a sigh of contentment. "It's perfect for him."

The Frenchman placed a hand on his girlfriend's pregnant belly, smiling when he felt a small kick against his hand. "This is like a wonderful miracle," he softly said. "I can't believe that in a matter of months I'll have a son. It's just unbelievable. I'm so happy right now."

She smiled and looked around the baby blue nursery once more. "It's so wonderful," she agreed with a nod. "I'm just so happy that I could scream."

"Please don't," Francis laughed. "The neighbors would freak out. You know them."

Amelia giggled. "I was just saying."

"I know," Francis said with a chuckle. "I was just saying as well. God, I love you." He kissed Amelia's cheek, blushing when she blushed. "Amelia, I'm so happy that you're the mother of my unborn child. I'm glad it's you and no one else."

"Same here," she softly said, smiling. "I'd never want to be the mother of anyone else's."

.

Three Months Later

Amelia and Francis were sound asleep one night when Amelia started feeling pains in her stomach that woke her with a start. She clutched at her stomach and instantly knew what it was. She shoved and kicked lightly at Francis until she woke him up.

"Francis," she said as she woke him. "Francis, we need to go! The baby! It's Elliot!"

Half-awake, Francis opened his eyes. "What is it? What's wrong with Elliot?"

"He's coming!" Amelia said, clutching at her stomach. "Elliot's coming! We need to get to the hospital!" She cried out in pain as she was hit by a contraction. "I'm going into labor! We need to get to the hospital, Francis! The baby is coming!"

Francis's eyes suddenly went wide. "The baby is coming?" He was instantly awake.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to say, you moron!" Amelia yelled at him, tone pained.

Francis jumped up from his bed and grabbed her overnight bag that they had packed for this occasion and hurried to the side of the bed to help Amelia. As he led her to the door, he simply turned to her, pecked her cheek, and said, "After you."


	36. Russia x China 2

Ivan Braginsky sat back on his couch and looked over at his husband, Yao. "May I ask you a question?" he quietly asked, a curious expression in his violet eyes. He had been plagued by internal fears all day long, and he finally wanted the truth.

"What is it?" Yao asked, putting down the newspaper that he was reading. He gazed over at Ivan, a puzzled look in his soft, dark eyes. "Is something bothering you, Ivan?"

"It's not that it's bothering me, per se, it's just that I don't know how to express what I want to ask," he said. He twiddled his thumbs for a second, eyeing Yao carefully. He didn't know if Yao would become angry about his question or not, seeing as Yao was a man who was particularly hard to read. "I just don't know how to ask you because we're both very careful about things, you know?" Ivan cursed himself, feeling as if he just sounded really stupid.

Yao furrowed his brow with concern. "Ivan, are you sure you're all right? You are acting very strangely." He reached over and placed a hand to his husband's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a temperature…" Yao sighed. "I don't know. Why don't you just ask what you want to ask and then we'll talk through it together?" he suggested.

"I mean, I guess we can do that," Ivan said with a shrug. "It's worth a shot." He took a deep breath. "I want to know why you married me," he softly said. "I know that I freak people out, and that normally when children see me, they tend to run away. It's like there's a haunting, scary aura around me. I just don't get what you've seen in me these past seven years. It's strange to me, Yao. Just what exactly do you see in someone like me?"

Yao smiled knowingly. "I see the things that others don't see," he simply answered. "Are you insecure about what others see in you, Ivan? Is that was this all boils down to for you?" He sighed when Ivan didn't answer. "It's okay to be insecure about things. I have some insecurities as well, you know."

"Like what?" Ivan asked, tone making it perfectly clear that he didn't believe Yao for a single moment. "There is nothing wrong with you."

"Sure there is," Yao answered. "But the way you see me, there is nothing wrong with me. It's different from the way I see myself. That's the point that I am trying to make. We see ourselves differently from the way others see us."

"I know the way others see me," Ivan slowly said. "Children are afraid of me. Adults won't approach me. Even my own family seems nervous when they talk to me. So why don't you act like that when I'm around?"

"Because I see you differently than them," Yao said, smiling. "I see the Ivan who is very sweet and kind. I see the part of you who just wants to be understood. I try to understand you and want to understand you. You are like a puzzle, and I want to find every piece and put you together so I can see the whole beautiful picture of Ivan Braginsky."

Ivan smiled brightly. No one had ever complimented him in such a way. "You really mean that?"

Yao nodded. "I do, Ivan. You are truly an amazing man, and I love you so much. Much more than I have ever loved another man. I want you to know that you are more important to me than any other living being, and I cherish you and love you more and more with every passing day."

"I would like that," Ivan said. "And I promise to do the same for you, for you are the most valuable person in the world to me. I love you more than I love life itself. And I can't wait to grow old with you."

"Neither can I," Yao mused. He remembered meeting Ivan seven years before. That was a night he would never forget, for he had fallen in love almost instantly.

.

Seven Years Before

Yao was walking down the street on a cold, dark night. He tugged his jacket closer to his body for warmth, hoping that he could gain more heat that way, but he wasn't having much luck with it. There was no way he would make it home this way.

"Are you cold?" he heard a voice ask. The voice was heavily accented, though he couldn't identify the exact accent. "You look as if you are freezing."

"Yes," Yao answered with a shiver. He looked in the direction where the voice was coming from and saw a young man, no older than twenty, standing behind him. The man had platinum-blonde hair and violet eyes. He wore a kind smile, but something about him gave off an almost eerie vibe, which Yao chose to ignore. "I am very cold, and my apartment is far from here."

"That's too bad," the man said, a frown crossing his face. Yao quickly made a mental note that the frown did not suit this man. He definitely looked much better when he was smiling. "If you would like, you may come into my apartment to warm up?" he suggested.

Yao knew better than to go into a stranger's apartment for warmth, but he decided to trust this young man. After all, Yao was thirty and was a black belt in karate. He could easily defend himself if he had to. He nodded to the man. "That would be great," he said. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Call me Ivan," the young man said, nodding toward the door he was standing next to. "My name is Ivan Braginsky."

Yao smiled at him. "My name is Yao Wang."

He followed Ivan up a long staircase to the top floor. There was only one door there. Ivan walked across the landing to unlock and open it. The apartment inside was nothing truly magnificent, but it was warm, which Yao was thankful for.

Yao looked around the interior, which was covered with dark paintings, but some with animals like bunnies or horses. "Your apartment is nice, Ivan," he softly said, admiring the interior decorating, which suited Ivan quite well.

Ivan smiled wider. "Thank you, Yao. I spent a long time designing it all in case I ever had guests. You're the first one to ever come and visit, so I'm glad I got a positive review on it!" He was practically beaming by his final sentence.

The Chinese man's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me you designed all of this?" he asked.

"Yes," Ivan told him with a nod. "All of it. I even painted all of the paintings with my own hands! Pretty neat, huh?" His smile could light up the entire room.

Yao smiled. "You are most definitely an amazing person, Ivan," he mused, seeing everything once again in a new light. "I can't believe you designed all of this. I am extremely impressed."

"You are?" Ivan asked, suddenly blushing. "I have never heard anyone say anything like that about my work. I am deeply honored from the bottom of my heart, Yao."

Yao's cheeks turned a bright red. "Thank you, Ivan. But I thought your family at least knew how talented you truly were at least."

"No, they've never seen my true skill," Ivan said, shaking his head. "They never come to visit," he explained. "But I would love to show the world someday."

"I would love to see you do that," Yao said.

From the amount of hope Yao saw in Ivan's eyes, he immediately could tell that he was in love. Just from that, he could tell that he never wanted to go another day in his life without him.

.

Present Day

Yao smiled over at Ivan. "You know, I don't think I could ever go a day without you," he admitted. "You are the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I want on my mind when going to bed." He sighed out happily. "I love being in love with you, and I never want it to end."

"Neither do I," Ivan said, smiling. He blew a kiss to Yao, causing his husband to blush. "And you still blush every time."

Yao laughed. "It's because you're a grown man doing that!" he laughed. "Don't you hate doing things like that? Doesn't it embarrass you?"

"Not at all," Ivan said, shaking his head. "Not when it's to you."

The Chinese man blushed. "You're so sweet," he softly said. "That's what I mean when I say you're sweet. That's one thing I love about you. You're just so wonderful, and I wish people could see that side of you." He then realized what he was saying. "Then again, I don't. Because I want this part of you all to myself."

"Make up your mind, Yao," Ivan asked. "Do you want people to know this side of me or not?"

"I don't," Yao decided. "I want him all to myself."

"That's just selfish," Ivan said. "Then how will I ever feel good about who I am?"

Yao threw down his newspaper, smiled at Ivan, moved into his lap, and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and grinned, laughing. "We'll figure it out.


	37. Ladonia x Wy

Erland Oxenstierna sat in his treehouse in his backyard with his neighbor, Paula Wilson. His blue-green eyes looked over at the young girl next to him, examining the way her brown side-ponytail curled in a perfect ringlet and the way her big, brown eyes would pierce everything she looked at, either making it feel special or unwanted, depending on the positioning of her eyebrows. He smiled at her, hoping for at least a smile back.

Paula stared at him for a moment and then felt her lips curve into a small smile that was meant only for him. "This is a nice treehouse you have here," she softly said, looking around it. "I like it a lot. I remember watching Berwald build it for you last summer."

"Yeah, Dad's really good at building things," he responded. "Mom's better at baking than anything. That or teaching us better hunting techniques."

The girl's eyes widened. "I never would've taken Tino for a hunter," she admirably said. "Is that true?"

"He's crazy," Erland said with a laugh. "But Mom's the best hunter there ever was in these parts." He smiled. "But he's training Peter and me to shoot guns like he can. Although he is a little disappointed that it doesn't come as naturally to us as it does to him, but what does he expect. We're adopted." He shrugged indifferently. "It shouldn't come naturally to us, in my opinion."

"Why is that?" Paula asked, blinking curiously at him. She was more interested now.

"I've always been more gunshy than my brother," Erland answered. "I'd rather be more verbally violent to things than physically violent. Where my brother would rather shoot something, I would rather confront it. Then when I'd cower at having to punch a person, Peter would vomit at the thought of verbally confronting a bully."

"I see," she responded, thinking really hard about it. "It's as if you and your brother are complete polar opposites." She smiled up at him. "I think you are both brave in your own ways. It takes a lot of courage to do both."

Erland smiled proudly. "You think so?" he mused, happy that she had said something like that. His smile was so bright and bold that anyone seeing it would know that he received a compliment from someone he truly cared about. It gave away the fact that he was fond of her.

Paula blushed. "Why are you smiling like that, Erland?" she softly asked him. "You're smiling all funny-like."

"Funny-like?" Erland asked, surprised. "What do you mean? This is how I always smile."

"No it isn't," Paula giggled, smile widening. "This smile is different and it's making me feel funny."

"Funny as in how?" Erland asked, confused. He himself felt a little funny now that she mentioned it. His stomach felt as if there was a fluttery feeling inside of it that he couldn't explain other that with the word "butterflies", but that sounded too girly to him, so he refused to even think it.

Paula bowed her head and looked away. "It's as if there were butterflies flittering around in my stomach. That's the only explanation that I can honestly come up with…" She sighed. "I sound pretty stupid, don't I?" She chuckled to herself but still blushed. "Just...Forget about it, okay? It's stupid."

Erland chuckled with her. "Yeah, pretty weird," he said, awkwardly laughing it off with her. Even though he was laughing with her, he couldn't shake the butterfly feeling. Secretly, he wondered if she felt the same way.

Paula looked away. "What else is there to do in this treehouse anyway?" she asked him, examining the wood that it was built from.

"Lots of things," Erland told her. He smiled widely and handed her a small box. "This is mine and Peter's box of treasures we keep."

"Isn't that a little childish?" Paula asked him, smiling.

"Well I'm still technically a kid until I turn thirteen in two months," Erland answered with a mischievous grin. "I can still do childish things all I want."

"You have a point," she agreed, smiling. "We don't have to grow up just because the social norm says to. My dad still acts like a kid all the time. Mum scolds him for it, but he still does it anyway." Her smile was like a radiant beam of light to Erland, and he wanted to see it more. "He's like a large child."

"Is that so?" Erland asked her. He smiled widely. "Sounds like my neighbors on the other side. Mathias has quite the inner child in him. I can always hear Lukas yelling at him. He hates it."

Paula giggled. "Mathias used to babysit me and Riley when we were little. Dad always thought he was fun to be around. He was the best babysitter ever."

Erland listened intently to her. He could just listen to her talk all day and never get bored. He wondered if that was how his parents felt about each other. His smile remained on his face as he listened to her go on and on about Mathias babysitting her when she was younger. He could listen to her talk all day with that Australian accent of hers.

"Did he ever babysit you, Erland?" she asked.

Erland thought about it. "He might have when I was a baby, but I'm not sure." He thought more into it. "I'm going to ask my mom later."

She smiled. "Tell me what he says."

"I definitely will," Erland assured. His grin could barely fit on his face.

.

As the night got later, the two just hung out and talked in the treehouse, the butterfly feeling in each of them getting stronger and stronger, but neither of them mentioned it. They didn't know what to say. Neither of them knew how to bring it up, so they just stayed silent about it.

Paula blushed as she looked up at Erland. "I have a question."

"What is it?" he asked. His heart began to pound faster in his chest as he looked at her. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you did nothing wrong at all," she quickly assured. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. She thought for a moment, trying to think of the proper way to phrase it. "Look, I don't know how to properly phrase this, but do you have the butterfly feeling in your stomach as well, or is that just me?"

Erland smiled. "Yeah," he softly said. "I've had it for a long time. Ever since the first time you brought it up."

She looked up at him, blinking her brown eyes in surprise. "You have?" She smiled widely. "So I'm not the only one?"

"You're not the only one," he confirmed, smiling.

"That's wonderful," she said, reaching over and hugging him. Paula laughed happily as she hugged him. "You're the best, Erland! You actually understand me!" She giggled with glee as she hugged him.

Erland hugged her back, smiling. "You're the best as well, Paula. It's easy to understand you because we are like-minded."

Paula smiled and pulled away. "Erland, I could never thank you for the best day I've had in such a long time. You are truly the best friend I've ever had. I think you're just the best person to ever exist on this earth!"

"You're just saying that," Erland laughed.

"No, it's true!" she insisted. "You're always there for me. You invite me over all the time. Also, whenever I need someone, I know I can go to you and you'll never judge me. And you share the same butterfly feeling as me." She was quiet for a moment. "Erland...What do you think that butterfly feeling really is?"

Erland was quiet before answering. "I think it means you like someone."

"Well of course I like you," Paula said, smiling. "You're my best friend!"

"No," Erland quietly told her. "Not in that way, Paula."

"In what way, then?" she asked.

"As in like like," Erland answered, blushing and looking down.

"Oh," Paula said, blushing as well. "Well, I guess I do," she softly said. "I mean, I think you're cute. Does that count?"

"Yeah," he quietly said. "And I've always found you beautiful…"

"Really?" Paula asked, moving closer to him. "Tell me more."

"I think about you a lot," Erland said, face turning a bright shade of red. "And you give me that butterfly feeling whenever I'm around you." He slipped his hand into hers, and she held onto it tightly. "You're the only girl I've ever had these feelings for, and there's something I've always wanted to try with you."

"What's that?" she asked, smiling.

Erland looked at her with his blue-green eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you?"


	38. Germany x Italy 3

Ludwig Beilschmidt was out walking with his boyfriend of two weeks, Feliciano Vargas, when he noticed him staring at him with his rust-colored eyes. "What is it?" he asked him, staring back with his crystal-blue ones. He felt as if Feliciano were staring at more than just himself, as if he were staring deeper into him. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"I've noticed something about you," Feliciano stated, wide-eyed.

"What's that?" Ludwig asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. He figured it would be interesting considering that Feliciano thought unlike any kind of person he had ever met in his entire life.

Feliciano blushed a little as he looked down at his feet. "Well, Ludwig, it's just that you always seem to be so serious all of the time."

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, confused.

"No," Feliciano quickly stated. "There's nothing wrong with that at all!" He wanted to make it clear to Ludwig that he liked him just the way he was. "I like you the way you are, but I just wish that I could hear you laugh sometime."

Ludwig smiled. "Is that so?"

Feliciano felt his foot scrape against the ground as he dragged it a little. "Yeah…"

"I laugh sometimes," Ludwig said. "Not as often as you do, but on occasion I do tend to laugh. It's just that something has to be particularly funny for me to be able to laugh."

"Really?" his boyfriend asked, suddenly enlightened. "That sounds fun! I accept your challenge!"

"Wait, what challenge?" Ludwig asked him. He watched as Feliciano ran off ahead of him. "Feliciano, what challenge?!" he called after him.

.

The next day at school, Feliciano walked up to Ludwig, a large grin plastered to his face. "Hey, Ludwig, guess what?" he asked.

"You seem suspicious," Ludwig observed aloud.

"Suspicious?" Feliciano asked, grin disappearing. "What do you mean by that? I'm not suspicious at all!" He stomped his foot. "Don't ruin my plan, Ludwig! That's cheating!"

"So you were being suspicious," Ludwig said, smiling. "What are you planning to do anyway? Your suspicious acts make me wonder, you know."

"It's really nothing," Feliciano insisted.

"Is this about that 'challenge' that you forced upon yourself?" Ludwig asked. "I don't even understand what kind of challenge it is. What is the challenge all about? What are you even trying to achieve?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself, Ludwig," Feliciano stated before skipping away and whistling.

Ludwig schook his head. He was clearly amused, but he was undoubtedly curious. He wanted to know what Feliciano had planned for him. What was that challenge, and what did it mean Ludwig had to do?

.

Feliciano approached Ludwig at lunch and sat down next to him. "Tell me, Ludwig, what are your favorite things?" He rested his elbows on the table and rested his head on the palms of his hands. "I'm just curious."

"My dogs," Ludwig answered, smiling. "They're the most loyal things on this planet and I love them dearly. You haven't met them yet, but I'm sure you'd love them, too. Their names are Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie."

Feliciano's eyes widened. He never knew that Ludwig could speak so passionately about something. It made him want to hear more. "Tell me more about them," he softly said, a smile playing on his lips.

"You really want to hear more?" Ludwig asked. "I thought you were more of a cat person."

"But you speak so passionately about your dogs," Feliciano said. "I want to hear more."

Ludwig blushed. "When you put it that way, it sounds lame," he softly said. "But I guess I could." His face reddened a little more. "I don't know if I could do it right now with you looking at me like that."

"Then close your eyes," Feliciano told him. "Pretend I'm not here."

The German boy obeyed Feliciano's order. "That does make it a little easier." He cleared his throat. "Aster is a golden retriever. She's beautiful and likes to play a lot. She plays with Blackie a lot, who is a black lab. Berlitz is a German shepherd, and he's just beautiful. He only takes commands in German, though. He listens more to my dad than me because my dad's voice is deeper than mine. He acts tough, but he's a big softie."

Feliciano felt as if he were melting from the way Ludwig spoke about his dogs. Just the passion in Ludwig's voice was enough to send Feliciano into another world. "Ludwig, you're amazing," he softly said. "You're very passionate about the things you love."

"Of course I am," Ludwig answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Italian boy smiled. "It makes me like you even more."

Ludwig smiled. "Then I guess that's a bonus on my end."

Seeing Ludwig's smile reminded Feliciano of the mission he had given himself. He wanted to hear Ludwig laugh so badly! Just once would be enough for him!

"Ludwig, do you play with you dogs on a daily basis?" Feliciano asked.

"Of course," Ludwig answered. "They need to be played with a lot. They may be big, but they act like puppies half the time." He smiled widely. "Do you want to come over after school and play with them with me? It'd be a great chance for you to see them."

Feliciano smiled widely. "I would love to!" he enthused. "That sounds like a great idea!" He was nearly bouncing in his seat. If Ludwig loved those dogs, then he was sure to love them as well.

.

That day after school, Feliciano and Ludwig met up to walk to Ludwig's house together. Having never been to his boyfriend's house, Feliciano was more than excited! He couldn't wait to get there! Everything was going to be amazing! Maybe he would even hear Ludwig laugh as we played with his dogs! That was his one mission.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand on the walk. "Are you ready to meet my dogs?" he asked. "They're pretty big, I should warn you. They go up to about hip height."

Feliciano gulped. "Hip?" he asked. "Those are big dogs."

"I hope that doesn't bother you," Ludwig said. "Big dogs are the ones that cuddle the best. They're also the most fun to play with because they're the best challengers."

"I see your point there," Feliciano said. He squeezed Ludwig's hand a little. "I think I can handle it as long as you're with me."

"That's the spirit, Feliciano," Ludwig said with a smile. "They won't hurt you at all. They're just very friendly. That's all. Sometimes they jump, but all you have to do is push them down."

"Jump?" Feliciano asked. "They jump?"

"Yeah," Ludwig answered. "Aster jumps and puts her paws on my shoulders. It's like she tries to hug me, but I just push her down when I'm not in the mood for it."

"O-Okay," Feliciano stammered, getting more and more nervous by the second.

Ludwig led Feliciano to his backyard. "Here we are," he said, grinning. "They're all right back here. Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"What?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig smiled at him and winked. "It was a joke, Feliciano."

Feliciano felt his face turn bright red with embarrassment. "Right," he said.

Ludwig suddenly laughed. "You thought I was serious?"

The Italian boy looked up at Ludwig, overwhelmed by his feelings. He reached for Ludwig's face and stood on his tip-toes, kissing him softly. He couldn't control it. That laugh was like music to his ears. It was like magic.

"What was that for?" Ludwig asked, blushing.

"That challenge was completed," Feliciano softly said. "All I wanted was to hear you laugh."

"That's what the challenge was?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano giggled to himself. "I like your laugh."


	39. America x Lithuania

Alfred F. Jones sat down with his new lover, Toris Laurinaitis for lunch. The two weren't exactly official by any means. In fact, they had both just recently gotten out of long-term relationships and were just looking for someone to sleep with and someone to just be around until they realized what they each wanted in life.

Toris shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he knew he was going to bring up something that was either going to upset Alfred or make him very angry. He didn't know which, so he decided to internally brace himself for the latter of the two. "So Alfred, tell me, what was your Arthur like?"

"Hmm?" Alfred asked, peering at him over a cup of coffee. He chuckled into the cup. "Oh, Arthur? He was always harping at me about everything. He was probably the prissiest guy I had ever met in my entire life." He was quiet for a moment before chuckling once more. "You know, I had always thought relationships were supposed to be like that, all abusive on one side and taking orders from someone, but then I found out they weren't supposed to be like that at all." His smile was contagious, causing Toris to crack a grin. "I was so stupid, Toris. You don't even know the half of it. I'm so glad to be out of that one."

"You don't even know prissy," Toris laughed. "If you have never met Feliks then you don't know prissy. He even wore dresses half the time." He smiled as Alfred laughed. "Not saying he didn't look good in them, though. He had such feminine features that he could've even fooled me once or twice if I didn't know any better."

Alfred laughed. "I had no idea your past relationships were so fucked up, Toris."

"I had no idea about yours either, Al," Toris replied, smiling up at him. "It's nice to be able to have someone to talk to about it, though. It makes it hurt a little less, you know?"

"I feel that," Alfred said. "Arthur and I were together for eight years. And even though they were trying at times, they were still eight of the better years of my life."

"I understand completely," Toris said. "But for me it was time that I moved on. Feliks was just always being Feliks, and there was no room for another person in his life. It was always all about him and what he was doing and wanted to do. There was nothing for me there."

Alfred nodded. "With Arthur, I never really got a say in anything that went on. And we never really got to have sex unless if he was feeling it. Which toward the end was really never. Not that that's my only complaint, but when you've been together eight years…"

"I get that," Toris said. "Feliks and I were together for seven years, and he was addicted to it, I felt like. It was twice or three times a day for him. I struggled so much at first." He blushed. "But with you it's easier. You're not as demanding as he was."

"Yeah," Alfred said, blushing. "I'm usually more of a once a day or every other day kind of guy," he admitted. He laughed awkwardly, the blush remaining on his face. "I didn't know that you had a past like that, Toris. You fucking animal."

"Literally," Toris laughed. "I'm glad it's behind me now." He drummed his fingers on the table. "So lunch, right?"

"Right," Alfred quickly said, forgetting that he had made lunch for the two of them. He quickly rushed to the countertop to get what he had made, simple sandwiches, but that was the kind of thing he knew Toris liked. "Here you go. I made sandwiches."

Toris smiled. "Just what I like," he said. "Perfect."

Alfred blushed. "I figured as much."

"Just another thing that makes you a better lover than Feliks. You even remember the kinds of things I like," he said. "Even if we aren't officially together or anything, I still appreciate that you took the time to remember something even as stupid as the fact that I like sandwiches."

"Anytime," Alfred laughed before taking one. "It's the little things that really matter."

"That's what I always say," Toris laughed. "Who knows, maybe you're my perfect match," he joked, elbowing his American lover in the arm. "It's fun to think about, isn't it?"

.

That night as they laid in bed after making love, Toris snuggled up to Alfred and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his head on Alfred's sweaty chest, not really minding the sweat as much as Feliks would have.

"Alfred, you're so wonderful," he mused aloud, not caring how sappy he really sounded at that moment. He really wanted to get how he felt out.

"Really?" Alfred asked, wrapping an arm around the Lithuanian.

"Of course," Toris answered. "Never doubt my word. I never lie."

Alfred chuckled. "Then I won't," he told him. "But what makes me so wonderful?"

"You're so gentle with me," Toris said to him. "Your kisses make me feel like I'm on fire. Don't get me started on your amazing sandwich-making skills." He laughed to himself. "You're just the best, Alfred F. Jones."

"That makes me glad to hear," Alfred told him, smiling. "You're pretty great, too, you know."

"I am?" Toris asked. "Tell me how."

"Well you're very open," Alfred said. "You speak what's on your mind, and you always tell the truth. Honesty is a very great quality to have. It's always easy to talk to you about anything, and the fact that you also understand the type of relationship we have right now. I also like that you're not looking for anything serious, too."

"Yeah, that's always good to have someone who understands your wants and needs as well," Toris answered, smiling. "You are the best, and I truly mean it."

"I know you do," Alfred told him. "You're always honest." He then kissed Toris's forehead and laughed. "You are drenched in sweat, dude."

"Well, what do you expect?" Toris laughed. "What did we just do?"

"You have a point there," Alfred laughed. "Then I'll let you off the hook."

.

The next morning, Toris got up early to make Alfred his usual coffee. He went over to the coffee maker and poured it into two mugs, deciding that he was in the mood for some as well. Checking the clock, he realized that Alfred was due to wake up any moment. He then went to sit down at the table with the two coffees and wait for Alfred.

Right on cue, Alfred entered, causing Toris to smile. He was clad in his pajama pants and fluffy bunny slippers. He yawned and smiled at Toris, pushing on his glasses. "Good morning," he said, sitting at the table. His hand grabbed his coffee as he took a careful sip. "Perfect temperature, as always, Toris."

Toris grinned with pride. "What can I say? I have a talent."

Alfred grinned. "Something like that," he said before leaning over and kissing Toris's lips, something he had never really done other than when they were being intimate. It kinda surprised Toris, but it made him feel good as he kissed back.

Toris smiled at him. "So how are you this morning?" he asked Alfred when he went back to sipping at his coffee.

"I slept well, if that's what you mean," Alfred answered. He smiled a dopey smile at Toris. "Why? Do I seem different to you?"

"A little," Toris admitted, blushing. "You're just acting a little differently."

"Is that bad?" Alfred asked.

"Not at all," Toris answered with a smile. "In fact, it's quite wonderful."

"What is it that I'm doing?" Alfred asked, resting his head on his hand and resting his elbow on his table. He smiled cutely at Toris.

"You kissed me good morning," Toris softly said. "Alfred, you've never done that before. What does it mean?"

Alfred blinked in surprise. "I don't quite follow what you're saying."

"That's what real couples do," Toris said, suddenly feeling emotional. "We're not a real couple, Alfred. You said that's not what you wanted. You said that's not what we'd be. I'm just so confused right now. I don't get it. I don't understand. What's even going on?"

"I don't know," Alfred softly said. "I don't understand it either. I just felt like doing that, I guess." He sighed. "Please forgive me, Toris. I didn't mean anything by it."

"So you didn't really mean it," Toris softly said. His eyes began to water and brim over as silent tears trailed down his cheeks. "I should've known." He then realized that over the past month of sleeping and living with Alfred he had fallen in love with him. He shook his head. "No, no, no. It can't be."

"What can't be?" Alfred asked.

"I can't be in love with you," Toris said. "I just can't!"

"Why not? What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"Because you don't love me back!" Toris said.

Alfred smiled warmly at Toris. "I never said that," he softly said, wiping away Toris's tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry."


	40. NikoNiko x KugelMugel

Leopold Edelstein sat on a park bench, swinging his feet. He hated how he was too short to reach the ground beneath him. It upset him because both of his parents had talked about how tall they were at his age. If they had been so tall, then why was he so short? He just didn't understand it.

Kouha Honda walked up to Leopold and smiled. "Hey, Leo," he greeted, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you at the park today."

"Yeah, right," Leopold scoffed, smiling. "I did ask you to meet me here after all." He scooted over to make room for his friend. "Here, have a seat."

"Yeah, sure," Kouha said, shrugging. "Why not?" He smiled. "So what's up, Leo? It's been awhile since I've seen you since it's summer break and all."

"It's been a long summer," Leopold sighed. "My parents have been trying to make me practice the piano all summer. They don't understand that there isn't a musical bone in my body. And I don't want to even give a hint that I like art, because then they'll make me practice painting or drawing until my fingers fall off." He groaned. "And I want to enjoy art. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get that," Kouha sighed. "Your parents seem strict."

"That's an understatement," Leopold said. He frowned. "I just wish that I didn't have to live with them. I want to live with their friend Gilbert. He's always really fun and nice to me. His husband Matt makes me pancakes every morning when I stay there." Leopold smiled. "I really like them and sometimes wish they were my parents instead."

Kouha smirked. "Yeah, I can understand that. It's kinda like how I wish I could live with my brother and his boyfriend instead of with my mom." He sighed. "My brother doesn't come around much anymore because of her."

"What does she do?" Leopold asked, wide-eyed.

"She's like your parents," Kouha told him. "She's extremely strict with us. It was really bad, so Kiku was glad to escape and go to college. You should've seen the fit she threw when Kiku told her he had a boyfriend…" He shook his head. "I had never seen my mom more angry. It almost makes me want to get a boyfriend too, so she'll leave me alone."

Leopold blushed. "I see," he softly said. "Who would you even consider for your boyfriend? There are a ton of boys at our middle school, and even more at the high school, you know."

"Yeah," Kouha said, leaning back against the back of the bench. "But I don't really know my type just yet."

"Type?" Leopold asked. "I don't quite understand what that means."

"It means what type of person you're interested in," Kouha answered. "Whether they're a guy, girl, either, neither. Things like that. It also determines race, stereotype, and lots more things. I don't exactly have a type yet because I've never dated. But once you start dating around, you develop a type."

"I see," Leopold said with a nod. "Like how girls who date rebels like the badboy type?"

"Exactly," Kouha said, smiling. "You've got it, Leo." He patted his friend on the back. "Do you have a type?"

"Well whoever it is has to be nice," Leopold said. "And they have to support my love for art."

"Does gender matter?" Kouha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Leopold said after thinking it over. "They just have to be a good person, you know? Someone who won't put me down like my parents do. I know it sounds stupid and weird, but it's something I want."

Kouha smiled. "It's not weird at all. I hope you find whoever it is."

"What about your type, Kou?" Leopold asked. "What kind of person do you think you're interested in?"

"I'm not completely sure," Kouha began. "But whoever it is needs to be supportive of my decisions. I know that much. They also need to get along with my brother and his boyfriend. That is a must."

Leopold nodded. "Of course." He kicked his feet out a little and watched them dangle above the ground, sighing in dismay. "I hate being this short."

"Why is that?" Kouha asked. "It's cute, Leo. Being short is cute. I'm tall for a Japanese kid."

"You are?" Leopold asked. He sighed, looking at his feet dangling two inches above the ground below him. "I didn't know that. Give me some of your height, Kou. I hate being so short."

"See what I mean, Leo? Cute."

Leopold puffed out his cheeks indignantly. "I'm not cute," he grumbled.

"Sure you are," Kouha said, putting his arm across his friend's shoulders. "You just don't see it yourself, but I can guarantee you that a lot more people can. Trust me on that one, Leo. A lot more people."

Leopold blushed. "I should probably be getting home," he softly said. "Meet me here tomorrow? Same time?"

"Sure thing," Kouha laughed. "See you then."

.

That night, Leopold laid in bed trying to make sense of all of it. He wanted to try to explain to Kouha the way he felt whenever he called him Leo. Or the way he felt whenever Kouha patted him on the back of put his arm around him. But how could he ever explain those feelings through words? There had to be a better way.

Leopold reached under his bed and found his stash of paints and a canvas that he had been saving for an occasion that he wasn't aware of until now. He now knew what he was saving it for. He had been saving it for this exact occasion.

He opened his paints and let the colors glide themselves across the canvas with the proper brush strokes. As the picture painted itself, he let it just happen. Even he was impressed with how well it was turning out to be. It was indeed a work of art in the end.

.

Leopold walked over to the bench where Kouha sat. He held the canvas that was wrapped. He yawned as he sat next to Kouha. "Good afternoon, Kou," he greeted with a sleepy smile.

"What's up with you, Leo?" Kouha asked, looking at him. "You look so tired. Were you up all night?"

"It's nothing," Leopold assured, smiling. "I'm usually up late. We're all good."

"If you sure," Kouha said. His voice sounded unsure to Leopold. Could he possibly be worried? "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I'm sure I'm fine, Kou," Leopold assured. "It's all good." He yawned again. "I was up until four, but I'd have to say it was the best painting I have ever done."

"What painting was it?" Kouha asked.

"A special one," Leopold answered, smiling. "And it was wonderful."

"If you say so," Kouha said, raising an eyebrow. He smirked. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, your eyes are barely open. You look like you're going to pass out at any moment. You're starting to worry me."

"No, don't be worried," Leopold yawned. "I feel good. Honest. Trust me on this."

Kouha sighed. "Just lean on me and nap for a bit," he suggested. "I'll let you know when to open your eyes."

"Fine," Leopold sighed. He leaned against Kouha and was asleep within moments.

.

"Leo, wake up," Kouha said. "Leo!"

Leopold's eyes snapped open to see Kouha looking down at him. He smiled and blushed. "How long was I asleep?"

"I let you have an hour of sleep," Kouha said. "You look so angelic when you sleep," he laughed. "With that long, white hair of yours and everything."

"Shush," Leopold said, blushing more. He hugged the canvas close to him. Then he remembered that it was for Kouha. He handed it to him. "Here, this is for you."

"For me?" Kouha asked. He unwrapped it and gazed at it, brown eyes wide.

It was a picture of the two of them holding hands and laying on a hill, looking at a sunset. Leopold had captured his violet eyes and white-blonde hair and Kouha's dark hair and eyes. They looked like they complimented each other well.

Leopold blushed and looked over at Kouha. "I made this for you.


	41. America x England 3

Arthur Kirkland walked down a long hallway, looking for his husband, Alfred Jones. He began to panic as the hallway seemed to stretch out longer before him. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

Where was Alfred?! Where was anybody?! Why couldn't he open the doors?! What was going on?! Why was he so scared?! Why was he all alone?! Why didn't anything make any sense anymore?!

Arthur decided to make a break for it and run down the hallway. His foot was soon ensnared by the carpeting as it wrapped around his ankles and dragged him down to the floor. He tried to scream out for Alfred, but he couldn't find his voice.

His vision began to go dark as the hallway began filling with water. It was getting in his mouth, his nose, his eyes. He knew he couldn't breathe it in, but soon the hallway was full of water. He had to keep his eyes shut as he began to lose consciousness.

.

Arthur sat straight up in bed, taking deep, gasping breaths. He wanted to breathe as much air as possible. And as he breathed, he noticed his entire body was soaked with sweat. That wasn't good. He knew he had to go and change his clothes, and possibly even shower. Yeah, no doubt about it. Showering was a must in this situation.

He sighed and got out of bed with a groan, knowing he wouldn't wake Alfred up. His husband was a very heavy sleeper. Arthur walked across the room and got some fresh pajamas and boxers out of his wardrobe and went to the bathroom connected to their bedroom.

The British man sighed as he undressed, frowning to himself as he looked in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes. He hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in weeks, always having that same nightmare. His limbs felt heavy as he turned on the water and got it to the proper temperature before getting in. When would his mind ever give him a damn break?

Once he got out, he dried off and got into new pajamas. He combed his hair out a little and threw his sweat-soaked pajamas in the laundry basket in the bathroom. In his mind, he prayed that Alfred would still be asleep when he got back into bed.

Alfred may have been a heavy sleeper, but he could always tell when Arthur was out of bed for long periods of time. It was as if he could detect when there wasn't a second body in their large bed. He always slept close to Arthur anyway, as if he wanted to feel the heat coming off of him, as if it made him feel safer or something.

When Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, he noticed a light was on in the bedroom. So Alfred had woken up. It was the light on Alfred's nightstand. Arthur gulped.

"Still having nightmares?" Alfred asked from the bed. He gazed in Arthur's direction with a concerned look on his face. Even without his glasses, he still knew what direction Arthur was in.

"Yeah," Arthur quietly answered. "I'll be fine, Al. I promise." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Alfred. "My next appointment to see my doctor is in the morning. Things can be sorted out then. Please don't worry about me."

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. "No matter how much you tell me not to worry, it won't keep me from worrying. You know that, right?" He brought Arthur's hand to his lips and kissed it. "You're so much more important to me than anything in the whole world. I would sacrifice anything for you, including sleep."

"Don't sacrifice your sleep for me," Arthur softly said. "You don't need to do that, love. You need your sleep for work, don't you?"

"Who gives a damn about work?" Alfred laughed. "Not this guy." He smiled at Arthur. "What I give a damn about is you and how you're doing. You had a nightmare. I'll stay up with you."

"Usually I sleep better when I fall asleep in your arms," Arthur softly said. "But right now I'm wide awake."

"Then we'll snuggle until you fall asleep," Alfred decided as if it were that simple. "I don't mind it."

"Alfred, you're really the best," Arthur said, blushing slightly. "You remind me daily why I fell in love with you." He smiled and leaned in, kissing Alfred softly. "I love you, Alfred Jones."

"And I love you, Arthur Kirkland," Alfred said, smiling that perfect smile that Arthur adored. "You are my everything." He pulled Arthur down toward him for another kiss. "I never want to lose you, not now, not ever."

"I feel the same," Arthur said against his lips as he kissed him roughly. He kissed his husband deeply, not even trying to hold back the love that he was feeling toward him. His arms circled behind his husband's neck as he rolled on top of him.

Alfred's arms circled Arthur's waist as he kissed him back, not even minding Arthur's weight on top of him. It was as if Arthur wasn't even there. He smiled into the kisses, loving every moment of it.

Arthur broke off the kisses so he could breathe, leaning his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Darling, you are truly the greatest man to ever live." He sighed out happily. "I would be nothing without you."

"That's not true," Alfred insisted. "You are so much more than you think."

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked. "I'm having chronic, vivid nightmares, Alfred." He sighed, frowning. "That's not supposed to happen to an adult. That's kid stuff."

"Who cares?" Alfred asked. "You're still brave enough to even try sleeping at night. That's a lot more than people give you credit for, Arthur." He kissed the top of Arthur's head. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

"That's pure bollocks, Alfred," Arthur grumbled, but he was still secretly pleased by his husband's compliment. He was glad that at least Alfred believed in him. That was honestly enough for him.

"Of course not," Alfred insisted. "If I had a nightmare like the one you tell me about, you would bet I'd do anything to never have to sleep again. Especially if it kept coming back like yours does." He held Arthur closer. "I couldn't even begin to imagine it."

Arthur thought it over for a moment. What Alfred was saying really was all true. He was deeply touched. "You really mean it?" he softly asked, tears filling his eyes. Arthur clung to Alfred as the tears spilled from his eyes. "I love you…"

Alfred held him close as well. "I love you too, Arthur."

While Arthur laid there, he moved down a little more so his ear was just above Alfred's heart. There was nothing more soothing to him than the sound of Alfred's heart. He believed that when married nothing should be able to calm you down more than the heartbeat of your one true love.

Arthur's heart pounded as he listened to his husband's heartbeat. He just wanted to relax, to calm down. Anything other than constant anxiety of what would happen when he fell asleep. His breathing became less panicked as he listened to Alfred's steady, even heartbeat. He began to calm down as he listened, feeling more relaxed as his eyelids drifted shut.

"Feeling a little better now?" Alfred softly asked him, rubbing his back.

Arthur nodded, smiling. "Alfred, your heartbeat is the most calming thing in this world. I love it when I just need to calm down and relax. It's the second best thing in the world, to me."

"What's the first?" Alfred asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur looked up at him with his emerald green eyes. "You, of course." He smiled and moved up to kiss him once more. "You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, Alfred. I love you more than life itself and I never want to be apart from you."

"I feel the same," Alfred said, smiling. He kissed his husband back. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't feel that way."

Arthur giggled slightly and smiled lovingly at Alfred. "You are seriously the best."

"I love you so much," Alfred said, smiling. "You're the only one for me, Arthur. I promise you that. I would never want another man or woman for as long as I live."

"Same here," Arthur said. He nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck, breathing in his scent and calming himself. "You are the best." He gently kissed Alfred's neck, hearing Alfred's breathing hitch slightly. Arthur smirked and kept kissing his neck. "I love you," he softly said.

"I love you too," Alfred softly moaned out. He dug his fingers into Arthur's waist, causing Arthur to moan out softly as well. "More of that, please," he encouraged.

"Darling, it's late," Arthur softly said. "If we wake up early enough, we can continue in the morning."

"I guess so," Alfred sighed. He smiled and kissed the top of Arthur's head. "Then stop kissing my neck," he laughed.

"But it's fun," Arthur laughed. He stopped and rolled off of Alfred, snuggling up to him and resting his head on his husband's shoulder. "I love you."

Alfred simply smiled and kissed him goodnight. "Go back to sleep."


	42. Scotland x Belgium

Allistor Kirkland glanced across the room at his girlfriend of six years, Charlotte Schmit. He knew the Belgian girl inside and out, yet he still hadn't had a chance to sleep with her. But something inside of him was just fine with that. He was waiting until she was ready for that. He wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for both of them. And even though she wasn't ready, he sure was. He had been for about five years.

Charlotte met his emerald green gaze with her grass green ones. She smiled as she looked up from her book. From where she was sitting in her armchair, she could tell there was room next to him on the couch, yet she didn't trust herself to sit next to him. He was too desirable for her, and she had challenged herself to stay pure until marriage.

When Charlotte was younger, she had vowed to stay pure until her wedding night, but with every passing day of dating Allistor, that promise got harder and harder to keep. She found herself even having to leave rooms that he was in because she couldn't even hold a train of thought properly. What was happening to her? Had she finally met the man that she would lose it to? Had she finally reached the point where the purity would leave forever?

Allistor looked at her curiously. He noticed how troubled she looked while she thought. "Lottie," he softly said, interrupting her thoughts. "Is something wrong? You look like you're thinking really hard about something? Are you alright?"

Charlotte looked up, eyes wide. "O-Of course!" she stammered. Her face turned red at a steady pace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is red," Allistor told her. "Is there something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side curiously.

She felt her face grow even hotter. "Nothing at all, Allistor." Charlotte knew she had to get out of there, and fast.

Then again, a tiny voice in her head screamed at her to stop running. There was nothing she wanted more than to even just sit on his lap and kiss him passionately, just to see where it went from there. She had always refrained from that, afraid that she would give in to Allistor's Scottish charms and that she'd let him sweep her off her feet to the bedroom. But as she thought about it, she began to wonder if that was really so bad. After all, they had been together for six years. It didn't seem like he was going to leave her anytime soon.

"Allistor, may I try something with you?" she asked, keeping a level gaze with him.

"Try?" he asked, confused. "I don't understand what you're trying to say." He raised an eyebrow. "But try away if you would like to."

She smiled and got up from her chair, leaving her book in it. Her hips swayed slightly as she made her way over to Allistor. "Allistor," she softly said, situating herself in his lap. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Surprised," he honestly answered as she hooked her arms around his neck. "You've never sat on my lap like this before." Allistor slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this okay?" he asked her. "It's honestly a nice change of pace."

Charlotte grinned at him. "I was hoping you would say something like that," she said. Her lips softly brushed against his, leaving both of them wanting more. "Allistor, I've been refraining for six years, but I honestly want more than what I've been giving you."

"I wasn't expecting that," he admitted. "What's with all of this honesty all of a sudden?"

"You see, I was planning on staying pure until my wedding night, but I don't think I can make it that long. Actually, I know I can't make it that long with you being this perfect at all times. You're absolutely irresistible, Allistor, and I can barely take it anymore."

He blinked in surprise. "Wait, run that by me again, lass," he said. "I'm what?"

"Don't make me say it again," she said before feverishly pressing her lips to his. "Just let me show you, Allistor!" Charlotte kissed him more and more passionately.

Allistor held her closer and closer with each kiss, trying not to crush her body against his if he could help it. He never wanted to let her go, enjoying the kisses shared between them. They had never kissed like this before, and it was a whole new experience for both of them as she tangled her fingers into his dark auburn hair.

Charlotte smiled into the kisses. "More," she softly whispered. "Kiss me more, Allistor." She begged for more kisses as if she had been deprived of any contact with a man for years, even though she lived with him. "Please kiss me more!"

He trailed kisses along her jawline and then down the side of her neck, smiling when he heard her moan softly. Allistor grinned and kissed the spots that made her moan the loudest as she tilted her head to give him better access. This was definitely the highlight to his week, maybe even his month.

Charlotte realized what she was doing and pulled away for a moment. "Is this what I really want to do?" she thought aloud to herself.

She was debating it all in her mind. Was she ready to take this step? What about the purity that she had pledged to herself? Was that promise still valid fifteen years later? Did it really matter since she loved the man she was with? If she was in love with Allistor, did it matter that she wanted to sleep with him? She should be able to give this precious gift to whomever she wanted to give it to.

"Allistor," she softly said, "let's go."

"Go where?" he asked, emerald eyes widening. Surely she couldn't mean to where his mind was heading. And yet he hoped that was where she meant.

"To our bedroom," she said. "Isn't that the place where most people 'do it'?"

Allistor's eyes felt as if they would pop out of his head. "You really want to do that?" he asked, amazed. What had happened to that innocent girlfriend of his? Was this really the same Charlotte?

"Yes," Charlotte answered with a slight nod. "I think I'm ready."

"Well if you're not, you make sure to let me know, and I'll stop," Allistor told her. "I promise you that I will. I don't care how far along we are, I'll stop."

"You're the best," Charlotte said. "Now what are you waiting for? Take me away, my charming Scottish man." She winked at him. "Time is ticking."

Allistor winked back at her. "You don't have to tell me twice."

.

An hour later, they lay next to each other in bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Charlotte was a little sore, but she had never felt more in love with Allistor than she had in years. It truly was an experience like no other, and she didn't even regret it.

"So what do you think?" Allistor panted, rolling over on his side to face her.

Charlotte rolled over on her side to face him. "I think I'm more in love with you than I've ever been," she said, smiling widely. "You're wonderful and honestly the best man in the entire world." She reached out to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I love you so much, Allistor."

He smiled back. "The feeling is most definitely mutual, Lottie," Allistor said back. His lips grazed her knuckles as he brought her hand to his lips. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I hope I never have to go another day of my life without you."

"I hope for the same thing," Charlotte agreed, smiling.

"I'm glad to know we're on the same page," Allistor told her. "Because a woman like you would be the worst to lose."

Charlotte blushed, deeply flattered. "Allistor Kirkland, I hope to one day be Charlotte Kirkland."

"Only if you will allow me to change your last name," he said with a warm smile. "With a big, fancy, white ceremony."

"Of course," Charlotte said with a smile. Her smile was wide and luminous, one that Allistor would've sworn could make the blind see. "I would want nothing less than that."

"That's my girl," Allistor said.

Charlotte snuggled closer to him. "I want to marry you one day, Allistor.

"I would want nothing more than your hand in marriage, my dearest Lottie," Allistor told her. "You are my everything, and I love you so much." He moved closer to her and kissed her softly.

She found herself kissing him once more, just like she was before she had lost her virginity to her loving boyfriend. Her cheeks flushed once more as she remembered the feeling of it and how wonderful of a partner he truly was. There was no doubt about it, she was truly in love with him and wanted to be with him forever.

Allistor broke of the kiss for one moment just to ask one more simple question. All he wanted was the go-ahead from her, her permission to continue. He smiled at her. "Is this okay?


	43. Poland x Italy

Feliks Łukasiewicz sat back at his dining room table. It had been hours since his boyfriend Feliciano Vargas had ran off out the door in search of "something special" for him. He really hoped his darling Feli hadn't gotten lost or anything like that. But then again, those kinds of things did happen with him. Often.

Feliks let out a sigh and laid his head on the table, something Feliciano hated him doing. Feliciano thought it got the table dirty at times, but Feliks really didn't care. Why should it matter? It wasn't like they didn't wipe the table clean before every meal every day anyway. So it didn't matter what happened on that table, it was going to get cleaned anyway.

He smirked to himself as he imagined some of the things he wanted to do on that table. One day, he imagined dancing barefoot on the tabletop to loud music from the living room with Feliciano. He imagined taking a nice, long nap on the table. He even imagined doing intimate things with Feliciano on the table, things that made him blush and sit up straight.

A deep blush filled his cheeks. Damn, he hated how he blushed so easily. But he knew that Feliciano loved it so much, always saying that red was his favorite color. Feliks thought he said red was his favorite color just so that he himself wouldn't feel bad about the blush on his cheeks and continue with life. Then again, with Feliciano, no one could ever tell.

Feliks considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world to be able to hold the heart of Feliciano Vargas. Many had tried, but only two had ever succeeded. That would be him and Otto Beilschmidt. A surge of pride went through Feliks's heart whenever he looked over at Feliciano and just knew that the furthest Feliciano had ever gone with another person was with him, knowing that Feliciano had dated Otto back in middle school, so the furthest they ever went was just kissing. Feliks had gone all the way, the ultimate test of love for him.

He sighed happily and then went back to his napping position, his head on the table. His mind thought back to the day after he and Feliciano had slept together for the first time. That morning had been so cute and awkward and wonderful all at once.

.

One Year Before

Feliks wandered into the kitchen the morning after making love to Feliciano for the first time and the atmosphere felt weird as he looked up at Feliciano. He couldn't explain it, but it was both heavy and light at the same time. It weirded him out a little bit.

"Feli?" he softly asked. "Is everything alright?"

Feliciano turned to look at him and blushed. "Of course," he quietly answered before smiling his wide, trademark smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're being really quiet right now, and that's nothing like you," Feliks answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Feliciano answered, leaning back against the countertop. "I guess I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now. I'm a little sore, but I'm so in love that I can't bear it. But I don't know what to do about all of my feelings, you know? I don't know how to feel about all of this because I just…" His voice trailed off. "I don't know how to feel the morning after because I've never experienced the morning after…."

Feliks nodded. "I understand." He smiled at Feliciano. "The morning after your first time is different from any other morning you will ever have in your entire life. But I'll help make it easier for you. Why don't you tell me what you want, and I'll make it for you?"

"You will?" Feliciano asked, eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement. "That's wonderful!"

"So what would you like?" Feliks asked him. He leaned against the counter with him, green eyes piercing into Feliciano's amber eyes. "I'll make you anything you desire."

"I would like cinnamon buns," Feliciano timidly answered, looking away from his boyfriend's gaze. He couldn't handle Feliks's piercing, green eyes. "And maybe some coffee."

"Cinnamon buns and coffee?" Feliks asked, making sure he heard correctly.

Feliciano timidly nodded.

Feliks kissed Feliciano's cheek gently. "I'll make them right up for you, my dear. Why don't you go sit at the table?"

The young Italian nodded and went to do as told. As he sat, he twiddled his thumbs, wishing that he could help Feliks as a payment for the wonderful feelings he had given him the night before. But as he thought more, he realized that he would only get in the way and decided against it. After all, if Feliks was going to do something nice for him like that, he might as well let him do it since it was so rare that Feliks offered something like that.

Feliks stood in the kitchen, working his ass off to try to make only the best for his darling Feliciano, though he knew Feliciano was much better at baking that he could ever dream to be. He knew that if he asked his darling Feli for any help, he would gladly help him, but he wanted to do it on his own to make it special. It made him feel like a fool. As he thought more about it, it would be much more fun to do it together, just like how what they did last night was much more enjoyable with two people instead of just one.

"Feli!" Feliks called to him. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Feliciano lifted his head and ran into the kitchen, nearly running into Feliks. "Yes?" he asked, smiling eagerly. "What is it, darling?"

Feliks blushed. "I thought more about it, and it would be much more fun to do these things together, wouldn't it?"

The young Italian grinned from ear to ear. "That sounds wonderful!" he cheerfully said. "I would love to, Feliks! Let's do that instead!" He looked over Feliks's batter for the cinnamon buns and tasted it. "No, more sugar and cinnamon," he simply said before sprinkling more of each in. He smiled at Feliks and pecked his lips. "Allow me to help you."

The Polish man nodded. "Of course, Feli," he said, grinning. "You know best, don't you? I know I make the better coffee out of the two of us, so I can do that."

Feliciano grinned at him. "Perfect! We make a great team, don't we?" He giggled. "This is going to be the best breakfast we've ever had, right after the best night we've ever had!"

Feliks blushed. "You're right," he softly said. "Feliciano, you're absolutely right."

And it was. They had a wonderful breakfast made by the two of them. The cinnamon buns were baked to perfection and the coffee was brewed just right. Neither of them had a single complaint in the back of their minds. They both thought it was absolutely perfect.

.

Present Day

Feliks began to grow antsy. Where was Feliciano? He should've been back by then, right? How long was this "something special" going to take to get? It should've been gotten by then. He had begun to worry that Feliciano was gone by then.

Moments later, Feliciano burst through the front door, out of breath. He ran into the living room as Feliks quickly lifted his head off of the table. "Good evening," Feliciano greeted, smiling. "How are you?"

"Been worried," Feliks answered. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in three hours!"

"That long?" Feliciano asked. "I didn't realize it had taken me that long."

"Surely you would've noticed the sun had set!" Feliks exclaimed, gesturing toward the window. He threw his hands in the air when Feliciano shook his head. "Airhead," he grumbled.

Feliciano smiled. "I know something that will cheer you right up!"

"Like what?" Feliks asked.

"You're going to have to get up," Feliciano said, grabbing his hands.

"I'm staying right here," Feliks grumbled. "I don't like going outside in the dark."

"But I worked so hard," Feliciano complained. "Please? It will only be for just a moment? There is enough light to see it if we hurry!"

"Fine," Feliks sighed, letting himself be dragged to the door the moment he was on his feet.

Feliciano led him toward their backyard as he wondered what kind of ridiculous stunt his boyfriend had pulled this time.

"Tada!" Feliciano shouted, causing Feliks to jump. He gestured to a large display before them that caused Feliks's green eyes to widen.

It was a flower display that read, "Ti amo, Feliks!" in corn poppies. The red flowers shone a deeper red in the fading sunlight, causing an even more romantic mood between the two.

Feliks looked over at Feliciano. "Corn poppies, the national flower of Poland," he softly said. "Where did you find them?"

"I picked them in the field down the lane," Feliciano said, pointing down a side street. "It took awhile, though.

Feliks smiled and grabbed Feliciano by the waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you too, Feliciano," he said against his lover's lips. "I love you so much."

Feliciano smiled. "Well good," he said. "I picked these for you."


	44. Canada x Ukraine 2

Matthew Williams smiled as he pulled his fiancee, Irunya Chernenko, into his lap. He placed his hands on her large, pregnant belly. His smile could barely fit on his face. "Can't believe you're due any day now," he said, laughing happily. "How do you feel, Rune? We're going to be parents any day now!"

Irunya smiled up at him. "I am overjoyed, my dear Matvey," she said, smiling up at him. "Words cannot express it." She leaned back against him tiredly. "But this baby is pretty heavy. I hope it comes soon."

They both had decided that they'd rather not know the gender until it was born, having picked up many gender-neutral items since Irunya had announced her pregnancy to him. Both of them were so excited that they could barely stand it. Matthew was secretly hoping for a girl so he could have his little princess, and Irunya wanted a little boy who would look just like his father.

Matthew grinned at her and kissed her cheek. "You'll do just fine, I know it. You've taken all of the classes. You know exactly what to do. I believe that everything will run smoothly."

"Oh, Matvey, you know exactly what to say," she said. She snuggled more comfortably into his arms and closed her blue eyes. "I believe you. I believe that everything will turn out well. I have to believe in this. Otherwise I feel as if I will get too worked up."

"And we don't want that." Matthew smiled at her and nuzzled her neck. "We want a good birth for our precious child."

"Our little Madeline or Michael," Irunya purred, smiling. She reached over and cupped Matthew's cheek in her hand. "You are the best fiance that I could ever ask for. We will make the perfect parents, Matvey."

"Of course we will," he agreed. "Our child will love us, and we'll always love it. We'll be the perfect family forever."

"We'll have the perfect family," she said, tilting her head to kiss her fiance. "God, I love you, Matvey. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, my love."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me too, Irunya," he responded. "I think you're just the most amazing woman on this earth."

"Stop it," she giggled, yet she loved when Matthew showered her with compliments. It wasn't like when she was younger and her parents expected better at all times. She never felt good enough. Ever.

Matthew's mind thought back to when he and Irunya were first pregnant with the baby. He remembered how Itunya was still awkward about compliments because of her parents. He remembered how angry both of their families were with them having just gotten together a month before and already expecting a baby. But what their families couldn't tell was the love shared between the two young lovers.

.

Nine Months Before

Irunya sat on the couch, having just been yelled at by her parents on the phone for the third time since that morning. She had told them she was pregnant, expecting them to be happy, but it was much, much more worse than she could have ever imagined. Tears streamed down her face as she sat, trembling and holding the phone that had once held hope of encouragement.

Matthew walked in, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yours, too?" he asked her. He sat next to her. "You know what? This is the one time I'll ever say this, but screw what they say. Just screw it all, Irunya. We'll raise our own kids. And if they don't like it, they don't have to see them."

She looked up at him, her pretty face swollen and bloodshot from crying. "Oh, Matvey, how will I ever be able to do this? I need support from my parents. I need it."

"No, it's just that you crave it," Matthew said. "You want it for the baby because it's something you've always wanted for yourself. But the thing is, as long as the baby has two proud parents who love and support it, it'll be fine."

Irunya blinked at him as her eyes blurred with tears. "How can you see through me like that so easily?" she whispered to him. "How do you do things like that so easily?" She used the backs of her hands to wipe her eyes. "It's not fair. I think this is the first time I've ever cried in front of you."

"And I doubt it will be the last, my darling," Matthew softly told her. He reached out and grabbed her hands. "But here's the good part about that. It's okay to cry in front of me. I'm not going to down you for your weaknesses, because I have weaknesses as well. You will figure them out as this relationship progresses. But for now, I'm just going to be here for you and give you all of the love and encouragement that you need for now."

"Matvey, why are you so good to me?" Irunya whimpered, sniffiling.

"It's because you need someone who is going to treat you like the goddess that you are," Matthew answered with a smile. "You are an amazing woman, and I want to know everything there is to know about Irunya Chernenko. I want to know what makes you smile, laugh, cry, what makes you pissed, everything. I want you to be open to me and tell me your dreams, your cares, your worries, your wishes. I want to know you."

"Matvey, you make knowing me sound so romantic," Irunya softly said, smiling. "But there's really nothing like that in me."

"Of course there is," Matthew assured. "There's something like that in all of us. And I'll let you know all of that about me as well through our journey together."

"A journey?" Irunya asked. "What kind of journey?"

"It's a journey of finding ourselves and each other through our love," Matthew said. "It's not going to take a day, a week, a month," he explained. "It will take a long time, but it will be more beautiful than you could ever imagine. Will you join me on it?"

Irunya smiled at him. "I would love to, Matvey. It would be such a pleasure." She looked up at him. "I make my promise with a kiss to you." She pulled him closer and met his lips with hers. "I love you, Matthew Williams, you cheesy, romantic sap."

Matthew smiled. "If you're calling me names like that, I am just fine with it."

"What names are you not fine with?" Irunya asked with a wink.

"You'll just have to find out, now won't you?" he asked, winking back.

"You're a cheeky one," she giggled.

"Just the cheekiest," he assured, pecking her cheek. "Irunya, you are the most wonderful woman on this planet and I'm so glad to say that you are all mine. You are everything I could ever ask for in a woman and more."

She blushed. "You're just saying that, Matvey."

"Of course I'm not!" he said, as if it were rude to even suggest such a thing. "I would never say a single thing like that if it weren't the absolute truth!"

She fell into his arms, closing her eyes and just taking all of him in all at once. "I trust you, Matthew," she softly said. "And I will trust you unless you give me a reason not to. I want to raise our child with you, and I want to spend my pregnancy with you. Are there any objections?"

"None at all," Matthew assured, smiling. "I would be honored to have you do that."

"Then it's settled," she said, smiling up at him. "You're stuck with me."

"Oh, how terrible," he sarcastically responded. "I'm stuck with a beautiful woman who is carrying my unborn child. Woe is me."

Irunya giggled. "You'll be thinking that eventually."

"I highly doubt it," he assured. "I'll always think you're amazing."

.

Present Day

"Hey, Irunya?" Matthew whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" she hummed back to him, tilting her head to try to get a glance at him.

"You're amazing," he softly told her.

"You still think so?" she asked. "Even though I'm absolutely huge and moody and only God knows what else?"

"You're huge with my baby," Matthew corrected. "Your moodswings are tolerable. And I still love every little thing about you."

Irunya suddenly clutched at her stomach, cringing in pain. "Matvey!" she cried out. "Contractions! Matvey! It's the baby!"

Matthew forced himself to remain perfectly calm as he stood, hands remaining on Irunya, who was in his lap. He kept his hands on her shoulders balancing her as he noticed a puddle forming on the hardwood floor around her feet. "Are you going into labor?"

"My water just broke," she whimpered, trying to stay strong. "Yes, Matvey!"

He forced himself to remain calm. "I'll drive you to the hospital."


	45. Prussia x Austria x Hungary

Elizaveta Héderváry snuggled in between her two boyfriends, Roderich Edelstein and Gilbert Beilschmidt. The three of them couldn't decide who they all liked more five years ago and all just decided to date each other, which had really worked out for all of them, unlike most cases where polyamory didn't work out. She sighed out, bored.

"Can we please watch something else?" she begged them. "I am so sick of always watching concerts on Sundays. It's one of my only days off of work."

Gilbert raised his hand. "I second the motion," he stated. "And that means majority rules." He turned to Roderich. "Dearest Roddy, you know we love you, but you have all the time in the world to watch this music shit. We know you want to share it with us, but can you please watch this another time? We want to watch something with a little more action."

"Fine," Roderich huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from both of them, "but you can't make me watch Superman beat up Deadpool."

"It's like he's an alien or something," Elizaveta groaned. She reached her arm around Roderich and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. "Baby, those are two completely different companies that own that stuff. Superman is DC, and Deadpool is Marvel."

"Although I doubt that The Pool even gives a shit that he belongs to Marvel," Gilbert chimed in.

"Regardless," Elizaveta cut in, piercing into Gilbert with her olive-green gaze. "Let's not make Roderich watch a superhero flick, okay?" She smiled at Roderich. "There are plenty of other movies we could watch besides things of that nature." Her gaze went back to Gilbert. "What other types of movies are there, Gil?"

"You're killing me, Liz," Gilbert flatly stated. He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought. "Well I mean, there are plenty of action flicks, like the Transporter series or James Bond."

"How do those sound?" Elizaveta asked Roderich, mouth hanging open in an encouraging smile.

"Violent," Roderich stated. He sighed. "Is that all you two like is violence?"

"Well with action comes violence at times," Elizaveta admitted, nodding. "But sometimes there are some without as much violence."

"But the violence is the good stuff half the time," Gilbert grumbled under his breath, causing Elizaveta to kick him under the blanket they all had spread out across their laps. "Ow, Liz! What the hell?!"

"We're trying to reason with him, not argue," she growled at Gilbert. "If you want him to surrender the TV and watch a different thing with us, then it'll have to be on his terms as well. That goes with the majority vote."

Roderich smirked over at Gilbert. "And I don't like violence, Gil. Remember?"

Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms. "Babe, you are such a drama queen."

"Am not," Roderich sighed, putting a hand to the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses.

Elizaveta glared over at Gilbert. "I'm warning you, Beilschmidt," she growled. She then looked up at Roderich with puppy eyes. "There's got to be something other than this that we can watch that has at least some action," she pleaded. "I mean, there has to be something!"

"Not really that I can think of," Roderich stated, shaking his head. "Unless if there's a musical with some kind of action in it."

Elizaveta and Gilbert looked at each other immediately, grinning with delight. They both knew exactly which musical they wished to watch. "Rent!" they both laughed with glee.

"Rent?" Roderich asked. "What is that one about?"

"It takes place in the late 80's and early 90's and it's about gay people and people living with AIDS," Gilbert said. He smirked. "It's a great musical."

"It doesn't sound great if it's about AIDS," Roderich sighed. "But I already said I'd watch a musical, didn't I?"

"Well, if you don't want to watch it, you just have to say so," Elizaveta told him.

"Elizaveta!" Gilbert hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to make him watch something he doesn't want to watch," Elizaveta told him. "We're not tricking him, Gil. That's a terrible thing to do."

"Thank you, Liz," Roderich said with a grateful nod. "But I think Rent sounds fine for now."

"Yes!" Gilbert and Elizaveta cried out, exchanging a high-five.

.

After the movie, the three of them had tears in their eyes and Elizaveta's were running down her cheeks.

"It's true," she softly said. "There really is no day but today." She then kissed Gilbert before turning and kissing Roderich. "I love both of you so much, and I'll never take either of you for granted. You're so precious to me."

"You got all of that from a movie?" Gilbert asked. He raised his eyebrows with interest. "Tell me what else you got?" he seductively asked.

Elizaveta smacked at him. "Stop that."

Roderich smiled at Elizaveta and squeezed her hand gently. "Elizaveta understood the message of the music," he said. "I'm quite proud of her. It's something you should try, Gilbert." He then gazed into Elizaveta's eyes for a moment before kissing her passionately.

"Where's my kiss?" Gilbert huffed.

"You didn't understand the music like she did," Roderich simply said.

"I didn't?" Gilbert asked. "What about that part when they're asking when they'll be able to wake from the nightmare of having AIDS when they know that they never will?"

Roderich blushed. "So you did after all," he softly said, getting up for a moment. He sat on Gilbert's lap and kissed him passionately as well.

Elizaveta giggled and watched them kiss. It was her favorite part of the day when she got to see her boyfriends kiss. She was a huge fan of guy-on-guy, and always enjoyed seeing it for herself. It was the highlight of her day.

Gilbert gripped Roderich's hips as he kissed him, causing Roderich to place his hands on Gilbert's shoulders and grip them tightly. Roderich ran a hand through Gilbert's snowy-white hair, causing Gilbert to softly moan against his lips.

Eliaveta was almost to her limit. She was loving what was going on in front of her, but she wanted to join in if it was going to be going on much longer. Her teeth were about to go through her lip because she was biting it so hard.

Gilbert pulled away from Roderich. "How was that? Do you think we frustrated Liz enough?"

Roderich smirked over at Elizaveta. "Of course, Gilbert." He smiled at Gilbert and pecked his lips. "I love frustrating Elizaveta like that."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Guys, this isn't fair," she complained.

Roderich moved back to his original place. He put an arm around Elizaveta, but only for a brief moment before Gilbert drew her into his lap and began kissing her like he had kissed Roderich. Elizaveta squealed in delight as Roderich smiled. Roderich considered himself too much of a gentleman to kiss her like that so openly. He usually had to build up to it, so he was glad Gilbert would do it instead.

Elizaveta's cheeks were flushed from the excitement when she crawled down from Gilbert's lap and sat back down next to Roderich. She laid her head on Roderich's shoulder. "I love both of my boys," she softly said, closing her eyes.

Roderich then noticed that there was nothing playing on the TV. "Hey, we need something else to watch, don't we?" he suggested. "Things are too quiet when there's nothing on the TV."

"I agree with him," Gilbert said.

"Then what are we going to watch?" Elizaveta asked, opening her eyes to look at their television.

"Action!" Gilbert demanded.

Elizaveta lightly kicked him. "Stop it," she scolded. "Let's decide on something we all can choose."

"I like musicals," Roderich chimed in.

"Yes, we know," Gilbert chimed in, "but I don't know any more that you would like." He sighed.

Elizaveta then turned to Roderich and smiled lovingly. "What do you want to watch?"


	46. America x Japan

Alfred Jones walked around the mall with his boyfriend Kiku Honda. He knew that it was Kiku's favorite place to go on Saturday. There were usually some nice weekend sales going on that Alfred knew Kiku could never resist. Since it was Alfred's turn to pick where their Saturday date would be held, he chose the mall since he knew that Kiku loved it so much. Every time he chose where their date would be, he always chose a place that he knew Kiku would love because the idea of the Saturday Date was to pick a place their partner would like most.

Kiku's brown eyes lit up as he looked around in every shop window. "Alfred! These sales are better than the usual ones! Just look around!"

"I can tell," Alfred said, smiling. It warmed his heart to see Kiku so happy. This was what made him so happy about the Saturday dates, seeing Kiku so happy on them, whether it be he who decides he is surprised. It just makes him happy either way. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Kiku."

"This is simply the best sale this season!" Kiku said, grinning at Alfred. "You are the best!" He ran over to Alfred and grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's go check out all of the sales here!"

Alfred smiled at Kiku as he was dragged around by his Japanese boyfriend. "Of course," he said, smiling. "Anything for you, Kiku."

"You are just the best!" Kiku laughed, taking Alfred with him through the crowded mall. He led the way through the surging crowds, weaving in and out of them with expert skill. Alfred always admired how Kiku could do that. It was as if Kiku had been crowd weaving all his life or something. "Don't get lost!" Kiku called back to his love.

Alfred grinned. "I won't!" he assured. "Not with your death grip on my hand here!" He cracked a grin to Kiku. "It's okay. Your leaderships skills are impeccable!"

Kiku smirked back at him. "Whatever, Alfred."

.

Alfred sat next to Kiku and their pile of shopping bags at the food court in the mall. He smiled over at Kiku. "You sure got a lot of good deals, Kiku," he complimented. "You know how to shop, don't you?" His smiled was wide as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You're wonderful."

Kiku smiled at him. "Alfred, you're the sweetest, but I'm so embarrassed now." His cheeks lit up bright red with blush. "I can't believe how sweet and kind you're being to me right now."

"Aren't I always?" Alfred asked.

"You really are," Kiku said. "You are so good to me, Alfred. I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to you." He blushed more. "We've been together for two years now, and you just amaze me every single day. I love you more with every passing day."

"The same goes for you, Kiku." Alfred smiled widely and peered at Kiku through his thick-rimmed glasses. "You've always been my light in the darkness that was once my future. And now you're just wonderful light, shining far ahead of me."

Kiku blushed even more. "Alfred, I think you're just amazing," he happily sighed. "You are seriously the best boyfriend in the entire world."

"That would be you, I'm afraid," Alfred responded, waving his hand in dismissal. "I love you, Kiku Honda. You can't make me ever thing for one moment that there is something about me that makes me better than you."

"I still think you are the best," Kiku stated. "And no arguing will change my mind."

Alfred smiled at him and got out his phone. "What if we went Pokemon hunting?"

Kiku perked up a bit. "I'm listening."

"I thought you would." Alfred had known Kiku was always a sucker for Pokemon and vice versa. That was how the two originally had bonded. And now that Pokemon Go was a thing, that was all they did in their spare time. Alfred could still remember the first time they had played Pokemon together on his Gamecube in his dorm room at college.

.

Two and a Half Years Before

Alfred was just about to throw if controller at his television as the new abroad student peeked into his doorway. "Fuck you, Pokemon!" he shouted. "You gym leaders really don't play fair!"

Kiku Honda smiled. "Perhaps I could help?" he asked from the doorway. "This is my favorite game."

The American man blinked at him for a moment before inviting him in. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Go ahead and play if you'd like. This game is just pissing me off."

"No, you just don't have a proper strategy," Kiku simply said. "You have to form a strategy based on the computer's attacks and weaknesses, like this." He began to press certain buttons in a certain order, and before Alfred's eyes he watched the gym leader go down.

"How did you do that?" Alfred asked in awe. "That was amazing!"

"Strategy," Kiku simply said. "Tell me, young rookie, what is your name?"

"My name is Alfred Jones," he answered. "What is yours?"

"Mine is Kiku Honda," the Japanese man answered. "I am pleased to meet you as well."

Alfred smiled. "If you like Pokemon this much, I have a feeling that we'll be good friends."

"Oh, I don't like Pokemon," Kiku simply stated. He watched Alfred's face fall. "I love Pokemon!"

"Then we'll get along just fine, fellow Pokemon master!" Alfred happily told him.

"Same to you!" Kiku said, bowing to him. "We will defeat Team Rocket at all costs!"

Alfred grinned. "You're just too awesome!"

.

Present Day

"Kiku, it's on the rail," Alfred said, pointing toward the rail that kept them from falling three stories down at the mall.

The Japanese man aimed his phone at the rail. "I see it," he confirmed before swiping at his phone to throw a Pokeball at it. "I caught it!"

Alfred high-fived his boyfriend. "You are the very best!" he congratulated.

"That no one ever was!" Kiku concluded, grinning.

Alfred kissed his cheek, causing Kiku to blush. "Oh, come on, Kiku. We've been together for two years now. A kiss on the cheek is just fine."

Kiku blushed a little more. "I guess so," he stated, looking at his feet. What he really wanted was to just kiss Alfred full on the lips, but he wouldn't dare. Not with all of those people around. Even though that was what he desired and longed for…

The American man smiled at him. "There are so many Pokemon here today! Come on, let's catch them all before some loser ten-year-old does!"

Kiku smiled. There was the Alfred he had fallen so hard for. He was so in love with Alfred that he could barely take it. His hand reached out for Alfred before he knew it. "Alfred," he said.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked, turning to Kiku.

The Japanese man pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. It was a pure and simple kiss, but it made Kiku's heart fly and made Alfred's warm and tingly. There was nothing more wonderful to either of them. It was that perfect.

"Oh," Alfred said, blushing. "That. I love you too," he softly said.

"You got that from the kiss?" Kiku asked.

"Of course I did," Alfred said. "Was that what you were trying to convey?"

"Hai," Kiku said with a nod. "What else would I try to convey with a kiss like that?"

Alfred smiled. "I love you, Kiku. You're a wonderful man. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Alfred," Kiku told him. "You are just as wonderful. Don't ever forget that either."

"I know that I never will."

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at his phone. "Gyarados in the fountain!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiku excitedly asked. "Who will get it?!"

"You will," Alfred said back. He directed Kiku in the direction. "It's a straight shot from here. I'll back you up." He kissed Kiku's cheek. "You can go first."


	47. England x Canada

Arthur Kirkland had been married to his beloved Matthew Williams for about three years by the time he decided to write him a letter to tell him what he truly meant to him. By the time the letter was written, it was nearly nine pages long, but not one detail could be left out. There was not a single thing in that letter that Arthur wanted to leave out. He wanted Matthew to know just how important he truly was to him.

When he had finally finish writing it, his wrists were cramped from writing, but he felt oddly satisfied. It was the best he had written in years. He had never felt more proud of anything he had written in his life. Something inside of him told him that Matthew would love it.

The last year had been rough for Matthew and Arthur financially, romantically, and just altogether. Matthew had even mentioned moving out once or twice. Arthur hoped that his letter would fix everything. He didn't want Matthew to leave him, and he was sure that they could work things out with a little more counseling, but Matthew was sure that they couldn't.

The letter was actually their marriage counselor's idea. Arthur had thought it was a wonderful idea, but Matthew had thought it was stupid. Matthew didn't see a point in what the letter would do because there was "no way a stupid piece of paper would take away what had been done between them".

Over the past year, Matthew had fallen into a depression, and he had refused to get help until one night he tried to kill himself, seeing himself as worthless. He had been on a psychiatric unit for a week before coming home. It had destroyed Arthur's trust in him, and Matthew didn't understand and wanted to be left alone, but Arthur couldn't do that. That was what started their fighting. And it only went downhill from there.

Matthew had always been down on himself, always comparing himself to his brother Alfred, who had married a small, Japanese man. He always asked Arthur why he didn't just marry Alfred instead of him, saying that Arthur would've been a lot happier with Alfred. That was where their fights ended for the night as Arthur would take his pillow and a blanket and go sleep on the couch that night.

Arthur hated fighting with Matthew. He really did. It wasn't because Matthew hated himself so much, but because he loved Matthew so much. He just wished that Matthew could see the man that Arthur saw. Hopefully he would after reading the letter.

The counselor had suggested that the two spent a week away from each other while writing their letters, just to show them what it would be like to live without each other. Arthur didn't want it at all, and almost wanted to beg him not to make them. But when he saw the smile on Matthew's face, he knew that was what they needed to do. So Arthur packed his bags and went to stay with his eldest brother Alllistor for a week, leaving Matthew in their house by himself.

Though Arthur was surrounded by family and some friends, he still felt all alone. The counselor even said they weren't allowed to contact each other, saying that they had to act as if the other didn't exist in order to make the letter more real. And they were to mail each other the letters on the Friday before therapy so they had two days to process them. That seemed fair, but it still made Arthur feel weak.

.

Arthur's hands felt clammy as he put Matthew's letter in the post on Friday morning. He knew it would get to him the next day, but he wondered if Matthew would read it since it was so long. He almost doubted it. Matthew didn't like to read things that were long. It hurt his eyes. Why didn't Arthur take that into consideration?

He wanted to reach into the big, blue post box, but he knew it was too late to do so. He had already mailed the letter, and there was no turning back. Arthur took a deep breath and turned to walk back home. His only hope was the Matthew would read the whole letter.

The next morning, sure enough, there was a letter for Arthur on the kitchen table from Matthew. The envelope was thin, but that was okay with him. He knew already that Matthew wasn't too much of a writer and couldn't express his feelings through writing too well. He expressed them better through actions, being a strong believer in the phrase "actions speak louder than words".

Arthur tore open the letter and read over it three times through. There was only one page of it written in Matthew's neat and tidy scrawl. He just wished there was more to it, or that it had nicer things to say.

Arthur,

I guess you figured by now that I prefer to be alone. I'm actually enjoying this time by myself without you. I really do think that this is truly what I want. I really hate to say it, but I think this is what's truly best for both of us.

Maybe it's best that we do ourselves a favor and stop kidding everyone. They all know how much we fight and argue anyway. They all know splitting up is inevitable for us. It was nice while it lasted, though.

I wanted to say that you made a great partner while things were still good. I really did love you. That wasn't a lie. I still do love you. But right now, I have to think of what's best for me.

Love,

Matthew

Arthur blinked the tears from his eyes. He didn't mean that! He couldn't mean that! Anything but splitting up! They couldn't! Not after all that they've been through! Things could still get better! They had to get better!

He numbly walked to the couch before the tears began to fall. He was falling apart. His world was crashing down around him. What was life anymore? Was this how Matthew felt when he wanted to kill himself? Would his letter to Matthew even change anything?

Arthur's niece, Blair, walked into the room. "Uncle Arthur?" she softly asked. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" She crawled into his lap and hugged him. "It's okay."

Arthur shook his head. "It's not," he softly said, hugging her back. "But thank you for your support anyway, Blair. I needed it this morning."

Blair just simply nodded and hugged him tightly.

.

That night Arthur dreamed of his wedding day. He dreamed of him and Matthew dressed in white tuxedos as they stood in front of their friends and family and said their vows and exchanged rings. That had been the greatest day of Arthur's life. He was so in love with Matthew that his heart could barely handle the ceremony.

"I love you," Matthew had said to him. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the sun and back," Arthur had responded.

Matthew had kissed him then as they danced and laughed the night away.

Why couldn't they just go back to that? Why?

.

Arthur woke up on Monday morning feeling as if life had punched him in the face. He knew he needed to go to counseling, but he knew Matthew would be there. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Matthew. It was just that he knew it was going to hurt. But there was still a slight chance the Matthew had read the letter.

All the way to therapy, Arthur was a nervous wreck. He turned on the radio and everything, but all that were playing were kitschy love songs and whiny boy bands that he and Matthew used to make fun of together. They weren't fun to make fun of without Matthew in the car. That was when Arthur realized that life had really lost its charm without his beloved.

He pulled up outside of the counselor's office and saw Matthew's car there. His heart nearly skipped a beat. How had Matthew beaten him? Matthew was never there early like Arthur was.

When Arthur walked in, he noticed Matthew waiting by the door. With a swift sweep, Matthew grabbed Arthur and took him down a side hallway. They stopped halfway down.

"Why would you do this to me?" Matthew softly asked. It was only this close up that Arthur could tell that Matthew hadn't slept in a couple days.

"Do what?" Arthur asked.

Without another word, Matthew cupped Arthur's face in his hands and kissed him. It was soft at first and then more rough as the kisses grew deeper as they were practically making out in the hallway.

Arthur place his hands on Matthew's hips as he kissed him, drawing him nearer and nearer as they kissed. He wanted more and more. They hadn't kissed like this in so long. It had been over a year since they had truly kissed like this and it wasn't filled with anger or anything like that. It hadn't been pure kisses like these.

"Arthur, my letter," Matthew softly said. "I don't mean it. I want to stay with you. I really do. I just needed to think about what I really meant to you." He looked up at Arthur, his violet gaze meeting Arthur's emerald one. "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "So," he began. "Did you get my letter?"


	48. Prussia x Hungary

If there was one thing Elizaveta Beilschmidt didn't like to feel, it was helpless. She always wanted to do as much as she could for herself, no matter what it was. Whether it was grocery shopping, to holding her own in a fight with a grown man, she wanted to do everything herself. She wouldn't let anyone hold her back from it, not even her own husband, who hated seeing her fight people. But then again, he knew that was a part of who she was, just another thing about that tomboy nature of hers that he had grown to know and love.

Gilbert Beilschmidt walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and smiling. "Good morning," he practically purred into her ear. "How are you this morning, my darling?"

Elizaveta melted into his embrace. "Good morning, my darling," she softly told him. She smiled up at him and kissed his jaw, being slightly shorter than him. "How'd you sleep? I slept wonderfully with you by my side." She led his hand to rub her side. "How could I not with you by my side, baby?"

He turned a deep shade of pink, smiling proudly. His lips grazed her neck as he kissed down it, taking in her soft sighs of happiness. "Awe, Liz, you are just the best. The most beautiful of all angels to ever walk this earth."

"You're just saying that," she sighed to him, tilting her head so he could get more of her neck.

"Oh no, I mean it," Gilbert told her, smiling widely. "You are an angel to me. You're the most precious beauty in this entire world to me."

Elizaveta giggled in response and reached a hand up, tangling it into his silky, white hair. She had fallen in love with his albinism shortly after falling in love with him, thinking it made him completely different from all of the other men she had ever dated. Her heart pounded at the sight of him, knowing that she was completely in love with him, and that nothing would ever change that.

"I love you," Elizaveta told him. "Gilbert, I truly mean it. I love you more than I have ever loved anything else all my life. I want to bear your children someday and then watch them grow up and have children of their own."

Gilbert smiled. "Elizaveta, you are simply the best. That's the simplest way to put it." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around him and turning toward him. "I don't ever want you to leave me. Ever, Roderich. You are my everything, and I love you more than life itself. You mean everything to me."

"I could say the same for you," Gilbert told her, picking her up in his arms.

Elizaveta wrapped her legs around his waist to hold her in place. She giggled against his lips, smiling. "Gilbert," she playfully laughed. "You are certainly playful today."

"The same could be said about you, my darling," he countered, a look of challenge in his eyes.

She laughed, ignoring his challenge for the time being. "Gilbert, being playful is just what I do." She scoffed and smirked at him. "It's normal for me."

Gilbert listened to her laugh, taking it all in like music to his ears. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I may have heard that once or twice in my life," she teased, grinning. "But I only believe it when you tell me." Her lips pressed against his as she kissed him long and good. "I love you so much, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"And I love you, Elizaveta Beilschmidt," he answered back, smiling. "You are my world, and I can only hope that I'm at least some of yours."

"My whole world is Gilbert Beilschmidt," Elizaveta assured, smiling warmly at him. "I love my darling husband and everything about him." She began to sway back and forth as if dancing to a song that only she could hear. "Dance with me, darling."

"But there is no music," Gilbert told her.

"We will have to make some then," she simply laughed. Elizaveta began to hum a song she once sang as a young girl, only at a slower pace, to give them music to slow dance to. "Does this sound right, Gil?"

"It sounds perfect," he said, smiling. He closed his eyes and began to lead the dance as they began to spin and twirl around the floor, Elizaveta's music only stopping when she would giggle every now and then. "You're perfect."

"I'm only Elizaveta," she whispered back to him before continuing her humming. "Your Elizaveta who loves you so much, Gilbert."

"I'm glad that I'm the only recipient of your love," Gilbert told her, dipping her low and kissing her neck one last time. "After all, I would get extremely jealous. You're the only thing in my life worth getting jealous over, Liz. And I love you more and more each day. The stronger my love, the more jealous I will become."

"Isn't that just something?" Elizaveta teased when he brought her back up.

.

Three Months Later

Elizaveta didn't feel like herself. She felt all moody and crampy and just not like her. In all twenty-five years of her life, she had never felt this way. But why was she suddenly feeling it now? Of all times, why now?

"Hey, Liz, are you feeling okay?" Gilbert asked, coming to sit next to her where she was curled in a ball on the couch. "You haven't moved from this spot other than to use the restroom since yesterday. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Elizaveta sighed. "Something just doesn't feel right, Gilbert. I don't feel like me at all. There's something wrong with my body. But I just don't know what it is."

"I might know," Gilbert told her. "But you can't punch me or think I'm stupid."

"Okay," she said, turning her olive-green eyes to look at her husband. "What is it?"

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" he asked her. "I noticed that you haven't had your period lately. You may think guys don't notice things like that, but we do."

Elizaveta gasped in offense and punched his arm. "Shut up, you're stupid."

"Hey!" Gilbert defended. "We talked about how you weren't going to do that."

"I never agreed to it," Elizaveta huffed at him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm certain that I'm not."

"How certain?" Gilbert asked her. "Because I bought a test." He held up a box with a pregnancy test inside. "It's one of the good ones, too. It'll tell you for sure if there's a baby in you."

She punched him again. "Stop talking about babies," she pleaded. "I can't be a mother. I don't know the first thing about parenting!" Her hand swiped the test out of his hand. "If I take the test, will you just shut up?"

"I will," he agreed.

"Fine, then let's go," she said, walking to the bathroom.

.

Two Minutes Later

Elizaveta screamed when she saw the results. "No!" she cried out. "No, that's not right, Gilbert! I can't be pregnant! I just can't! I don't know the first thing about babies!"

Gilbert rushed into the bathroom and held his trembling wife. "Elizaveta, calm down," he softly told her. "I'll be there for you. I'll help you, I promise."

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed. "I can't take care of this baby. I can't do it."

"Yes you can," Gilbert said. "What ever happened to my Liz who hates feeling helpless?"

"I am helpless when it comes to babies," she sobbed. "Babies are my one weakness. I can't do babies. I just can't. They hate me."

"That's why I'm here." Gilbert kissed her cheek. "Maybe it won't be so bad. We're a team, Liz. We will always be a team. I love you, and our baby will love you so much. Nothing will bring down the Beilschmidt family."

Elizaveta looked up at him through bloodshot eyes. "You mean it, Gilbert?"

"I mean it," he said.

"I don't even know where to start," Elizaveta said.

"How about we start by calling your mom and telling her that she's going to be a grandmother?" Gilbert suggested.

Elizaveta got out her phone. "Right." Halfway through dialing, she put her phone down. "I can't do it," she softly said. "Gilbert?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. He lovingly kissed her forehead. "I'll do it for you."


	49. Greece x Hungary

Elizaveta Héderváry had dated all kinds of men in her twenty-four years, but she had never dated one like Heracles Karpusi. That Greek man sent chills through her that made her weak in the knees and head-over-heels for him in a heartbeat! He was just so handsome and sure of himself that Elizaveta had fallen in love with him in such a short amount of time that it made her head spin. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him, and that was for sure.

Heracles walked up behind Elizaveta and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder from behind. "How are you today, my darling?" he asked her.

Elizaveta smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I am well. How are you, dear?"

He smiled. "I can't complain. Especially when I have someone as lovely as you to see every day." Heracles nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, grinning as he kissed the soft, tender skin of it.

Elizaveta let a soft moan escape her lips. "Heracles," she softly said, falling under his spell. "Your lips feel so good against my skin. I am so happy to be yours."

"You are?" he calmly asked, kissing her neck once more.

"Yes," she softly said, closing her eyes to take in more pleasure to her sensitive skin. "Your lips feel so good against my skin. I enjoy the feeling." She turned in his arms and placed her lips against his. "But your lips feel best on mine," she said, nipping his lip.

"You are playful today, my kitten," Heracles purred at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Elizaveta asked, tone teasing.

"Not at all," he said with a wink. His hands lowered themselves to her hips as he gently squeezed them. "For you are just the loveliest woman I have laid eyes on."

"Heracles," she softly said, smiling. Her lips met his again as they embraced, him holding her body ever so closely. "Every woman always says they want a Greek lover, but I actually have one. And he is so wonderful."

"I am glad you think so," Heracles told her, smiling. He kissed her lips softly and then more roughly as the kisses continued. "Your greek lover thinks his Hungarian lover is just magnificent as well."

"Well I'm glad to please," Elizaveta softly told him with a wink. She pulled her skirt up to her mid-thigh. "And I'm glad you're so good at pleasing."

"Pleasure is my middle name," Heracles purred to her, kissing down her neck once more.

"I would believe it," Elizaveta softly moaned out. She wrapped a leg around his and smiled at him. "You are just so desirable."

"I'm glad it's you who desires me," he told her, nipping softly at her collarbone before kissing back up her neck and nipping at her jaw.

Elizaveta moaned once more, only slightly louder. "Heracles," she softly sighed out. She bit her lip, trying to hold back moans as his hand stroked her inner thigh. And when she couldn't hold back anymore, she let out a loud moan and tried to muffle it by kissing him deeply.

He denied her kiss. "I live for your moans. They are like music to my ears," he told her before finally kissing her once she had gone quiet. "Now let me hear more," he said, smiling.

"Only if you take me off to the bedroom first," Elizaveta said, grinning.

"But of course," Heracles agreed. "Where is there not a better place to hear moans of an angel firsthand?"

Elizaveta giggled as he swept her off her feet and to the bedroom, kicking the door shut after them.

.

Six Months Later

Elizaveta rubbed her lower stomach as she laid on the couch, Heracles sitting on the floor with his ear next to her hand. "It's not like you'll hear anything just yet," she laughed. "We only just found out about her recently. I'm barely showing yet." She sighed softly. "Although I'm glad to already know that we're having a girl. That will help us pick out a name easier."

"I agree," Heracles said, smiling. "I hope she has your hair."

"Only if she has your eyes," Elizaveta softly said, smiling back at him. She then looked at her left hand and smiled at the beautiful ring on it. Three simple, yet beautiful, diamonds shone back at her from it, all on a silver band. "I want her to have one of your remarkable traits, Heracles."

"Oh?" Heracles asked. "But what if she has none?"

"I would still love her all the same because she is part you," Elizaveta said, smiling at him. "Now come up here and kiss me, darling."

Heracles smiled. "I can't exactly argue with that, my dear. I love you so much." He moved up to kiss her and tangled his hand in her hair. "You are the reason I live and breathe, Elizaveta. I cannot wait to be married to you. We will be the happiest husband and wife there ever was."

"You think so?" she asked.

"There is no thinking about it," he said. "I know so." He kissed her once more. "You and I will live the lives that children reading fairytales wish they could have."

"I would love that," Elizaveta sighed, smiling. "Let's be a big, happy family."

"A big family, you say?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Give me more children after this one," Elizaveta said, smiling. "I would love to have more after this. I would love to have as many children as you're willing to give me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Heracles told her, smiling.

"So right here," Elizaveta said, nodding to her lower stomach, "she's only just the beginning. There will be plenty of siblings for her to laugh and play with."

.

Ten Years Later

Elizaveta sat on the edge of her oldest daughter's bed. The ten-year-old had her mother's hair and her father's eyes, just like Elizaveta had wanted. She looked up at her mother with curious eyes.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked, rubbing tired eyes.

"He's still at work," Elizaveta said with a sigh. "But he should be getting home to get the last of our things before meeting us here at the hotel." She looked at her other two daughters, who were sprawled out on the other bed in the hotel room. "Anastasia, I am glad that you were able to help me with your sisters today. It would have been so hard without you."

"Please say our new house will be better than our last one," Anastasia sighed.

"It will be," Elizaveta said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to head over to your father and I's room. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Anastasia shook her head. "Nothing at all, Mom. Just please sleep well. You deserve it."

Elizaveta smiled at her daughter. "I'll try to. Tomorrow is an important day. We get to move to our new house tomorrow." She walked over to the other bed and tucked in her other two daughters. "Goodnight, my lovelies."

She sighed as she left that hotel room and went into the one she would be sharing with Heracles. It was so lonely without him, but she knew she could do it. Elizaveta just wanted to talk to him. He had been away on a business trip all week, but he would finally be joining her that night, so she was excited. He just had to stop by their old house first to grab the last box.

Her phone vibrated on the desk as she walked into the room. Seeing that it was Heracles, she quickly picked it up. "Darling!" she squealed into it.

"Isn't your voice just the most lovely thing I could listen to right now?" Heracles said through the speaker. His voice sounded tired. "I just got back to the office building, and I am exhausted from work. How are you and the girls?"

"We're doing well," she said. "We just really miss you, Heracles."

"I'll be sure to hurry," he said.

"No, don't," Elizaveta quickly said. "I'd rather you be safe than quick."

Heracles chuckled. "All right. But you know that I can't talk and drive where I am. So I'll call you when I can."

"Okay," Elizaveta said, smiling. "Call me when you get home."


	50. Slovakia x Czech Republic

Jiri Sykora and Alena Novak had been friends for as long as the two of them could remember. Their friendship had started out with them in preschool when both of their families were new to the United States. Alena was the pretty, little girl from the Czech Republic while Jiri was the tan-skinned boy from Slovakia who loved to play outdoors. But the two had hit it off immediately and became best friends almost from the immediate start.

At the start, Alena was jealous that people tended to like Jiri a little more than her because he was far more outgoing than her. But she didn't take into consideration that he was far more humble than she was, partially because small children didn't consider things like humility and pride at the age of four years old.

Now that they were both in high school, Jiri had grown up to be quite handsome with his brown hair that hung down the back of his neck and slightly past his ears in the front. He had a cowlick near his bangs that he could never seem to smooth down, but the girls loved it. They also loved his hazel eyes that went from green to brown depending on the week. His mother always told him that he was going to be handsome when he grew up, but he didn't believe her until he actually grew up to have girls following him all over school. But there was only one girl he had his heart set on.

She had hair cut in a brunette shoulder-length bob, but it was always done up in a half-bun. Her eyes were a honey-brown, but he could gaze into them all day if she'd let him. She had an accent nearly identical to his when they were growing up, though they had both just about lost theirs by then, which had disappointed them greatly when they had come to realize it. They had actually gone to each other for support about it. The girl was none other than Alena Novak.

Jiri's heart beat for Alena and none other than her. She was so beautiful that he could see no other girls the way he saw her. Yet he was nearly certain that she saw him only as a friend and nothing more. But he would stop at nothing to be seen as something more to her one day, and he didn't care how long that would take.

Alena wasn't exactly sure what she saw Jiri Sykora as. She knew what the other girls thought of him as. They all considered him a heartthrob, but she had known him forever. How could she ever consider him something like that when they played together as children and went through the awkward years together? She had to admit that he was extremely attractive. There was no denying that. But could she ever see him in a different light than she saw him in now?

.

Jiri walked up to Alena and smiled, leaning against the locker next to hers. "Hey, Alena," he greeted, just like he did every morning. Same smirk, same posed, same cowlick, same everything. "How's your morning going?"

"Mine is the same as always," she stated. "I'm going to assume that yours is as well, considering you're the same as always."

"Not exactly," Jiri told her, placing a finger in the air, matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" Alena asked, smiling curiously. "Then what is just so different today? Because I see the same Jiri that I always see."

He brought up his pants leg slightly. "New socks."

She smiled widely. "You are such a dork," she laughed, shaking her head. "I really don't see why every girl here has such an interest in you. It's probably because they don't see this side of you, Jiri."

Jiri put hand over his heart in mock pain. "Miss Novak, you wound me," he said, hissing in fake pain. "Why must you say such things only to damage my pride?"

"Because your pride needs to be struck down a few pegs, dear. It's bad for your health to be too proud," Alena said, walking away.

He followed after her. "But you are concerned about my health?" he asked, grinning at her.

Alena rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Take it however you wish to take it, Jiri, I won't stop you."

"Then I'll take it as a subtle concern for me!" he called after her. He turned to the guys who had all stopped around him. "She totally wants me. It's obvious."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Sykora," one of the jocks from the track team told him. "A girl like Alena is off limits to all guys. Didn't you know that?"

"You're all just haters," Jiri laughed. "But one day, she's going to be mine."

"Keep dreaming," the jock responded. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Oh, you'll see it," Jiri assured. "Just you wait."

.

Alena sighed one day after school as she tried to shove all of her books into her locked. They refused to fit and toppled out onto the floor. "Come on!" she yelled, kicking the door.

"Hey now," Jiri said, walking over and rubbing the door. "What did this poor locker door do to you? There's no reason to take your anger out on an innocent locker door, now is there?"

She crossed her arms over her chest in a huff as tears pricked her eyes. "No," she softly said. "I guess there isn't, Jiri."

Immediately noticing the tears, Jiri hurried over to her and placed a comforting arm across her shoulders. "Alena, what's wrong?" he quietly asked, refusing to draw attention to the fact that she was near tears. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled, pushing his arm off of her. "I'll be fine, Jiri. Don't worry about me. It's just stupid. All of it is so stupid, Jiri. You don't even know how stupid it all is."

"Is it stupid?" Jiri asked her, smiling.

Her mouth twisted into a small smile. "Yeah," she softly said. "And now my books won't even fit in my locker." She cocked her head to the side cutely. "Could you help me out a little, Jiri? I just want to go home…."

"Yeah, sure thing," Jiri said, putting his backpack down and grabbing her books. He slowly put them in her locker one-by-one. "Here you go," he said once they were all neatly stacked inside. "They won't be falling out anytime soon. I made sure of that."

"Thank, Jiri," Alena softly said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded to him and smiled before hurrying off down the hall.

Jiri closed her locker door and nodded back. "Later!" He leaned against her locker and sighed out happily. He felt as if he were on his way to her looking at him in a new light.

.

Alena walked into the school with a frown on her face the next morning. Jiri noticed it first thing because there was a gloomy aura about her that he couldn't help but detect. It was awful, and he wanted it to go away. She didn't seem like her usual, beautiful, peppy self and it bothered him a lot more than it bothered anyone else.

"Hey," Jiri said, walking up to her at her locker. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, of course," Alena answered carelessly. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"It's because you don't seem alright," he told her. "Something seems off about you today. You're not smiling today. Did something happen at home or something? You can talk to me. I know your family. I know what goes on at your house. Talk to me, Alena."

She sighed. "My father and I started fighting again," she softly said. "And it's not like it concerns you or anything. He told me that I'm ugly."

"Why would he say something like that?" Jiri asked, astounded that a man could say something so cruel about his goddess of a daughter. "That's just a terrible thing to say!"

"Look, I know I'm a boring person, but you don't have to go into a mock outrage just because of me, okay, Jiri?" Alena sighed. "I know what most people think of me." She was silent for a moment. "They think I'm stuck-up. They think I don't like anyone and that I only hang out with you because you're the heartthrob of all the other girls and that I'm just trying to lead you on. I get it. But you're my only friend, Jiri. I chose you to be my friend because I trust what you have to say to me. So please, for once, just tell me the truth. Am I pretty?"

Jiri bit his lip. He didn't think she was pretty at all. Her beauty surpassed that by far. But how could he tell her that without sounding tactless. "No," he softly told her. "You're not pretty at all."

"See?" Alena said, smiling a grim smile. "I knew that you would tell me the truth. That's why I value your friendship."

"I don't think you're pretty," Jiri continued.

"Okay, you don't have to continue," Alena said, closing her eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore. It will hurt me a little deeper. Jiri, please stop."

"I won't stop," he said.

She put her hands to her ears. "Jiri, please!"

He pried her hands off of her ears. "Listen to me! I don't think you're pretty at all!" He looked into her teary eyes as she looked up at him. "I think you're beautiful."


	51. Lithuania x Poland

Toris Laurinaitis looked over at his husband Feliks and smiled at his sleeping form. Feliks's face looked so peaceful as he slept that Toris wouldn't dare disturb him. It was so rare these days when his love actually got good sleep like that.

Feliks began to stir in his sleep. "Toris?" he mumbled, reaching out to Toris's side of the bed. "Toris, where are you?" His hands found Toris and he smiled. "There you are…" He squeezed Toris's arm and smiled to himself, not even opening his eyes. "I was wondering where you were."

"I could tell," Toris softly said. "Bad dream?"

"It was good at first," Feliks defended, or tried to defend. "I don't feel well, Toris. I don't know what it was, but I suddenly just don't feel well." He frowned, still not opening his eyes. "What do I do?"

"I don't know," Toris softly told him. "What doesn't feel well, Feliks?"

"Everything," Feliks mumbled. "Nothing feels well."

"That's a lot of things to not feel well," Toris observed, grabbing Feliks's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Feliks clung to Toris's hand. "You always know what to say, Toris. I love you so much."

Toris smiled. "I love you too, Feliks." He frowned when he felt Feliks's fever through his hands. So Feliks really was sick. "Do you want some soup, Feliks?" he asked.

"Soup sounds nice," Feliks said before breaking off into a coughing fit. He shivered a little as well. "Toris, I think I'm sick."

"Yeah, I think you are as well," Toris sighed. He frowned. "I can feel your fever from here." He squeezed Feliks's hand. "I'm going to go and make your soup, okay?"

"Okay," Feliks sighed. "I don't like being sick, Toris."

"I don't think anyone does, Feliks," Toris responded, getting out of bed. He went to the kitchen to make Feliks's soup. But as he made it, he thought back to the first time Feliks had ever been sick. It was when they were first married, and Toris had no idea what to do!

.

Three Years Previous

Feliks coughed and shivered like no other on the couch in their newlywed apartment, wrapped in three different blankets. He sneezed a few times and looked over at Toris. "Baby," he softly said. "I don't feel so good."

Toris looked over at Feliks with sympathy. "What are you feeling?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Feliks sighed. "I'm fucking freezing, yet I'm so hot at the same time. I can't stop sneezing or coughing either. I hate this."

"That's not good," Toris said. He didn't really know what to do. There was never anything he could do. He felt so useless. He knew how against medicine Feliks usually was. An idea suddenly came to his head. "Would you like some soup?"

"Soup?" Feliks asked. "I'm sick, and you're offering me soup?"

"It's a secret Laurinaitis family recipe," Toris explained. "And it makes everyone feel right at ease. I promise you'll like it. If it doesn't make you feel better, then I'll never make it again."

"I guess I can try it," Feliks sighed. He frowned. "Please make it quickly."

"I'll make it as fast as I can," Toris said with a small smile. He pressed his lips to Feliks's burning, sweat-soaked forehead. "You just stay right here."

Feliks simply nodded and fell over onto the couch when Toris got up. "Toris, I feel awful!" he miserably whined from where he laid. "I hate this!"

"I know you do, babe," Toris softly said. "I'll make you feel better, I promise. I'll make you some Laurinaitis family soup." He waved to Feliks. "It'll take a little bit of time, so please be patient with me."

"I'll give you a half hour before I lose my cool," Feliks grumbled.

"You have no cool to lose," Toris sighed. He smiled at Feliks and blew him a kiss before leaving the room and going to the kitchen to make the soup. He sighed as he reached the kitchen and began to prepare normal chicken noodle soup.

He grabbed some medicine tablets for fu symptoms and began to crush them up, knowing that Feliks was usually against medications, believing that he could always heal on his own. If Feliks knew the medicine was in the soup, he wouldn't eat it, but if Toris got it to dissolve into the soup, Feliks would never know.

Toris smiled to himself, proud of his cleverness. He was happy that he was able to think of a way to heal Feliks that didn't use the Placebo Effect. His smile didn't leave his face the whole time he made the soup.

"Toris, is it done yet?" Feliks whined from the living room. His whines were followed by another coughing fit.

"It's almost done," Toris called back. He frowned, thinking that Feliks sounded much worse than before. He bit his lip as he finished mixing the soup together, smiling as it all blended perfectly. And telling from Feliks's fever, Toris could tell that Feliks wouldn't be able to tell that there was any sort of medicine in it at all. He made sure to put extra spices in it to hide any hint of a medicinal smell.

He carefully carried a steaming bowl of the soup to Feliks on the couch. "Babe, please sit up. I have a bowl of soup for you."

Feliks groaned and complained, muttering rude things in Polish, but he did as told, frowning. "It's hot," he whined.

"I'm going to feed it to you," Toris told him, smiling. He sat next to Feliks on the couch, his husband leaning heavily against him. Toris kissed Feliks's burning forehead and filled the spoon with soup. "Open your mouth, Feliks," he softly said before blowing on the spoon.

Feliks opened his mouth and accepted the spoonful of soup, swallowing it with an almost grudging look on his face. His face brightened up a little. "What's in this?" he asked, interested.

"It's just some chicken noodle soup that my grandmother used to make me whenever I was sick as a child," Toris casually answered. "She made it from her own recipe that she passed down to me before she died, knowing that I would need it after being the most sickly of her grandchildren."

Feliks nodded. "Well it's delicious, and I would love to have more." He batted his big, green eyes up at Toris and smied. "May I please have some more, my good husband?"

Toris blushed and smiled. "Of course you may," he said, smiling back. "I would love to give you some." He got another spoonful and blew on it before offering it to his poor, sickly husband.

The Polish man accepted it once more, smiling. "I love you, Toris," he said after swallowing. "You are truly the best. You're so good to me."

"I try my best, Feliks," Toris simply said, smiling to him.

"I personally think everyone should find someone who loves them like you love me," Feliks rambled on. "But then I wouldn't be able to brag as much as I do now. I think you're just the best, and would hate if I couldn't brag like I always do."

"Oh, you brag?" Toris asked, raising an eyebrow to Feliks.

Feliks giggled a little, obviously delirious from his fever. "Of course I do, honey. I brag about you constantly. What's not to brag about? Even when I'm sick, I know that you'll take care of me in a heartbeat." He snuggled closer to Toris and grinned. "When you're as in love as I am, you have only the best things to brag about, baby."

Toris blushed once more. "Feliks, you say the most crazily wonderful things sometimes," he commented.

"Just wait until I get going, darling," Feliks commented before taking the spoon from Toris and helping himself to the soup. "My god, this soup is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," Toris said with a smile. "My grandmother would have been so happy to hear that."

Feliks smiled. "I just feel as if my headache is even starting to subside a little. Your grandmother must have been a genius!" He kissed Toris's cheeks, lips hot from the soup. "I love you and your whole damn family!"

Toris laughed. "I'm glad to hear that, babe."

"God, you guys are amazing!"

Toris smiled. "Again, thank you."

Feliks smiled. "You're so perfect." He then smiled. "And you're sure I'm not too much of a pain today? Even though I'm so sick."

"Of course not, baby."

Feliks sheepishly smiled. "Are you sure?"


	52. Sweden x Finland 2

Berwald Oxenstierna looked over at his husband Tino and smirked slightly. That day was their fifth wedding anniversary, the fifth anniversary of the greatest day of his life. The two had been arguing over what they wanted to do that evening, and Berwald had finally won, telling Tino he wanted to take him on a secret surprise date, knowing that Tino loved surprises.

Everything Berwald ever knew about Tino told him that Tino loved a good surprise. Every year they would argue about what to do on that day, and every year Berwald would win the moment he mentioned a surprise.

"Fine," Tino giggled. "I'll let you surprise me. Again." He rolled his eyes jokingly, but Berwald could tell how truly excited Tino was. It was always his eyes that gave him away, those beautiful violet eyes that Berwald adored.

"Glad you'll let me," Berwald said, his smirk turning into a small smile of triumph.

He thought back to where he took Tino for their first date. It was a small arcade on the corner where near they currently lived. Though it was simple and platonic as hell, Berwald remembered the way Tino smiled at him the whole time, and the laughter that came from his mouth. That was a night that Berwald knew he would never forget for the rest of his life. That was the night that Berwald knew he would do whatever it took to spend the rest of his life with that Finnish man.

.

Six Years Before

Tino looked around the arcade at all of the flashing lights around them. The games made beeping and whirring noises as they walked past them, beeping at Tino in an enticing way that made them almost irresistible. His violet eyes widened as he looked up at Berwald as he grinned at him, wanting to play the games.

Berwald smiled down at him and handed him a roll of quarters. "Go for it," he told him.

"You're the best," Tino said, beaming up at Berwald. He went to the closest two-player game. "But I want you to play with me, Berwald! That's what would make it best!"

"You're sure?" Berwald asked. He cracked a small smile as he joined Tino at the game. He was hoping that he would be invited to join. That was what would make his night.

"Of course!" Tino said with a small giggle. "Now let's do this!" He slipped the quarters in on both sides and pressed start for both of them. "You know how to do this one, right?"

"Duh," Berwald laughed. "I've been playing this since I was a kid!"

"Then see if you can beat me," Tino challenged, a mischievous grin on his face. "See if you can beat the master."

"Master?" Berwald scoffed. "Last I checked, I held the high score on it."

Tino laughed. "Whatever."

.

After playing the games, Berwald and Tino walked over to the food court section. Berwald was feeling triumphant as Tino was still stuffing tickets into his pockets, laughing as he did so. Berwald walked over to the stand and waited for Tino.

"What will you two be having?" the girl behind the stand asked, twirling her brunette hair on her finger. Her brown eyes looked over Berwald and Tino as she flirtatiously gigged to them.

"Two slices of pepperoni pizza each, please," Berwald gruffly responded. He wasn't used to talking to girls. They made him nervous. That was why he always stuck to boys.

"Right away," she said, giggling as she rung it up. "So what brings you boys here?"

"We're on a date," Tino answered for Berwald. He held her gaze evenly. "We're gay."

The girl's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh." She turned a bright shade of red and quickly got their pizzas. "Would you like drinks as well?"

"Two colas, please," Tino said, laughing.

She rung them up as well and got them, pushing them across the counter. It was easy to tell how embarrassed she was for trying to flirt with them. She felt like such an idiot, and both boys obviously knew that.

Berwald grabbed the colas and one plate, leaving the last plate for Tino. "Let's go, Tino. I think I see an open table."

Tino smiled a grabbed the plate. "Thank you," he said to the girl, winking.

The girl turned two shades darker. "You're welcome," she choked out. "Have a nice day."

Berwald sat at the open table as Tino joined him. "So that girl, huh?" he asked, smiling. "She thought we were cute?"

"Very cute," Tino confirmed with a laugh. He smiled at Berwald and bit into his pizza, crust first. "But you're definitely the cuter one."

"What makes you say that?" Berwald asked, also biting into his pizza. He couldn't think of what else to say to that. Tino had called him cute and it had flustered him deeply. Berwald couldn't tell how to respond to this.

"Because you are," Tino said after swallowing. "You have those beautiful eyes, and everyone loves a guy with glasses, Berwald." He gazed at Berwald with a mysterious look in his eyes. "You're also very charming, you know that?"

"I didn't," Berwald honestly answered with a small smile. "Tell me more."

Tino grinned at him and took another bite of his pizza crust. "You want to know more?" he teasingly asked. "I can give you tons and tons of compliments, you know."

"I would love to hear them sometime," Berwald told him before taking a bite of pizza.

"I understand that," Tino said after swallowing. "But what do I get out of it?"

"What would you like out of it?" he asked after swallowing his bite. He felt himself starting to sweat. His nerves were nearly shot. What was going on?

"I would like another date," Tino said before taking a sip of his cola. "And possibly a first kiss…."

Berwald's face went bright red. "O-Okay," he agreed. "You've got a deal." He nodded to show that he meant it, but on the inside he was freaking out. What was really going on? Was Tino serious? He wanted Berwald to kiss him?! "When would you want me to kiss you?"

"Not in front of all of these people, of course," Tino said, blushing. "I was thinking once you drop me off."

"Okay," Berwald said. "You have yourself a deal, Tino."

The smaller boy grinned, his violet eyes bright and happy. "Okay then." His smile made Berwad's heart pound. "Now, onward with the compliments."

.

Berwald held Tino's hand on the way home from the arcade. He stood on Tino's front step with him as he took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth. It was the moment that he had to kiss Tino. It was the moment he had been waiting for all night.

Tino looked up at Berwald and smiled. "Ready?" he breathlessly asked.

Berwald nodded and pressed his lips to Tino's. He felt as if there were fireworks exploding in his mind. He had never experienced something like this before. His lips couldn't stop moving with Tino's, and he never wanted that kiss to end.

It was Tino who broke off the kiss. "I need to go in," he said, catching his breath. "You're wonderful, Berwald." He stood on his tip-toes and kissed Berwald's cheek. "I can't wait until our next date." He opened the door and hurried inside.

Berwald stood there for a moment, thinking about the night. Everything went perfect. That was when he knew it. He had to marry that boy one day.

.

Six Years Later

Berwald walked Tino into the arcade and watched his reaction. He was eager to see what Tino would do and how he would react to being where they had their first date. Things were going to be wonderful, he could just tell.

"You are the best," Tino softly said, barely heard over the kids around them."You remembered."

"Of course I did," Berwald told him with a smile. He then grabbed Tino's hand and pressed a roll of quarters into it, causing Tino to smile. "Have fun."


	53. Spain x Romano 2

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror as his boyfriend, Lovino Vargas, brushed his teeth in the other mirror. He smiled over at Lovino and kissed his cheek, causing Lovino to snarl at him. Antonio didn't care, though. He just began humming happily as he fixed his hair.

"What are you humming this time?" Lovino sighed as he ran a comb through his brunet hair. He knew he had heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it at that moment. His mind cursed him as he absently began to hum along. "Now I'm humming it, too, you idiot."

That caused Antonio to smile as he hummed it a little louder. He could almost hear Lovino's scowl as he did so. "Come on, Lovi," he encouraged, "have some fun. Hum louder."

"No," Lovino snarled at him. "You can't make me, ya bastard."

"Then sing with me!" Antonio laughed.

"Never!" Lovino exclaimed. He looked at Antonio suspiciously as she scrubbed at his teeth with his toothbrush. Though that man made his heart race in his chest, there was no way he could sing in front of him like some child. That was just too embarrassing!

"Come on, Lovi," he encouraged. "I know you know this song!" Antonio laughed, bright and cheery, sending waves of happiness through Lovino, waves of happiness that he didn't know how to express.

"While the bass is sounding," Lovino began singing.

"While the drums are pounding,

The beating of my broken heart

Will rise to first place on the charts!"

"Damn," Antonio said, smiling. "I knew you knew that song." He grinned at Lovino and kissed his cheek. "My man can sing!" His smiled grew wider when he saw that Lovino was blushing. "Not to mention that he es muy, muy guapo tambien."

Lovino felt his face grow hotter at the compliment as he nearly knocked over the cup that held their toothbrushes. "Antonio!" he exclaimed. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not, when it's so true?" Antonio asked.

"B-Because," Lovino stammered, trying to think of a good enough reason. "I just don't like compliments."

Antonio laughed loudly. "That's a lie, Lovi," he said. "I already know that you are a compliment magnet, and that you love it!" He narrowed his eyes, smirking. "Just admit it, Lovino, you love my compliments!"

"I would never admit something like that," Lovino snarled at him. Though he seemed pissy, he was rather enjoying giving Antonio a hard time, and he knew that Antonio knew he didn't mean it. The two were used to bickering like this.

Antonio grinned. "Though you won't admit them, I know they make your heart race. I've checked your pulse after saying one before."

"That's not fair, ya bastard," Lovino complained. He blushed and put his toothbrush in its holder and then in their cup that held them. His gaze then went to Antonio. "And if I were to compliment you, what would you do? Nothing."

"I would die of shock because you never give compliments, Lovi," Antonio said with a smirk as he went back to fixing his hair. "But I don't have to worry about that, now do I?"

Lovino bit his tongue, holding back his harsh reply. He simply circled his arms around Antonio's hips and kissed his neck from behind, trying to be romantic in any way possible. He wanted to be desirable so he could delay Antonio as revenge for what he had said.

Antonio's eyes grew wide. "Lovi, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to control the desire building up inside of him. "We have plans for tonight."

"You haven't even told me what they are," Lovino grumbled, kissing Antonio's neck more, caressing his lover's hips.

"I haven't told you because they are a surprise," Antonio struggled to say. "Now do you want to be late or not?"

"Even a slight delay wouldn't hurt anyone," Lovino coaxed. He winked at Antonio through the mirror.

"Fine," Antonio sighed. "But we have to make it quick. We're running a little ahead of schedule, so I think we can manage this if it's fast."

"Oh, we can do fast," Lovino said, leading Antonio from the bathroom and to the bedroom by his tie. "Now let's go do it."

.

"Was it really necessary to cover my ears to tell the cab where to take us?" Lovino grumbled as they sat in the backseat of a taxi. He was still sulking from it.

"Yes, because it would ruin the surprise," Antonio said. He was smiling widely. His hand reached over and squeezed Lovino's knee. "You'll forgive me. I know you will."

"Good to know you're so confident in yourself," Lovino sighed.

Antonio laughed. "I am," he said. "Are you hungry, Lovi?"

"I'm starving," he responded. "After what we did before leaving, did you expect me not to be?"

"I was hoping you'd be hungry," Antonio said with a smile.

"Wait, are we going out to dinner?" Lovino asked. His eyes were wide. They never went out to dinner anymore. This was exciting to him. Was that why they were all dressed up? When Antonio didn't answer, Lovino asked again. "Are we going out to dinner?"

"I'm not saying anything," Antonio stated.

"Surely there must be some way to get you to talk," Lovino said, swinging his leg nearest to Antonio between his. "Am I right?"

Antonio's cheeks turned a bright red, but he didn't say a word. "I'm not going to tell you, Lovi. Get me worked up, but it will be you who will be the embarrassed one when we pull up to wherever we're going and you have to explain why I have an erection."

Lovino took his leg back and leaned his head on Antonio's shoulder. "Toni, I'm just bored in the back of this cab. We've been in it for what feels like forever."

Antonio smiled to himself. He had instructed the driver to make pointless turns on the way so Lovino couldn't track where they were going. The truth was, they were going to Lovino's favorite high-end restaurant, Fiesta Jalisco. Antonio had made reservations a month in advance, which was what it took to get any kind of table in there, good or bad.

Lovino's eyes began to flutter closed as they drove along the way. "Wake me up when we're close," he softly said.

.

Antonio shook Lovino softly. "Lovi. Lovi, wake up," he softly said.

"What?" Lovino asked. "What is it?" He looked around, forgetting they were in a cab. "Where are we? What are we doing?"

"We're in a car on a surprise date," Antonio said. "We're going to be there soon."

"Oh really?" Lovino asked, impressed. "Do I get to know where it is yet?"

"Not yet," Antonio simply said, smiling. He looked out the window. The restaurant wasn't in view yet, but he knew Lovino would recognize the surroundings soon.

"Where are we?" Lovino asked, looking out the windows. "I don't know where we are."

"You will soon enough, Lovi."

After a few moments, Antonio heard Lovino gasp and say, "We're going to Fiesta Jalisco, aren't we?!"

"And if we are?" Antonio asked.

Lovino dove at Antonio, covering his face with kisses and hugging him tightly. "Oh, you are the best! I love you! I love you! I love you! How did you get in?"

Antonio smiled. "Only the best for my Lovi. I made reservations."


	54. France x England 2

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he stretched out his leg. His cast on his ankle was going to be there for awhile, but he was hoping that his boyfriend Francis would help him out at least a little. This broken ankle was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. And there was nothing he could do about it except let it heal.

Francis Bonnefoy busied himself in the kitchen, trying to make the best dinner for Arthur that night. He felt bad that his lover's ankle was broken and wanted to do anything in his power to help Arthur recovery quickly and happily. That was why he gladly busied himself in the kitchen, wanting to please Arthur.

"Darling!" Arthur called toward the kitchen. "What are you making for dinner tonight?"

"That is a surprise!" Francis called back. "But it will be wonderful, I promise you that!"

Arthur smiled to himself. He felt like a lucky man, having such a wonderful boyfriend. It was as if his dreams of finding a perfect man had come true! And Francis even cooked for him most of the time, yet Arthur ignored the fact of why that was. He ignored the fact that he couldn't cook until Francis got food poisoning from it.

Francis poked his head into the living room. "Is there anything specific that you would like to drink with your meal?"

"Uhh," Arthur mumbled, thinking aloud. "How about some wine? I know wine always goes good with the food that you make." He smiled, hoping Francis got the compliment. Anything to make his boyfriend happy.

"I was thinking the same thing, mon cher!" Francis cheerfully called from the kitchen. "I would love to drink some wine with this! It's magnificent!" His light and airy laugh flowed into the room, making Arthur grin. "I hope it's to your liking!"

"Oh, I know it will be," Arthur responded, smirking to himself. Though he didn't admit it for a very long time, He had always enjoyed Francis's cooking. His pride just got in the way of him owning up to the fact that he loved it. It was even better than his own…

Francis came into the dining room with two plates of salmon, grilled to perfection. "Are you ready to eat, mon cher?" he asked. He walked into the living room and handed Arthur his crutches. "Let's eat together."

Arthur accepted the crutches and struggled to stand. "Hold on one moment."

The Frenchman knew better than to try to help him. He knew his boyfriend was a very independent person, who would rather die than let someone help him do something so simple. All he could do was wait for Arthur to get up.

"Thank you for letting me do this by myself," Arthur told Francis once he was standing. "At least you left me with that much dignity."

"No problem," Francis said with a wink. "Now let's go eat that delicious salmon that I prepared."

"You prepared salmon?" Arthur asked, eyes lighting up. That was his favorite meal that Francis fixed. He felt happy that Francis would make that for him. "Oh, you're the best."

"Only the best for my darling," Francis responded, smiling at Artur. He quickly pecked his love's cheek. "After all, I knew it was your favorite, so I made it."

Arthur smiled fondly at Francis and blushed. He was so in love that he swore he could see hearts and roses surrounding Francis whenever he looked at him. "I adore you, you know," he stated, quickly looking away. He couldn't believe he had so openly said that.

Francis smiled with pride. "I'm glad that you do," he stated. "I'm rather fond of you as well, you know." He wanted to hold Arthur's hand, but he knew he couldn't because of the crutches, so he'd have to wait until they got to the table.

Once Arthur was seated, Francis dimmed the lights and lit some candles on the table. It was a very romantic setup that left Arthur wondering what else Francis had in store for that night. He hoped he would get some wonderful kisses from Francis as well before the night was through. His heart began to race as he thought of Francis romantically.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Francis asked, winking at him from across the table and getting his attention. "You're blushing up a storm over there. You wouldn't be thinking naughty things, would you?"

"Of course not!" Arthur indignantly stated. "I am a perfect gentleman!"

"Right, of course not," Francis said with a wink. "But it's alright for me to think them, no?"

Arthur's face turned a magnificent shade of red. "O-Of course," he said, averting his eyes from his boyfriend. "It's not like I can control you anyway." His mind began to wander once more as he thought of things Francis could be thinking.

"I've got the wheels turning in your head, don't I?" Francis asked, smirking. "Truth is, not one dirty or naughty thought has crossed my mind in the past twenty minutes. Who's the real gentleman here?"

"Oh, shut up," Arthur muttered, sulking.

"Oh, my dear, you are so cute when you sulk like that," Francis said with a broad smile. "It makes you even more desirable!"

"You see, this is why I have a hard time believing that not one dirty thought has crossed your mind in twenty minutes," Arthur grumbled to himself. "Let's just eat before the salmon gets cold."

Francis chuckled to himself. "As you wish, Arthur dearest," he said. He then began cutting into his salmon and eating it so delicately that Arthur couldn't help but watch. "Arthur, you're staring," he simply said.

Arthur cut into his salmon. "Was not," he grumbled, taking a bite. It was so delicious that he couldn't help but hum his approval of it as he smiled widely.

"I'm glad you like it," Francis said, smiling. "I knew it was your favorite, so I made it. Is that cheating?"

"Cheating?" Arthur asked. "What are you cheating at?"

"Stealing your heart," Francis said with a wink.

"Well you already did that awhile back," Arthur admitted. "But I was thinking of a way I could repay you for making such a delicious meal."

"Oh really?" Francis asked, raising an eyebrow. "How would that be?"

Arthur winked at him. "Oh, just something I have in mind is all."

Francis felt his cheeks heat up with anticipation. "I'm excited to find out what it is."

"You'll love it," Arthur answered, smirking. He was glad that he could still make Francis wonder sometimes. "I assure you of that."

Francis had to hold back a groan of desire. "Darling, why must you tease me so?"

"Well I have to find a way to keep you on your toes, right?" Arthur winked at the perfect man across the table from him once more. "Plus if I can keep you wondering, that gives me the advantage, right?"

That was when Francis let out that groan. "Oh, Arthur, I'll be expecting great things from you."

"Oh, you'll get them," Arthur assured with a smirk before going back to eating.

Francis couldn't stop his own mind from wandering. He imagined all the ways that Arthur could surprise him, mostly sexual. He couldn't help but let his mind wander as he imagined Arthur in many ways, as he was certain Arthur was imagining him at the beginning of the meal. His anxiety over it rose so quickly that he just couldn't help himself any longer and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My dear, I'm staying right here," Francis answered before lowering himself to kiss Arthur passionately. Their lips moved against each other's in a fevered, rhythmic way. It was Francis's favorite way to kiss his love. "Now," he said, pulling away, what do you have planned for later?"

"Trying to make me talk with kisses?" Arthur scoffed. "I won't break that easily."

"It was worth a try," Francis said with a shrug as he sat back in his seat across from him and continued to eat.

Arthur smirked at him. "You'll have to try harder, Francis."

"Is that a challenge?" his boyfriend questioned, a smile playing on his lips. "Because I'll accept it if it is."

"At least let me finish dinner," Arthur stated. He looked up at Francis with his emerald eyes. "Won't you?"

"But of course," Francis answered.

Arthur ate for a moment before realizing they didn't have the wine. "Francis, where's the wine?"

Francis's eyes widened. "You are absolutely correct, my love." He watched as Arthur made a move to get up. "No, you're not going anywhere. Sit down, I'll get it."


	55. Canada x Czech Republic

Matthew Williams walked along the sidewalk, a broad smile on his face. He was on his way to his girlfriend's house and couldn't wait to see her. She had been gone for a couple weeks, visiting her family in the Czech Republic, and he had missed her terribly. He was so glad that she got back safely. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms once more.

As he approached her house, he felt a little nervous. He hadn't seen her in so long and always got this way when that happened. His timidness always got the best of him after not seeing that beautiful girl for so long. His heart pounded as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

Alena Novak answered the door. "Matthew!" she excitedly said. "Please come in!"

All of Matthew's worries were washed away as he looked at the smile on his girlfriend's face. He was so glad that she was excited to see him. "Of course, Alena," he said, blushing. He awkwardly stood on the doorstep, unable to move from his relief.

Alena grabbed his hand. "Come on in, silly," she giggled, pulling him inside and closing the door. Once the door was closed, she pressed him against it and kissed him. "I've been deprived of your kisses for quite awhile! Please replenish me!"

Matthew didn't have to be told twice as he grabbed her by her waist, crushing her against him as he kissed her. He had been waiting for this moment. His lips moved on hers rapidly as she tangled her fingers into his curly, blond hair. He closed his eyes, taking in everything about that moment from the scent of her perfume to the feeling of her lips against his. Everything about that moment was perfect.

When the kiss broke off, they were both left breathless. They just looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Nothing needed to be said between them as the love flowed between them. The moment was perfect.

Alena smiled at him. "Matthew, I've been deprived of you for so long," she said with a wink. Her fingers walked up his chest and to his shoulder as she pulled him closer to her. "What do you say we take this to a place that's not my front door? Perhaps we could take it to a place where I sleep at night usually?"

Matthew felt his cheeks grow hot. All he could do was nod before being taken to her bedroom.

.

Alena stood in the kitchen in one of Matthew's oversized t-shirts that he had left there about a month before. She grinned up at him as he walked up behind her, leaning back against him. "Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes. I've missed you so much." She let out a sigh of contentment. "It's the little things like this that I've missed," she admitted.

Matthew smiled down at her, being much taller. "Well I hope you don't have to go without for such a long period of time again."

She giggled. "Me neither." Her smile was bright and wide. "My mother sends her regards to you, by the way. She can't wait to meet you one day."

"Do you plan to take me to the Czech Republic with you one day to meet your family?" Matthew asked with a smile.

"Naturally," Alena answered as if it were obvious. "I want them to meet the man I love someday." She smirked up at him. "Does that make you nervous, Mattie?"

He chuckled to himself. "A little, if I'm honest," Matthew answered. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"What's not to love about you?" Alena asked, brown eyes wide. She turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek, smiling. "I believe that they will love you and demand you become part of the family."

"So they'll try to arrange a marriage?" Matthew joked.

"Who knows?" she answered with a shrug. "They might even demand we get married before we leave. What would you say to that?"

Matthew simply smiled at her. "I don't mind."

"That's what I like to hear," Alena said. "I knew there was a reason I fell so hard for you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you too, Alena."

.

Two Years Later

Matthew looked around Alena's mother's home in the Czech Republic. It was neat and tidy. Not a thing seemed out of place. It reminded him a lot of the house he and Alena lived in together. To him, it seemed as if Alena took after her mother when it came to order.

"Matthew," Alena said to him, grabbing his arm. "Darling, they're waiting." She smiled warmly at him. "You can do this. They all speak English, so it will be a piece of cake. I believe in you."

He gulped. "As long as you believe I can do it, I know that I can."

"That's the spirit, babe!" Alena said with a giggle. She grinned widely. "Go show my parents what you're made of!" Her lips met with his for a brief moment. "No matter what happens, you'll remain the man that I love."

"Thanks for the assurance," Matthew answered with a smile. He then thought about what she had said. "Wait, there's a chance that they won't like me?"

"I doubt it," Alena said. "I talked you up a lot. They've always liked the idea of you. Now they just want to meet you before they make any permanent decisions."

Matthew smiled. "Then here's hoping they love me."

"God, I love that smile of yours," she softly said. Her lips met his once more as she tangled her fingers into his hair. "Now go knock 'em dead," she told him when she broke off the kiss.

He winked at her. "I'll do my best."

.

It turned out that Alena's family loved Matthew. That made Matthew happy, but suddenly they were pushing marriage onto him, and he didn't know how he felt about that. Sure, he wanted to marry Alena one day, but he didn't know if he wanted it so soon. He loved her deeply, and he knew that she knew that. He knew she would understand if he thought it was too soon.

"Matthew, I would like to talk to you for a moment," Alena said, taking him to the other room away from her family. "They're not scaring you, are they?" she nervously asked.

"Of course not," Matthew answered, shaking his head. "If anything, they're wonderful and very supportive of our relationship."

Alena bit her lip. "You see, there's something they don't know, though."

"What's that?" Matthew asked her. The lip biting made him nervous. He hoped everything was okay. "Is everything okay?"

She took a deep breath. "They don't know that we've been sexually active for the past three years," she finally said.

"I don't see how that would matter right here and now," Matthew slowly said.

"You see, that's where you're wrong," Alena softly said. She took another deep breath. "I've been tired lately. You know that. I've also been getting sick while you're at work. So when we got here, I ordered a pregnancy test." Her eyes met his. "It was positive, Mattie."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, eyes widening in understanding.

Alena nodded. "We're going to have a baby…"

Matthew tried to wrap his head around the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant. It was a concept that he didn't think he would have to think about, especially at a time like this. He didn't know how to appropriately respond to this news.

"Mattie, please say something," Alena softly told him, eyes pleading for confirmation that everything was going to be okay.

"Let's get married," Matthew quickly said. "We'll get married here in front of your family, and everything will be fine. They'll think it was a honeymoon baby, no big deal."

"Think rationally," Alena said. "I know that news like this is shocking, but you don't have to go to such great lengths to make sure we'll be a happy, little family."

"But these are the exact lengths I want to go to," Matthew said. "I've loved you for over three years now, Alena. I don't think I'll ever stop."

"You really mean that?" Alena asked him in shock.

"Of course I do," Matthew answered. "I want us to be together forever, Alena. Let me be the one you love for the rest of you life."

"And you're sure you want to be married to me for the rest of our lives?" Alena asked.

Matthew smiled at her and kissed her. "I don't mind."


	56. Denmark x Norway 2

Mathias Køhler rolled over in bed as he struggled to gain consciousness. His fiance's alarm was going off, and it happened to wake him up as well. His lips pulled into a smile as Lukas came into focus. Lukas was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. As long as Mathias kept quiet, he could admire Lukas all he wanted.

"You awake?" Lukas muttered to Mathias. He looked over at his fiance and rubbed his eyes once more. "Mat?"

"Yeah, I'm up," Mathias said. "What's up?"

"Could you make some coffee for me while I'm in the shower?" Lukas asked, yawning. "It would mean a lot to me." He batted his eyes at Mathias. "Please? It'll save me time before work so we can talk."

Mathias smiled at him. "Of course," he said. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes as well. "Anything special that you want in it?"

"Nope," Lukas answered. He leaned over and pecked Mathias's lips. "You're a real peach."

"Can I get a better kiss?" Mathias asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Only if your coffee is great," Lukas answered. "I'll hold off to make sure you make it amazing." He flicked Mathias in the forehead and got up to take a shower.

Mathias, feeling motivated, got up and walked to the kitchen. He didn't care that he was only in his boxers. It was the middle of summer, and it was hot. He hummed to himself as he brewed the coffee for Lukas, just the way his lover liked it.

When Mathias heard the shower shut off, he poured the coffee into a mug with the Norwegian flag on it, Lukas's favorite mug. He sat at the table and waited for Lukas to come out of the shower.

Lukas's robed figure wandered into the kitchen a minute or two later, rubbing at his head with a towel. His eyes lit up when he saw the mug of coffee. "The moment of truth has come," he said, sitting down in his usual chair at the table. He picked up the mug and took a sip from it. His eyes lit up even more. "Mathias, how did you make this?"

"That's a secret," Mathias answered with a smile. "Is it kiss-worthy?"

Without another word, Lukas got up and sat on Mathias's lap, crashing his lips into his lover's. "It's amazing," he said between kisses. "The best you've ever made." He broke off the kiss a moment later. "And I promised you some good kisses if you made it well."

Mathias grinned with pride. "So it's the best I've ever made, eh?"

"The best," Lukas confirmed, sipping at the coffee. His eyes focused on Mathias as he leaned against him. "You're comfortable, you know that?"

"Good to know," Mathias yawned. "Can I have a sip?"

Lukas selfishly pulled the mug close to him. "Get your own."

"You're sitting on me," Mathias stated. "I can't get up."

The Norwegian man groaned and handed his mug over. "Drink all of it, and I'll kill you." He eyed Mathias as he took a sip and quickly snatched the mug back afterwards. "So, what do you think?"

"That's some damn good coffee," Mathias decided.

"I know, right?" Lukas asked. He smirked. "And you made that, babe." He nodded to the Dane. "Good on you. I'm proud of you." His lips met with Mathias's again. "You deserved another kiss because the coffee was so amazing."

"What else do I deserve?" Mathias asked, wagging his eyebrows as he messed with Lukas's robe. "Do you even have anything on under this?"

"Don't push it," Lukas flatly stated. He slapped Mathias's hands away, blushing. "Besides, I need to get ready for work. This is your day off, you lucky bastard." He continued grumbling to himself as he sipped at his coffee. "I have to fucking work…"

Mathias kissed his cheek. "It's not that bad, baby."

Lukas smacked the back of his hand against the side of Mathias's head, but not too hard. "Says you, Mr. I-Get-To-Stay-Home-Today." He sighed. "I don't even have any idea what to wear today. That's why I haven't gotten dressed yet."

"I know you weren't wearing anything under that," Mathias muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Lukas grumbled. He finished his coffee and sighed. "Now I have to go and get dressed."

"I think you'll look fine in anything you wear," Mathias told him. "Hell, I think you look fine when you're not wearing anything."

Lukas's cheeks flared up once more. "I'm not going to work naked, you moron." He pinched Mathias's cheek. "Be more practical, Mat."

"A man can dream," Mathias simply said with a shrug.

"You're so stupid," Lukas muttered. He leaned back against Mathias. "I don't want to go to work today!" he groaned loudly. "Mathias, go to work for me."

"I have no idea how to do your job, or I would," Mathias answered. "Looks like you're stuck going to work, babe."

"What are you even good for?" Lukas grumbled.

"Well I've been told I make good coffee," Mathias hinted.

"Wow. You can make a damn good cup of coffee," Lukas sarcastically stated. "Congratulations."

Mathias stuck out his lower lip. "Mean much?"

"If you stick your lip out any further, you would trip over it," Lukas told him. "I don't want to have to take a trip to the ER with you, so please stop pouting."

"Make me," Mathias defiantly stated.

Lukas grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him deeply for a few moments. He didn't stop until he could tell that Mathias was slightly aroused. "And you're done pouting," he stated, getting up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, one of us has a job we need to get ready for. I can't afford to be fired because of you."

"You're so mean," Mathias complained.

"Not as mean as my boss will be if I'm late again!" Lukas called from their bedroom.

"Can I at least pick out what you wear?" Mathias asked, getting up and going to the bedroom. "You won't regret it, I swear!"

Lukas thought about it for a moment as he turned to Mathias, clad only in his boxers. "Fine, but make it quick."

Mathias immediately opened Lukas's side of the closet, sliding the large, mirrored door to the side. "Thank you, babe. You're going to look so good today."

"I can only imagine," Lukas sighed.

.

Lukas came home from work that day in a more cheerful mood than when he left, which was the opposite of what usually happened. "Mathias, I got a lot of compliments on my clothes today," he told his fiance as he sat next to him on the couch.

"You did?" Mathias asked. "That makes me proud."

"Maybe I should let you pick out my clothes more often," Lukas teased, leaning against him. "That way I can get even more compliments on something other than my work ethic."

"I wouldn't mind it," Mathias stated with an indifferent shrug.

Lukas stared up at him. "I was teasing," he stated. "I wasn't being serious."

"Who got you a lot of compliments today?" Mathias asked him, holding his gaze evenly.

Lukas crossed his arms and grumbled. "Whatever you say, darling."

Mathias smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when I'm right," he laughed, earning himself a pinch on the cheek from Lukas. "I still love you."

"I do have a question for you, though," Lukas said, looking up at Mathias. "Why this exact shirt?"

"It's the one you wore on our first date," Mathias answered.

"And that's significant for work, how?" Lukas asked.

Mathias smiled and kissed him long and good for a moment before saying, "It brings out your eyes."


	57. Poland x Ukraine

Irunya Chernenko smiled as she cooked dinner for her boyfriend, Feliks Łukasiewicz. She hoped he would like it, humming as she placed it in the oven. It was a roasted chicken. Her heart sped up when she heard the front door open and heard his familiar voice call out, "I'm home!" Though they had been together for two years, she still felt shivers of excitement at his voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called out to him, setting the timer on the oven. Her gaze fell on him as he walked into the kitchen. This was the man she knew she would love for the rest of her life. She loved his green eyes and long, blond hair, She loved the way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way his voice sounded whenever he told her he loved her. It made her tremble with excitement every time she saw him. If that wasn't love, she had no idea what it was.

Feliks grinned when he saw her. "There's my beautiful lady friend!" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing today, gorgeous?" He pulled her into a hug. "You know you're the most amazing woman in the world, right?"

Irunya giggled. "What did you do this time, Feliks?"

"Why do you always suspect that I did something when I show you love?" Feliks laughed.

"Because you usually did," Irunya responded with a smirk. "Now come on, tell me what you did." She eyed him suspiciously. "You can't lie to me either. I know you." Her laugh was light and airy.

"Okay, well I may or may not have gotten a promotion at work today," Feliks said, grinning at her. "The boss really liked my performance for the past two months and promoted me. Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful!" Irunya cheered. She cupped the sides of his face in her hands and kissed him happily. "Feliks, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"My hours will stay the same, I just have a higher up position now," he said. "A higher-paying one at that." He winked at her. "You know what that means, right?" Feliks's smile somehow grew even wider than it was. "More date nights for us!"

Irunya giggled with glee. "Oh, Feliks, you're so good to me!"

"Only the best for you, Irunya," Feliks simply said. "After all, you are the only woman I'll ever love for the rest of my life. You know this, baby." He kissed her cheek once more. "I know I don't need to prove my love for you with gifts and date nights, but it makes me happy to see you so happy when those things happen. And seeing you so happy is my favorite thing in the world!"

She blushed, smiling. "Look at this, you have me grinning like an idiot over here," Irunya softly said, face growing redder and redder by the moment. "Oh, Feliks!"

"So what's for dinner?" he asked. "Whatever it is smells delicious! Is it roast chicken?"

"Of course," Irunya said with a smile. "I wanted to make your favorite today."

"You are seriously the perfect woman," Feliks told her with a broad smile. "God must've spent a little extra time on you, you know that?"

At that, Irunya laughed. "Oh, you're such a flirtatious suck-up, you know that?" She smiled lightly. "But I love it, and I love you."

"Good, because I love you too."

.

After dinner, Feliks pulled Irunya over to him by her waist. "That was amazing, as usual," he told her with a broad smile. "I'm glad I have such a caring woman in my life."

Irunya blushed. "Oh, Feliks. Only you could make me turn this shade. You're so sweet and wonderful."

Feliks kissed her. "I was hoping you'd say something like that." Being an inch or two taller than her, he leaned his head against hers. "Why don't we watch a movie?" he suggested. "Then it'll be late enough to go to bed afterwards."

"You sure love to sleep, don't you?" Irunya asked with a giggle.

"Of course I do," Feliks told her. "It means I get to snuggle you all night."

She started giggling even more. "Feliks, you're so forward."

"Don't you love a forward man?" he asked her with a smirk. "Being forward is my specialty, you know. Why lie or beat around the bush?"

Her cheeks were bright red. "I suppose you're right," she responded quietly. "What movie would you like to watch?"

"I was thinking we could watch a classic," Feliks said. "Pretty In Pink sound good to you?"

Irunya's eyes lit up. "You know that's my favorite!"

"Well it's the least I could do since you cooked my favorite meal tonight," he answered, winking at her. "But I do have a question."

"What is that?" Irunya asked, smiling slyly. She was almost certain of what that question would be.

"Can we snuggle during the movie?" the Polish man asked her.

"Naturally," she answered, raising her eyebrows teasingly at her boyfriend. She knew that they would more than likely do more than just snuggling during the movie. "What do you say we change into pajamas first?"

"That is a great idea," Feliks answered, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall to their room. "Only if I can pick out what you wear."

She laughed. "Of course you may, dear."

.

About ten minutes later, the two sat on the couch as the movie started. Irunya was clad only in an oversized t-shirt and her panties while Feliks sat next to her in pajama shorts. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder while he rested his head on hers.

"Duckie is a boss ass bitch," Feliks commented when the character showed up.

"I bet you were just like him in high school," Irunya scoffed. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Who said I would?" Feliks laughed. "I was like just like him, only more popular with the ladies." He winked and clicked his tongue at Irunya. "That's how I scored you, right?"

"As if!" Irunya snorted. "I honestly thought you were just the cutest." She winked at him. "And then when we got together, I knew that I had chosen the perfect man for me."

Feliks laughed. "Hell, I knew you were perfect when I first laid eyes on you." He kissed the side of her head. "I knew we'd make the perfect team, baby."

Irunya blushed once more and before she knew it, she was kissing him once more. Her kisses became longer and more passionate as she moved onto his lap, straddling his legs with her own as she kissed him deeper. She tangled her fingers into his long, blond hair, taking in everything about that moment.

When she was finished, she pulled away and smiled at him. "We'll always be perfect," she told him.

Feliks smiled dreamily. "Forever and always." He gazed into her blue eyes and pushed her platinum blonde bangs out of her face. "I love you, Rune."

"And I love you, Fee," she said, giggling. She yawned and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Baby, I'm getting tired. Shouldn't we just go to bed?"

Feliks smiled at her. "If that's what you want, then so be it." He got the remote and turned off the movie and TV. "Let's head to bed, my love."

Irunya led the way back to the bedroom but gasped when she saw the state of the bed. She had forgotten to put the laundry away, and it took up half of their bed. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Feliks," she said, hanging her head.

"There's so much of it," he commented with wide eyes.

"I washed all of the dirty laundry we had today," she said, focusing on her bare feet. Irunya really hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Good on you," Feliks stated, giving her a thumbs up and a smile. "We definitely needed that. I was starting to run out of clean clothes."

"So you're not mad?" Irunya asked, looking up at him.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You did something that needed to be done." He grinned at her. "Now I'll have clean clothes to wear tomorrow. And since it's taking up a lot of the bed, that just means we get to snuggled closer to each other."

Irunya blushed. "I guess it does."

Feliks crawled into bed under the covers and then lifted them for her to get in. "There's room for both of us."


	58. Turkey x Egypt

Gupta Muhammad Hassan was never much of a man for words. It was very rare when he really said anything. It wasn't that he was mute or anything. He honestly just never liked talking. Luckily, he had a friend named Sadik Adnan, who always knew what to say to fill the silence. He was grateful for a friend like him.

He went out on a walk one afternoon, knowing he was to meet up with Sadik at the park nearby. His attitude toward it couldn't stop his mouth from twisting into a smile of contentment. Gupta always enjoyed hanging out with Sadik. There was just something about the loud Turkish man that he loved, though he'd never admit it to his friend. He didn't want to create an awkward atmosphere when Sadik tried so hard not to make things awkward when being the only one talking.

Though Gupta was thankful for his talkative friend, he always felt bad for not talking, even though Sadik told him not to worry about it. And for some reason, Sadik wanted to hang out all the time, despite Gupta's silence. That was the thing Gupta could never understand. Why did Sadik still want to hang out with him, even if Gupta barely said a word?

Sadik smiled at Gupta when he saw him. Today, he was wearing a white masquerade mask and a green hoodie with jeans. Something interesting about that man was that he was obsessed with the idea of masks. He couldn't get enough of them. He had once told Gupta that he had a collection of over forty masquerade masks. To each their own.

"Hey, man!" Sadik called, running over. "How's the hanging?"

Gupta simply shrugged his response, a small smile playing on his lips. He liked that Sadik could understand body language, for that was pretty much the only way he communicated with others.

"Is anything bothering you today?" Sadik asked, coming to a stop in front of Gupta.

The Egyptian man simply shook his head.

"That's good then!" Sadik said. "Good on you for not being upset or bothered by anything! But let me tell you what…"

Though Sadik complained a lot about his Greek neighbor, Heracles, Gupta didn't really mind it. It was a nice, steady conversation that didn't require Gupta to really react much other than a nod or a shrug here and there. It was an easy conversation, the kind that Gupta enjoyed.

"And then he comes to my door, asking if I had any tuna for his cat!" Sadik complained. "Why would I have anything for his cat? It's annoying!" He was nearly fuming. "The nerve of that man! It's like he only exists just to piss me off!"

Gupta chuckled a little, amused by how angry Sadik was over simple trivial matters with his neighbor. He wondered if he was the only person Sadik never got angry with. Never before had Sadik yelled at him or anything at all. Gupta liked that. It made him feel important.

"Yeah, you laugh now," Sadik scoffed, smiling over at his friend. "Heracles is awful. You know, I call him Jerkules just to piss him off sometimes," he admitted with a chuckle. "But seriously, how many people can really like cats that much?"

Gupta shrugged, enjoying this topic. Listening to Sadik complain about Heracles's cats was always funny to him, though he never understood why.

"One time, one of the cats got into my apartment," Sadik said. "It ripped the hell out of my curtains!" He sighed, shaking his head. "Almost killed the creature, but Heracles wouldn't let me. Apparently it was his favorite cat. I swear, all of those fucking cats are his favorite."

Gupta's smile grew a little wider. He wished that he had something to contribute to this conversation, even if it was only one word, but he couldn't think of anything to say in response. His silence really frustrated him at times. Why was it that words came so easily to everyone else, but not to him? As he thought those things, his smile began to fade.

"Is something bothering you?" Sadik asked, cocking his head to the side. "Faded smiles and frowns don't really suit you, you know."

Gupta looked up at him with wide eyes. How had Sadik noticed something so minor? Was Sadik looking at him at all times, like he did with him? If so, what else had Sadk noticed.

"Don't look so shocked," Sadik told him. "Of course I notice things like that. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" He grinned widely. "Come on, let's walk around a bit." He nodded forward and began walking.

The Egyptian man quickly caught up to him, smiling. He loved walking with Sadik and hearing Sadik's comments on everything around them. It was another one of his favorite things to do. Then again, it seemed to him that he loved everything having to do with Sadik. Was this what love was? He quickly shook his head, trying to rid it of the thought.

"What's bothering you now?" Sadik asked. "I swear, this is the most emotional you've been since we started hanging out. Is something wrong today? Is it something I did?"

Gupta's eyes widened as he looked at the Turkish man. He quickly shook his head to assure him that nothing was wrong.

"Sometimes you being silent really is a struggle," Sadik admitted. "Sometimes I'm dying to know what's going on in your head, Gupta. Now would honestly be one of those times."

"It's nothing," Gupta muttered. He was surprised that he had spoken and could tell by Sadik's expression that Sadik was just as surprised. His dark eyes met with Sadik's, which were the same shade. He wondered how long he would be able to make eye contact before looking away.

"You're acting strange today," Sadik observed ."Something is different. What is it? What's bothering you?"

Gupta shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. He couldn't bear the thought of admitting to Sadik how he felt about him. He had no idea how Sadik would react to it. Just the thought of it was terrifying enough, he didn't need to live it.

"Look, we've been friends for a long time," Sadik told him. "I've learned one extremely important thing from you, and that's that actions speak louder than words. So why don't you show me what you're thinking? That is, if you can."

Those words stopped Gupta in his tracks. How was he supposed to show Sadik that he was crazy about him? What would Sadik do if he expressed that? It was too risky. He vigorously shook his head, in a mental panic.

"What's wrong with it?" Sadik asked. "I swear I won't judge you. Honest!"

Gupta thought for a moment before reaching over and grabbing Sadik's hand. He slowly laced his fingers between Sadik's, refusing to look at him. His cheeks were burning with blush. All he hoped was that Sadik wouldn't say a word about it and let it happen.

"Oh, so this is how you felt?" Sadik asked, deep in thought. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? If I had known…"

Gupta's eyes flew over to Sadik, who was blushing just as much as he was. Did Sadik feel the same way he did? It would be a miracle if so. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought of the possibility of Sadik loving him back. It was almost too much for him. Would he be able to handle that?

Sadik obviously seemed flustered by all of this. "Seriously, though. Why didn't you let me know sooner? This is the greatest news of the day!"

"It is?" Gupta quietly asked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sadik returned his feelings? This was too good to be true. He began pinching his arm discreetly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Was Sadik about to confess to him?

"I've always wondered if you felt the same as me," Sadik admitted. "I was just to scared to tell you because I was afraid you didn't feel this way. The truth is, I've had a thing for you since the day I met you. Something about your strong and silent personality is just fascinating to me. Even if I make the conversation all that time, I don't mind it because I know you're listening."

The Egyptian man couldn't believe what he was hearing. This almost seemed too good to be true! His heart raced in his chest at an almost dangerous speed. He wanted nothing more than to just sit on a park bench with Sadik, holding hands, maybe more. But dear God! Just the thought of that made his face even more red!

Gupta led Sadik over to a bench and sat, patting the spot next to him for them to sit. The bench was hidden from the rest of the park by a gigantic bush, so he knew this would be the perfect place for them to sit. He could feel his knees getting weak from being confessed to. It was almost troubling. No one had ever made him feel this way.

Sadik smiled at Gupta once they were sitting. His own heart was hammering against his ribcage. Oh, how he wanted to kiss his friend, but he didn't know if that was exactly what Gupta wanted, and he'd hate to upset him by doing so against his wishes. There was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Gupta, could we-" He was cut off as the Egyptian male's lips crashed into his own. All he could do was close his eyes and take in everything about that moment, from the feeling of perfect lips upon his to the amazing man who owned them. Everything about that moment was more perfect than Sadik could even imagine.

"I want us to do things like this more often, if you'd like," Sadik said when the kiss broke off. "And don't worry," he said. "You don't have to say anything."


	59. America x Belarus 2

"Come on, what's so bad about swimming?" Alfred Jones asked his Belarusian girlfriend Natalia Arlovskaya. He raised an eyebrow at her, eyeing her closely. "It's not like you have a body you would need to be insecure about."

Natalia glared up at him with cold, blue eyes. "I don't want to go swimming," she snapped. "I've told you thousands of times that I don't like swimming, and I won't do it, Alfred. Beg all you want, but all you'll get is the couch and still no one to swim with."

"Ouch," Alfred said in mock pain. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

She hardened her glare. "Is it?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. "Because I think trying to make me go swimming with you is a little harsh."

"What's you deal with water?" Alfred asked her. "It's nothing to be scared of. If you can't swim, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

A sigh escaped Natalia's lips. "It's not that," she said. "I just don't like swimming, Alfred. I'm more of a winter activities person, not summer. Do you forget where I'm from?"

"I get that Belarus gets cold, but so does America," he answered. "Well, in some parts."

"Yeah, some," Natalia stated. "Alfred, we're currently in Florida. It only gets hot here." She sulked a little, frowning at her boyfriend. "I really don't like the heat."

"Then cool down in the pool," Alfred told her. He shot her a quick wink before she threw a shoe at him.

"Alfred, I already said I'm not swimming," she fumed. "Now stop it!" Natalia narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean it. You need to stop. I just don't like swimming, so don't make me."

"Did you have a traumatic experience as a child or something?" Alfred asked.

Natalia stood up and began to leave the room. "I'm done talking about this."

"Wait, Nat, come back," Alfred said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please come back."

She stood in the doorway, not even turning to look at him as she asked, "Do you promise you'll stop?" Only then did she turn her head to see what he would say.

Alfred gave her his most serious look. "Of course I'll stop," he stated. He smiled brightly at her. "Now come over here and sit on my lap."

"No, it's too hot," Natalia sighed, fanning herself with her hand. Of all the times the air conditioner could break, why did it have to happen in the middle of the summer? She groaned and sat back where she was.

"The air is too hot, or I'm too hot?" Alfred flirtatiously asked.

Natalia gave him a sharp look. "Alfred," she warned. "Don't."

"Oh, come on," Alfred sighed. "What's got you in such a bad mood today? How can I make it go away?" He got up and walked over to the couch she was sitting on. "Is there anything I could do?"

"No," she flatly stated. Her blue eyes met his. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" he asked. "I don't understand. What did I do, Nat?"

"You're just so cute," she sighed. "It's hard to resist your charms, Alfred. How do you do it?"

"I think you're the only woman in existence who has ever said that to me," Alfred admitted. "So in all honesty, I have no idea how I do it."

"I call bullshit," Natalia stated. "How has no girl ever said that to you?" She eyed him carefully. "Who on earth wouldn't find you charming, Alfred?"

"Everyone but you," Alfred simply stated with a shrug. "It's a common fact."

"I still don't believe that for one minute," Natalia told him, inching closer to him. "There must be something about your eyes or smile that lures the other girls in. I mean, what else is there?" She rested her head on his lap and looked up at him. "I could spend all day trying to figure it out, and still come up with nothing."

"Come up with nothing as in give up, or…?" Alfred suggested.

Natalia brought her hand up to his cheek, smiled fondly at him, and then slapped it lightly. "Let me discover the secret to your charm," she told him.

"How do you know if you'll even discover anything?" Alfred asked her. "There's a lot about me."

"I'll keep looking until I find it," she told him. "There has to be something obviously charming about you, right?"

"I don't think there is," Alfred stated.

"Don't try to ruin this," Natalia sighed, looking up into her boyfriend's perfect, blue eyes. "I'll spend all day figuring it out, just to show you that there is something."

"You really think that'll work?" Alfred asked her.

Natalia smiled. "I can only hope so." She caressed the side of his face with her hand. "If not, I'll have to think of another way to find out. Part of me hopes it's a long process, and part of me hopes that it isn't."

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred asked.

"I mean, I would love to find it out, don't get me wrong," Natalia stated, "but I could spend forever finding out as well. Either of those sound wonderful to me, Al. I love you, and I want to find out just what it is that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Alfred smiled with confidence. "Then I wish you the best of luck, Nat."

She smiled up at him. "Luck has nothing to do with it, babe." Her other hand found its way up to his face as her smile widened. "Now come here and kiss me to help me figure it out."

Alfred didn't have to be told twice. He bent forward and kissed the beautiful girl in his lap, smiling as their lips met. Honestly, he had never been so in love with someone as he was with Natalia. To him, nothing was better than seeing her first thing when he woke up in the morning.

Natalia ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, also smiling against his lips. "I love you," she told him when they broke apart. "I really do. Some people may say I'm too young to know what love is, but you taught me."

"And I'd be honored to keep teaching you if you keep teaching me," Alfred offered.

"Oh, Al," she laughed, pulling him down for another kiss.

.

Finally, after a long talk and Alfred's insistent begging, Natalia agreed to finally go swimming with him. She had begun to grow quite hot as well, and decided that swimming would probably be in her best interest, no matter how much she hated it.

She stood in their bedroom, looking at herself in their full-length closet door mirror. Her white and navy blue swimsuit brought out her eyes. That was for certain. She then noticed that Alfred was standing behind her in the doorway to their bedroom.

Natalia turned to him. "What do you think, Alfred?"

His cheeks burned a bright red as he timidly answered with, "It looks great on you, Natalia." He was wearing red and blue swim trunks himself. "You look amazing, babe."

She blushed a little. "You really think so?"

"You even have the perfect body for that type of suit, Nat," Alfred said. "I'm almost nervous to take you out to the pool. Some other guys might try to hit on you or something."

"Does that make you feel jealous?" she teasingly asked.

"Extremely jealous," Alfred confirmed. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would hate to share you with another man."

"But what about you?" Natalia asked. "Showing off your muscles to the other girls at the pool isn't fair to me. What if they come hit on you?"

Alfred grinned. "I'll stay right by your side and tell them that I already have an amazing girlfriend and don't need anyone else. Does that work?"

Natalia smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Of course it does, baby," she answered with a smile. She turned to face him and kissed him again.

Only when Alfred managed to pull away did he say the only word left on his mind that regarded Natalia. "Wow."


	60. Prussia x Romano

Gilbert Beilschmidt woke up earlier than usual on March 17th. That day wasn't just any normal day. He smiled over at the sleeping Italian next to him. The only time Lovino wasn't scowling was when he was asleep. Gilbert grinned and got out of bed. There was so much to plan, so much to do. Lovino would be more than likely to sleep until noon, which would give Gilbert plenty of time to get everything ready.

He could barely contain his snickers of delight as he brushed his teeth, knowing that he should save the shower for after he set everything up. Gilbert was also hoping on the fact that Lovino wouldn't want to shower alone when he woke up. Honestly, who wouldn't want to shower alone on their twenty-fourth birthday? He knew how needy Lovino was, and how horny his Italian lover was in the morning as well. There was nothing Lovino loved more than morning sex. At least, that was what he had told Gilbert every time they had woken up and done it.

The Prussian man grinned and went to prepare Lovino's favorite breakfast. He also made sure to make some coffee just the way Lovino liked it. And as he stepped back to admire his handiwork, a smile made of pure pride played on his lips. He was excited to see Lovino's face when he realized how spoiled he was going to be on his birthday.

.

Lovino rolled over onto his back about an hour later and squinted his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that Gilbert wasn't lying next to him and snoring away. Then again, that wasn't a usual thing in the morning unless if they had been drinking the night before. Those were the only times that Lovino woke up first.

He stretched and yawned before sitting up. His body was screaming at him to get in the shower, but he wanted at least a kiss from Gilbert first. It was his birthday, for crying out loud. He should get at least something kinky in the morning.

His feet found their way to the floor and into his slippers as he shuffled out of their bedroom and down the hall. He rubbed at his eyes as he followed Gilbert's terrible singing to the kitchen of their apartment. "Gilbert?" he asked, walking in.

"Happy Birthday, Lovi!" Gilbert cheered when Lovino walked in. He had a breakfast plate for Lovino prepared on the table. "Why don't you eat something and then we can have some fun before a shower?" he suggested.

Lovino lustfully licked his lips before winking at Gilbert and nodding. "I knew you were a mind reader, Gil." He shuffled to the table and then turned to Gilbert. "Come here, bastard. I want to sit on your lap while I eat."

"Of course," Gilbert said and sat at the table, leaving plenty of room for Lovino on his lap. He grinned as Lovino seated himself and began to eat. The only thing he couldn't stand was the way Lovino would grind his hips against his pelvic region as he ate, knowing just how crazy that would drive him. "Lovi, you're doing that on purpose," Gilbert groaned.

"Oh, I know," Lovino answered, smirking at the Prussian man as he took a bite of bacon. "I'm almost finished eating, though. Then I'll be ready to fool around."

"Oh, you better be," Gilbert teased.

Lovino groaned in desire. "Stop that, I have to finish eating," he complained.

Gilbert smirked back at his boyfriend. "So I guess that means I have a weapon as well."

"Don't even think about it," Lovino laughed as he took another bite. "I only have about three bites left, and then I'm all yours."

"You bet you're all mine," Gilbert said with a grin.

"Fuck the last three bites," Lovino sighed, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck and kissing him passionately.

Gilbert seized the opportunity to pick him up and take him off to the bedroom.

.

Lovino towel dried his hair as he watched Gilbert button up his dress shirt. "So what else is on the agenda for today?" he asked his boyfriend. He felt so amazing that he didn't even care what else happened that day. His day was already perfect and he had only been awake for two hours.

"What would you like to do?" Gilbert asked. He finished buttoning his shirt and walked over to Lovino and rubbed his towel over his hair rapidly, messing it up. His grin could barely fit on his face as Lovino scowled at him. "You're so cute."

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms.

Gilbert took the towel off of Lovino's hair. "I just dried your hair faster. That's all. Nothing to get pissy about."

"I guess," Lovino sighed. He smiled at Gilbert and kissed him. "Are we meeting up with Feli and Ludwig today?"

"Are you wanting to?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't really want to see your potato bastard brother today," Lovino admitted.

"Then no," Gilbert answered with a smile.

"You get me so well," Lovino sighed in admiration. "Where did I find you?"

"I found you, Lovi," Gilbert scoffed. "I wanted only the most stubborn man, and I got you." He smiled as Lovino snorted with laughter. "That's how it went."

Lovino thought back to the day they met and couldn't help but smile.

.

Five Years Before

Lovino walked out of the public library and squinted against the sunlight. "Dammit," he grumbled. Why did it have to be so bright outside anyway? He should've remembered his sunglasses. He squinted even more as a man with blindingly white hair walked in front of him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he groaned.

"Excuse me?" the man asked in a heavy German accent, turning toward Lovino.

"Your hair is obnoxiously bright. Did you do this on purpose?" Lovino asked. "Wear a damn hat on bright days. Be considerate of others."

"Why would I do that?" the man asked. "Then I wouldn't have such awesome conversations with others, right?"

Lovino sighed. "Awesome? You think this is awesome? What is wrong with you?"

"You know, you're pretty cute," the man said. He winked a crimson eye at Lovino. "The name's Gilbert."

Lovino blushed, but at least he was at a loss for words. "Yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

"Are you busy next Saturday?" Gilbert asked.

"Who wants to know?" Lovino asked.

"A very interested Prussian man," he answered, gesturing to himself.

.

Present Day

"And you still can't flirt," Lovino scoffed.

"I don't need to," Gilbert said. "I already have the only man I need."

Lovino groaned, smiling. "You're so annoying."

"But you love every minute of it," Gilbert insisted.

"I pretend to," Lovino argued.

"Yeah, whatever," Gilbert laughed. "You can't resist my Prussian charm."

"Believe what you want."

"Oh, I'll believe the truth, Lovi."

Lovino rolled his eyes, yet a small smile still played on his lips as he combed out his hair. He was so in love with Gilbert, though he barely admitted it. Yet he felt that he really needed to today. Gilbert had done so much for him, and he really needed to thank him somehow.

"Gilbert…"

"What is it, Lovi?"

"Uh…" He took a deep breath. "Ti amo."

Gilbert smiled at him. "Happy birthday."


	61. Scotland x Belgium 2

Allistor Kirkland sat at work and sighed. All he wanted was to go home and be with his wife. The baby was due any day now, and he wanted to make sure he was ready. Everything was happening so quickly those days. It seemed like just yesterday she had announced her pregnancy. Now he anxiously awaited the day their firstborn child would enter this world.

The high, shrill ringing of his office phone brought him back down to earth. He quickly picked up the phone, wondering if it was Charlotte. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello there, darling!" Charlotte's melodic voice greeted. "No, I'm not in labor or anything like that. I was just going to ask you a quick question."

"Lay it on me," Allistor said, thinking back to the day they had found out that she was expecting.

.

Nine Months Earlier

Charlotte sat on the couch, digging into a pint of ice cream and watching some romantic comedy that she found on the television. She sighed and looked over at Allistor. "Babe, I need to talk to you about something," she said after swallowing the spoonful that had been in her mouth. She locked eyes with him.

"Wait a sec," Allistor said, eyes focused on the infomercial that was playing during the commercial break.

She sighed and used her spoon to bat around at the ice cream in the carton. Her green eyes studied his profile and the expression on his face. She wanted to remember every detail before giving him the news that would ultimately change their lives.

Then again, their lives had changed many times. Once was when she had moved from Belgium to Scotland when they had gotten married. Another time was when they had moved to America because of a better-paying job. On both occasions, he had told her immediately, no matter what she had been doing, insisting that what he had to say was more important than what was going on at that moment. Yet at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to do that to him with the information she was holding.

Charlotte patiently waited for the movie to come back on before muting the television. "Allistor, I need you to listen to me," she softly said. "This is important."

"You muted the movie," he observed. "That means it's obviously important."

"Get your head out of the telly, would you?" she snapped at him, frowning. "Now, I have something important to say, but from the way you're acting I don't know if you're mature enough to understand what it is anyway."

"You've gotten your period?" Allistor guessed.

She threw a cushion at him and snarled. "No!" Charlotte grabbed at her hair in frustration.

Allistor gathered his beautiful wife in his arms and pulled her into his lap in a comforting way. "I was only joking, babe. Please continue. I'm sorry."

Charlotte leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a few moments to calm down before continuing. "I just needed to let you know that there will be more people in our house than just us soon."

"Your parents are coming to visit?" Allistor groaned.

"Trust me," Charlotte sighed, "everyone will be wanting to visit us."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"They'll want to meet the newest addition to the Kirkland family," she simply answered. Charlotte grabbed his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant, Allistor. We're going to have a baby."

"A baby?" he asked, dumbfounded. "When did you find this out?" He couldn't believe what she had just told him. How was it possible? Well, he knew how it was possible, but still!

"I found out this morning when I went to see my doctor," she admitted. "I told him that I hadn't been feeling well as of late, and he had me take a pregnancy test while I was there. It came out positive. We're having a baby, Allistor." Her smile could barely fit on her face. "We're going to be parents!"

Allistor smiled. "We're having a baby," he echoed. "I can't wait to tell my friends!"

Charlotte smiled widely. "This baby will be everything, you know! We're finally continuing the Kirkland family bloodline!"

"That we are," Allistor agreed with a nod. "My father will be so proud!"

She smiled widely. "This is so wonderful! I'm so happy!" Charlotte clapped her hands together with excitement. "Everything will be so great when we have this baby, you'll see!"

.

Three Months Later

"Allistor, get this baby out of me," Charlotte whimpered, sitting next to the toilet in their bathroom. "I can barely keep food down and it makes me crave disgusting foods."

"You're almost halfway through, my love," Allistor reminded. "Just keep on keeping on. You can do it, babe. I know you can. You're a strong woman."

"You're just saying that," she moaned before vomiting once more into the bowl.

Allistor rubbed her back comfortingly. "You can do this, Mama," he told her. "In the end, the baby will be worth it. You're doing this for our baby."

"It's nice to hear you say that," she softly admitted, voice weak from exhaustion. "But as soon as this baby comes out of me, you're the one carrying it everywhere. Are we understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Allistor answered, smiling.

.

Two Months Later

Charlotte hummed happily as she walked around the house. She then walked into the kitchen and noticed Allistor drinking tea. "Good afternoon, babe," she greeted, kissing his cheek. "I'm feeling wonderful today. How are you?"

"I'm rather pleasant," he answered back. He took a bite of the biscuit before him and kissed her cheek after swallowing his bite. "It's good to know that you're feeling wonderful."

"Isn't it, though?" she asked, giggling happily.

Allistor accidentally knocked the rest of his biscuit to the floor and bent down to pick it up. "Oops."

Charlotte was suddenly in tears. "Allistor!"

"What?" he asked, panicked.

"The rest of that biscuit didn't get eaten!" she wailed.

"And?" Allistor asked.

"Oh, my God! That's so sad!"

He quickly sat her down in a chair and threw the rest of the biscuit away before pouring her some tea as well. "Here, drink this," he said. "Would you like a biscuit as well?"

Charlotte sniffled and nodded. "I would like one."

Allistor placed one in front of her and she broke down into sobs. "What is it now?"

"Why does this one get to be eaten but the other doesn't?" she asked through her tears.

"The other one fell on the floor, Char," he answered.

It had been like this for about two weeks. She would cry over random things like a biscuit falling on the floor. He couldn't wait for that part of the pregnancy to be over. Honestly, he couldn't wait for the whole pregnancy to be over so she would stop acting so strangely. It was almost freaking him out. What was going on in her head half of the time?

"That poor biscuit!"

.

Present Day

"Allistor, are you listening to me?" Charlotte asked, laughing.

"Huh? What?" Allistor asked, coming back to earth from zoning out.

"I asked if you could pick up my delivery at the post office," she said.

Allistor smiled. Charlotte, though she was very hormonal at the moment, was the most perfect person he had ever met. If she had asked him to rob a bank for her, he would do it in a heartbeat. He just loved her that much. "I'll pick it up after work."


	62. Greece x Japan 2

Kiku Honda typed away on the keys of his laptop as he lounged in bed. His partner, Heracles Karpusi laid next to him. He kept having to swat his lover's hands away as the Greek man insisted on trying to touch him.

"Her, I am busy," Kiku kept grumbling. He sighed and stared at the screen of his laptop. "I have to get this all done by the day after tomorrow."

"Relax," Heracles sighed. "Be like me." He smiled warmly at his partner and placed a hand on his knee, massaging it just the way he knew Kiku liked it. "Give in to your laziness."

"You know I can't do that," Kiku groaned at him. "I can't let that happen. I have so much work to do right now. There is no time for me to relax." He had dark circles under his eyes from many late nights in front of the computer.

"How much do you have left?" Heracles curiously asked him, cocking his head to the side.

"I still have about a page and a half, and I feel braindead," Kiku sighed.

"Then relax!" The Greek man never raised his voice unless if he meant it. "Kiku, you haven't been getting enough sleep lately, and the cats and I are worried about you, you know."

Kiku smiled a little when Heracles mentioned the cats. "The cats are worried?" he asked, looking over at Heracles.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "All they do is mope around outside of your office door. They miss you a lot."

"Why are you worried, though?" the Japanese man asked his lover. "It's not like what I do really affects you."

"I thought you were marrying me in a few years," Heracles sighed. "But you're always cheating on me with that job of yours." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not fair. We barely spend time together anymore. You're always on that computer of yours."

Kiku frowned. "I'm trying, Heracles," he softly said. "There is so much that I want to do with and for you. But I just can't do any of that right now. There is so much work piling up. It's a really busy time of year for me."

"But why can't you just put your laptop down for five minutes and pay attention to me? It's not fair. There is so much that I want to do with you. There are endless opportunities for us. Why are you acting as if you're married to your job?"

"Because I am at the moment."

Heracles had enough and got up. He picked up his pillow and walked over to the door. "If you need me, I'll be on the couch. I'm not going to bother you anymore tonight."

Kiku looked down into his lap. He felt bad. All he wanted was to be able to balance work and home life evenly. It wasn't fair that Heracles had to suffer in this way because Kiku was constantly busy. Surely there had to be something he could do.

.

Six Years Before

Kiku couldn't help but fall recklessly in love with everything in the country of Greece when he went there on a college trip. There was so much to love about it, the architecture, the views, the food. But most importantly, Heracles.

He had fallen so recklessly, so hopelessly in love with that man after their first conversation. It wasn't like he could help it. Everything about Heracles was so wonderful to Kiku that there was nothing he wanted more than to talk to him and kiss him and snuggle him and…

Heracles had become smitten with Kiku in no time. He had always had a thing for Japanese culture, and now there was a way he could know everything. He was planning on moving to America one day, just like Kiku had planned after his trip. That was when he got the idea to follow Kiku there.

Within months, the two were living together in a committed relationship and everything was wonderful. Kiku had gotten a job as a translator for an anime company, and everything was going well. Heracles was working at a cat rescue, which had been his dream job since he was a child. Everything was so perfect.

Then Kiku had gotten his promotion and started coming home later than he used to. He started working more often with hardly any time for Heracles at all. His work had begun to consume him. It was as if he were married to his job. The only thing Heracles could think of to solve that was to ask Kiku to marry him, so he did.

Kiku had tearfully accepted, and life went back to being the way it was before the promotion, but only for about three weeks. Suddenly Kiku was swamped with paperwork once more and things got to be too much for him all at once. He began staying up all night once more, much to Heracles's dismay. It was awful, but no one really said anything about it. It soon became the elephant in the room.

Heracles was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable with Kiku's job. Things were getting more and more ridiculous. He didn't like that Kiku stayed at the office until about two in the morning sometimes, slept, and then went back at eight. His mind always wondered when his love had time to sleep.

Finally, two years into that routine, Heracles had confronted him and asked him, "Which is more important, the job or me?"

Kiku had burst into tears right then and there. He clung to Heracles as he cried and begged for forgiveness. Never in Heracles's life had he felt more guilty than at that moment. Kiku had been slaving away and suffering, and the only thing keeping him happy and motivated was the fact that he was able to go home to Heracles at the end of the day.

Heracles never asked him something like that again after that night.

.

Present Day

Heracles laid on the couch and flipped through the channels on the TV. He couldn't find anything to watch that didn't remind him of Kiku in some way or another. It made him worry. Had he been too hard on his love? Was Kiku crying at that moment.

A lump formed in Heracles's throat. He really hoped that Kiku wasn't crying. That would be awful!

He tried to focus his mind on putting the cat as he watched some guy on the home shopping network try to sell pillows or something like that. He didn't know. It wasn't like he could focus on that anyway with Kiku down the hallway all by himself.

Heracles frowned as he pulled his cat in toward his chest and snuggled her. The cat protested at first, but she eventually gave in. He held her close and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what to do now. All he wanted was to know that Kiku was okay. He just wished that Kiku would actually sleep and have fun like he used to. That was all he wanted for his lover. Why couldn't Kiku see that?

He frowned and sat up, suddenly uncomfortable. The only thing that would make him feel better was having Kiku with him, but he knew that his love was too busy to come and lie with him. It made him feel almost nauseous. It was so awful.

"Kiku, why can't you see that I'm trying to help?" he whispered to himself. "It's not fair that you have to suffer all the time. I know you hate your job, so why not ask for fewer hours or quit? It's fine. No one expects all of this from you. You're the only one who does." He frowned and looked toward their bedroom. Should he go and talk to him?

Heracles sighed. What would talking do? All it would do is distract Kiku and keep him from doing his work. Then later on he would lecture Heracles on the fact that he didn't get his work done because of him and he'd never hear the end of it.

He sighed and turned back to the TV. Perhaps another time.

.

Kiku sat in their bed and stared blankly at the computer screen. There was no way he would be able to focus on work when feeling this way. He hated that everything was so awful. Why had he accepted that promotion in the first place? He and Heracles were well enough off that he didn't need it in the first place. All it did was create stress and tension.

He got out of bed and walked out to the living room after shutting his laptop. The moment he saw Heracles watching TV, his heart skipped a beat and he ran to him. His body moved on its own as he sat in Heracles's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Kiku pressed his lips to Heracles's and tangled his fingers in his hair.

"What's all this?" Heracles asked.

"I love you," Kiku softly told him. "I love you, Heracles. I really do. Please forgive me for putting my job first. I shouldn't do things like that." He kissed him once more. "You mean everything to me."

Heracles accepted the kisses greedily and snuggled Kiku. After about ten minutes he finally turned to him and asked, "What about your work?"

Kiku smiled at him. "It can wait until tomorrow."


	63. Latvia x Liechtenstein 2

Lilli Zwingli was the type of girl who liked to be taken seriously. That was one fact that she knew for sure. Everything she did was serious in her eyes, whether it was serious in the eyes of others or not. She wouldn't be her without wanting to be serious, yet her boyfriend was one of those type of people who seemed to see life as one big joke. That was the only thing she couldn't stand about him. It drove her nuts.

Raivis Galante was always one to joke about anything and everything, which he knew drove his girlfriend off the walls. But did he care? Not one bit. In fact, he enjoyed the insanity that he brought to Lilli. He often told her that insanity built character. Every time, he would get slapped, but he would always laugh it off.

She hated how laid back and relaxed he was about everything. Sometimes she just wanted to smack his goofy grin off of his face, yet at the same time she found it charming. Maybe it was because deep down she wanted to be like him, but she knew her brother would never allow it. That was for sure.

Vash Zwingli was a man who was all work and no play. His sister often wondered if he had ever laughed before in his entire life. It was quite odd for him to even smile most of the time, so Lilli would often be surprised if she saw even the hint of a smile flash across his lips. It was always something so subtle that she almost missed it nearly every time.

That was what Raivis found so weird about his girlfriend's family. They were always so uptight and could never really take a joke. Families shouldn't be that way, but for some reason, this family was. He would always just shrug it off and pretend like he didn't notice it, though. It was his way of being polite about it in the way that Lilli would often beg him to be.

"So are you coming over this afternoon?" Lilli asked Raivis, slinging her backpack over her shoulder after school one day. "Vash gave me permission to have you over if you would like." She blushed a little bit. "I would love to have you."

He smiled. "Of course I'll come over." His hand reached for hers and he smiled as she hesitantly accepted it. "Lilli, have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

"Only three times, but I wouldn't mind being told again," she said with a soft giggle.

Raivis loved that about her. Whenever it was just the two of them, she would smile and giggle sometimes. Those were his most favorite moments with her. He liked them even better than when they were truly alone in her bedroom. Her laugh was his favorite thing in the world.

Lilli squeezed his hand. "I'm glad that you're coming over today, Raivis," she softly said. "It makes me so happy because Vash is going to be off doing something. Apparently he'll be gone all evening and would rather I wasn't alone. He feels much better when I'm with you instead of alone."

He smiled. "Vash knows that I'm good to you."

"He sure does," Lilli said. She looked up at him with a gaze of longing desire. Her lips pressed softly against his. "And we both know it as well."

"I love you, "Raivis softly told her.

"I love you as well," she giggled to him. Lilli snuggled up against his body and hugged him for a moment before realizing they were still in the school hallway. "Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled, blushing a deep red. "I forgot where we were. How silly of me!"

Raivis chuckled to himself as he watched her face grow a darker shade of red by the minute. "You're so cute."

Lilli's face grew even more red, if it were possible. "Raivis," she softly scolded.

"Let's get you home," he said, smiling. He offered her his arm.

She happily took it, smiling widely. "You're going to walk me like this?"

"Well of course," Raivis answered. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't? I'm a gentleman, after all." He winked at her. "I need to walk my lovely Lilli home, especially if I'm going to stay there with her."

She smiled widely. "So you decided to stay there with me this evening?"

"Of course I did," Raivis answered. "Why would I ever leave such a beautiful maiden all alone like that? Not very kind of me, is it?"

"I suppose not," she said, unable to keep her stupid grin off her face. "You're the best, Rai."

"I can only hope that I am."

"Oh trust me, you are." She kissed his cheek and let him escort her out of the school.

.

After an awkward discussion with Vash, Raivis and Lilli were alone. The discussion was the same as all of the others. It was the "if you impregnate my sister, I will castrate you" talk that he often got from him. Raivis knew not to take that as a joke either. From what Lilli always told him, Vash was a very serious man. He was quite wary of the things that Vash could do.

Lilli sat next to Raivis on the couch before moving onto his lap once her brother was gone. "What would you like to do?" she asked him. "We're alone now."

Raivis could tell exactly what she wanted to do, that was for sure, yet he was suddenly nervous. "Let's talk about us."

She couldn't hold back her surprise. "Talk about us?" she asked, blinking at him. "What is there to say?"

"Well there's a lot to say," Raivis insisted. "Lilli, we don't have to have sex every time we're alone." He laughed. "I want to talk about me and you. I want to talk about how much I love you, how much you mean to me, how much I mean to you."

"I just wasn't expecting this is all," she softly said, face a bright red at the mention of sex. She looked down into her lap. "Okay, what would you like to start with?"

"I want to start by telling you that I love you so much," Raivis told her. "We've been together for two years now, and they've been the best two years of my life. You see, the thing is, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want to have a life without you. I mean, we have a few more months left until we graduate high school. We're going to be together after that, right? Even though we won't see each other at school every day anymore?"

Lilli's eyes widened. "Raivis, why would you ever think that we wouldn't? I love you as well. I don't want my life without you either. You're my everything. I want us to be together forever."

"Y-You do?" Raivis asked, surprised. "I want nothing more than to have something like that."

Her lips crashed into his as she smiled into the kiss. "Promise me that we'll be together forever, Raivis."

"I promise," he quickly said.

She smiled. "Good." Lilli laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him. "Be with me forever. Never let go. You're my one and only love."

"I'm glad to know that."

.

Three hours later, Raivis and Lilli emerged from her bedroom ,straightening their clothes and hair. They smiled at each other and helped each other out the best that they could, Raivis smoothing down Lilli's hair and her fixing the crinkles in his shirt.

"Oh, Raivis," she sighed, smiling.

"What is it?" he asked, grinning back.

"Everything about you is wonderful," she said. "I know you live your life in a joking manner, but you live that type of life so well that I can't help but be jealous."

"But sometimes I wish I could be serious like you," he admitted. "I have to make jokes to be able to last through the day."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really put it into words," he admitted. "But it's like a coping and safety mechanism. It's the only way I know how to deal with life."

"What? By laughing it off?" Lilli asked.

"Yeah," he said, weakly laughing as he looked down at his feet. "Stupid, isn't it?"

"It's better than constantly being serious."

"It is?" Raivis asked. "Maybe we can balance each other out?"

"You think we could?" Lilli asked. "You'll teach me to laugh and joke more?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise?"

Raivis grinned at her and traced an "X" over his heart with his finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."


	64. America x England 4

Arthur Kirkland was starting to become quite proud of his boyfriend of three years. Alfred was finally learning when tea time was. It was about time. They had known each other forever, and yet Alfred was never able to pinpoint the exact time Arthur drank tea in the afternoon, even though Arthur drank the tea at the same time every afternoon. He could only hope that once Alfred caught on, he would remember.

Alfred walked into the dining room of their apartment, carrying a small tray with two teacups on it. "I have the tea," he said, smiling widely.

"Well done," Arthur praised him. He peered into both cups when Alfred set them down. "Wait a tick." His eyes looked into Alfred's cup. "What is this?"

"It's apple juice. It looks enough like tea, right?" Alfred asked. His smile faded at Arthur's look of disapproval. "You're not really going to make me drink tea are you? I don't like that stuff. I mean, kudos to you for liking it, but why do I have to? I still want to enjoy tea time with you, but just not with the tea…"

Arthur couldn't help but grin at Alfred. His beautiful, simple boyfriend always knew just what to say to make him smile. "Of course you don't have to drink the tea," he assured Alfred. "I just wanted to know what you've been drinking instead of tea."

"So you knew I was fooling you this whole time?" Alfred asked.

The British man chuckled to himself. "Of course I knew," he said. "It was pretty obvious, Alfred." His smile was contagious and became wider when he saw Alfred smiling with him. "Oh, Alfred, you're so wonderful." He reached a hand across the table to hold his lover's.

Alfred grabbed his hand. "I mean, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal," he softly said. "It's just tea, after all."

"That's right," Arthur agreed. "It's just tea." He gave Alfred's hand a soft squeeze as he gazed over at his boyfriend.

He had so recklessly and hopelessly fallen in love with that man that he almost couldn't control his urges to kiss him randomly, no matter where they were. The only thing helping him keep control was when Alfred would resist every now and then, reminding him that there were more important things to be done. But no matter what, Arthur knew that Alfred loved him more than anything on earth. That was true, and that was all that Arthur truly needed to know.

"Arthur, you're spacing again," Alfred softly said, bringing Arthur back down to earth.

He blinked his eyes to refocus himself. "Sorry about that, love," he apologized. His gaze became dreamy for a couple moments as he looked at Alfred and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but maybe you should get to your tea," Alfred said. "It's starting to freak me out how you're ignoring your tea for me, you know."

Arthur chuckled to himself and grabbed his teacup. "You are correct," he said, smiling. His gaze dropped down into his tea as he smiled. "Do you remember the way I like my tea?" Though it was such a stupid question, he wanted to know if Alfred knew him enough to remember.

.

Two Years Previous

Arthur sighed as he set his bag down next to the front door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Everything about that day had gone so sour, and he just hoped Alfred would have the tea ready for him. He was going to need it. All he wanted was one normal thing.

"Al?" he called into the apartment.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, poking his head into the entryway.

"Did you make tea?"

"Yeah, I've already got it ready for you," Alfred said. "I'm on top of it. Where would you like me to serve it?"

Arthur began to unwind his scarf from around his neck. "The table is fine," he said, catching his breath. He had ran from the bus stop. "Just please have it ready by the time I get in there."

"Roger that," Alfred said with a laugh as he was heard messing around in the kitchen.

Arthur rolled his eyes and pulled off his shoes, placing them neatly by the door. All he wanted was his damn tea before Alfred began making jokes and references to things. But it looked as if that were not going to be happening. He sighed and leaned against the wall once more. What a rough day.

As he made his way to the table, he noticed that Alfred did have the tea ready and was waiting for him. There were sugar cubes on the table as well. Arthur eyed them carefully, counting them in his head. There was enough for both of them, that was for sure. He liked a certain amount in each cup that he drank.

"Why are you giving the sugar death glares?" Alfred asked his boyfriend, leaning on the table. "What did it do to you?"

"I'm not glaring at it," Arthur huffed.

"You're in a bad mood," Alfred observed. "How about you just drink your tea?"

"Did you make it the way I like it?" Arthur asked.

"Down to the exact number of tea leaves," Alfred sarcastically stated.

"Don't start with me," Arthur snapped, picking up the teacup. He peered into it and then looked to the sugar. "Tell me something, Alfred. How many sugars do I like in my tea?"

"Huh?" Alfred asked, sounding as if he were coming out of a daze. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I asked, "Arthur stated. "How many sugars do I like in my tea? We have tea together every afternoon at this time. I have my tea the same every day. How many sugars do I put in my tea?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Gee, Arthur, I don't know. Why does it matter?"

Arthur stared at the table, a look of betrayal and dismay crossing his face. "Never mind. It's stupid."

"It's not, now let me think," Alfred said. He was quiet for a moment as he tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Is it three?"

His boyfriend looked up at him in utter disbelief. "What kind of man do you take me for?" he asked, offended. "I only have two!" He slammed the teacup down on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to bed!" Arthur nearly shouted. "I need a nap to get away from imbeciles like you!"

"Imbecile?!" Alfred demanded, standing up. Now, he was angry as well. "What the hell does sugar have to do with any other this, Arthur? I don't care how much sugar you put in your tea as long as you like it! That's what matters is that you like it, right? I hate tea!"

"You take that back!" Arthur shouted at him from across the table.

Alfred couldn't believe they were actually yelling about sugar and tea. He couldn't believe that they were really having a fight that stupid. If it were appropriate, he would've slapped his forehead and yelled about how stupid it was, but he could tell how serious Arthur was. "This isn't about the tea, is it?" he quietly asked.

Arthur was near hyperventilation. He was trying his best not to cry and not to be angry, but neither of those were working out as he stood there with tears streaming down his face. "Stupid!" he shouted.

Alfred made his way to Arthur's side of the table and wrapped his arms around him. "You had a rough day, didn't you?" he asked.

The smaller man nearly melted into his lover's embrace. "You have no idea…" And just like that, he felt comforted once more. Arthur no longer felt like yelling at Alfred or anything like that. All he wanted was to snuggle him and drink tea.

And that's exactly what they did.

.

Present Day

Alfred stared into Arthur's eyes for a little longer than expected, causing him to clear his throat. "I'm sorry, what was that, Arthur?"

"I asked you an important question."

"Which was?"

"How do I like my tea?"

Alfred smiled. "Oh, I know this one." He leaned over the table and kissed Arthur while popping two sugar cubes into Arthur's teacup. "It's two sugars, right?"


	65. Hong Kong x Iceland 3

Emil hated being the smartest kid in his class. It always irritated him. He couldn't even begin to express how happy he was when Leon Wang transferred in halfway through his junior year. Leon was only slightly smarter than Emil and brought up a nice, healthy competition between the two of them to see who could get the best grades. Emil loved a challenge.

The only thing that kept Emil unfocused was the fact that he found Leon so distractingly attractive. It was almost unfair to him. How could someone be so smart and so attractive at the same time? It was so confusing to Emil and it didn't make any sense! And what was worse was that he caught Leon staring at him a lot.

It wasn't as if the staring would make Emil uncomfortable, though. In fact, he liked that Leon stared at him. It expressed possible interest, and that was something that he definitely did not want to pass up if it were the case.

Leon walked up to Emil one day after class, book in hand. "Hey, could I talk to you for a moment?"

"What is it?" Emil asked him. He noticed that they were about the same height and quickly noted it in his head so he would never be able to forget it.

"Well, you're the smartest kid in the class, right?" Leon asked.

"No," Emil slowly said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Leon demanded. "Then who the hell is the smartest kid if it isn't you?"

"It's you," Emil sighed out. "I can't believe you haven't realized that, Leon." He rolled his eyes. "So stupid."

"Now I know you didn't just call me stupid," the Cantonese boy scoffed. He smirked at Emil. "You have guts, don't you?"

That smirk made Emil's face turn a deep shade of red that he didn't know quite existed within him. "Uh…" He couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a full sentence! His cheeks burned with blush, but he held it together. "I guess I do?" he said, which was more of a question than a statement. He didn't quite know exactly what to say in response to Leon.

"I'm just fucking with you," Leon laughed. He clapped a hand onto Emil's shoulder. "But you should've seen your face!"

Emil laughed uncomfortably. "Oh really?" he asked, nearly stuttering. "O-Okay."

That only caused Leon to laugh harder. "You're so weird. I like you, you know that?"

The Icelandic boy's heart skipped a beat in his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You like me? As in how? Since when?"

Leon took a step back and observed Emil's expression and body language for a moment. "What's gotten into you? Two guys can't be friends?"

"Friends," Emil stated, calming himself down internally. "Friends, right. That's what we are. Friends."

"You sure are a weird one," Leon laughed. "But I guess that's one of you quirks, right? Can't wait to find out more."

Emil's heart skipped a beat in his chest once more. Leon wanted to know more about him? Why? It wasn't like Emil was anything special. He was just a normal high school student, nothing much other than that. So why did Leon care? Why would Leon want to care? Maybe Emil was just overthinking the whole friendship thing a little too much. After all, it was only friendship that Leon wanted. That was it. Nothing more. Yet why was he so obsessed with the thought of being friends with Leon?

"Emil?" he could hear Leon's voice saying. "Emil, what's going on? Is everything okay? Hello?"

He quickly shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine," he quickly said. "What's up? What's going on?"

"I was just asking what you were doing after school," Leon answered casually.

Now he wanted to know Emil's after school plans? What kind of sorcery was this? Emil's heart rate sped up in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe! Why was Leon doing this to him? What had he done to deserve something like this?

"Why do you want to know what I'm doing after school?" Emil cautiously asked him.

"Well we are friends, right?" Leon asked. He peered at Emil with his dark eyes. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school."

"Why?" Emil couldn't understand why Leon would want to hang out with someone as antisocial and awkward as he was. "Don't you have other friends to hang out with?"

"Well I do, but none of them are as smart as you are," Leon quickly said. "But if you don't want to hang out with or be seen with me, I guess I can't really help that, now can I?" He let out a short, uncomfortable laugh. "Later then."

As he turned to walk away, Emil instinctively reached out and grabbed his wrist. He didn't realize that he had done it out of impulse, so he just stood there for a moment, holding onto Leon. His breath caught in his lungs before he could finally speak.

"I would like to hang out with you," he softly told Leon. "You're not a bad guy. It's just that I didn't think you would want to be seen with someone like me is all."

"Why wouldn't I?" Leon asked, confused. "You're a cool guy, Emil. I feel bad for the people who don't know even that much about you."

Emil felt his cheeks grow hot. "You really think so?" he softly asked. "Thank you."

Leon chuckled. "Red is a nice color on you, Emil."

"Shut up," the Icelandic boy grumbled. "You're stupid."

"Then why do I have higher grades than you?"

"Because you're Asian."

Leon roared with laughter. "Stereotyping me?" he asked through his laughter. "That's a good one, Emil! I'll have to remember that you said that!" Tears danced at the corners of his eyes. "You're hilarious!"

"I was just stating a fact."

"But it was a great statement!" Leon wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "You're good at making me laugh!"

"Thanks," Emil said. It was more of a grumble than anything.

"Anyway, what should we do when we hang out?" the Cantonese boy asked. "I have all evening." He grinned widely at Emil. "Where should we go?"

"We could go to a coffee shop and do homework," Emil suggested.

"Is school all you think about?" Leon asked with a chuckle. "Live a little. Do more with your life than just homework and studying. You'll be a happier person."

"How would you know if I was happy or not?" Emil asked, narrowing his eyes at Leon.

"What's with the hostility?" Leon asked. "I was just joking."

Emil's expression softened. "You were?"

"Yeah," Leon said. A faint blush dusted his cheeks in a way to make it seem as if it were just due to lighting. "You know, there's a reason I wanted to hang out with you after school."

"And what's that?" Emil asked.

"Well it's because I think you're a pretty cool guy," he responded. His voice was edged with anxiety and nervous tension. "I wanted to get to know you better because I kinda like you."

Emil's eyes widened. "You what?" He couldn't believe his ears. Leon liked him?!

"I...like you," Leon softly repeated. "So I want to hang out with you and get to know you better…"

The Icelandic teen didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting a confession like that one. To put it simply, he found himself at a loss for words. "I don't really know what to say." His mind then found a track coming up. "But we do have a test coming up."

"Unbelievable," Leon sighed. "I confess my feelings to you and all you think of is a test coming up."

"Well, you see, you and I are the smartest in our class, and I've always wanted someone to study with who was at my level," Emil hinted.

Leon immediately jumped at the opportunity before him. "I'll help you study."


	66. Sweden x Finland 3

Tino Väinämöinen looked out the window of his boyfriend's house. He watched as the snowflakes drifted all over the sky. A smile played on his lips. He loved the snow more than anything, especially the carefree way the flakes drifted in the sky. If he could be any inanimate object, he would want to be a snowflake because each one was individual. No two were the same.

His violet gaze then wandered over to his boyfriend, Berwald Oxenstierna. They had been together for almost a year, and yet neither of them had stayed at the other's house, both deeming it slightly inappropriate. Tino wished he could spend a night with Berwald, though, even if there was no sexual activity involved. He just wanted to sleep in the Swedish man's strong arms. That was the one place in the entire world where he truly felt safe.

"You like the snow?" Berwald asked. It was a question, even if it sounded more like a statement. "It's cute watching you look at the snow." He exhaled in a laughing manner and smiled at Tino. "You're almost like a little kid. That innocence and purity is what I love most about you."

"Innocence and purity?" Tino asked, turning to Berwald. "I don't understand what you mean." He personally found nothing about himself innocent. Sure, he and Berwald hadn't exactly slept with each other yet, but he had thoughts of doing things like that with him nearly the whole time he was with him whenever they were together. There was nothing innocent about those thoughts. "I don't find myself too innocent or pure."

"You don't?" Berwald asked, an expression of genuine confusion on his face. "Why is that? I find you to be so pure and sweet and kind."

Tino blushed a bright red. "I'm so glad you think that way," he told Berwald. He couldn't bring himself to look at him as he said that. It was too embarrassing to know the complete opposite of his boyfriend. "I just don't."

"Why is that?" Berwald asked him, raising a brow.

The Finnish man blinked in surprise, taken aback. He wasn't expecting Berwald to ask him why. After all, he thought Berwald was a bit oblivious to things like that. "It's just that I'm not as pure as you think I am, Ber," he said, looking down at his shoes. "I am actually pretty impure mentally."

"You have impure thoughts?" Berwald asked. He raised both brows. "What about?"

"Well…" Tino chuckled. "It might be best if you didn't know." What was he supposed to say? I think about having sex with you nearly every moment we're together. That would be a very racey thing to say to someone like Berwald, who couldn't even hold Tino's hand or snuggle him without prompting. In fact, he and Tino even rarely kissed, and Tino couldn't stand it.

"Are you sure?" Berwald questioned. "Is everything okay for you? It would be okay if you told me, you know. You never know someone's true thoughts on things if you never tell them."

Tino's face grew even more red. "I'm almost certain that you aren't having the same thoughts as me. I don't mean to offend you, but you're pretty pure yourself."

Berwald chuckled to himself. "Do you really believe that? Tino, it's almost as if you forget that I'm a man as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tino asked. He walked over to Berwald. "You want to know what goes on in my head? Fine. I'll give you a preview."

Without another word, Tino sat himself on Berwald's lap, looping his arms around Berwald's shoulders. "Now, not another word, Berwald. Not until the preview is over," he lustfully told him. He could've sworn he heard a noise like a groan come from Berwald's throat. His lips connected with Berwald's with a steamy passion.

Berwald rested his hands on Tino's hips, pulling him closer, catching his love by surprise. He kissed Tino back with just as much passion. The only reason he barely ever kissed Tino was because he was so shy. His tongue poked out at Tino's lips, hoping he would open his mouth.

Tino was honestly a little shocked, but he opened his mouth, allowing Berwald access. When he felt Berwald's tongue in his mouth, Tino smiled widely. He moved his lips on Berwald's, along with brushing his tongue across his love's. A short, small moan escaped his lips. He wanted more, but he wasn't sure how far he should take his little "preview".

Berwald's hands moved lower and lower. He found his hands on Tino's thighs moments later as he squeezed them and slowly pushed them apart. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he felt that was one thing.

The Finnish man's eyes flew open. Did Berwald finally understand exactly what he wanted. Oh, God, he sure hoped so! He let his eyes flicker shut as he lost himself in Berwald once more. He prayed that Berwald would continue what he was doing, letting his hands wander through the actions.

.

Tino sat next to Berwald on the sofa. His clothes were rumpled, but he had never felt more amazing in his entire life. Berwald had satisfied his needs, and for that he was thankful. Everything was perfect to him as he sat next to his love.

"Did I do well? "Berwald asked him. He placed a hand on Tino's thigh.

His lover sighed out happily. "You did more than well. You did wonderful, Berwald." Tino rested his head on Berwald's shoulder. "You're so amazing, Ber. I love you so much." He tilted his head up to kiss Berwald's jaw. "You have made everything complete."

"You don't think it was too soon for us to have sex, right?" Berwald asked him, squeezing his thigh in concern. "I mean, we did it in an appropriate time, right?"

Tino giggled. "We did it in perfect time," he assured. He smiled and placed a hand on Berwald's knee. "In fact, a lot of couples do it much faster, but I'm glad we waited. It made it even more special between us."

"You think so?" Berwald asked. "I'm glad you think that way, Tino."

"Of course I think that way. Everything we do is special, and I'm glad that we had that special, personal moment." He smiled widely and kissed Berwald's neck. "Berwald, you are everything."

"Remember when we first started dating?" Berwald asked him.

"How could I ever forget?" Tino laughed. "This is perfect."

.

Two Years Previous

Tino looked around his local library. Every book he needed seemed to be higher than he could reach, and he was starting to get flustered over it. It wasn't his fault that he was so short. All he needed was someone tall to help him out, but he didn't know anyone. He had only just moved to that town two weeks previous and hadn't really met anyone yet.

"Need help?" a deep voice asked behind him.

Tino turned around and saw a tall man with blond hair and wire-rimmed glasses. "Help?" he asked, confused. He had completely forgotten what he was doing.

"It appears you can't reach the book you're wanting," the man said, pointing to the shelf Tino was reaching for. "Would you like me to grab it for you?"

"Uh," Tino softly said, blushing. "If you could…" He looked down as the man grabbed the book. "Thank you," he said, receiving it. "My name is Tino."

"Berwald," the man answered, smiling. "I have never seen you around here."

"That's because I just moved here," Tino quickly said. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Berwald. You seem very kind."

Berwald smiled. "Thank you. I try to be."

And that was where it all began…

.

Present Day

Berwald chuckled to himself. "And you still go to that library all the time without me. How do you manage to get the high books?"

Tino blushed. "I get a stool." His gaze then went out the window as he watched the snowflakes fall. "Is it me, or did the snow pick back up?"

The Swedish man looked out the window as well. "The flakes look like they have gotten bigger and are falling faster."

"You think so?" Tino asked. He sadly got up. "That means the roads are probably pretty bad."

Berwald's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Well I should probably go so I get home safely," he sighed.

"No," Berwald said. He grabbed Tino's hand and gave him a pleading look. "Stay over."


	67. Molossia x Monaco

Kevin Jameson sat back in his recliner, waiting for his girlfriend, Amelie Bonnefoy, to get home. He couldn't wait for her to get home and see their clean apartment. In the whole time the two had been together, the apartment had never been this clean. He was honestly quite proud of his work and couldn't wait to show it off to her.

Amelia had been on Kevin's case to clean the apartment for the past month. That day, she had been called into work, even though she was sick. Since her day was so terrible, Kevin made sure to clean the apartment so she would have something nice to come home to.

The one thing Kevin couldn't stand doing was the dishes. He absolutely hated it. There had even been times where he and Amelia got into yelling matches over them. Though they were saving up for a dishwasher, he still hated washing dishes whenever Amelie made him. That was the only thing the two ever really fought about; the dishes. Amelia hated them just as much, yet he always had her do them.

Kevin took one last look at the living room and smiled. It was completely spotless, just the way Amelie always wished for it to be. He had even made soup her her for when she got home. It was a way of him showing his appreciation to her for being a wonderful girlfriend. His heart told him that she would appreciate a clean apartment more than anything else.

He looked over at the clock. It was just about time for her to be getting home, and he couldn't wait for it to happen. All he wanted was to see her face when she saw the clean apartment. It would be so perfect.

He thought back to when they had moved in with each other. The two of them had been so excited to finally live together, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect and always looked nice. Obviously that didn't happen, but he was making effort to make sure she was happy, and that was what mattered to him.

.

Three Years Before

Amelie Bonnefoy looked around the apartment she had just moved into with her boyfriend. "Look at this place!" she enthused, gesturing to the spotless living room. "Babe, we need to make sure it stays this way, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kevin sighed.

"I mean it, Kev," Amelie said, turning back to him. "This place needs to stay spotless. We need to make a habit of it."

"And if we don't?" Kevin asked, smirking.

"I should just deck you right now," Amelie said, smiling at him. She cupped his face in her hands. "If it doesn't stay this way, you can forget about sex, Kevin."

"Breaking my heart," he sighed at her. He smiled and put his hands over hers. "It'll stay this way."

"It better," she huffed at him before stealing a kiss. "Kevin, can you believe that we finally got our own place? I mean, think about that! We're officially adults!"

Kevin chuckled. "You think that's what makes us adults?" he asked her, smiling widely. "Think about the fact that we finally live together. I mean, that's pretty great as well."

"It's not just great," Amelie told him. "It's magnifique!" She giggled herself and smiled widely at him. "Kevin, it's almost like we're an official couple now!"

"And the last two years didn't count why?" Kevin asked her.

"We finally live together!" she squealed. "We get to wake up to each other every morning and go to bed together every night! Isn't that wonderful?"

"You're so cheesy," Kevin laughed. He smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I love you, Amelie Bonnefoy."

"And I love you as well," she told him before kissing him once more. "Babe, we'll be together forever. Promise me that."

"I promise that we'll be together forever," he told her, smiling. He twirled one of her golden curls around his fingers. "And that's a promise."

She ran her fingers through his short, dark hair. "Good. I'm glad that it is. And one more promise, Kev."

"What's that?" he asked her.

"Promise me that this apartment will stay spotless," she insisted.

Kevin groaned loudly. "Babe," he groaned. "Why do you insist so much on a clean apartment?"

"Is it asking too much?" she teasingly asked. "I just want to live in a clean environment. A clean environment supports good mental health, you know. I just want to live in a place where everything will always be good."

"I promise it will," Kevin told her. He smiled widely. "Then it's a deal."

Amelie giggled excitedly. "I'm glad. You know, this is going to be so perfect."

"It is," Kevin agreed. "This is a whole new beginning for us."

.

One Year Later

"Kevin, are you kidding me?!" Amelie shouted from the kitchen. "Learn to wash your dishes! I am not your mother!" She stormed into the living room where he was, arms crossed over her chest. "Look away from the television when I'm talking to you!"

Kevin looked up from the show he was watching. "What is it, babe?" he asked her.

"Wash your damn dishes!" she shouted at him. "I am not your mother! I am tired of cleaning up after you, Kevin! Now get in there and wash them!"

"Why do I have to wash dishes?" he groaned, putting down the footrest of his recliner. "Amelie, you know I worked today."

"Well so did I, but you don't see me complaining!" she yelled. "Now clean the dishes! I'm tired of telling you to do this all the time! I always wash the dishes! Can't you do them?"

"Amelie, that's women's work," Kevin complained.

"Excuse me?!" she shouted. "You take that back, Kevin Jameson! Right now!"

"And if I don't?" Kevin asked.

She struck him hard across the face. "Don't you dare talk down to me!" she shouted at him. Amelie, too upset to function, stormed off to their bedroom. "Do the fucking dishes, Kevin!"

Seeing as he had no other choice, he got up and went to the kitchen to find an entire mountain of dishes in the sink. "Shit," he muttered. He didn't realize that the dishes had piled up that high. No wonder she was so mad. He knew he would have to do them. If he didn't, there would be ultimate hell to pay.

After finishing the dishes, he found his way to their bedroom to see that she had cried herself into a nap. He sat next to her and softly shook her awake. "Amelie, wake up," he said. "The dishes are done."

"They are?" she asked him, blinking her eyes open.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for what I said."

She sighed. "Don't ever say that to me again." Amelie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Kevin, what ever happened to this apartment staying clean? It's been a year, and we trashed the place."

"I guess that's what happens when two young people like us move in together."

"Will this place ever be clean again?" she groaned.

"I'll do it someday," he told her.

.

Present Day

Amelie came in from work, a sleepy expression on her face. She looked exhausted and even more sick than she did before she left. Her eyes flew wide open when she saw the spotless living room. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked over at her boyfriend's smiling face.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Kevin?" she demanded, hanging up her coat on the coat rack by the door.

"It's still me," he laughed to her.

"This place is spotless! Just like I remembered!" she enthused.

"Oh, and guess what else," Kevin said, getting up and kissing her.

"What?" she asked against his lips.

"I did the dishes."


	68. Scotland x Norway

Lukas Bondevik didn't exactly think of himself as the housewife type, per se, yet that was kind of just how things ended up when he married Allistor Kirkland. He still wasn't completely sure how he felt about it. On one hand, he was glad that Allistor wanted to provide for him, yet on the other, he constantly felt guilty. His conscience was always telling him that he was never doing enough to amount to his husband, and that was what bothered him about their marriage. He hoped that one day he would be able to confront Allistor about how he felt.

Every night, Allistor would come home from work and embrace his blond husband, pressing his lips to the Norwegian's cheek and exhaling deeply in pure satisfaction. Just coming home to Lukas after a long day was perfect for him. That was why he didn't want his husband to have a job. If Lukas had a job, there was a chance that he wouldn't be there when Allistor got home, and that just wouldn't do. Then again, it wasn't like he could ever admit that to Lukas anyway, knowing the Norwegian would never let him live it down.

Though each of them had these two differing mindsets, they loved each other more than either of them could even begin to imagine, more than they could even fathom. Neither of them had never been more in love than when they had met the other. At one point, Lukas had thought he was in love with the Danish foreign exchange student at his high school years before, but when he went to university in England and met that charming Scottish boy, that was when he knew who would always hold his heart. The two had instantly clicked and were engaged by the end of their second year of university.

Allistor had his heart broken by many a lass in his lifetime. He didn't even know that he was even remotely interested in men until he stumbled upon Lukas and saw that faint blush in his cheeks when they had bumped into each other. Something about the obvious shyness in the Norwegian boy's actions made the Scottish lad fall fast and hard for him. Everything about Lukas enthralled him. Allistor wanted to know everything about Lukas; from what he loved to what he hated and everything in between.

As the two had gotten to know each other, their friends at the university were always saying things along the lines of, "I'll give it three months," or "There's no way they'll make it as a couple." Both men were fully aware of what their friends thought, but they were too in love to care what they said and eventually pushed every single one of those negative friends out of their lives and got a new, more supportive circle of friends, who encouraged their relationship. Yet when they got married, their first set of Christmas cards were pictures of them in ugly Christmas sweaters, giving the finger to the camera with their left hands to show off their wedding bands, all addressed to their original group of friends.

But like all marriages, theirs wasn't picture perfect. The two argued constantly, yet none of them were petty. In fact, their arguments were intelligent. One things they had agreed to before getting married was that they would never let the day end on one of their arguments, and so far it had never happened. They always made up before going to bed.

With all hard times come good times as well, which there were a plethora of those for Lukas and Allistor, like the times when their brothers would visit. Lukas only had one younger brother, Emil, while Allistor was the oldest of five boys and didn't exactly see eye to eye with all of his brothers. Things got rowdy whenever the Kirkland boys all gathered together, and there was always drinking involved, but Lukas didn't mind all that much. In fact, Lukas enjoyed it, wishing that he knew what it was like to grow up in such a social family. Lukas and Emil rarely spoke to each other, even in person.

Allistor's youngest brother, Peter, adored Lukas and always looked up to him for some reason. Lukas didn't quite understand it, but he tried his best to be a positive role model for the twelve-year-old. In fact, Lukas loved hanging around with Peter, even though Peter's own blood brothers always acted as if he were such a bother.

Later, after everyone went home, and it was just Lukas and Allistor after a long day spent with family, that was Lukas's favorite. Allistor was always so snuggly and only slightly tipsy by that point. There was nothing Lukas loved more than cuddling with his husband on the couch under a quilt and sipping coffee or hot cocoa and watching some old movie on the television. To him, there was absolutely nothing better than that. That was when everything was absolutely perfect.

Sometimes, during those times, Allistor would murmur sweet nothings into his ear and steal sips of Lukas's drink to help him sober up a little faster. He would also steal kisses and bury his face in Lukas's blond locks, but Lukas found it sweet and endearing. He found it loving and wonderful. Those were the times when he was the most in love with Allistor.

.

One evening, Allistor came home from work and groaned before walking in the door. He and Lukas had really gotten into it before he had left, and he was almost certain that his husband was still furious about it. He could almost feel it through the vibes coming off of the house. All he really wanted to do was knock back a couple beers before dealing with the situation, but he knew that would only piss Lukas off even more.

Allistor took a deep breath before entering the house. "Lukas, I'm home," he announced. He shrugged off his coat and hung it by the door. Taking his shoes off, he called out, "Where are you?" Something was off, and he didn't like it. Was Lukas not home? That couldn't be! Lukas was always home! "Luke?"

He checked every room, but there was no sign of Lukas. Allistor slipped his shoes on and ran out to the garage. The two had an agreement that Allistor would park in the street since he left more often than Lukas did. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Lukas's car wasn't in the garage.

When he got back in the house, Allistor's mind began to wander and play tricks on him, getting the best of him. He began to wonder if Lukas had left him over their argument. He was internally praying that he didn't as he swiftly downed a beer to try to help him cope with the overwhelming stress that he was putting on himself.

"Lukas, where are you?" Allistor muttered to himself, halfway through his second beer. "You're always home whenever I get home from work. Please don't tell me you left me. I wouldn't be able to take it. I need you, babe. You are my everything. I didn't mean to upset you. Please come home."

He called Lukas's phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. It went straight to voicemail, just like all of the other times. Of course Lukas's phone just had to be dead. Everything about the situation was just adding to Allistor's anxiety about it all, and he just couldn't stand it. Nothing was right at all without Lukas. Lukas needed to come home!

Suddenly the door opened and Lukas walked in, shrugging out of his coat. Before he had time to take off his shoes, Allistor had him in a tight embrace and was kissing his face all over. Lukas was bewildered and confused as Allistor's relief suddenly turned to hurt and anger.

"Where were you?" Allistor demanded. "I came home and you weren't here! I have been worried sick about you for the past two hours! Do you have any idea how much stress you've put on me today?"

"First off, shut the hell up," Lukas barked back, hanging up his coat. "We may be married, but you don't own me. Second, I have a right to leave this house as I please, the same as you. Third, for the love of Odin, I was at a doctor's appointment! It took longer than expected! If you need someone to yell at, yell at my doctor, not me!" His eyes held a pleading expression. "I really don't need this right now, okay?"

"Doctor's appointment?" Allistor asked, expression softening. "For what?"

"I just haven't been feeling well lately," Lukas answered with an indifferent shrug. "But since you're always at work and stuff, I guess you didn't really notice. I can't really blame you, though. You're always stressed, and I didn't want to bother you. So I tried to schedule it while you were at work, but then the doctor was running behind schedule and this happened." He sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, okay? I just don't understand why you're so angry with me for not being here when you got home."

"It was for a selfish reason," Allistor grumbled, "just forget about it."

"How do you expect me to just forget about it when you fucking yelled at me?" Lukas snapped at him. "Now answer me. Why were you so upset that I wasn't here?"

Allistor sighed deeply. "Look, when I was a kid, I would watch my dad come home from work and every day he'd kiss my mam's cheek and look so happy. I never understood that as a child because I didn't know what it was like to be in love with someone. But ever since I met you, I completely get it, Lukas. My dad was so in love with my mom that he looked forward to coming home to her after a long day because he knew she would be there. He knew that she would always be there, and he knew that she loved him just the same as he loved her. Call me a sap, but that's what I think of when coming home from work. I think of when my dad used to come home to my mam, only for me, that's us."

Without a moment's hesitation, Lukas immediately embraced Allistor and kissed him softly. "I love you, Allistor," he said when they broke apart for air. "I hope you know that, babe. You are everything in the world for me. I'm so sorry that I worried you today. I get it now. I understand now, why you don't want me to have a job. It's because it wouldn't be guaranteed that I would be home when you got home, and you wouldn't like that. It's as if I'm your relief from a long day at work." He smiled one of his rare smiles. "I like that."

"You do?" Allistor asked, his emerald eye wide.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lukas asked. "It's a sweet gesture from you that's coming from the heart. It's something that means you truly do love me. I mean, yeah, we did argue earlier, and you were pretty fucking rude when I walked in the door just now, but you made up for that through your words and actions just now. Allistor, I love you, and I know that I always will."

"I love you too, Lukas." Allistor embraced Lukas and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart for air, he smiled at him. "I'm sorry for everything today. Will you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Lukas grabbed him by his collar and pulled him in for another kiss. "You didn't have to ask."


	69. America x England 5

Arthur Kirkland's fondest memory was going to the circus with his best friend, now husband, Alfred F. Jones when they were kids. It was his favorite because it was the most invigorating moment of his life with the person whom he loved the most. There was nothing more wonderful than those memories of seeing the lion tamer and the trapeze artists and everything else in between.

Though Alfred was very young, he remembered it just as well as Arthur did. He remembered also that they had made a pact that whenever that same circus came back to town, they would always return to it together. And for many years, the two of them did. The circus returned to their city for ten more years after that, until it had retired.

Alfred and Arthur were both sad to see it go. The circus had stopped coming to town their senior year of high school, and Arthur had been hoping to get tickets as his graduation gift to Alfred, knowing that his graduation gift was going to be a ring from Alfred because the silly fool couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Both disappointed beyond belief to find that the circus had retired the year they graduated, yet decided that was life and carried on with it.

.

July 26, 2001

Eight-year-old Alfred looked at Arthur with wide blue eyes. "Did you see that, Arthur?" he excitedly asked as people cheered in the stands around them. "That grown lady just crawled out of a suitcase! How did she do that?" His eyes got even wider as the contortionist did even more tricks. He grabbed Arthur in a tight hold. "Arthur, look! Look! She's doing it again!"

"Yes, I can see, Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed, watching with his emerald eyes just as wide as his friend's. "How is she doing that?" His jaw dropped in wonder. "This is incredible! It's fascinating!" He clutched at Alfred's sleeve. "Did you see that?!"

"I did!" Alfred nearly shouted. "How are they doing that?! This is incredible! Oh my God!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "This is just…woah!" He grinned over at Arthur. "Say, we should join the circus too! What do you think?"

Arthur slapped his palm to his forehead for a split second. "Alfred, are you completely bonkers? We would hurt ourselves! These people are trained professionals! We're just kids!"

"So?" Alfred stubbornly retorted. "I think we could do it with practice."

"These people have been doing this all their lives," Arthur argued, never taking his eyes off of the performers. "Let them do it for our entertainment. We would probably break bones or something!"

"I'm not that much of a klutz!" Alfred shot back.

Arthur shot him a quick deadpan look. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. "Al, you fell down the basement stairs at my gran's house last month!"

"They were narrow!" Alfred defended. "And I swear she greases them!"

"They're wide and carpeted, but nice try," Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms. "Now hush, I'm trying to watch the show."

.

After the circus show, the boys were absolutely amazed. Neither of them could shut up about it. They both wished they could just keep going and going and that the show would never end. It seemed so endlessly cool to them. As much as Alfred wanted it to be, Arthur just would not accept his dream of them quitting school and joining the circus. Arthur thought it absurd and would not get involved in Alfred's shenanigans.

"Oh, come on, Artie," Alfred begged. "We could easily join! I'm flexible, so I could learn to contort! You're careful, so you could learn to walk the tightrope!"

"It's Arthur, and you forget that I'm scared of heights!" Arthur snapped back at him. He crossed his arms with a huff, muttering about being scared of racking himself on the tightrope and how Alfred must be out of his mind to think that anyone would want to get involved in any of his plans anyway.

Alfred just grinned at him widely. "Oh, Arthur, you'll see the light of it one day," he simply said.

.

Present Day

Alfred and Arthur always said that they probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for the circus, and they very strongly believed that, as did their families. They both remembered childhoods of watching other circuses on the internet and getting their hands on circus DVD's and anything else they could find. Just that one performance had gotten them obsessed, and neither of them ever wanted to quit that obsession. It was almost as if they believed as children that the circus would be something that would keep them together forever, though neither of them knew it at the time.

Arthur just couldn't let that circus go, though. He absolutely wouldn't. There was no way he would. That circus gave him Alfred, and there was no way he would ever forget about it. Though he thought Alfred must have given up on ever seeing that exact circus again, Arthur researched it every year, just to see if it was still there; just to see if it would ever revive. And then one year, it did.

.

It was a normal day at the office for Arthur Kirkland-Jones. He was typing away at his computer and doing paperwork, sighing into his cup of tea like he always did. Nothing at his workplace was enjoyable, and he was always excited to leave, so he could go home and put his feet up and read the newspaper.

Just before leaving work, he decided to do a quick search on the internet for the circus once more. He sighed when the internet took its sweet time, but he nearly spilled the tea into his lap when the results finally came up. His eyes widened just as they had when he watched the circus as a young boy for the first time.

It was back! The circus had really come back after five years! He couldn't believe his eyes! It was really back! His hands reached for his phone to text Alfred, but then he decided against it. Something told him he wanted to get the tickets for his husband as a surprise for him. He wanted to make it extra special when he told him.

"Tickets, tickets, tickets," he muttered to himself as he scrolled all over the web page. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find the place to buy tickets anywhere. "No," he whispered to himself, panicked. "No, there has to be a place to buy tickets!"

"Kirkland, are you talking to yourself in there?" one of his coworkers asked him, peeking his head into Arthur's office. He looked at the screen. "Oh, you're looking at the circus page? You can buy the tickets at Town Hall, but I'd go soon. They'll probably sell out quick."

Without another word, Arthur threw on his coat and grabbed his things, locking his office after him. He had to get to Town Hall as fast as he could. There was no way he would let them sell out without buying tickets for him and Alfred. He couldn't let that happen! It wouldn't be right! He and Alfred never missed that circus as children, and he'd be damned if they missed it as adults!

Yet when he got to Town Hall, he saw so many parents with their bratty children in a long line. His eyes widened when he was three people from the ticket window and heard the woman call out, "And we're sold out, everyone!" He felt his heart shatter right then and there in his chest. There was no way they could be sold out. There had to be two more tickets! There had to be! He and Alfred couldn't miss that show! It wouldn't be right!

After begging the woman to check for two more tickets once the crowd had cleared out, Arthur reluctantly got in his car and drove home. He sat in his car in silence for what felt like forever before Alfred came and sat in the car with him.

"Any reason why you're still sitting in the car a half hour after getting home from work?" Alfred asked him, a look of concern washing over his face. He frowned at Arthur and pushed his bangs back to check the temperature of his forehead. "You don't seem to be sick, but you look it. Did something happen?"

"Yes," Arthur told him, voice shaking. "Something did happen, Alfred. You see, I've been looking into that circus we used to go to as children. I loved that circus so much. It brought me closer to you. Well, the thing is, it came back, and I wanted so badly to get tickets to it. They were only available at Town Hall, so I went there to buy them, but I got there too late." He began to sniffle. "I wanted to surprise you with tickets to the circus that we loved as children, but I failed!" he wailed.

Alfred pulled him into a hug. "Hey now, it's okay, Arthur. It's the thought that counts." He kissed the top of Arthur's head. "You see, I wanted to surprise you with the tickets as well."

"You what?" Arthur asked, pulling away. "Why can't you?"

"I mean, I wanted to surprise you in a cool way," Alfred answered. He smiled at Arthur. "The moment I found out, I went running to Town Hall and bought two for us. I wanted to surprise you in a cool and romantic way, you know? I wanted to take you out to dinner or something, but I hate seeing you crying and all of that." His hand went straight to the pocket of his coat as he pulled out two pieces of paper. "Arthur Kirkland-Jones, I have a question for you."

"What is that?" Arthur asked, wiping his tears away with a small smile.

"Would you like to go to the circus?"

"How can I go? I have no ticket," Arthur teased.

"Oh, well you see, this is how it'll work out," Alfred said with a grin. He grabbed Arthur's hands and kissed his cheeks before slipping a ticket into Arthur's hand. "I bought you a ticket."


	70. Russia x Estonia

Ivan Braginsky rolled over in bed and sighed. He didn't want to get up for work. There was something much more important to him than making money to support his little family he had made over the years, and that was him, Eduard Von Bock. Everything about the small Estonian man lying next to Ivan made the Russian's heart throb until it almost felt as if it would burst. Never in his life had Ivan loved another person so much.

Eduard stirred in his sleep and blinked sleepy eyes at Ivan. "Did your alarm go off?" he yawned. His arm draped over Ivan's chest as he snuggled closer to him. "Lay here a little longer." His green eyes looked up at his husband. "Please?"

The Russian sighed heavily. "I'll be late because of you again. You know that, right?" Either way, he snuggled back into bed with Eduard. Every morning, it was the same thing. He would wake up and spend an extra ten minutes snuggling his husband. It never failed.

"I'll take the full responsibility," Eduard replied, smiling. He snuggled into Ivan's embrace and relaxed. This was his favorite part of the morning, falling back asleep in his husband's embrace. His lips kissed at Ivan's neck, too lazy to reach further up to his cheek or even jawline.

"Yeah, you better," Ivan joked. He kissed the top of Eduard's head and snuggled him close.

.

Many people never understood the dynamic of these two men. Ivan was so big and intimidating, and then there was Eduard who looked like he was probably that nerdy kid in high school that Ivan would have picked on. That was why so many people wondered how two men like that had ended up married with a set of adopted twin girls.

The truth was that Ivan was actually a sensitive, gentle giant. He had fallen for Eduard back in high school and didn't really know how to approach him, let alone talk to him in any way, shape, or form. Every time he approached Eduard and his friends, he would always stare him down, too afraid and nervous to say anything at all.

Naturally, that would freak Eduard out, and the poor boy would start shaking until one day, Ivan just embraced him and held him like that for awhile. Eduard finally returned the embrace, realizing how warm and snuggly the Russian boy was being. It felt nice to him. He didn't feel threatened or scared or anything like that. For some reason, he felt safe.

And that was what started the romance between the two boys who were complete polar opposites. But as they always say, opposites attract. Yet Eduard's favorite thing about dating Ivan were the hugs. From the moment they first hugged, that was when Eduard knew that he needed Ivan. The hug was what brought them together.

When they adopted Olivia and Ashley, those little girls would never go to bed without a big bear hug from Papa Ivan. There was just something about Ivan's hugs that made his whole family love them and him all the more when he gave them out to them.

.

Eduard carried Olivia down the hallway one night when she was sick. The poor child was wailing in his ears as she cried over how her tummy hurt. He felt bad for the poor toddler and wished there was something he could do for her, but what he really needed was for her fever to break before anything. He had tried putting her in the bath and wrapping her in a blanket, but nothing had happened yet.

Ivan came home from work to the screaming Olivia. He quickly took her from Eduard's arms and cradled her in his. "Little Livy, what's wrong?" he calmly asked her. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Papa, my tummy hurts!" she wailed, struggling to control her tears. "I feel hot!"

"Give Papa a big hug so you can feel better, da?" the Russian suggested to her. He snuggled her close and smiled as she hugged him as best as she could. His voice hummed soft lullabies to her as he smiled and rocked her in his arms, still holding her in a tight embrace. "Do you feel any better?"

Olivia had begun to sweat as she pulled away. "I'm all sweaty, "she said, frowning.

Eduard's eyes were wide in shock. "Ivan!" he exclaimed. "How did you do that?!"

Ivan only winked at Eduard. "I will never give away my true secrets."

From that day forward, Eduard believed that there was something magical about his husband, and he wanted to know exactly what it was. No one could just so easily rid a child of a fever that easily. Ivan was just that perfect of a person. Eduard was almost certain his husband was a god.

.

Ivan couldn't figure out how to access an important document his boss had transferred to his work laptop for the life of him. The worst part about all of that was that he needed to read the document before work the next day. Everything about the whole situation was just terrible. Finally, he gave up, closed his laptop, and went home.

When he got home, Eduard had just put Olivia to bed and was reading Ashley a bedtime story. He smiled when he saw Ivan walk in the door. "Good evening, Ivan. How was work?"

"Stressful like you wouldn't believe," Ivan groaned, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his coat. He put his laptop on the table and sighed, walking over to them. "Good evening, angel," he said to Ashton, picking her up. His arms lifted her up. "Let's get you in bed, da?"

Eduard smiled as he cleaned up the living room while Ivan put Ashley to bed. He loved his life very much and wouldn't have his days any other way. Things were perfect for him. He hummed to himself until Ivan came back, looking severely distraught.

"Is something wrong?" Eduard asked him, walking over and grabbing his hands.

"My boss put a document on my computer earlier today, and I have no idea how to access it," Ivan told him. "I seriously have tried everything, and I just can't do it." He sighed. "It's a very important document that I have to read by tomorrow. If I don't, my job could be at stake."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Eduard asked. "Where is your computer?"

Ivan walked over and got it out, typing in his work password. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get that document," Eduard told him. "Now what was the document pertaining to?" He began typing away at the keys. "Well, never mind that. I'll just sort by date. Just hold on a couple minutes and I'll have it up for you."

True to his word, Eduard had the document up within five minutes. He smiled up at Ivan. "I got your document, Ivan," he cheerfully said. "Don't worry, I didn't read anything. I just pulled it up. Do you think your boss might be trying to sabotage you? It was put in a hidden folder."

"How did you find it?" Ivan asked, wide-eyed. "That should have been impossible!"

"I've been hacking computers since high school," Eduard laughed. "Alfred Jones and I used to do stuff like this all the time. We'd hide the teacher's assignments so they'd have to give us extentions on them." He winked. "And sometimes we'd bump up people's grades."

Ivan laughed. "Eduard, you sneaky bastard," he teased.

"Now tell me you love me," Eduard teased back.

The Russian smiled. "Oh, I most definitely love you," he told him. He walked over and hugged his husband warmly. "I love you so much, Eduard."

The Estonian man, feeling comfort in Ivan's embrace, smiled. "Oh, I most definitely love you, too." He moved his head to kiss Ivan's lips. "Now you might want to get to reading that document. It's huge."

"Yeah, my boss is definitely trying to sabotage me," Ivan sighed, moving to sit at the table.

"I'll make you some coffee for your sleepless night," Eduard said. "Work late and make me proud." He ruffled Ivan's hair and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

Ivan sighed out in relief. He thought his husband was simply incredible.

.

The dynamic between the two men shouldn't need to be explained by anything other than that. Each thought their husband was just simply amazing. Nothing else needed to be said about it. As long as that love was there, what other explanation was needed. They simply just brought out the best in each other, and that was what every healthy relationship truly needed.

Ivan's "stop snuggling" alarm began to go off and Eduard sighed. "That's my cue," Ivan sighed, frowning. "And before you say anything, I know it's too soon and the bed is going to be so much colder without me."

Eduard chuckled. "Oh, Ivan, you know me so well."

"Well I should after ten years of marriage," Ivan laughed.

Eduard looked up at him and smiled. "You're wonderful."

Ivan smiled back and kissed him. "I love you."

Eduard snuggled into his embrace one last time. "You're warm."


	71. Ladonia x KugelMugel 2

Erland Oxenstierna felt as if there were only one thing done right in this world, and that one thing was Leopold Edelstein. He was the only real, perfect thing and he wished that Leopold knew that instead of being depressed all the time. They were only thirteen, for crying out loud! There was so much more to life than being so sad about things! Then again, Erland didn't look at art the way Leopold did.

Leopold was an artist who was all about his work. He was a perfectionist and had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. If there was even one thing off about a drawing or painting of his, he would scrap the entire thing, even if it was a masterpiece according to others. His friends had once seen him throw away an entire painting because the green in the grass was one shade off from the one he wanted.

The thing that made Erland so sad was that Leopold was as critical on himself as he was on his own art. Leopold had long, long silvery hair that went down to his waist. He wore his hair in perfectly symmetrical braids. If they were not symmetrical, Leopold would sometimes burst into tears. One time, he went as far as to wanting to shave his head until their friend Paula talked him out of it and told him to think of it as an abstract sort of day.

All Erland wanted was to be able to help Leopold one day, but he didn't know how he could help him. It frustrated him and made him feel useless. He had seen so many movies on thirteen-year-olds out having fun and enjoying their lives, laughing together and sneaking out. None of them had lives like the ones he and his friends had. That was Exhibit A on how Erland knew that Hollywood was the fakest thing on earth. He didn't need anymore proof of that.

But the thing was, Erland was certain that he felt differently than his other friends felt about Leopold. He was certain that none of his other friends wondered how soft Leopold's lips were, or were curious about how soft his hands would be. His thoughts like those occupied his mind daily whenever he was around Leopold, and he just couldn't help it.

.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leopold asked Erland one day after catching the redhead staring at him for an extended period of time. "Is there something on me?" His eyes widened. "Get it off!"

"There's nothing on you," Erland quickly assured. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise." He sighed. "Leo, I have a question."

"What is it?" Leopold asked, looking up at him. He had been reading, and carefully set his book in his lap, patiently awaiting his best friend's response.

"Is there anyone you like?" Erland nervously asked. Now was the moment of truth. He had to brace himself for the no that he knew was to come.

Leopold thought for a moment. "You know, I've never really thought about that," he answered. "I guess I'm always so busy with other things that I kind of just forget about the aspect of love and things of that sort. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the other boy quickly stated. "But how do you forget about something as huge as love? You see it everywhere you go."

"I guess I view love as something different from other people," Leopold answered. "I think I view love as something different from what other people see. Most people see sex and kissing and things like that as love. I see love as more of different actions."

"What kind of actions?" Erland asked.

"To me, love is more like friendship, in a way," Leopold answered. "I see love as in how Paula fixed my hair if it's askew. Love is how you always make sure that my tray is placed perfectly on the table before I look down at it. Just little things like that. That's what I think love is. So that's why I've never really focused on one person. I love all of you."

Erland was quiet for a moment. He could stick with that answer, he guessed, but he wanted to know more. He desired to know more. "But if you had to choose only one of us to like more than the rest, who would you choose?"

"Why do you ask such a silly question?" Leopold asked with a chuckle.

"No reason," he answered once more. "I just-"

"It would obviously be you, Erland," Leopold answered. "You're my best friend. You always make sure that everything is perfect for me. I always feel guilty, though, knowing that you go through so much trouble on my behalf…."

Erland's eyes widened. "No!" he quickly interjected. "Never feel that way, Leo! It's not your fault, and there's really no trouble at all! I don't mind doing anything for you!"

"Thank you, Erland," Leopold answered. "You're such a loyal friend to me." He smiled at the young Scandinavian boy. "Friends like you are hard to come by."

The word "friend" felt like a fresh stab to Erland's heart. He hated that word more than anything in the world. He didn't want Leopold to see him as just a "friend". He wanted to be more than that! Why could Leopold see that?

"I feel the same," Erland forced himself to say, though he couldn't understand why he felt such a deep ache in his chest from it. Why did it hurt so bad to lie to Leopold like that? And why did it hurt so bad to be called only a friend by him?

.

Erland just couldn't sleep that night. Everything played over and over in his head like a broken DVD that was stuck on the menu. Why hadn't he just told Leopold how he felt right then and there? Things could've been so much easier if he had! Why didn't he? Because he was scared. That's why.

His mind went to the boy he had an undying passion for and it made his heart ache. Why was it so hard to tell him how he felt? Why was he so intimidated by his best friend? Leopold was an open-minded person. He would understand, wouldn't he? He would, right?

That was why Erland was so scared. He wasn't sure how Leopold would respond. He didn't know if Leopold would still want to be his friend if he didn't feel the same way.

Then another scary thought came to his head. What if he did date Leopold and they broke up? That sounded terrifying! What would happen to their friend group? Would they all choose sides? Would they all stop talking to him? What about Leopold? Why were things like this so complicated? Everything was so stupid.

Erland snuggled up under his covers and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to tell Leopold how he felt, but if he couldn't find the right words, maybe he could just show him. Maybe that would work. It had to.

.

The next day was a Saturday, and Erland was invited to Leopold's house for a sleepover. What a perfect opportunity, but then again, if he confessed his feelings and Leopold didn't feel the same, that would make for one awkward night between the two boys. All he could do was hope that his best friend felt the same.

When he got there, Leopold was waiting on the porch for him. The silvery-haired boy ushered him inside with a quick, "I need to talk to you." He led Erland up to his bedroom and quickly shut the door, leaning heavily against it.

"Is something wrong?" Erland asked, concerned. He had never seen Leopold looking so troubled.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," Leopold admitted. "I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation we had yesterday."

"Our conversation?" Erland asked. So it had an effect on Leopold, too? That was odd. He blinked in surprise. "Are you okay, Leo?"

The other boy nodded. "Erland, there are some things I need to tell you." He took a deep breath. "I have been thinking about this for a long time. You make me feel different than other people make me feel. I didn't want to show you these, but I will."

Without another word, he walked over to his wardrobe and dug around in it until he pulled out a few canvases. "I've been painting a lot more lately, and these are the ones I have chosen to keep." He showed each of them to Erland, the other boy's eyes widening in surprise.

The paintings were of them, but not just normal paintings. They were of them hugging and kissing on the cheek and cuddling. The colors on them were so perfect that they almost looked real.

"I know it's probably not right to show you these, and it will probably freak you out, but I felt that I needed to show you these." Leopold looked at the floor. "I needed to show you how I feel."

Erland was dumbfounded. He walked over to the paintings and ran his fingers over each one, unable to speak. His smile to Leopold said it all. "You painted us?" he asked.

"I did…" Leopold softly said.

"These are incredible!"

"You're not mad?" Leopold asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I love them!" Without thinking, Erland kissed both of Leopold's cheeks, pulling him into a hug. "You're the best!"

"What was that for?" Leopold asked, blinking in surprise.

Erland winked at him. "No reason."


	72. Hong Kong x South Korea

Leon Wang had been with Im Yong-Soo since sixth grade by the time they had started their senior year of high school. That was five and a half years of fights and smiles and tear and laughter and kisses. Many couples at school wanted to know how they had stayed together for so long. Every time, one of them would respond with the same answer they would always use.

"You have to meet the one you love halfway," they would answer. "You can't expect them to do all the work the whole time. If you both don't work for it, then it won't last."

People always respected Leon and Yong-Soo, knowing that neither boy looked at anyone the way they looked at each other. Yet at times, some transfer student would always try to flirt with one of them and end up with their heart broken, considering the fact that both boys were just naturally flirtatious. Neither boy would keep their admirers a secret from the other, just so they could keep an eye on them if needed.

It all started when a girl had a crush on Yong-Soo and pulled a knife out on Leon. Another time, a boy had hurt himself when Leon didn't return his feelings. Both of the people ended up getting the help they needed, though. Yong-Soo and Leon made sure to tell the school counselors what had happened both times, and all other times as well. They were honestly more worried about the others involved in those situations than themselves. They could only hope that the other two would be grateful in the end.

Of course, things weren't always sunshine and roses for Leon and Yong-Soo. They had their fair share of fights and arguments. One was so bad that the two stopped talking for two days. It was during their freshman year of high school, and everyone thought they were going to break up. But they didn't. Leon ended up approaching Yong-Soo and demanding to meet halfway, not wanting to fight anymore. Yong-Soo was so touched that he immediately kissed Leon right then and there in front of everyone.

But when things were good between them, they were great, and both boys were so thankful for that. Neither of them could be happier. Their smiles were always genuine and the looks in their eyes when they saw each other were always looks of pure endearment.

.

Five and a Half Years Previous

Leon Wang hated being the transfer student at a new school. He hated the fact that he had to move to a new place with his older brother once more. It sucked to him. Why couldn't he just have a job where he stayed in one place for while? It didn't make any sense to him. Yao could easily reject promotions, and Leon had asked him to, but it was always the same thing.

"Leon, you may not understand this right now, but we need the money," was what Yao had told him. "But I promise you this. I will not move you again until after you graduate high school, okay?"

Those words didn't comfort Leon until he laid eyes upon Yong-Soo and felt his chest flutter. School had finally become more bearable. He had finally found something worth moving to the new area for.

"What's your name?" Yong-Soo had asked him as he sat down next to him in class. "I'm Im Yong-Soo. My family moved here from South Korea a few years ago."

"I'm Leon Wang," he answered. "My brother and I moved here from China when I was four, and we've moved around America ever since."

Yong-Soo whistled low. "That has to be rough, Leon. I'm sorry to hear that." He frowned. "Well if you ever need anything, let me know. We Asians need to stick together, right?"

Leon smiled at him. "Right."

And just like that, the two had become friends. It had been that simple. They spent every break together, and they sat together at lunch. Before they knew it, people were jokingly asking if they were dating.

One day, after being asked and not answering the people, Yong-Soo turned to Leon, face red.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked him. "Your face is all red. Is something up?"

"Why don't we?" Yong-Soo asked him.

"Why don't we what?" Leon asked him, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He didn't understand, not knowing if Yong-Soo even liked guys or not.

"Why don't we date?" the Korean boy asked. "I mean, we're together all the time anyway. People already think we are. It couldn't be much different from what we already do, right?"

Leon blushed. "Are you sure you would want to do something like that?"

Yong-Soo nodded. "I've been thinking about it since they first started asking us about it."

Leon's eyes grew wide. "You have?!" he exclaimed, quickly lowering his voice as people turned to look at them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you felt that way," Yong-Soo answered, looking down at his tray of food. "Actually, I still don't."

"How do you feel now?" Leon asked, slipping his hand into Yong-Soo's under the table.

"What does this mean?" Yong-Soo asked him, looking up at the other boy.

"Yes," Leon answered. "Let's try it out and see if we like it."

Yong-Soo smiled at him. "And if we like it?"

"Then we'll be together forever."

.

Present Day

Leon walked down the hallway and met up with Yong-Soo by his locker. "Hey there, sweet thang," he greeted, smirk on his face. "What's poppin' this morning?"

Yong-Soo snorted. "Please don't greet me like it's the early 2000's," he laughed. "Those years never happened."

"Oh, but they did," Leon reminded. "Just like 2016."

"I won't hear any more of this bullshit," Yong-Soo told him.

Leon opened his locker, putting a hand over his heart. "You wound me, bae."

"Stop it," Yong-Soo sighed. "That word is the bane of my existence."

"Or the bae of your existence," Leon teased.

"I will walk away from you," the other warned. "I don't have to meet you here every day, you know."

"Okay, I'll stop," he said with a grin. "Just flustering you with social media shit makes me smile."

Yong-Soo rolled his eyes. "Why am I dating you again?"

"Because you love me, oh, so much."

"Right," the Korean boy said. He smiled at Leon and pinched his cheek. "There's just something about you, I guess. Anyway, I have a quick drama club meeting to go to, and then I want you to meet me at the park, if that's cool."

"Yeah, sure thing," Leon told him, distracted by his phone.

"Leon, this is important!" Yong-Soo snapped at him. "Now tell me where I told you to meet me."

"The park," Leon answered, looking up at him with a smile. "How about the flower garden?" he suggested. "Because I have something important to tell you as well."

Yong-Soo smiled. "That sounds great. I'll see you there."

Leon kissed his cheek. "See you later," he said. He smirked and added a quick, "Bae," just to watch Yong-Soo's face go red.

.

One Hour Later

Leon paced back and forth at the entrance to the flower garden in the park. He was so nervous. Today was going to be the day that he wanted to take his and Yong-Soo's relationship to the next level.

His original plan was to wait until graduation, but he just couldn't bring himself to wait that long. Ever since he had bought that silver band, he had been dying to put it on Yong-Soo's finger.

Yong-Soo finally showed up, fiddling with something in his hands. When he approached Leon, he got down on one knee, and Leon immediately knew what was up.

Leon, too, got down on one knee and presented his ring as well, seeing the happiness in Yong-Soo's eyes. "I'll meet you halfway."


	73. Romania x Hungary

Vladimir Lupei had a sort of relationship with his wife that not many people seemed to understand. Sure he and Elizaveta fought constantly, but they both knew that they were deeply in love. That was for sure. Vladimir and Elizaveta Lupei were a happy couple who just had different views on things, and there was nothing truly wrong with that. It just meant that there were many conflicting opinions between the two that led to arguments. But they always tried to make sure they never went to bed angry with each other.

Elizaveta Lupei was a strong-willed woman with a sharp tongue to go with it. She was all about her rights and feminism. All she wanted was for women to be treated just like men were. She didn't really think it was that hard for that to really happen, but every day she went to a rally, she always seemed discouraged as Vladimir would rub her shoulders and let her talk about it.

Usually when she talked about it, she would start hating on men, and that would be when Vladimir would have a problem with it. His wife was ruthless when she was on a roll when ranting. He would get offended even if she wasn't talking about him.

"Liz, you need to stop," he would say, still rubbing her shoulders and being supportive. "You aren't saying kind things."

"Well your people aren't doing kind things," Elizaveta would shoot back. "It's not fair that I am oppressed because I have a vagina, Vlad!"

"And here we go again with the vagina," Vlad would respond, rolling his eyes.

The conversation was nearly the same every time. Elizaveta would bring the fact that she was a woman and being oppressed into a lot of things like that, and Vladimir would try his best to be patient until he just couldn't. Then they would start yelling.

Sometimes it would take awhile for them to make up, but they always did. They would snuggle up with each other at night and whisper sweet things to each other until they fell asleep, waking up in each other's arms in the morning. And every morning that would happen,they would usually wake up around the same time and just smile at each other, glad to have one another in their lives.

Elizaveta couldn't imagine her life without her husband. She considered herself a lucky woman, even if her husband was a bit odd. She didn't mind his fortune telling hobbies or his odd magic rituals he did in the basement in his free time. Her own hobbies were a bit odd as well, so why should she judge his?

The way she saw it, why would she judge her husband if she loved him so much? He was just an amazing person, and he was worth just as much love as she was. She wanted to make sure he knew that every night when they both got home from work as well. Her lips would crash into his every time, and she would let him know how truly grateful she was for him.

Vladimir would be a bit confused at first, but he would return her kiss and tell her how grateful he was for her as well. Though he didn't always act like it, he didn't know what he would do if he were to ever lose his precious Elizaveta. That woman was his rock, his world. She was the reason he was still breathing sometimes. There was no denying that on his part, whether she knew it or not.

.

Elizaveta came home from a rally late one night and realized that Vladimir was in the living room, watching TV. "Oh, have I had a day," she sighed to him, sitting on the couch next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and groaned. "Babe, today was such a long day, and I'm so glad that I got to come home to you."

"You are?" Vladimir asked her, surprised. "Usually when you're at a rally all day, I'm the last thing you want to see."

"Don't start with that," Elizaveta snapped at him. "I want to tell you why I'm so glad to see you. It's because I have a wonderful husband who understands me." She looked over at him and pecked his cheek. "You're wonderful, Vlad. That's what I want to say."

"Well, you're welcome," Vladimir told her. "Your rights are just as important as mine. I don't mind what you protest or anything like that, just as long as you always come home to me at the end of the night."

"And I always will," she promised. Her lips met his cheek once more as she sighed out in happiness. "Although something bothers me."

"What's that, dear?" Vladimir asked her.

"Why is it that we have the same job at the same place, just different shifts, and you still make more than me?" Elizaveta asked.

Vladimir groaned. "Not this again, Liz. Please don't start."

"Don't start?" she asked. "Oh, this is what I've been going on about all day."

"Then leave it at the rally."

"I can't just leave this at the rally!" she exclaimed. "It's important, Vlad! It's not fair that we have the same job and work the same amount of hours, yet your paycheck is always more than mine! It's not fair at all! Don't you roll your eyes at me!" she shouted when she saw him do it. She rose to her feet and turned off the television. "Vlad, this is important!"

"And so is the news, which I was trying to watch," he groaned, still sitting on the couch. "Look, Liz, I don't care about all of that at the moment. I just want to sit with you and watch something on the TV."

"Yeah, that's what you have a right to do with you male privilege!" Elizaveta shouted at him.

"My what?!" Vladimir demanded, suddenly angry. "You're really bringing all of that into this? That's unfair and you know it! I work hard!"

"Well so do I, and I still make less than you!" she angrily said to him. "That's bullshit, Vlad! You know that it is! Don't use that line on me when you know it won't work!" She pointed an angry finger at him. "I have rights!"

"Enough with the rights! I have some as well!" he angrily told her. "I'm an immigrant, in case if you've forgotten! I moved here from Romania, whereas you were actually born here in the US!"

"To parents who were immigrants from Hungary," Elizaveta shot back. "But since you're an immigrant, how are you still making more money than me?"

"What does my immigration status even have to do with this?" Vladimir asked, taken aback.

"Are you sure you didn't just marry me for the citizenship?" Elizaveta suddenly blurted out. "Because you sure don't seem to care about me or my rights or how I feel!" She turned on her heel and fled the room, leaving Vladimir dumbfounded.

He stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Why had the conversation suddenly just taken that dark turn? Did she really think that? How could she have just said that and ran? He had to go after her, and fast.

Vladimir took off after his fleeing wife. He noticed that it was pouring rain outside and he could see her running to her car. He slipped his keys into his pocket and ran out into the rain after her.

"Elizaveta!" he called after her, but he knew she couldn't hear him over the rain hitting the rooftops and cement around her.

She sat in her car and worked on trying to start it, but it wouldn't turn over. It was an older car, and it usually didn't start well in bad weather. But when she looked up and saw Vladimir coming toward her, she locked the doors.

Vladimir knocked on the glass of the window. "Liz, please let me in! I just want to talk to you!" he pleaded. "It's raining and I'm getting soaked!"

Elizaveta sighed and gave in. "Try not to get my seats too wet," she softly said, as he sat in the car. She faced forward, refusing to look at him. "What do you have to say for yourself, Vlad?"

"I didn't mean for the conversation to go in that direction, and that your final suspicion is false," Vladimir told her. "I love you, Elizaveta. I wouldn't have married you otherwise. Please believe me. I didn't marry you for the citizenship. If I had to, I would have worked for it. Please believe that." He grabbed her hand. "Please look at me."

Elizaveta looked at him, her olive green eyes filled with tears. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"I would never lie to you, Liz," he told her. "I promised that I never would in our wedding vows."

She smiled. "That makes me happy." Her heart began to race. "Vlad, I'm sorry that I said those awful things to you. I really shouldn't have." She squeezed his hand. "I really do love you."

Vladimir smiled. "I'm glad that you do. The feeling is mutual." He leaned over and kissed her softly, tangling his fingers into her hair. "Is there anything you feel you need to do right now?"

"I feel that I need to go on a drive right now to calm down," she softly said. "Drives always clear my head when I can listen to the radio and sing along." Elizaveta gestured to the car around them. "But my car won't start."

Vladimir reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He put them in her hand, kissing her cheek. "Take mine."


	74. Austria x Hungary 2

Elizaveta Hèdervàry sighed as she looked at the newspaper listings for a new apartment. The one she was currently living in just wasn't cutting it for her anymore. It was too big, and she had just gotten rid of a lot of stuff due to a neighbor getting bed bugs. At least everything was clean now. Her green eyes flicked all over the page at every listing, but it just wasn't good enough. There was nothing she liked. Either the other apartments were too big, or they were in shady neighborhoods.

She picked up the phone and called up her boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein, to distract herself from overthinking the situation any more than she already had. He could always help her with her overthinking whenever she started. Elizaveta smiled in relief when he had picked up on the third ring. It was almost as if he had been expecting her call.

"Good afternoon, Eliza," he answered. "Is everything okay? You normally don't call me until later in the evening."

"I'm just looking at new apartments, and it's seriously stressing me out, Rod," she sighed. "Do you have time to grab lunch or something?"

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," he answered. "I'll even drive. How about I come and pick you up in, let's see, twenty minutes?"

"That's perfect," she said, smiling to herself. How did she get so blessed as to have such a wonderful boyfriend? "I'll see you then."

After saying their quick goodbyes, she hung up and searched her closet for something cute to wear. She honestly still didn't have much to wear after that stupid bed bug infestation. Those damned bugs had taken nearly everything from her. But she did manage to find a cute sweater and skinny jeans with a nice scarf to tie it all together. Within ten minutes, she was ready to go.

Elizaveta sat back on her new couch and smiled. So much had happened since she started dating Roderich three years before, and she hoped that they could be together forever. It was he who had bought her all of her new stuff for her apartment, yet they hadn't exactly gotten her a new bed yet, so she just slept on the couch. She didn't understand why he hadn't gotten her a bed yet, but that was just how Roderich was. It wasn't like she minded sleeping on the couch. It was comfy.

Something made her a little suspicious, though. Whenever she had suggested to look at beds at the furniture store, Roderich had dismissed it with a wave of his hand and taken her to look at something else before their time ran out and they had to be somewhere else. She hadn't thought anything of it until that moment as she sat on her couch, waiting for him. What kind of thing was he really planning? Was he going to get her a new bed for her birthday or something?

Roderich was extremely well off when it came to money. He was a rich composer who did concerts almost every night. That was how he had won Elizaveta's heart, by playing music for her. It was quite romantic. Sure, he didn't have a singing voice to speak of, but damn could he play the piano and violin like no other. Elizaveta had fallen in love almost instantly.

Whereas Roderich was classy and all, Elizaveta didn't consider herself worthy of such a man. She was raised in a middle-class family and grew up listening to classic rock in her family's beat-up Oldsmoblie with her dad. It wasn't like she wasn't educated on classical music, but it was almost as if she had never heard it until Roderich played it for her.

When Roderich played music, it was as if the world stopped to listen. He had a presence that commanded his audience's attention, and it was incredible, to say the least. There was definitely talent and charisma there, no doubt about that. His music could hold the attention of anyone.

Elizaveta came out of her memory trance just in time to look out the window and see Roderich pull up outside. She slung her purse over she shoulder and hurried down the stairs after locking up her apartment after her. Her heart pounded as it always did whenever she got excited over being able to see Roderich. Even after being together for three years, she still got excited at being able to see her love.

"Good afternoon," Roderich greeted when she got in his sleek, black car. "Do you have any preference to the restaurant that we go to?" He leaned over and softly pecked her cheek.

She blushed a deep crimson. "Not at all," she answered, smiling widely like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. "I would honestly prefer if you picked." Her cheeks needed time to settle anyway. Oh, she was so in love with him!

Roderich chuckled to himself. "Not a problem at all, Eliza," he told her as he turned onto the main road. "I had just the place in mind. Are you having a rough day other than the apartment hunting?"

Elizaveta sighed. "You have no idea."

.

Three Months Previous

Elizaveta tearfully watched as Roderich threw the last black garbage bag into the dumpster. There went her favorite clothes and bedding. Though Roderich promised to get her all new things just like the ones she had previously own, it wasn't the same. She had developed sentimental attachment to them, as weird as that sounded. It wasn't fair that her life was destroyed by her unkempt neighbors, who were immediately evicted, by the way.

Roderich walked over and hugged his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "I know it's hard," he told her. "I'm so sorry that it had to happen to you. It's not fair at all that you have to suffer due to untidy neighbors."

"I don't want to stay with my mother while they bug bomb my apartment," Elizaveta sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"Then don't," Roderich told her. "Come and stay with me. There's room for you." He rubbed comforting circles in her back. "I would love to have company, especially if it's you."

"You really mean it?" Elizaveta asked. "It's really okay?" She had never stayed over at Roderich's and he had never stayed over at her apartment, them having an agreement that they would have a mature relationship until they were at least engaged. "I mean, I know we're not engaged or anything, but-"

"Calm down, Eliza," he answered with a smile. "This is a special occasion. I don't mind it at all. And if it really bothers you that much, you can sleep on the couch."

"You mean, I would even get to sleep in your bed with you?" she asked, eyes widening with joy at the thought of waking up next to Roderich every morning while her apartment was being bombed for bugs. Her mind clouded over as if she were in a daze. She was so happy and excited.

"Only if you wish to," he told her. "I see no problem with it. After all, we are both mature adults, and I know we can handle something like that."

Elizaveta kissed his cheek, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Roderich! You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!" Her lips then moved to his as she excitedly kissed him. "I adore you!"

Roderich smiled at her. "I adore you as well, my dearest."

She blushed and pulled away from him, still smiling. "How about we head over to your place then?" she asked him.

"I was thinking we should probably grab some lunch first," he answered. "After all, we've been cleaning out your apartment all day."

"True," she answered, suddenly feeling her stomach growl at the mention of food. Her smile widened even more, as if it were even possible. "You are seriously the best, Roderich. Why would you ever choose to be with someone like me?"

"Because you're the one who brings out the best in me," Roderich simply answered, taking her hand. "Now come on, let's get going."

.

Present Day

"Tell me about your day," Roderich said as he drove down the street. "I want to know what's making it so rough so I can make it all go away if I can."

"Well the apartment hunting isn't going so great, for starters," Elizaveta sighed. "I mean, it's getting really hard because there's nothing I can do. Every apartment is either too big or in the wrong kind of neighborhood. I almost want to just give up, but then again I don't because my current apartment won't do any longer."

"Then I have a solution, if you're willing to listen," Roderich answered, glancing over at her with his violet eyes. His glasses seemed to add effect to the glance, because it definitely caught his girlfriend's attention.

"What would you solution happen to be?" Elizaveta asked.

"Remember when they were bug bombing your apartment? "Roderich asked.

"How could I forget?" she sighed.

"I really liked having you around, you know," he told her. "So, if you wouldn't mind, would you move in with me?"

"Would I what?" Elizaveta asked. "I don't really even have much to my name, you know!"

Roderich smiled. "That's fine, Elizaveta," he answered. "I don't mind at all. We can share."


	75. Lithuania x Belarus 2

Toris Laurinaitis had been dating Natalia Arlovskaya for four years, and he knew he had to pop the question soon, or else she would lose interest. The question was, how would he do it? He wanted it to be over-the-top and in a way that she would remember for the rest of her life. Something she would never ever forget, even if she got amnesia somehow.

The only problem was the Toris wasn't as creative as most men his age really seemed to be. And though Natalia didn't seem to mind that fact, he really did. Another thing was that it couldn't be too over-the-top, or Natalia would die of embarrassment, and he didn't want that because he would be certain to be rejected and then lectured when they got home.

As he sat and wracked his brain over it, the gears began turning. There was a lot of things he could do to ask her to marry him, but there could only be one way that was perfect, and he was bound to figure out which way that was.

He had chosen the perfect time of year for it at least: winter. Natalia loved the snow, and she loved watching the snowflakes dance down from the sky around them as if they were in a snowglobe. Sometimes she would put on her coat and boots and go dance in the snow if she was in an incredible mood. Or drunk.

Toris sat back in his chair and checked the time on the clock. It was three in the afternoon. He had two hours until Natalia came home from work. That should be plenty of time to think of how to ask her, right? Surely it was!

He then began to think of the day they met. It was five years ago that day. That was why Toris chose to propose to her on this day of all days.

.

Five Years Previous

Toris shook the snowflakes from his hair as he entered the public library in his town. He couldn't believe he had actually walked there and hadn't frozen to death. Then again, it could've been colder outside.

His eyes suddenly landed on a girl he had never seen before and it suddenly felt as if it were summertime in the library. He felt his face grow hot as he looked at her. She had long, blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. It were almost as if she were an angel, fallen from heaven itself. He knew he had to talk to her, but he didn't know how he could ever be able to, not when she was that intimidatingly beautiful.

Luckily, he didn't have to think of an excuse to talk to her. She walked right up to him and began talking to him. He didn't hear what she was saying at first through the shock of it all. All he got was, "My name is Natalia. Is there any book I can help you find?"

Toris blinked at her for a moment before realizing that she had introduced herself as the librarian. "Uh, sure," he said. "I'm a student at the local university and I'm looking for a book on biology."

"Right this way, follow me," she said, leading him toward the non-fiction section.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he knew this whole library like the back of his hand and came here many times a week. All he wanted was to spend a little time with her and possibly get to know her a little better. He hoped she didn't recognize him from his three other trips there that week. Then again, he hadn't seen her on any of them, so she probably hadn't been there.

"You seem to come here often," Natalia stated quietly. "Yet you still can't find the biology books?" She glanced back at him with a playful smirk on her face.

"How did you know?" he asked her.

"I work here," she answered. "I rang you up a few days ago. You don't recognize me?"

"Forgive me, but I don't," Toris answered. "I wasn't exactly feeling well a few days ago. I was kind of in a daze. I apologize."

"It's nothing," she answered. "Here we are."

"Already?" Toris asked without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Natalia turned to him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Were you anticipating it to be further away?"

The Lithuanian man blushed. "I forgot where it was, so yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be so close."

She stopped in her tracks. "Look, Toris," she stated, using his name and surprising him, "if this is an attempt at flirtation, it's pretty poor in my opinion. But if you'd like to go on a date, I would consider it. I get off work at five tonight, so maybe I'll see you here at five, and maybe I won't." Natalia then turned on her heel and walked away to help another person.

Toris whistled low. "What a girl," he softly sighed to himself. He then went to work on gathering books for his project. After all, he had to be back there by five if he wanted that date.

.

Natalia finished clocking out in the back room of the library with a sigh. She hadn't seen Toris since what she had said, and she was worried that she had scared him off. Though she had to admit he was attractive, there was no way he would ever be interested in a bookworm like her. That was for sure.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him sitting in the lobby of the library. So he did show up! He really wanted a date with her! She was so excited and happy that she could barely think straight! Toris really showed up!

"I hope this is the message you were trying to send," Toris timidly said to her when she walked into the lobby. "I mean, it was a little vague, but I hope that this is what you meant."

"This is exactly what I meant," Natalia softly said, smiling at him. "So where are you taking me, Toris?"

He laughed nervously, putting his hands behind his head. "I was so nervous about meeting you that I didn't exactly plan out a date. I hope you don't mind just wingin' it."

"Not at all," she laughed. "Playing the night by ear sounds like a lot of fun!" Her hand reached for his. "What do you say we get going?"

Toris blushed, feeling her hand in his. "Sure thing."

.

Present Day

He smiled fondly at the memory as he went to pick out his clothes. Ever since that first date, all of their dates had been impromptu as well. Both people in the relationship enjoyed the date and always had a lot of fun. Never had a date of theirs ever gone wrong. In five years, the two had never had a failed date.

He sighed happily and flicked through the many hangers on his side of the closet. It wasn't exactly a side. It was more of a small section. Natalia took up most of the space in the closets, but he didn't really mind.

His phone suddenly began to ring and he smiled as he looked at the call ID. It was Natalia. He felt his heart grow lighter at just the thought of her, knowing that after that night, they would be engaged to be married. Toris quickly answered the phone.

"I was just thinking about you."


	76. Spain x England

Arthur Kirkland didn't know what to think as he rummaged through a flea market with his boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Having never been to one before, he didn't really know what to expect. But he certainly didn't expect it to be out in the blazing summer heat like it was. He felt as if he were melting, already having scolded Antonio and slapped his hands away whenever he tried to hold his hand. His reasoning being that it was too hot to do things like that.

"What do you think of these?" Antonio asked, grabbing bowls shaped like turtles. "Aren't they cute? Wouldn't they look great in our kitchen?"

His boyfriend, who prefered china to turtles, sighed. "They look nice, love, but they don't exactly fit the decor of our apartment." That was the easiest way Arthur could let him down without talking about how god-awful those bowls really were.

"Eh, I suppose you're right," Antonio agreed before putting the bowls back and moving on to the next horrid item. He, according to Arthur, had to have the worst taste known to humanity. The only reason he looked good when dressed up was because Arthur picked out his clothes most of the time. "What about this?" he asked, holding up a teacup with a unicorn on it.

Arthur smiled. "You might be onto something," he said, taking it in his hands and looking at it. "But I don't think we can afford these right now." He sadly put it back on the stand with the rest of the set that it came from. "Perhaps next time."

"If you're sure," Antonio said with a shrug before moving on.

For the rest of the day, those stupid unicorn teacups were on Arthur's mind.

.

One Year Previous

Antonio and Arthur laid in bed together one night after making love, talking to each other about random things. Mostly it was like a game of 20 Questions that middle school girls loved to play, but they were enjoying it a lot. There was nothing better than getting to know your lover better than you thought you knew them in the first place.

"So what's your favorite animal?" Arthur asked Antonio, propping himself up on one hand as he rolled over to face him.

"That's easy," Antonio laughed. "I love turtles. When I was younger, I had six pet turtles. They were all pretty awesome." He smiled widely at Arthur. "What's your favorite animal?"

"The national animal of Scotland," his lover responded, blushing.

"Which is?" Antonio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Unicorn," Arthur softly answered, afraid that Antonio was going to give him hell for it.

Antonio giggled to himself for a moment before responding with, "I didn't know that was the national animal of Scotland. That's awesome!" He looked over at Arthur, grinning. "Something tells me you love mythical things like fairies and things of that sort. Am I right?"

Arthur blushed. "You are correct on that, but how did you know?"

"Something about you just told me that," he replied. "I'm usually good with this kind of thing." His grin widened. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

The Englishman thought for a few moments. There were many things that he wanted, but what he really wanted was such a sissy-ish thing that he almost didn't want to say it. "I want a tea set with unicorns on it."

"Really now?" Antonio asked, widening his eyes. "That sounds interesting. Did you ever have one as a child?"

"No," Arthur sighed. "My parents deemed it too feminine for me." He frowned. "But I was so jealous when they got one for my sister." He sighed once more. "Oh well. That's a thing of my past now."

"If I ever find one, I'll buy it for you," his boyfriend vowed.

"Thanks, love, but you really don't have to."

"But I want to," he insisted. "If it's something you've always wanted, you should get it, right?"

Arthur appreciated Antonio's logic behind the whole thing, but he didn't want his boyfriend spending his hard-earned money on a silly tea set with unicorns on it. He would live without it. That's all there was to it.

Antonio smiled. "You know, I just might surprise you with it one day."

"Yeah, we'll see," Arthur sighed.

.

Present Day

The night after venturing to the flea market, Antonio took awhile getting ready for bed. Arthur had no idea what was taking him so long, but he was getting impatient. What could Antonio possibly be doing? Was he making a phone call or something? Exasperated, he went to bed without him.

When he woke up the next morning, he saw a note from Antonio on his bedside table, but Antonio was nowhere to be seen. He groggily opened his eyes and read the note that said he had gone out but would be back in a bit.

Arthur sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes, wondering where, of all places, Antonio could have gone. Nothing came to mind as he sat back against his pillows and thought. Usually Antonio would lie there and wait for Arthur to wake up on their days off, so this morning was quite unusual for the Englishman.

Two hours later, Arthur heard the front door open and close and looked up from his needlework to see Antonio walking into the room with a big box. It surprised him. What could possibly be in it? What had Antonio gone out to get?

"What's that, love?" Arthur asked, nodding to the box.

"Wouldn't you just like to know?" Antonio teased, grinning at him.

"I would. That's why I asked."

"Well feast your eyes, Arthur Kirkland, on your new tea set!" Antonio said, opening the box and producing a unicorn teacup.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he didn't say anything for a long while. "You got this for me?" he finally asked.

"I remember you saying you wanted it," Antonio said. "So I got it for you."

"But that was a year ago! How could you have remembered?!" Arthur gasped.

"My mind remembers a lot of things."

"But…." Arthur looked down. "I haven't gotten you anything lately."

"You don't have to," his lover told him. "Just appreciate your new tea set."

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked.

That was when Antonio walked over to him and pulled him out of the chair, kissing him. "Arthur, listen to me, and listen well. I care about you, okay? I want you to be happy." He smiled at his English lover. "I want you to have this."


	77. Australia x New Zealand 2

Jett Wilson sighed as he packed his suitcase. He was going on a two-week business trip for work, and he really wasn't looking forward to being apart from his boyfriend for that long. Though he knew that Kyle could hold down the fort on his own, something about it made him want to stay home. Maybe because he wanted to be there for him.

Kyle Anderson stood in the doorway of their bedroom as his boyfriend packed. "It's not going to be that long, mate, you'll see," he assured Jett. "We'll be back together again in no time."

"But are you sure you'll be all right with Paula?" his boyfriend asked, giving him a look of concern. Paula was Jett's twelve-year-old daughter from a previous relationship. "I mean, she is a pretty feisty one."

"Yeah?" Kyle asked. "So are you, Jett. I think we will manage." He chuckled to himself at Jett's worries. "Remember, she actually likes me now."

"Yeah, that's true," Jett decided. "I remember the first time I left the two of you alone like this." He thought back to that time that they had first moved in together. Paula was only eight at the time, and she wasn't about to accept the fact that her father had moved on to someone new.

.

Four Years Previous

Kyle plugged one ear as he placed his cell phone to the other. Paula was screaming and he was having none of it. He absolutely could not believe that Jett had left them home alone together like this! It was one thing to do that once they were used to each other, but right when Kyle moved in? Get real, Jett! It was a recipe for disaster!

He groaned when the call went to voicemail, hanging up and turning his attention to the screaming child next to him. "What's wrong, Paula?" he asked her. "Why don't you like me? I don't mean any harm."

"You just want to replace my mummy!" she shouted at him. "That's all everyone my dad has been around has wanted to do! I want my mum!"

Though Kyle believed that she had every right to be as upset as she was, he still didn't find it fair that he had to deal with it all by himself. Jett's oldest, Riley, had chosen to live with his and Paula's mother once all was said and done, and Paula had chosen to stay with Jett. Kyle could tell that Paula wasn't exactly comfortable around him, which was understandable. They had only been briefly introduced when he had moved in a month ago, which was right before Paula went to visit her mother and brother for two weeks.

"Come on, Paula," Kyle tried to coax. "Give me a chance. I can be pretty fun, you know. We can do anything you want to do." He attempted a smile to the furious child. "I'm not a bad guy at all."

Paula puffed her cheeks out at him in anger and stomped to her room, slamming the door shut behind her as hard as she could. Though she did it to prove a point to Kyle, he found it rather adorable as he smiled to himself and sat down in the recliner with a book.

Thus began their first day alone together.

.

One week into Jett being gone, Paula still hadn't warmed up to Kyle. She was always sitting far away from him when they ate, barely saying a word to him or even sparing him a glance. A lot of her time was spent outside, running around in the backyard. Kyle would simply watch her from the windows in the house, making sure that she played safe.

There was one particular afternoon, though, that Kyle would never forget. It was two days before Jett was supposed to return home. Paula was playing outside, as per usual, so Kyle wasn't too worried about anything and began doing some of the dishes that were in the sink.

Before too long, Kyle was whistling to himself as he cleaned, completely unaware of how eerily quiet things had gotten outside. He spared a quick glance outside and his blood immediately ran cold. Paula was lying about five feet from the window, lips slowly turning blue.

Kyla dropped everything and called emergency services, trying to figure out what had went wrong while he wasn't looking. He was doing CPR as well as he could once the ambulance arrived, and they took it from there. All his mind would let him think about was whether or not that sweet child was going to be okay. His mind didn't even think to have him tell Jett what was going on as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Paula and the emergency crew.

"Yes, she is my boyfriend's daughter," he told them. "Her name is Paula Ann Wilson. She's eight years old. I am not aware of any allergies she way have." He rambled off everything he knew about her, which was surprisingly more than he thought he knew. Even once he ran out of things to say, he kept trying to keep busy the rest of the way to the hospital, for fear that he would panic or lose his mind if given time to think about the severity of what was going on.

His phone rang in his pocket once Paula's condition was stabilized. He took the moment to excuse himself into the hallway. His stomach twisted into a sickening knot when he saw that it was Jett calling.

"Hey, love!" Jett greeted. "How's everything going at home?"

"About that," Kyle slowly said. He then went on to explain what had happened, cringing at the end, waiting for Jett to start yelling.

"But she's okay now, right?" Jett calmly asked, though it was obvious that he was forcing himself to be calm.

"Yes, she's breathing normally," Kyle replied, nodding, even though Jett couldn't see it. "We're just waiting for her to wake up is all. The doctors said she will be okay to go home once she wakes up, and that she should get plenty of rest."

Jett hummed to himself on the other end of the phone as he thought. "I should be able to make it home by tomorrow morning if I leave now. Do you think you can handle things until then?" he asked. "I know that it's a lot to ask, but-"

"I can handle this," his boyfriend confidently replied. "Paula is in good hands."

"You say that as if I didn't know that already," Jett softly chuckled. "Well, I'm going to let you go so I can work on getting myself home by tomorrow. Thank you so much for taking care of my baby girl. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kyle replied before hanging up. He walked back into the hospital room just in time to see Paula's small brown eyes flutter open. "Hey," he softly said, sitting next to her bed, voice barely above a whisper. "How are you feeling?"

"Where am I?" she croaked out, eyes studying the room.

"You stopped breathing, so we came to the hospital." He studied her expression. "Paula, sweetie, do you need anything?"

Tears welled up in the child's eyes as she glanced around for more people in the room. "Where is my dad?" she softly asked. "Is he here somewhere?"

"He's on his way back to Australia as we speak," Kyle told her, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "I told him what happened. Everything is going to be okay. He will be home tomorrow."

Paula was quiet for a moment, as if thinking the day's events over in her head. "Were you scared?" she slowly asked. "I mean, when you had to bring me here."

Kyle held his breath for a moment before answering. "I was absolutely terrified," he admitted. "When I saw you lying on the ground, I had no idea what was going to happen. I was terrified that it was already too late."

"Were you scared because you felt Daddy would be mad at you?" the small girl asked, voice catching near the end of the question as if she dreaded the answer.

He caught the worry in her voice. "Not at all," he answered. His hand reached over and gently held hers. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something had happened to you, especially since you don't like me all that much."

Paula smiled at him, a tired but admirable look in her eyes. "You saved me," she finally said. "I am not your daughter, but you still saved me."

"While it is true that you are not my biological daughter," Kyle began, "I hope that one day your father and I will be together forever. But in order for that to happen, I will need to love you just as much, and I will need your permission. Because I could never last in this family if you didn't like me. I wouldn't let myself."

Paula smiled weakly. "I'll see what I can do."

.

Present Day

"Bye, Daddy!" Paula cried out from the front step as Jett walked to his car, preparing to leave. "Please be safe on your trip!"

Jett pointed to the small child on the front step. "You be good for Kyle, understand?" he called to her. "No trips to the hospital this time, are we clear on that?"

Kyle walked out the door and placed his hands on Paula's shoulders. "I don't know," he teased. "Last time was a pretty memorable bonding experience."

Jett smiled and went over to hug his boyfriend and daughter, holding them both tightly in his arms. "God, I'll miss you two." He kissed Paula's forehead before kissing Kyle goodbye. "Stay safe!"

"Only if you do the same for us, love," his boyfriend answered with a smile.

Paula smiled at her dad as he went to the car. "Bye, Daddy! I love you!"

Jett waved goodbye as he began to back out of the driveway. "Call me if you need anything."


	78. France x America x England

Though it had been years since they had all gotten together, Francis Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred Jones all still enjoyed one-on-one time with each other. They even had a schedule worked out over it, considering who went on dates with whom on which days. It was a system they had come up with, yet they all bickered about it and ended up going on group dates more often than not. Jealousy was inevitable in a polyamorous relationship, and they all knew that, but they strived to make it work for the happiness of each other. Though jealousy was often involved, there was no denying how much the three of them loved each other.

It had all started out in college when Alfred had turned to Francis, whom he had been dating for two years, and told him that he had feelings for Arthur. Francis, shocked as he was, confessed to the fact that he was also crazy about Arthur. Instead of asking Arthur whom he preferred, they decided to invite him into their relationship. To them, that was the best decision that they had ever made. After Arthur joined them, each man brought out the best in the other two.

Arthur couldn't believe his ears when Alfred and Francis had asked him to join their relationship. He had been crushing on both of them for nearly a year, knowing that the two were in a relationship. Never in his entire life would he imagine that they both felt the same about him. To him, dating both of them was the best of both worlds, and he could hardly contain his joy when he began dating them.

Each man had a different, special way of caring for the other two. When it came to Arthur, he would always go shopping with Francis and would read in the living room with Alfred, even though Alfred preferred comics to actual literature. For Francis, he would accompany Alfred to every midnight game release and would prepare meals with Arthur, especially since he felt Arthur couldn't cook or bake anything to save his life. Alfred always enjoyed watching musicals with Arthur and would never pass up an opportunity to go out dancing with Francis, especially since he knew that Francis was a huge flirt. Having special activities like these with each significant other was how they made their relationship work. It also reduced jealousy, considering the fact that they all chose things they only had in common with the one significant other in question.

Though their relationship was seemingly perfect, there was one thing that needed addressed, according to the newest person in it, but Arthur didn't want to bring it up. That one thing was that while Arthur felt he belonged in their relationship, he couldn't shake the fact that Alfred and Francis had been together much longer than they had been with him. Some days, he would seem on-edge if the two spent more time together than they did with him. It also made him feel as if he could be removed from the relationship at any time, but he was always too nervous to bring it up to either of his boyfriends, for worry that it would actually happen if he did. Having no other choice but to keep his thoughts and feelings on the subject to himself, Arthur would always mentally restrain himself during an argument.

Francis was the first to discover Arthur's odd inferiority complex. It wasn't like he straight-up asked him about it, but he did notice how the green-eyed man would remain silent during most conflicts. He began to watch Arthur during conflicts, trying to figure out why he remained silent during arguments among the three of them only. After all, Arthur never had any problems with arguing one-on-one. It interested Francis to some degree moreso to the point that he wanted to test just how long Arthur could remain silent in an argument directed toward him. But he would need Alfred's help. Although knowing that Alfred couldn't keep a secret to save his life did put a slight wrench in Francis's plans. He would just have to work around him.

"Our dear Arthur has been behaving strangely lately, non?" Francis inquired, approaching Alfred one afternoon. He wrapped an arm around his bespectacled boyfriend's waist and pulled him closer. "You didn't do anything weird to him, did you?"

Alfred's eyes grew wide. "No way!" he exclaimed in defense, struggling to keep his voice down. "Do you think I might've done something to him without realizing?! Oh, God!" He began to reach ungodly levels of panic. "What do I do, Francis?! How can I fix this?!"

Having not expected a reaction like this, Francis was dumbfounded for a moment. He definitely didn't intend to throw his boyfriend into a desperate panic. "Calm down, Al," he sighed. "I'm sure there could be a way to talk to Arthur about this without attacking the subject."

"But how?" Alfred asked, blue eyes pleading for a solution from Francis. "I have no idea who to ask Arthur about this kind of thing, especially if I cased it. Wouldn't that be too insensitive?"

"You're overthinking this, mon cher," Francis smoothly stated. "It's not nearly as complicated as you're making it. Would you like my help?"

The other man's eyes lit up behind his glasses. "Yes! That would be awesome, Francis!" He grasped his boyfriend's hands tightly, beaming at him. "It'll be easier if you helped me! After all, you're a better smooth talker than I am! I always get tongue-tied!"

Francis chuckled to himself. "Well, I can't exactly argue with that." A smile graced his features. "Just leave this all to me." He placed a tender kiss on Alfred's temple to reassure him. "Now, what do you say we go have a chat with Arthur to see what's going on?"

Alfred hesitated. "This isn't going to backfire on me, is it?"

"As if I'd allow that," his boyfriend scoffed. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He snuggled Alfred a little closer. "Arthur should be getting home from work any minute now. We'll let him get settled, and then we'll bring it up, okay?"

Moments later, the sound of the front door opening and shutting resounded. "I'm home!" Arthur called to the other two. "Alfred? Francis? Where are you two?" His footsteps padded down the hallway until he poked his head into the living room. "There you are!"

Arthur's heart sank when he realized they were both in there. Upon seeing Francis's arm around Alfred, his face flushed a bright red. He hoped he hadn't walked in on an intimate moment, but his jealous side really hoped he had. So many conflicting emotions bombarded his heart and mind that he almost figured he would succumb to whiplash within moments.

"Mon cher!" Francis chirped, rising to his feet. "You're just the man we wanted to see!" He walked over to Arthur and kissed his cheeks, smiling. "How was work today? Did you get everything done that you needed to do?"

The Englishman eyed his lover suspiciously. "What's going on?" he slowly asked. "Something doesn't seem right. You're never interested in my work day. Who are you, and what have you done with Francis? What can I do to get him back?"

Alfred laughed loudly. "That was pretty suspicious, man," he agreed. "You were far too flirtatious."

Francis shot a glare over at Alfred and then turned to Alfred. "I'm sorry that our dear Alfred offended you. I kept telling him to be more careful when speaking to you, but he just says some of the most offensive things sometimes, doesn't he? I'll coach him to be better."

"Petty jerk," the American grumbled to himself, sulking.

By this point, Arthur was far beyond comprehending the situation at hand. His head spun as he tried to figure out why Alfred and Francis were fighting after being so loving before he walked into the room. "What's this about Al being offensive?" he asked. "I mean, we all know that he is, but isn't that one of his charms?"

Alfred leaped at the smaller man and wrapped him into a bear hug. "I knew you would understand!" He nuzzled his face against Arthur's in a weird form of affection. "You are far more understanding than I always assume you are! I knew you would see my flaws as charming."

"And the charm is gone," Arthur dryly stated, prying the American off of him. "You were cute while it lasted, but now you're just being overbearing."

Francis snickered to himself. "I'll cut to the chase, Arthur," he frankly stated. "You never seem to have any problems with arguing with Alfred and I one-on-one, but why is it that you always avoid group arguments? What about those is different from the ones you have with each of us separately."

Arthur's heart jumped into his chest as his stomach sank into his gut. "W-Why would you ask something like that? I have no problems with it at all."

"Now that he mentions it, you really do avoid arguing with us at the same time," Alfred sighed. "I mean, you never hesitate to call me an idiot when it's just that two of us, but you're always silent when it comes to group ordeals."

"What is it that bothers you so much?" Francis asked, cocking his head to the side. "Why are you only hesitant when it's all three of us? Are you worried we're going to gang up on you or something? You should know better than that. Do we make you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's nothing like that," the Englishman stated, averting his eyes. "It's just that I worry about fighting with both of you at the same time. What if you two get angry with me and decide you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Alfred asked, jaw dropping. "Why would you think something like that? We love you, and that's why we argue with you. Isn't that a healthy thing for couples to do?"

"I guess so," Arthur said, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry for making a big deal about something so trivial. I'll be sure to argue with both of you more often. Be warned that I won't hold back either."

"We wouldn't expect you to, mon cher." The Frenchman's eyes widened as he realized something. "That's right! Alfred, we're going out dancing tonight, oui?"

"Absolutely," Alfred stated with a grin. He then looked over at Arthur and extended a hand over to him. "What do you say, Arthur?"

"What are you talking about?" the green-eyed man asked.

Francis kneeled down and kissed Arthur's hand. "Do you want to come, too?"


	79. Cuba x Canada

Carlos Machado sighed deeply as he watched his boyfriend drown his ice cream in maple syrup. It was always the maple syrup. Matthew would put it on everything, even the things that no one else would, like sandwiches. He knew he would never forget the time it snowed while they were visiting Matthew's family in Canada. The entire family had gone outside after a blizzard and poured maple syrup onto the freshly-fallen snow and proceeded to eat the semi-frozen result. By that point, it felt too late to inform them that he wasn't too fond of anything maple-flavored, so he chose to stomach it. To that day, the young Canadian man still had no idea that his boyfriend detested maple syrup. It was a secret that Carlos planned to take to his grave.

Matthew Williams grinned at Carlos and raised the syrup bottle. "Would you like some?" he offered. An innocent grin graced his features. "It's my favorite topping for ice cream."

"It's your favorite topping for everything, Matt," his boyfriend teased, trying not to force his smile. He didn't know how much longer he could stand even the smell of maple before he cracked. But he couldn't express that for fear of hurting Matthew's feelings. Yet he was unsure of how much longer he could hang in there.

The blond licked the sticky syrup off of his fingers where it had drizzled off of his ice cream. "What's your favorite topping?" he asked, eyes focused on his boyfriend. He shoveled a heaping spoonful into his mouth, eyes expectant as he awaited his answer.

Carlos thought for a moment. What was his favorite ice cream topping? He hadn't been asked that in years. Usually when ordering ice cream, he ordered whatever topping came with it. Did he even have a favorite one? As far as he knew, he only had a least favorite. Maple syrup. "I'd have to say maybe caramel or chocolate?"

"You sound so unsure of yourself when you say that," Matthew giggled, sliding another spoonful into his mouth. His smile was so cute and innocent that Carlos found himself grinning as well. "It's almost as if you are questioning whether you even like chocolate and caramel." He winked at his boyfriend. "I mean, it's obvious what I like, but I wish I knew your favorite things. Heck, you could even tell me your least favorite things, just so I could watch out not to add them to stuff."

A part of the Cuban man's conscience tugged at his heart, wishing that he would tell Matthew what his least favorite taste in the world was, but he was worried about the reaction to it. What if his boyfriend were to restrain himself from eating maple syrup as well, and it was all his fault? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to see Matthew give up maple syrup for him. It sounded too sad for him to even think about. "I don't think I have a favorite, or a least favorite," he lied. "I just like everything."

The Canadian man pecked his lover on the lips, smiling widely. "I like that about you," he cooed, voice nearly a hum, as he smiled widely at Carlos.

The taste of maple syrup lingered on Carlos's lips, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. He had flat-out lied to his boyfriend's face, and to him that left a worse aftertaste than anything made of maple.

.

One afternoon, Carlos and Matthew decided to go out and get ice cream with Matthew's friend, Francis Bonnefoy. Matthew had gotten up to use the restroom, leaving Carlos and Francis together at the table. Since the Cuban man barely knew his companion, only awkward silence seemed to ensue until Francis finally chose to break the ice.

"Matt talks about you a lot, you know," Francis began, pushing a blond curl behind his ear. He winked a blue eye at the man across the table from him. "You could say that he never shuts up about this amazing boyfriend of his. He talks about you almost as much as he recommends maple syrup to people for anything that needs flavor." He chuckled to himself. "Personally, I've never been much of a maple fan myself, but I haven't the heart to tell him. It would devastate him, non?"

Carlos blankly nodded. Why was Francis bringing this up? Sure, Matthew was gone from the table, but he could return at any moment and overhear. That would then make for an awkward ice cream date. Anything more awkward than what he was already going through would put him into a lousy mood, and he didn't want to be that way around his boyfriend.

"What is your opinion of maple syrup?" the man across from him innocently asked, staring at Carlos inquisitively. "I take it you must rather enjoy it, considering it's a main food group to Matt." He laughed heartily. "If you don't like it, you must be fantastic at hiding it. Which is it?"

"I mean…" Carlos awkwardly began. "It's Matthew's favorite, so we tend to have it on a lot of stuff."

"That's not what I asked," Francis stated with a subtle wink. "I asked whether you liked it or not, not what Matthew thought. I want to hear your opinion."

The Cuban took a deep breath and weighed the pros and cons of the question. "I don't," he firmly stated. It felt so good to say something like that, to the point that he continued at a rapid pace, turning it into a rant. "I actually hate the taste of maple. There is just something odd about it, and I hate how sticky it is too. Any other flavor is fine, but maple is where I wish I could draw the line. I feel like I can't, though, because I want Matt to be able to enjoy what he loves." He closed his eyes as he sighed. "Maple is the most detestable flavor, in my opinion, but he loves it so much that I put up with it."

"Oh," a small voice stated from behind him.

Carlos's eyes flew open in horror as he quickly turned in his seat to look at Matthew, who was sitting back down next to him. "Uh, hey, Matt!"

Matthew smiled politely as he sat down, but when it came time to order, he didn't include maple syrup.

.

A couple days later, Matthew was at Carlos's apartment, making pancakes. He topped his with peanut butter and chocolate and caramel syrups. It was obvious that he didn't care much for it, but he forced a smile as he chewed away, forcing it down his throat with a smile that was just as forced.

"Are you okay, Matt?" the Cuban man asked. He eyed his lover curiously. It was obvious what Matthew was doing, and the weight of his guilt was probably about as heavy as how the chocolate and caramel syrups felt in his boyfriend's stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Matthew asked, eyeing him. The look in his eyes told Carlos all that he needed to know. He was pushing himself in the same way that Carlos had been, only it was hurting him more.

"Let's talk," Carlos stated, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting across from the blond. "What are you doing, Matt?"

"I don't know what you mean," the Canadian replied, averting his gaze. "If you're asking what I'm doing, I'd have to tell you that I'm eating pancakes in your kitchen. Then again, you can see that, so I don't know why you're asking." To show that he didn't want to say anything else on the subject, he shoved another bite of pancakes into his mouth.

"Uh huh," the other slowly replied, disbelief evident. "You're mad at me for not telling you about my distaste for maple syrup, aren't you?" When Matthew didn't reply, he continued. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I knew you would do something like this. It hurts to see you refuse to enjoy your favorite thing because of me."

"It also hurts to be constantly lied to," Matthew interjected. "You know, honesty never hurts me, Carlos. It's always the lies. Even if it's over something as little as maple syrup. Why didn't you tell me from the start? I would have understood. But no, you had to lie to me about it for months. That hurts, Carlos. It makes me wonder what else you have so casually lied to me about."

"I swear there is nothing else," Carlos slowly replied.

"But can I really trust that?" the blond snapped, stabbing his fork into his pancake. "You're sure about that? Because I would hate to find out by accident that you've lied to me about a bunch of other things." He let out a huff before pounding his clenched fists on the table. "Jesus, Carlos! Why couldn't you have just been honest with me so I don't have to second guess everything you say? This is stupid, and it really sucks!"

"It does," the Cuban man softly agreed. "And I shouldn't have lied about something like that." He placed his hands over Matthew's fists and gazed at his boyfriend until he looked up at him. "Matthew Williams, I have something to tell you. I hate the taste of maple syrup. I've never liked it, even when I was a kid. It's actually my least favorite taste. But I do love you. I love you more than I hate the taste of maple. And even though I hate maple flavoring, I love seeing the way you smile whenever you eat it. It's honestly one of the best parts of my day. Seeing you no longer letting yourself enjoy it makes me realize how wrong I really was for lying to you. What I thought was an innocent fib turned into something much more destructive. From now on, I'll be real with you, and I'll be honest about my likes and dislikes." He nodded toward the front door. "Now, what do you say we run over to the nearest IHOP and get us some real pancakes, with plenty of maple syrup for you?"

Matthew grinned widely and squeezed Carlos's hands. "I'd love that. But since we're going out in public, I'd rather freshen up first before we head out. Could you wait a few minutes?"

Carlos smiled back. "Take however long you need. I'll still be here when you're ready."


	80. Prussia x Hungary 2

Gilbert and Elizaveta had been together for nearly five years, always sharing the ups and downs, the highs and lows. They had been there to see the other's growth as a person, and had also been there to comfort each other through the times when there had been no growth at all. Everyone around them knew that there was no doubt that the two were truly in love. After all, five years is a pretty long time, and by that point you have definitely seen the best and the worst in a person. It wasn't that the people around them were wrong. In fact, they couldn't be any more correct. Gilbert and Elizaveta were head over heels for each other, but what most people didn't know was that they had been since three years before they truly got together.

Elizaveta was a freelance artist with plenty of work piled on her desk every week. Somehow she was one of those lucky freelancers that was never out of the job unless she wanted a break. But with her being the workaholic that she was, that was never the case. The only time she ever entertained the thought of taking a break would be whenever she imagined her and Gilbert going on a romantic getaway. Yet with the way Gilbert was, and with that stubborn personality of his, there was no way the two would be leaving to go anywhere anytime soon.

Like his girlfriend, Gilbert was most definitely a workaholic. Then again, as a handyman, there was always something for him to be making or fixing. Friends of the couple would joke with Elizaveta, asking if Gilbert wore his toolbelt to bed, to which she would laugh and joke that he had to in case they broke the headboard with some of their bedtime activities. Upon hearing that, Gilbert would laugh loudly and assure that he fixed the headboard every night, causing Elizaveta to blush a deep crimson.

After five years of being together, many people would ask if they ever had plans of getting married. Their answer would be the same every time. "Who needs a lousy piece of paper to prove that you love someone? Isn't what we have now enough?" Responses such as those were what coined them the "easy-going" couple of their friend group. Many people doubted that they would ever get married, but they all knew that a couple like Elizaveta and Gilbert was one that would always be together.

.

Elizaveta examined herself in the full-length mirror that hung on hers and Gilbert's closet door. She sucked in her stomach as she looked at herself from the side and sighed. Before too long, she wouldn't be looking like this anymore. That morning, she had taken a pregnancy test that came back with a positive result.

If she was honest with herself, the thought of her being pregnant scared her senseless. Was she really ready to raise a child? Then again, if she was prepared enough to sleep with Gilbert while knowing the possible consequences of it, then she had better be prepared to ride it out to the end if she were to get pregnant. That didn't mean she couldn't be scared of the consequences of her own actions. How would she ever tell Gilbert?

"Listen, Gil, I have something to tell you," she said, practicing it in the mirror. "I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I took a pregnancy test, and…" Her voice trailed off. This was hopeless. How could she ever tell him without freaking herself out? She crouched down, cradling her face in her hands. "This is hopeless."

"What's hopeless, Liz?" Gilbert asked, walking into the bedroom. "If you're referring to the shoes you're wearing that clash with your scarf, then I would have to agree." He placed his hands on her shoulders and coaxed her into a sitting position on the floor before pulling off her shoes and replacing them with a more fashionable and comfortable pair. "Much better," he stated, stepping back to admire his handiwork.

Elizaveta blinked in surprise when she realized what he had done, though she had to admit that he had certainly improved her outfit. "You always show up when I need you most, don't you?" she asked him, smiling up toward him. She held out her hands to him and he pulled her to her feet. Her arms embraced him tightly as she kissed his cheek before pressing her head to his chest, listening for the steady rhythm of his heartbeat to calm her down. In his arms where she could hear his heartbeat was where she felt safest.

"You're a bit snuggly today, aren't you?" he observed, running his fingers through her hair. "Are you feeling okay?" While he loved cuddling Elizaveta, and could do it all day if he had the time to, something felt off to him. He couldn't quite place it, but something seemed different about the woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly assured. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Old Spice mixed with mint. In that moment, she felt so relieved and happy about the fact that Gilbert was the father of the child inside of her. "I just…" Her voice trailed off. "I just love you, okay?"

Gilbert kissed her forehead. "While that's nice to hear, I want to know what's really bothering you, Liz," he simply replied. "Something has been bothering you since this morning, and I want to hear it from your mouth."

The brunette sucked in her breath and stepped back from Gilbert. "Certain events lead to other events, as we both know," she began, feeling lightheaded. "And some of those events can change your life in drastic ways." Elizaveta took a deep breath, looking into her boyfriend's red-tinted eyes. "That said, I'm pregnant. I took a test this morning, and it came back positive." Once the words had left her mouth, she suddenly felt weak in the knees and lost the ability to stand.

Her boyfriend caught her and slowly lowered the two of them onto the floor, her curled up comfortably in his lap. "I know," he softly told her. "You may think you're sneaky, but I'm good at figuring things out, Liz." He pressed his lips to her temple and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you excited about it?"

Elizaveta thought for a moment. She wasn't expecting such a reaction from Gilbert that it completely threw her off. "On one hand, I'm over the moon," she began. "I mean, I'm having your baby. Why wouldn't I be excited about that?" A bout of nervous laughter escaped her lips before she continued. "But on the other hand, I'm absolutely terrified. I'm having a baby. How could I ever expect to be a good parent to it? It's terrifying to think that I'm going to be responsible for another human."

"You never know if you'll be a good parent if you never try," Gilbert reminded, gently rocking the two of them back and forth. "I'm in for the long run, Liz. For better or worse." He kissed her tear-streaked cheek. "We're a team, aren't we?"

She sniffled and wiped her face. "We are," she agreed, nodding. "And we're going to make an awesome team of parents." Elizaveta turned to Gilbert and grinned. "With parents like us, our kid's friends will wish we were their parents."

"Yeah," he laughed. "We are awesome, after all." He was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "This won't be too bad at all. If anything, it'll be fun. Don't you think so?"

Elizaveta laughed. "When you think about it, maybe it'll be a lot less terrifying with you by my side," she agreed. "Let's do this. We're going to have the most awesome baby in the world, right?"

"Oh, you know it!" he agreed before hugging her tightly.

.

Three Years Later

"Maggie, you can't just scream all the time," Gilbert groaned, sitting on the floor next to his screaming daughter. "You and your mom have to get going soon. Screaming won't change that. We've talked about this."

The toddler pouted at her father in defiance, lifting her face from the floor and sticking her lower lip out as far as she could get it. She knew that her father was a sucker for one of her pouts. It always assured that she would get his way. "No!" she yelled. "I stay with Daddy!"

He stared at his daughter, who looked like a miniature version of Elizaveta. A stab of guilt shot through his heart. "I wish you could stay here with me too, but you need to go to daycare today," he explained. "Don't you want to see your friends?"

"Momma and Daddy are my friends!" she shouted, flailing her arms around on the floor in a tantrum. "Maggie no go! Maggie stay!"

"Look, kid, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," he said, scooping the toddler up in his arms. Gilbert carried her out to the car where Elizaveta was waiting. "She's refusing again."

Elizaveta groaned from the driver's seat. "Why does she have to do this every morning?" she sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. "I can't leave her here with you, Gil. She has to learn to be away from you."

Seeing the stress that his girlfriend was under, Gilbert tucked his daughter closer to him. "How about we make an exception for today?" he suggested. "I don't want you to be late to your meeting. After all, this project seems pretty big. Leave Maggie to me. We'll have an awesome day."

The brunette smiled at him, leaning out the window of her car and caressing his cheek with her hand. "I don't deserve you," she mused, a warm smile playing on her lips.

"We'll discuss that more later," he replied with a wink. "You need to get going."

Elizaveta smiled and pressed the button on her key fob that opened their garage door. "You're the best, Gilbert!" she cheered to him as she watched the door rise. "I definitely owe you!"

"Wait!" Maggie cried out as Elizaveta began to pull out of the garage. "Momma safe!"

Gilbert called out to his girlfriend, causing her to put on her brakes. "Liz, my love!" He smiled as she leaned out her window. The smile on her face made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "Is your seatbelt on?"


	81. America x Romano

If there was one thing Alfred Jones wasn’t, it was a quitter. That was how he won the heart of Lovino Vargas, after all. Well, that and a lot of begging. But the truth could be told that he never once gave up on his crush on the hot-tempered Italian. Even though people often asked him what he saw in Lovino, he would always respond with, “I thought you knew,” and then he would either change the subject or end the conversation. What he loved about that hot-headed Italian was no one’s business but his own. It were almost as if Alfred believed that the magic in their relationship would disappear if he were to utter it aloud.

If there was one thing Alfred would ever want to change about his boyfriend, it would be his sleeping habits. Lovino was an insomniac and appeared to never sleep. The two were always trying to come up with home remedies for it, leading to many sleepless nights. Through their fruitless struggles, hope for Lovino to properly sleep began to fade. They had tried everything from white noise to essential oils, but nothing worked. Lovino was quite adamant about not seeing a specialist or shoving pills down his throat. Unfortunately, the lack of sleep made him crabbier than usual, much to the dismay of nearly everyone around him. Everyone, that is, except Alfred, who always remained patient with him.

“Look, I know what people really think of me,” Lovino would tell him. “I know that people think I’m a dick, and that I don’t deserve someone like you. They’ve been saying shit like that for as long as I can remember. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“I’ll be honest,” his boyfriend continued. “Many people have approached me on multiple occasions and have told me that I can do so much better than you. And do you know what I say to that?” Alfred paused for a moment. “I tell them that even if that may be correct, I don’t want anyone else. You know, Lovi, you should really stop caring so much about what other people think. It’ll really ruin your sense of self. I like you just the way you are.”

The Italian man frowned and turned away from his boyfriend. “Yeah, whatever,” he grumbled. “Thanks though, Al.” Only once he was sure that Alfred couldn’t see his face did he smile to himself, happy that he was fortunate enough to find someone so wonderful to be his partner.

.

Alfred excitedly clamored into their apartment the next evening, holding a diffuser and a bottle of lavender essential oil. “Guess what, Lovino! I have a new idea to help with your sleep!” He presented his boyfriend with the objects in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. “The lady at the store said that this would work like a dream!”

“Oh really?” Lovino asked, taking the bottle from Alfred and inspecting it. “And you are certain this will work because some random lady out in public said it would?”

“Don’t be such a skeptic,” the blond laughed. “It’s worth giving a try, right? The worst that could go wrong is that it won’t work. If that’s the case, we can just cut our losses and look for something else.”

The Italian man squinted at Alfred but didn’t say anything else. He examined the bottle more thoroughly. Could finding a solution to his sleeping problem really be as simple as this? If so, then that was nothing short of a goddamn miracle. But what if it didn’t work? They would be right back to square one, which wasn’t fun for anyone. Would it be okay for him to hope this would work?

“Let’s try it,” Lovino finally decided after a moment. “It’s like you said, the worst that could happen is that it won’t work. Since you went to the trouble of buying it, I see no harm in seeing if it will work.”

Alfred’s smile increased in size. “That’s what I like to hear, Lovi! Excellent choice! You won’t regret this!”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Let’s hope not.”

That night, Lovino, as usual, tossed and turned. He dozed off for maybe an hour, but for the rest of the night as Alfred slept beside him, he mostly just laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn’t he just sleep like everyone else?

.

“I slept like a baby last night!” Alfred enthused at breakfast. “That lavender really does the trick! I was out like a light! How did you sleep, Lovi?”

Lovino scowled at him over the rim of his coffee mug. “I didn’t,” he dryly replied. “I got maybe an hour of sleep overall. Whereas that is a tiny improvement, it’s still not good enough for my sanity.” He frowned and drank half of the mug in one go. “It’s fucking bullshit.”

The blond frowned. “Don’t worry, Lovino. I’ll think of something else.” He wracked his brain, trying to think of what could possibly work. All he wanted was for his boyfriend to finally sleep soundly. Was it so wrong of him? Why couldn’t things just go the way he wanted them to, just once? “You’ll sleep properly tonight. I’ll make sure of that.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. “We’ll see about that, Al.”

.

At work that day, Alfred spent a majority of his time looking up sleep remedies, to the point that he was on the fifth result page of his search engine when he came across one that they hadn’t exactly tried. His eyes widened as he read it. It said intimacy could help. Knowing that Lovino wasn’t the type to snuggle before bed, he didn’t know if it would work. But it was worth a shot. After all, as long as he could sleep normally, wouldn’t it be worth a shot?

He bookmarked that result and carried on with his work. If that didn’t work, then who knew what would? Either way, he would just need to show the article to Lovino to prove that it was a legitimate suggestion. Hopefully, it would work.

.

“And you really think this is going to work?” Lovino asked as they laid in bed with each other that night. Granted, he was feeling slightly tired from their “bedroom activities” that night, but was it enough to get them to sleep? “You can’t believe everything you read on the internet, you know.”

“Just shut up and get over here,” Alfred replied, extending his arm so that he could snuggle his boyfriend. “It’s not going to kill you. Though I know you’re not the type to snuggle, it just might work. And then I’ll be right and you’ll be wrong.”

The Italian grumbled a bit to himself, but he did as his partner asked. “Now what?” he asked, resting his head on Alfred’s chest. He felt his boyfriend’s arm loop around him, closing him into a gentle and sensual embrace. While he felt safe and comfortable, something told him that it wouldn’t work. “I don’t think this is going to--”

His boyfriend cut off his words with a soft kiss. “Just trust me on this, Lovi. If it doesn’t work, at least we can say we tried, right? Now just close your eyes and listen for my heartbeat. Focus on that.”

With a sigh, Lovino did as Alfred suggested. He listened closely, and after a few moments, he could hear the soft and gentle thumping of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. His body began to feel warm and light. Soon, a yawn escaped his lips. He didn’t even notice when Alfred turned off the light, eyes having been closed for awhile. And before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

“Lovi?” Alfred whispered, checking to see if his boyfriend was still awake. When there was no response, he smiled to himself and snuggled Lovino closer. “Goodnight, Lovi,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “Sweet dreams.”


	82. Greece x Taiwan

Mei Xiao’s crush on the man living in the house at the end of her street had been going on for the better part of three years. She had originally been attracted to his handsomeness and how he could make even mowing the lawn look sexy. Her heart had nearly stopped one afternoon when her lawn mower wouldn’t start and he happened to be walking by and asked if she needed help. She had felt so flustered as he worked on her mower for a good ten minutes before getting it to start. Mei had thanked him profusely, only for him to say, “It really was nothing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I hear a nap calling my name.”

After crushing on him for a full year, she finally was able to learn his name. Heracles Karpusi. What a name! It sounded as if it belonged to a Greek god, which made him all the more desirable in her mind. She wanted to know more and more about him, yet she didn’t know how. It would make her feel silly to just walk over to his house and get to know him without being invited. Besides, what if he already had someone? That would be so awkward!

One day, as he was walking by, Mei called out to him and suddenly felt as if she shouldn’t have done that. Did he know that she knew his name? Would he think that was weird? What she wasn’t expecting was when he turned around and said, “Hello, Mei! How are you today?” She wasn’t even sure he knew of her existence, let alone her name. Her heart filled with joy upon hearing her name escape his lips.

With each day, the two began to grow closer and closer. Heracles found out that Mei had the most beautiful backyard garden in the entire neighborhood. Mei found out that all of the stray cats in the neighborhood were only there because Heracles was feeding them. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she didn’t like the cats because they kept digging up her flowers. Something about his passionate dedication to the cats made it seem it would be even more of a sin to tell him than it would be to tell him she admired him as he did his own yard work.

“What’s your dream, Mei?” he asked one day as he helped her trim her hedges. “And I’m not talking what you see whenever you nap or sleep. It’s more like, what do you want to do with your life? Do you see yourself living in this neighborhood forever? Do you see yourself exploring the world one day?”

Mei looked up at him and blinked in surprise. Though they had conversed on multiple occasions, none of their conversations had ever gone past small talk. It made her wonder why he would want to talk about dreams now of all times? “You know, I’ve never really thought about life past college,” she admitted. “Once I completed my schooling and got my job, I never really had anything else planned. Instead, I just kinda live my life day by day.” Something about the topic concerned her, especially if he was randomly bringing it up. “What about you, Heracles?”

Heracles set the hedge clippers down on the ground and sat next to them as a stray cat ran up to him. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that lately,” he admitted. “I’m nearing thirty years old, and I feel as if the most I’ve done for myself is inherit my grandfather’s old house. And even then, it’s not like I even did that.” He rested his elbow on his knee and propped his head up with his hand. “You’re always so young and lively, Mei. It made me believe that if anyone would have an amazing dream for what they wanted to do with their life, it would have to be you.”

“What’s this about?” she asked, setting her clippers down and sitting beside him. “Are you saying that you’ve never known what you wanted to do with your future?”

“Never,” he casually admitted. In a matter of moments, he was lying on his back with his head in Mei’s lap as he looked up at the clouds. “Is there something wrong with that?” His hand curiously reached up toward the sky, as if he would catch a cloud in his hand if he reached high enough. “Even though I’m so old already, why do I feel an itch for adventure? Is there something wrong with me, Mei?”

She smiled and looked up at the sky as well. “I don’t think so,” she honestly admitted. “Have you thought of what you’d like to do?” Absentmindedly, she began to twist her fingers into his dark curls. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything but the soft texture of his hair. “Is there anything you believe you are especially good at?”

“Perhaps,” he sighed. “But then again, I don’t know. Perhaps I could become a veterinarian, yet I don’t feel as if I could ever put down an animal, even if it was what’s best.” Heracles frowned. “I’d say I’m a fantastic chef, but cooking is just too much work. Mei, could you think of anything that sounds cool to do with your future?”

Mei smiled down at him. “You’re pretty good at yard work and with the tools that are needed for it. Why not open your own yard work service? You’d be your own boss and would only have to take on jobs you would want to take.”

“If that were the case, I’d only want to do your yard and mine,” he sighed, closing his eyes. The casualty in which he stated something like that set Mei’s heart racing. “After all, they’re the only yards I care about in this stupid neighborhood.”

“My yard? Why would you care about mine?”

“Why wouldn’t I care about the yard of the most beautiful woman in the neighborhood?” he asked, green eyes snapping back open. “If I wasn’t good at yard work, then there’s no way I could come up with an excuse to talk to you.” He spoke with so much confidence that he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by his own boldness. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek. “I’d rather not open my own company to do for others what I’d only do for you, Mei.”

Absolutely dumbstruck, Mei reached her hand up and placed it over his. “Heracles, what are you talking about?” She then thought back to all of the times he had done yard work and was admired by the single women in the neighborhood. It was true, he never once helped them the way he helped them. “Are you saying that you--”

Without another word, Heracles pulled her down toward him, his lips meeting hers halfway. He shifted to sit up on his knees as he cupped her face in his hands, feverishly devouring her lips with his own. His patience had flown away with the wind that surrounded them. There was no way he couldn’t tell her how he felt, but in a moment where he felt lost for words, he needed to use his actions to convey it.

By the end of their feverish makeout, Mei had somehow found herself perched on his lap as they both breathed heavily while holding each other tightly. She didn’t know what had happened to cause such a thing, but there was no way she would ever regret it. Her heart pounded in her chest as she clung to him, fearing he would disappear if she did.

“What do you say we take this inside?” he asked her. “Perhaps to your bedroom?”

Still at a loss for words, all she could do was nod. Heracles wasted no time in reacting to her response. He swept her off her feet and carried her to her bedroom upon instruction from her, where they made passionate love until late into the night.

Yet when Mei woke the next morning, she was alone with a note on her bedside table that simply said, “Yesterday’s talk of dreams had me thinking, if my dream is to grow old with you, I should work toward a goal to support us. Love always, Heracles.”

.

Four Years Later

Once again, Mei looked down the road toward the house where Heracles once resided. She sighed deeply as she remembered the last time she saw him. Ever since that day she had woken up alone, she hadn’t seen him. After asking around, she discovered that he had rented out his house to a friend and had moved away to attend a trade school.

Heartbroken, Mei had thrown herself at countless other men until one month after he had left, she had discovered that she was pregnant. She knew for sure that it was his baby. It took her nearly her entire pregnancy to accept the fact that she would be raising their daughter alone, yet she couldn’t give up on the fact that he had mentioned a future with her in his goodbye note. That was why she held on to her hope of him coming back.

When Aphrodite was born, Mei could hardly contain her joy when she was born with a head of curly, dark hair, just like Heracles. She couldn’t believe how beautiful a newborn baby could be, yet she couldn’t ignore the hollow ache in her heart from every glance at their beautiful daughter. It made her miss him terribly, to the point that she was unsure of if she could manage raising her alone.

“Mama?” Aphrodite asked, stepping away from the blanket she was playing on in the yard. “What you see?” She reached her tiny hand up to hold Mei’s.

“I’m just looking at the pretty house at the end of the road, Aph,” she replied. Mei’s heart yearned for the day when she would see Heracles strolling around in the front yard once more. “What do you say we go and make dinner together?”

The toddler cheered her approval and ran to her blanket to pick up her toys. “Yummy! Food! Food! Let’s go, Mama!”

Mei smiled as she followed after her young daughter, picking up the blanket from the lawn. She led her cheering toddler inside and began to prepare dinner. Being with her daughter was always something dear to her heart, but it made her wish that Aphrodite’s father would be able to join them.

That night, after she had put her daughter to sleep, she heard a soft knock on her front door. Wondering who it could be, she cautiously crept toward the door. It was moments like these where she wished she had a peephole in her front door. Sighing with deep regret, she opened her door and was suddenly speechless.

Standing before her was none other than Heracles himself! And after four long years, he looked exactly as she remembered. For a moment, she felt as if she were dreaming. Could this even be real? How tired was she that she would imagine such a thing.

Upon seeing that it was her, Heracles swept her into his arms, kissing her all over her face. “Mei!” he desperately cried out, voice muffled by his kisses to her. “It’s you! You’re still here! I can’t believe it!”

Overwhelmed with emotion, tears rolled down Mei’s face as she kissed him back over and over. “Heracles! You’re back! I can’t believe it! It’s you!”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you where I went,” he sighed. “And I’m sorry that I left you behind without warning. I wanted to work as fast as I could and save up as much money as I could. Mei, I love you. I have since we met.”

Careful not to get too swept up in the moment, she pulled away from him. “Where have you been? Why are you here?”

He kissed her lips once more. “I was in the neighborhood.”


	83. Spain x Romano 3

Lovino Vargas had always been the type to push buttons. It was like a second nature to him. If there were buttons to push, even if they were hidden, he would find them and go to town on them. Unfortunately, this caused much distress for his boyfriend of three years, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. As patient as Antonio was, once Lovino started on him, things didn’t end until he finally exploded. Yet as aggravated as that made Antonio, he knew he would never want to love anyone else.

Antonio was never the type to five up on someone, especially when he loved them. There were days when he would be so frustrated with Lovino that he felt he would scream, but on the days when that didn’t happen, he couldn’t feel any luckier to have such a man in his life. The good days would always outweigh the bad, and for that Antonio was thankful.

On one particularly bad day, Lovino had stormed out of Antonio’s apartment and walked down the main strip of their city, trying to flag down a random driver to give him a lift home. Antonio had chased after him and followed him down the strip, trying to convince him to go back to his apartment so he could give him a ride home, but Lovino wasn’t having it. That didn’t mean that his boyfriend gave up. Instead, Antonio remained by Lovino’s side until his boyfriend had found a safe ride home from his younger brother. With a middle finger in Antonio’s direction, Lovino sped off in the passenger’s seat of his brother’s car. The next day, everything was fine between the two again.

As exhausting as their relationship was, the two never wanted to give up the other. On the toxic days, they would just end up distancing themselves, but sometimes it didn’t exactly work as they had planned for it to. They could feel their relationship beginning to wear them both out, but they didn’t want to give up what they once had. Neither of them knew how much longer their love would truly last, and neither of them wanted to be the one to give up first. Was that truly what love really was supposed to be like?

One evening, Lovino decided to go to a party at a friend’s house after having a petty argument with Antonio the day before. Granted, he had never been super close to this friend, due to the fact that they only worked together, so they didn’t really know what the other was like outside of the office. Sure, going to the party was iffy because of that, but Lovino wanted something fun to do that night since Antonio had to work early the next morning. It wasn’t like the Spaniard was much of a guy for parties anyway.

“Lovi!” his coworker shouted in greeting. “It’s good to see you here! I was certain you weren’t going to show up because of your boyfriend or something!” Gilbert Beislchmidt had a voice that carried and drew attention to it whenever he spoke, thus bringing the attention of everyone in that room to the two of them.

“Uh, hey, Gil,” the Italian replied, trying to keep his voice down yet loud enough to be heard over the thumping music. “Nice party you have here. Do you throw them often?”

“Only every weekend!” the albino laughed. He slung an arm around Lovino’s shoulders, nearly losing his balance in the process as he leaned heavily onto the smaller man. “Come with me, I want to introduce you to some people! This’ll be a great night!”

Due to the vibrations from the thumping music around him, there was no way that Lovino could feel his cell phone vibrating in his pocket, thus missing a phone call from Antonio.

.

With a sigh, Antonio hung up after reaching Lovino’s voicemail. He frowned and set his phone on his bedside table. Was Lovino still upset with him over some petty argument they had? If so, what could he do to make things right? Should he go over to his boyfriend’s house to personally apologize? In that moment, every answer seemed like the wrong answer.

Antonio held his head in his hands, closing his eyes to focus better. Not being able to get ahold of his boyfriend after an argument twisted his stomach into knots. It were as if his anxiety were eating him alive. Was it his boyfriend’s way of getting revenge? Lovino knew about his lover’s anxiety, so why wasn’t he answering? He felt sick, thinking that his boyfriend was ignoring him on purpose.

“Come on, Toni,” he groaned, slapping his cheeks to bring himself back to reality. “Lovi may be a dick, but he’s not that horrible. Maybe his phone is in another room? Don’t always think the worst just because you’re inconvenienced.” Antonio took a few deep, grounding breaths before deciding that everything was okay and heading to bed.

.

Lovino looked around the party as he aimlessly wandered, drink in hand. There were so many people there, more than he had seen all gathered in one place in his entire life! How could such a large amount of people fit into such a small house? There were even more people out in the back garden. Just how many people were in the vicinity?

His mind couldn’t help but drift to his boyfriend. Without a doubt, Antonio would hate it at the party. He hated being around large groups of people, even if Lovino was with him. Usually, Lovino would hold his hand when crowds were involved, assuring him that there was at least some source of comfort there. The Italian couldn’t help but feel off-balance due to the lack of Antonio. It seemed strange to him. Why was he missing Antonio when he had originally come to the party because he was mad at him?

A woman approached him, face flushed, in a drunken stupor. Her golden curls bobbed loosely just above her bare shoulders. She wore a tight tube top that ended just below her ribs, accompanied by a mini skirt that was just as tight. It surprised Lovino how she didn’t twist or break her ankles as she stumbled her way over. Only upon reaching him did she finally stumble and fall heavily into him, causing him to drop his drink.

“Watch it!” he barked, catching her. Lovino ground his teeth as she looked up at him. “What’s your deal? Can’t you see where you’re going?” His scowl was enough to intimidate the poor intoxicated woman.

“I-I’m sorry!” she yelped, green eyes wide in terror. “Who the hell are you? What makes you think you can be so cruel to me? Do you know who I am?”

“No, and I don’t really care either,” Lovino plainy replied, letting go of the girl as she tumbled gracelessly to the ground. “I need to go find Gilbert so I can say goodbye before I leave. This party sucks.”

“How dare you!” she drunkenly snarled at him. “What makes you think that a first-timer at one of his parties can just so casually approach him and take up his time? I’ve been coming to these parties for months, and even I don’t have the courage to do so!”

“That sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” he simply replied with a shrug. “Parties aren’t really my thing, and I suppose I came here just to spite my significant other. It has nothing to do with you, so stop trying to make your troubles mine, got it? You’re annoying me.” His lips formed into a hard line as he looked back at the girl. “You know, maybe you’ll be able to catch his attention if you didn’t behave like a drunken bimbo, or maybe that’s just me? See you around, whatever-your-name-is.”

“It’s Charlotte!” she shouted back at him before sinking to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears. “Is he right?”

.

After nearly an hour, Lovino found Gilbert on the dance floor. He was tired and annoyed and irritable. All he wanted was to go home. No, not home. He wanted Antonio. He wanted to be reminded that the shitty people he was surrounded by weren’t how all people were. His heart felt heavy when he remembered why he had attended the party in the first place.

“Hey Lovi!” Gilbert called out, grinning manically. It was obvious how drunk he was by that point, yet Lovino was impressed that his friend could still recognize him. “How are you liking the party? Isn’t it great?!”

“Yeah, sure,” the Italian replied. “I have to head out, though. Thanks for inviting me! Maybe I’ll come to another,” he lied.

“Fucking sweet!” the albino shouted. “I’ll be sure to invite you! As you know, mi casa es su casa, am I right?”

Lovino felt a pull in his heart upon hearing that familiar Spanish phrase, and he knew he needed to go to Antonio, regardless of how late it was. He checked his phone and realized that it was nearly two in the morning! There was no way he could get a taxi so late! But he really wanted to see Antonio, that was for sure. Swallowing his pride, he got out his phone.

His eyes widened upon seeing a missed call from his boyfriend from three hours before! How had he missed it? He internally cursed himself, hoping that he hadn’t made Antonio too upset, as he dialed the Spaniard’s number and waited for him to pick up.

.

Antonio’s eyes snapped open upon hearing Lovino’s ringtone playing. He shot bolt upright and quickly snatched up his phone. “Lovi!” he exclaimed. “Are you okay? You didn’t answer earlier and I got worried!”

His boyfriend’s phone was soft on the other end of the phone, but he heard every word clearly. “I’m sorry, Antonio,” he began. “I shouldn’t have argued with you yesterday, and I shouldn’t have remained bitter afterwards. Toni, I went to a party tonight, just to spite you, and now I can’t get home. I want to see you, but I don’t want to bother you because of work in the morning.”

The Spaniard was already tying his shoes by the end of Lovino’s statement. He, too, wanted to see his boyfriend and hold him in his arms. “What makes you think you’d be bothering me?” he simply asked.

“Because you always rush out to help me, even when I don’t deserve it.”

“Have you ever thought I may want to do that?” Antonio asked, standing up and heading toward his front door. “Where is the party anyway?” He listened as Lovino tried to explain the area. “How about you text me the address instead?” 

“Toni, you can’t! You have work in the morning! I can find another way home!”

He grabbed his keys off of the hook by the door and smiled. “I want to see you, Lovi,” he simply replied, his lips pulling into a loving smile. “Now, please just do me one favor, okay?”

“And what is that?”

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”


End file.
